Earthian Angels
by Miss.BadBye
Summary: Es casi hora de terminar con los ensayos previos, y una vez cada uno asuma el papel que les corresponde, el telón no dejará contemplar el glorioso desenlace de su salvación... o condenación.
1. 00 Prologo

**Notas de la auto-designada Autora:**   
¡Hola! Yo se que esto no parece fic de Beyblade, (en especial por el prologo -.-) pero LO ES. Aclaraciones al final del episodio... esto se va a poner interesante. Lo prometo. Y NO, NO estoy cancelando las Nominaciones de Gundam Wing... solo que es... un poco dificil actualizar porque eh... bueno... ehh... 

Shiroi: Porque perdiste tu contraseña. -o-

¬¬# Ángel entrometido.

Shiroi: Trabaja en este fic de MI genero o me vere forzado a cortarte las piernas y encadenarte enfrente de la computadora hasta que lo termines. -o-

o.oUU

Comencemos...

**00. Prologo**

_« A lo largo de la historia las fuerzas gemela de la Luz y las Tinieblas se manifestaron de muchas maneras diferentes: el Dia y la Noche, el Bien y el Mal, el Orden y el Caos; y, en muchas de las antiguas religiones de nuestro mundo, estuvieron personificadas en formas, a veces humanas, a veces no humanas, de deidades en guerra: Osiris y Set, Ahura-Mazda y Ahrimán, Marduc y Tiamat y muchos más. Cada personificación tiene sus seguidores, cada personificación es unica; pero todas ellas toman su verdadera naturaleza de la misma fuente universal: las fuerzas eternamente conflictivas de una dualidad manifiesta._

_Los señores de estos reinos gemelos, sean cuales fueren los nombres bajo los cuales son adorados o vilipendiados, son dueños de las fuerzas de la Naturaleza; esas fuerzas que los humanos han llamado 'magia'. Manipuladores del Tiempo y el Espacio, su influencia trasciende el mundo mortal, y su eterna lucha por la supremacía mantiene un equilibrio inestable en las muchas dimensiones que forman la estructura del Universo. Pero a veces, cualquiera de estas dimensiones, la balanza se inclina demasiado hacia un lado y una fuerza triunfa y reina a expensas de la otra. Pero sin un adversario que la contrarreste, ninguna fuerza puede perpetuarse; la relación es simbiotica, y el Orden sin el Caos, o el Caos sin el Orden, conducen irremediablemente a la entropia. »_

**-:o:-**

Estaba agonizando... podia escuchar la lluvia, pero se encontraba tendido en un frío suelo de marmol, seco, a salvo... aunque ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, eso tambien podia saberlo... sus parpados pesaban y dolia mil infiernos intentar abrirlos, incluso pensar con claridad se le dificultaba en esos momentos, su respiración se hacia mas lenta a cada segundo que pasaba. El lugar –fuese donde fuese- donde se encontraba semi-inconciente drenaba sus fuerzas, pronto todo se disolveria...

- ¡Deus Miserere!

Su mente, al menos la parte más racional de ella, se centro en la voz masculina que habia soltado aquella exclamación. Aquel instinto de supervivencia animal en lo profundo de su ser le urgio a salir corriendo... si tan solo le fuese posible levantarse, un jadeo salio de su garganta, sentia su cara humedecida con lo que bien podia ser agua, sudor o sangre. En ese momento unos fuertes brazos le ayudaron a sentarse, un paño mojado se froto contra sus parpados, devolviendole lentamente la vista.

Un gemido de dolor escapo involuntariamente al sentir sus ojos siendo heridos con una luz demasiado intensa; poco a poco pudo enfocar los objetos a su alrededor. Quien le habia ayudado era un hombre, era imposible definir su edad ya que su mirada mostraba incontables años de inteligencia, no asi su fisico, los ojos castaños capturaron su atención viendo su reflejo... no, no su reflejo... ¿o si?

La persona que le devolvia la mirada era un niño, quizas de apenas ocho años; el cabello azabache caia en desorden sobre sus hombros, pero sus ojos, al igual que los del hombre, reflejaban un conocimiento demasiado inmenso, demasiado doloroso, para su edad. Agito su cabeza, aclarando las ideas en su mente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

El pequeño asintio con la cabeza. - ¿Dónde estoy?

Esta vez el hombre parecio considerarlo un poco. – ¿No lo sabes? Estas en el Vaticano.

El rostro se le desencajo en una mueca de terror sin límites, sabiendose indefenso, volvio su mirada a su alrededor: se encontraba dentro de una iglesia, sin darse cuenta habia estado a punto de morir a los pies de una estatua de Cristo crucificado. Tragó saliva dificultuosamente.

- ¿Sucede algo malo? Parece que tienes fiebre.

- Morire si me quedo aquí. – el niño murmuro. – No sabe a quien ha salvado, si usted sirve a la Iglesia Catolica le agradecerian si acabara conmigo....

- ¡¿De que estas hablando?!

- Yo no soy humano.

El silencio fue un suplicio que agradecio interiormente, hasta que se percato que el hombre sonreia.

- Tampoco yo, amiguito, asi que no acabare contigo. – dijo mientras lo levantaba en brazos. - ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Por un momento le parecio advertir algo inquietante en la sonrisa del chico. – Goldier. Goldier Glace.

Habia pasado al menos hora y media desde que lo habian depositado en aquella habitación, las llamas habian consumido la mitad de la madera de la chimenea, la espalda le dolia por no haberse movido de su posición en la cama en la que yacia durante todo el tiempo que habia pasado y aun no sabia si saldria vivo de aquel lugar. Unos toquidos suaves en la puerta de madera captaron su atención, cuando esta se abrio entro un muchacho mayor que él, al menos por tres años.

- Me escogieron para darte las buenas noticias... ¿Goldier? ¿Es asi como te llamas, verdad?

- Si, ¿quién eres tú?

- Dustinnian. Y volviendo al primer tema, nadie aquí te hara daño... encontraron muy interesante lo que sea que le hayas dicho al señor Hellsing, asi que lo estan discutiendo con el... mañana se tomara una decisión definitiva.

La pequeña mano de Goldier se deslizo sobre la de él. - ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?

El joven le apreto la mano. - ¡Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, muchacho!

Y luego penso, subitamente turbado, «Oh, si... debes quedarte... tanto si quieres como si no. »

- ¿Eres un monje?

- No, claro que no. A... nosotros... nos entrenan para algo especial, aunque aun no nos dicen que, exactamente. Afortunadamente tú no tendras que pasar por eso.

- ¿Afortunadamente? – inquirio el pequeño alzando una ceja, en un gesto que le daba a su rostro el efecto de una apariencia mucho mayor.

- Bueno, no lo tomes como una queja, pero la verdad... no se nos permite abandonar las catacumbas hasta que cumplimos trece años, mismos que gastamos solamente entrenando y estudiando; y, aunque estoy más que feliz por servir a Dios, despues de un tiempo deja de ser divertido.

- ¡¿Catacumbas?!

- No es tan malo como suena, ademas no hay cadaveres alli, de todas formas. Creo que deberias descansar ahora, ¿quieres que deje encendida la chimenea?

- No, esta bien, no tengo miedo de la oscuridad.

Dustinnian asintio mientras apagaba la llama, sumiendo el cuarto en una oscuridad casi total; Goldier se acomodo en la cama soltando una risa entre dientes que habria hecho que cualquier persona en su sano juicio se estremeciera, cerró los ojos, resguardandose en su propia oscuridad.

_'Deus Miserere...'_

Él no olvidaria esas palabras.

**-:o:-**

El viento aullaba como una banshee atormentada mientras ondeaba misteriosamente entre las negras ramas de los esqueléticos árboles. Junto al terrible sonido, una familia de lobos, siluetas negras dibujadas contra el enorme disco de platino de la Luna, aullaban. Murciélagos aleteaban surcaban el frío aire de la noche. Y él corria. No podia detenerse. Y corria.

Escuchó la misma respiración, fuerte y bestial, no muy lejos detrás de él. Estaba siendo perseguido. Y no quedaba más que correr... correr y correr hasta que las frias manos de la muerte lo alcanzaran.

- ¿Alguna vez has sentido la obscuridad dentro de tí? – la voz siseo desde lejos, pero el se estremecio al sentirlo como si las palabras hubiesen sido pronunciadas en su oido. - ¿Has sentido esa sensación de vacío, de no pertenecer a nada ni a nadie?

- ¡Basta! ¡Callate! – él gritó desesperado pero la voz continuaba.

- ¿De sólo vivir esperando, deseando ese 'algo' que parece tan imposible de poseer, ese 'algo' que es tan difícil de definir?

- ¡Dejame en paz!

- Hay seres que nacen para la obscuridad, viven en ella y para ella, sin darse cuenta... a veces incluso cuando aún están vivos...

- ¡Callate! ¡Dejame solo! – volvio a intentar, aun sabiendo que era inutil.

- ¿Sabes? – el tono ahora era dulce, cariñoso. – Antes de conocerte me habia dedicado a frecuentar los lugares de reunión de cultos oscuros, visitaba bares de mala muerte y cualquier lugar en donde pudiera encontrar a los "engendros" de la sociedad...

- ¡Vete de aquí! – su grito desgarro la noche.

- ... Sin embargo en ninguno de ellos encontré lo que buscaba... ninguna de esas patéticas criaturas vibraba con la misma intensidad que yo...

- ¡Basta, por favor! – sus rodillas flaqueaban y su respiración se hacia mas pesada a cada segundo... a cada paso. - ¡Detente!

- Pero tú... tú eres diferente... algo especial.

Las lágrimas de frustración y miedo comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. - ¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! ¡Callate!

Los dedos de hielo se deslizaron alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que su cuerpo se petrificara, sintio que el corazón se le saldria por la boca de un momento a otro, los labios, tan frios como las manos, de su perseguidor rozaron su oido.

- Y por eso... deberas llevar esta carga... por eso te hemos escogido a ti...

Un alarido resono en la oscuridad, al sentir aquellos colmillos enterrarse en la piel de su cuello, desagarrando el musculo, abriendos sus venas... robando su sangre y su vida... todo seria alejado de él junto con aquel regalo carmesi...

En ese momento comenzo a atragantarse con algo líquido que era forzado hacia su garganta; el sabor salado, el olor metalico de la sangre alertaron sus sentidos. Si no bebia toda la sangre se ahogaria con ella... dejó de moverse, de forcejear contra su atacante, rindiendose de forma total, entregandole silenciosamente la victoria.

Los gritos de agonia subian y bajaban de intensidad, como las olas en una tormenta. El cuerpo mortal moriria... ya estaba muriendo; se aferro convulsivamente a las ropas del extraño a su lado, sollozos mezclandose con los gritos. El hombre lo sostuvo con fuerza, brindandole soporte. Apenas minutos despues él se desmayo.

- Muy bien... ahora todo sera mejor... ya lo veras...

Cuando desperto yacia en un sillon, con una manta gruesa cubriendole... antes de que pudiese levantarse una mano cubrio su boca, paralizandole en el acto.

- Bienvenido a la noche eterna, mi nuevo vampiro... – fue dicho suavemente antes de que lo soltaran.

Aunque se volvio rapidamente no encontro nadie alli, se dejo caer en el sillon, derrotado y confuso. Los ultimos recuerdos lo atormentaban, daban vueltas en su mente, estaban volviendole loco...

Enterro su cabeza entre las manos, las lagrimas cayendo como nunca antes. - Sadico bastardo.

**-:o:-**

El barullo en la aldea aumentó de sobremanera. En medio de la gente estaba un hombre hablando, convenciéndoles con unos argumentos impresionantes. Tanto era su poder de convencimiento, que hasta los más escépticos comenzaron a creerle. Ya habían soportado demasiado tiempo a las brujas, era la hora de liberarse de todas de una buena vez. - ¡Que comience la cacería de Brujas! - Gritó el cazador. ... Los aldeanos aceptaron.   
Todo resultó a pedir de boca; tal como lo había planeado. Aunque para todos los demás fue una pesadilla: la gente irrumpía en los hogares y sin importales nada, golpeaban brutalmente a la mujer de la casa. Los niños se ocultaban bajo las mesas, sollozando asustados, mientras escuchaban el siniestro silbido de las armas al romper el viento y estrellarse contra la blanda carne. Muchos escucharon el aterrador sonido que se produce al romperse un lápiz o una vara... el sonido de un hueso al quebrarse...

Asi transcurrio aquella noche, en la cual numerosas mujeres y algunos hombres fueron sacados a rastras de sus casas, acusados de brujeria. Afortunada, o desafortunadamente no tuvieron que pasar el suplicio de las cincuenta torturas que normalmente se practicaba para hacerles confesar, simplemente fueron condenados a morir en la hoguera aquella misma madrugada, apenas el Sol comenzace a despuntar.   
En medio de la plaza del pueblo se había improvisado una plataforma, en la cual se alzaban doce postes de madera, la superficie estaba cubierta con paja y leños, planeaban quemar a todos a la vez. Subieron a los acusados, atándoles las manos a la espalda alrededor del poste. Él permaneció en silencio durante todo el camino... El cazador se le acercó, tomándole por el mentón para obligarlo a verlo de frente.

- ¿Qué se siente saber que morirás en mis manos, chiquillo?

- Nada.

El cazador arqueó una ceja confundido. El esperaba un insulto, algún alardeo o una sonrisa... Lo que no esperaba era esa respuesta suave, casi inexpresiva, que le pareció tan impropia de él. Bajó de la plataforma y se colocó a un costado. Observando, dispuesto a arrojar la antorcha, con la que todo terminaría.

Mientras todos estaban ahí, vociferando, lamentándose, llorando, él permanecía en silencio. Un tétrico silencio que inundaba su cabeza. Estaba lejos. Muy lejos de aquel lugar, esperando. Sí, esperaba que todo terminara de una buena vez; no por que lo hubiera aceptado como su fin, sino por que se había resignado.

- ¡Asi es como se hace Justicia! – grito el cazador arrojando la antorcha a la plataforma.

Todos comenzo como si fuese en camara lenta, primero la pequeña llama chamuscando un poco la paja, ennegreciendola, despues la flama que crecio al hacer contacto con la madera. El humo comenzo a desprenderse con gran rapidez, cubriendo su campo de visión.

Las llamas se alzaban frente a él como muros impenetrables, las lengüetas de fuego rozaban su cuerpo. No se movía, pues sabía que eso sólo acercaría las llamas. Pero estaba desesperado. Bien podrían decir algunas personas que el fuego no es el que los mata en sí, sino el humo, que asfixia. Suposiciones. ¿Quién había sobrevivido a la hoguera y afirmado tal cosa? ¡Nadie!

Su nariz comenzó a sangrar: había demasiado humo en sus pulmones y esto provocaba una hemorragia...

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de algo curioso; el fuego lo rodeaba pero no se acercaba. Como si hubiera una barrera invisible a su alrededor. De pronto una voz sonó fuerte y clara dentro de su cabeza y los ruidos exteriores desaparecieron.

**_Decídete._**

Clavó los ojos en la cortina de llamas y distinguió una figura. Sombría e inhumana. Lo que jamás olvidaría serían sus ojos animales, con una franja dividiéndolos verticalmente... Eran como los de las serpientes, salvajes y listos para saltar sobre su arrinconada presa, llenos de una maldad injustificada.

**_Decidete ahora._**

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres de mí?!

**_Entregame..._**

- ¡Ayudame por favor! ¡Te dare lo que sea! – grito con todo el aire que le quedaba en sus pulmones, antes de que se sintiera flotando en el aire, ajeno a los chillidos de asombro y terror de la multitud a sus pies, su cuerpo fue depositado con delicadeza por aquella fuerza invisible que le habia salvado la vida.

Tomaste una buena decisión, chico. Ahora me perteneces...

- ¿Pero que...? – comenzo a decir, antes de ser cortado en seco, sintiendo como algo se introducia en su cuerpo... llenando cada poro de su piel, inutilizando su mente... ya no tenia que pensar. 'Él' pensaria en su lugar.

No sabria decir cuanto tiempo se quedo de pie en ese lugar; pero hasta que los negros nubarrones comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo fue cuando abrio los ojos de nuevo... aquellos ojos que habian sido castaños, aquellos ojos que ahora eran de un verde liquido, salvajes, animales, inteligentes, malevolos... despidiendo un tenue brillo amarillento, aterrador.

Dejo que su risa llenara el espacio a su alrededor.

-:o:-

**Fin del Prologo.**   
.

Muy bieeen... 0.0 ... Ese fue un prologo realmente extraño, si tienen dudas la ultima parte se da en tiempos de la Inquicisión, la segunda tiempo despues y la primera es la más reciente; bueno, la cosa es asi:

Este va a ser un torneo interactivo, si, no bromeo, aunque el prologo no tenga nada que ver con Beyblade tiene que ver con mi historia, asi que si quieren inscribirse solo dejen una review con los siguientes datos,

**Nombre:** El nombre que se quieran poner.   
**Alias:** Como quieren que se refieran a ustedes, algun apodo, etc.   
**Edad:** No creo que esto lo tenga que explicar.   
**Nacionalidad:** ...   
**Lugar de Nacimiento:** ...   
**Lanzador:** La forma de su lanzador, err... de preferencia que no sean cruces... ni guadañas. Pero si es asi no importa. U **Bestia Bit:** Nombre y descripción, por favor.   
**Ataques:** Los ataques de su mascota...   
**Frase:** Una que les guste y que tenga significado para ustedes. Por ejemplo, "El tiempo es oro", o algo asi.   
**Expresión:** Algo que repitan varias veces, por ejemplo, el de uno de mis OC's es "... ¿Qué me das si digo que si? nn".   
**Apariencia fisica** (con vestimenta): Lo tipico, cabello, fisico, color de ojos y la ropa que con que quieren que los describa.   
Caracter: No creo que tenga que explicar eso.

Y tambien escojan dos numeros del 1 al 25. Si quieren saber algo más, los primeros cinco pertenecen a un equipo llamado "Black Death".

Los siguientes cinco son de los "Light Soldiers".

Los que siguen son de los "Wayward Souls".

Los siquientes seis son de los "Umbreakables".

Y por ultimo, estan los... del equipo sorpresa... XDDD

El primero sera uno de mis OC que va a ser amigo y el segundo, enemigo. Pueden escoger tambien personajes de Beyblade aparte de los numeros. nn

Shiroi: ¿Tienes que sonreir tanto? o.o ¡Me estas dando miedo!

Darkangel: ¬¬ ... Ah, por cierto, yo participo...

Lightdevil: Cought, cought... u.u

Darkangel: Y ella tambien. ¬¬# ¡Inscribanse porque solo hay 15 lugares! No se si hay muchos fics de torneo (solo conozco el de Aperion... -.-) pero si es asi, no se preocupen... este promete ser totalmente diferente, las cosas daran muchos giros y habra situaciones algo extrañas y escabrosas... pronto se daran cuenta...

**_¡NO! ¡Kai NO esta disponible!_**


	2. 01 Hajimemashite!

**Fecha: Viernes 19 de Noviembre del 2004.  
5:50 p.m.**

Darkangel esta leyendo los reviews y...

Darkangel: O.O

Shiroi: ¿Darkie? ¿Qué tienes? o.o

Darkangel: ¡OH.MI.DIOS! O.O ... Oh... wow... oh... mi... oh... Dioses... oh... wow... ¡No vi ESO venir! O.o

Shiroi: ¿Qué te pasa?

Darkangel: Ehh... lo de los numeros fue una idea MUY estupida. u.u''

Lightdevil: Debiste usar al menos unas CUATRO palabras para describir a los equipos... en el nombre de Luzbel... (niega con la cabeza) TODOS se fueron por los Light Soldiers... -.-U

Darkangel: ¡Muy bien, escritores! Si quieren arrepentirse de las decisiones que han tomado... ¡YA ES MUY TARDE!

**::: Earthian Angels :::**

**Capitulo 1: Hajimemashite!**

**:o: Primera Parte – _Bladebreakers_ :o:**

El puñetazo que dio Kai en el escritorio hizo eco por todo el cuarto, dejando a los demas en silencio.

- No. – él gruño bajo su aliento.

- Kai, lo siento, pero la decisión esta tomada. Ella los entrenara.

- Es solo una maldita chiquilla...

- Señor Dickenson, no es... ehh... por nada, pero... ¿Cómo puede entrenarnos alguien de nuestra edad? – Max inclino hacia un lado su cabeza.

- Especialmente cuando ni siquiera hemos escuchado hablar de ella en ningun torneo de Beyblade. – Rei completo en voz apenas audible.

- Ella es... especial. Y no aceptare objeciones, necesitan prepararse para el torneo proximo... aunque aun no me informan cuando sera la fecha exacta.

- ¿Y cuando la conoceremos? – Kenny ajusto sus gafas, algo incomodo ante la decisión del Señor Dickenson. ¿Modo de negarse? Ninguno. ¿Probabilidades de que cambiara de opinion? 1 en 567. ¿Posibilidades? Una: resignarse.

- Ahora mismo. Pasa, Kirei.

La puerta se abrio con un sonido seco, las cabezas de los Bladebreakers se volvieron con velocidad casi inhumana para ver a su nueva 'entrenadora'. Una chica, misma estatura que Max casi, ojos celestes, cabello rubio largo puesto en una coleta alta y vestida con pantalones y camisa militares.

- ¡Hajimemashite Minna! – saludo inclinandose.

- ¿Es ella? ¿Esa flacucha que parece escapada de un ejército feminista? – Kai comenzo a abrir y cerrar su puño rapidamente en un tic nervioso.

- ... Gee, gracias, y para que lo sepas este es mi uniforme de deportes. – Kirei dijo algo acidamente. – El Señor Dickenson me informo muy de impreviso.

- Lo siento, pero pense que era mejor traerte aquí antes de que pudieras negarte.

- Y que lo diga, todos en la escuela pensaron que me raptaban cuando me sacaron a mitad de clases. – ella solto una risita. - Oh, bueno. – se volvio hacia los Bladebreakers. – Kirei Amamia, encantada.

- Eh... mucho gusto. Rei Kon. – el chino contesto algo inseguro, deseando que esto se tratara de algun tipo de broma de la BBA.

- Max Mizuhara. Hola, Kirei. – él saludo mas agradablemente con un apreton de manos.

- Kenny... pero todos me dicen 'Jefe'. – el menor señalo con una inclinación de cabeza.

- Aa, esta bien. Rei, Max, el Jefe, y Tyson. El actualmente campeon mundial, ¿cierto? – Ella se volvio hacia el antes mencionado sonriendo.

- ¡Si, y pienso conservar mi titulo! – dijo estrechando su mano fuertemente y agitandola.

- Ow... si. – Kirei se solto del agarre de Tyson y masajeo su mano, adolorida. – Espero que conserves esa energia para cuando entrenes conmigo.

- ¡Puedes estar segura!

- Si, ya veo. – se volvio hacia el solitario Bladebreaker que estaba cruzado de brazos contra la pared. - ¿Kai Hiwatari, no es asi?

- Si ya lo sabes no preguntes. – la respuesta vino fria y cortante. – Hn.

- Bueno, eso lo confirma. – ella agito su cabeza. – Hajimemashite Anata.

- Hn.

- Supongo que es suficiente de presentaciones por ahora. Pueden irse. – el Señor Dickenson comenzo a revisar los papeles de su escritorio mientras los Bladebreakers salian, seguidos de Kirei. Se detuvieron frente al elevador, esperando que llegara al piso del Señor Dickenson. Los numeros parecian brillar mas lentamente de lo normal. Kirei tarareaba una canción en voz baja y se mecia sobre las puntas de los pies, cambiando luego para apoyarse en sus talones.

- Debi haberme quedado con los Demolition Boys solo para no tener que entrenar con una chiquillla. – Kai dijo enojadamente, sin molestarse en bajar su tono de voz para que los demas no o oyeran. Amamia se paro en seco.

- Anata... - Kai se volteo hacia ella cansadamente, Kirei le enseño la lengua en un gesto de enojo. - ¡KAIJUU!

Kai alzo una ceja, pensando en que responder, lo cual no seria tan dificil si alguien lo hubiera llamado "Monstruo" alguna vez, pero nadie lo habia hecho y Kai no encontraba una respuesta lo suficientemente sarcastica o fría.

- Kaijuu ja nai. - Fue la inteligente respuesta del lider.

- Seguro. – dijo la chica enojadamente y cambio de dirección, dirigiendose a las escaleras.

Los Bladebreaker se quedaron esperando el ascensor mientras el sonido de los pasos de Kirei se desvanecia.

**:o: Segunda Parte – _Umbreakables _:o:**

Era un hermoso punto de encuentro.

El muchacho vestido de negro tenia que admitir eso, el Sol brillaba, los pajaros cantaban y las hojas de los arboles proyectaban caprichosas sombras sobre su rostro y el de la chica a a su lado, esta tenia el cabello de color aquamarina y unos hermosos ojos verdes que miraban hacia el cielo en ese momento.

- ¿Sucede algo? – él le pregunto.

- No, solo que...

- ¡¡...MÁS DESPACIO, AN-NAI, POR LO QUE MÁS QUIERAS, MÁS DESPACIOOO!!

El grito hizo que ambos volvieran la cabeza hacia la derecha, una nube de polvo se acercaba hacia ellos inexorablemente... a una velocidad increible.

- Oh no... – el muchacho se encogió en su lugar.

- ¡¡POR DIOS, ME VAS A MATAR!! ¡¡AHHHH!! ¡¡¡DETENTE!!!

La chica se incorporo y agito un brazo en forma de saludo.

- ¡¡ÁNBAR!! – una voz femenina surgio de entre la nube de polvo.

- ¡Hola, An-Nai, Nerid! – la chica de ojos verdes exclamó.

La nube de polvo se frenó violentamente a unos centimetros de ella.

- ¡Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, hola, Ánbar! – exclamó euforica una chica de cabello rubio platinado puesto en dos coletas altas, sus ojos eran de un azul ultramarino.

- Oh... Dios... mio... – se escucho un gimoteo de dolor desde el suelo, donde estaba un muchacho menor que el chico vestido de negro, pero lucia mayor que sus compañeras. Sus ojos añil estaban abiertos en shock por la loca carrera en la cual habia sido 'jalado', en el sentido literal de la palabra por An-Nai, y su cabello color oliva caia revuelto sobre su rostro.

- Hey, ¿estas bien, Nerid? – el compañero de Ánbar pregunto poniendose en cuclillas a su lado.

- No. – el chico parecio recobrarse un poco. – No estoy bien. An-Nai me trajo corriendo desde hace al menos tres kilometros. De hecho estoy bastantae mal.

- ... Mi culpa por preguntar algo tan tonto.

- Hn. - el gruñido de An-Nai resono a sus espaldas y una gota de sudor aparecio en su nuca.

- Vamos, An-Nai, deja en paz al pobre de Sacrass. – Ánbar intervino conciliadoramente.

- Hn. – el gruñido volvio a repetirse.

- An-Nai.

- Si, Nerid, me comportare. – tan pronto como el chico de cabello oliva dijo su nombre ella volvio a su modo entusiasmado y volteo a todos lados. - ¿Dónde estan O-chan y Areol?

- No aquí, como puedes ver. – replico Sacrass.

- Contestame en ese tono de nuevo y Ánbar quedara viuda antes de casarse.

- Aja... aja... u.u

- ¡Suficiente!

An-Nai se lanzo sobre Sacrass, pero este consiguio tomarla por un brazo y arrojarla hacia la banca en la que habia estado sentado. Ella salto de nuevo y esta vez consiguio golpearlo en el estomago, con lo que ambos cayeron rodando por el suelo dando golpes y patadas el uno al otro entre exclamaciones de dolor e insultos.

- ¡Sacrass, An-Nai! – Ánbar grito preocupada.

- An-Nai, detente, por favor. – Nerid pidio con tono suplicante.

- ¡TAO AN-NAI, SACRASS VAREK VAN HELLSING, PAREN EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE! – una tercera voz se unio, sonaba firme y con algo de disgusto.

Ambos, Sacrass y An-Nai saltaron separandose y mirando a los recien llegados, un chico y una chica.

- ¡Areol, él emp..-!

- No hice nad..-

- Silencio. – el muchacho nuevo era el mayor, quizas dieciocho años, cabello gris azulado y ojos de un azul oscuro, casi negro.

Ambos contendientes bajaron la cabeza. – Disculpa.

- Mucho mejor, creo que ya podemos irnos. – y con eso Areol les dio la espalda y comenzo a caminar hacia la salida del parque, siendo seguido por An-Nai, Sacrass y la chica con la que habia llegado.

Tanto a Ánbar como a Nerid les salio una pequeña gota.

- ¿No deberiamos decirles que ese es el camino mas largo? – ella susurro.

- No, deja que lo descubra por si mismo. – entonces él levanto la voz. - ¡Areol, Olien! ¡Esperen!

Pronto todos formaban una fila detrás del mayor.

- Ahora, - la joven que habia llegado junto con Areol, que tenía cabello morado y ojos de un castaño oscuro, pregunto alegremente. - ¿Quiénes ganaran el torneo de Beyblade?

- ¡Los Umbreakables!

**:o: Tercera Parte – _Black Death_ :o:**

El aeropuerto estaba a reventar.

De hecho, le sorprendia que no lo hubiese hecho ya. Aunque sin duda pasaria de un momento a otro. El joven ajusto sus gafas oscuras. El cabello negro con mechas rojas caia en un pintoresco desorden alrededor de su rostro, la alta y bien proporcionada complexión de su cuerpo atraia inevitablemente las miradas femeninas, a las cuales respondia con una media sonrisa.

A su lado se hallaba una niña con un vestido negro, que parecia tener doce o trece años, su cabello era del color de las zanahorias y sus ojos amielados observaban desapasionadamente al suelo, su expresión era vacia, como si su mente hubiese abandonado su cuerpo.

Algo llamo la atención del hombre y la sonrisa se amplio, dejando que los dientes perfectos brillaran.

- ¡Ashërigo!

- ¡Stân! – un grito emergio del monton de gente que pasaba. - ¡Aun lado, señora, me estorba! ¡Auch! ¡Geez, ¿Qué carga en su bolso?! ¡¿PIEDRAS?! ¡Hey, esto no es un paseo turistico, muevanse!

Los gritos se sucedian unos a otros mientras un muchacho luchaba por salir de entre la multitud, tenia unos grandes ojos grises y el cabello negro azabache, corto, con algunos mechones cayendole en el rostro sin ocultar sus ojos.

- ¿Te diviertes? – el hombre cruzo las manos detrás de su espalda, contemplando al chico.

- Si, mucho. Hooola, Deinêr.

La niña asintio con la cabeza sin siquiera parpadeaer.

- Bueno, ya saben que hay que hacer, la rutina de los primos; Zatanna y Spéctrum ya abordaron, los alcanzare despues.

- Muy bien... ehh... Stân, solo una pregunta.

- Adelante.

- ¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestro equipo?

El joven parecio considerarlo un momento, bajó sus lentes de sol para que Ashërigo puediese ver unos ojos verde líquido que parecian emitir un destello amarillo casi malefico. Entonces sonrio.

- Black Death, Ashërigo. Somo la Muerte Negra. – dijo mientras volvia a subir sus gafas y, dandoles la espalda, camino hacia la salida, perdiendose entre la multitud.

El chico tomo la mano de Deinêr y ambos se encaminaron hacia donde estaban las azafatas. Una de ellas no tardo en notarlos.

- Oh, ustedes son los menores que viajan solos. El vuelo está un poco lleno, pero procuraremos darles unos buenos asientos, que estén juntos. - ella sonrio amablemente.

- Por favor, señorita - dijo el chico con encanto. - ¿Hay alguna forma de que mi prima y yo quedemos solitos? Es que mi hermano mayor me dijo que no confiara en los señores extraños.

- ¡Ay, seguro, nené! – a la azafata le salieron estrellitas en los ojos. – Vere que les den unos. ¡Que tengan un buen viaje!

- Gracias, señorita. - Ellos pasaron por la plataforma hacia al avión.

- 9C y 10C. – dijo la niña en un susurro. – Son los asientos que nos tocan.

- Bien, Deinêr, ya los vi. – dijo el chico dejando que su acompañante se quedara con el asiento junto a la ventana, despues se sento junto a ella.

- Odio cuando haces eso. - una joven de cabello negro y ojos grises, sentada detras de ellos lo miro con algo de enojo. - Me asusta que actúes como si fueras un... un...

- ¿Niño?

- Sí.

- Pero no me vas a negar que funciona muy bien – el chico sonrió perversamente. – Por cierto, hola, Spéy.

- Hola, Shër. – correspondio el saludo un joven recostado despreocupadamente con sus manos detrás de la cabeza, tenia el cabello purpura y mantenia cerrado uno de sus ojos, dejando que vieran el otro que brillaba con inteligencia en un intenso color guinda. - ¿Dónde esta nuestro adorable lider no oficial?

- Probablemente intentando corromper un par de almas más antes de la apertura del torneo. – Zatanna se reclino en su asiento.

- Si, si... – Ashërigo se levanto de pronto y agito una mano hacia las azafatas a modo de saludo, acompañandole con una sonrisa adorable.

Apenas las azafatas devolvieron el gesto comenzarona cuchichear entre si murmurando acerca del encantador 'niño'.

Deinêr frunció el ceño. - Ashërigo...

- ¿Por qué lo volviste a hacer? – Zatanna lo miro con fastidio.

- Bueno, no está de más que nos den cuidados extra. Una manta más, otro par de audífonos, comidas que no sepan tan rancias... – la sonrisa perezosa del chico crecia a cada palabra.

- Y dices que la aprovechada soy yo. –la joven hizo una mueca.

- Es un viaje muy largo, Zatty. - se rió. ..

**:o: Cuarta Parte – _Tzitzime_ :o:**

Parecia que la mascara de jade le devolvia la mirada.

Cerró sus ojos color ocre y sonrio para si mismo al tiempo que dejaba que la tonta idea saliera de su mente. Era ilogico que se distrajera en algo como eso justo cuando iba a enfrentarse a uno de los retos más grandes, más peligrosos, más terribles e inarrenables conocidos o imaginados por cualquier mortal...

- ¡Ixbalenqué! – alguien lo abrazo por detrás, haciendo que su cuerpo se tensara al principio y se relajara de nuevo cuando un conocido cabello color castaño oscuro salto a su vista, la joven le habia liberado de su abrazo y ahora sonreia ampliamente mirandolo con sus grandes ojos del color de un grano de café tostado.

- Mayáhuel. – él saludo inclinando su cabeza, dejando que su cabello, de un tono mas claro que el de ella, cubriera un poco sus ojos. - ¿Dónde estan los demas hijos de la demencia?

- En camino, llegaran en cualquier momento. Aunque si Izco no viniera...

- Nadie protestaria, lo se. Lo se. Pero lo necesitamos. NOS necesitamos los cuatro para impedir el desastre que van a causar en el Altar. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Nuestra mision? ¿Nuestra muy importante mision? ¿Nuestra...?

- ¿Misión secreta que no se supone que repitas bajo ninguna circunstancia?

- Si. – él dejo escapar una risita nerviosa. – Esa misma. ¿Qué hay de la mestiza?

- _Nuestra_ mestiza esta siendo vigilada de cerca, si a eso te refieres. Pero tienes que ser mas especifico, parece que las criaturas de los reinos -- y me refieron a TODOS los reinos – estan involucrandose demasiado entre si. – ella agito la cabeza.

- Ya.

- ¡Deberias ver CUANTOS mestizos hay ahora! Esta bien, no son muchos. Pero antes NO existian. Ni uno solo. Estaba totalmente prohibido. Era... era...

- _Ya._ – él repitio asintiendo con la cabeza.

- ¿Ya? – una voz dijo en su oido, provocando que saltara a un lado. - ¡Vamos, no te asustes! ¡Soy solo yo! – dijo riendo entredientes un chico de cabello negro y ojos amielados.

- ¡Si, eres tú! – Ixbalenqué protesto recobrandose del susto. - ¡Y eso es lo que me preocupa!

- Eso fue bajo. ¬¬

- Seh, lo que sea. ¿Dónde esta nuestro capitan?

- Justo detrás de ti. Necesitas lentes.

- Y tu necesitas dejar de intentar hacer entradas interesantes, ¡te vi todo el camino mientras te escondias detrás de Izcozauhqui, tu, Youhualtecutli!

- ¡Duh, no me escondia de ti! – Youh mostro su lengua con actitud burlona.

- Como sea, tenemos que tomar un avión para llegar a la apertura. – Ixbalenqué comenzo a empujar a Mayá y a Youh.

- ¡Si, comida gratis aquí voy!

- ¿Qué comida gratis, zoquete? ¡Estamos pagando los boletos de avion!

- Nah, no me arruines el momento.

- Muy bien, el equipo fantasmal esta en camino... ¡Tzitzime! – exclamó Mayá.

- ¡TZITZIME! – hicieron alegre coro Izco y Youh, mientras Ixbalenqué negaba con la cabeza.  
.

Fin del Primer Capitulo.Niji (ángel de la comedia): Dude, we have RUSSIAN people! And Japanese-English people... Y con pesima suerte tambien… u.u

Darkangel: (golpea su cabeza con un cuaderno) ¡No vi ESA venir! Pero... ¡¡¡BWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!! ¡¡ARREPIENTANSE MORTALES!! ¡¡ARREPIENTANSE!! ¡¡JA JA JA JA JA J..-CUK! (un caramelo entra en la boca de Darkangel) O.O (se lleva las manos al cuello) Cough... ug... cough... mi gargaanta... X.x

Kino-Hane (ángel de la Poesia): (con una bolsa de caramelos en las manos) Eso fue injusto, dales otra oportunidad... u.u

Darkangel: (poniendose azul) X.x

Kino-Hane: (se encoge de hombros) El que calla otorga... adelante, LD.

Lightdevil: Dagel usara mi idea y describira a los equipos con cuatro palabras, personas adorables que escogieron de amigos a los Light Soldiers... este es su ultimo chance de arreglar su vida antes de que sean miserables... u.u

**Black Death.** -- ¿Los nombres 'Zatanna' y 'Stân' no les dicen nada? -.- Entonces lean: "_Objetivo: Corromper Al Mundo_".

**Light Soldiers.** – Dejenme ponerlo asi... u.u : "_Fanaticos Religiosos Extremadamente Radicales_".

Darkangel: Y deja de ser peonazmo cuando los conocen. Creanme. u.u'' Cristal, ¿aun quieres estar en este equipo? ¿Quieres arruinar tanto tu vida y volverte tan miserable como ellos? ¿Leiste el prologo? ¿Recuerdas a Dustinnian? ¿Recuerdas lo que dice el pobre acerca de entrenar en unas catacumbas desde su nacimiento y no abandonarlas hasta los trece años, mismos que pasan sufriendo un constante lavado de cerebro CATOLICO? ¡Ese es el tal Entrenamiento Especial! ¡Y encima para estar a las ordenes de ESA Sa...!

Shiroi: (cubriendo la boca de Darkangel) No arruines la trama que tanto trabajo te costo hacer.

Darkangel: Ya. u.u

**Wayward Souls.** -- Simplemente: "_Quiere Decir Almas Descarriadas_". (Mi equipo n.n)

**Umbreakables.** – "_Enfermos Mentales Sin Esperanzas_" (dos naranjas golpean a Darkangel en la cabeza) ¡Ouch!

Lightdevil: ¡Mentira! ¬¬

Sacrass: ¡Si, mentira! ¬¬

Darkangel: # Y, por ultimo, el antes conocido como Equipo Sorpresa.

**Tzitzime.** -- ¿Cómo decirlo mejor que Ixbalenqué? "_Hijos De La Demencia_" XDDD

Por cierto... los equipos quedaron así:

**Equipo 1**

- Mao Catra Tachikawa Ivanov _(Bueno, no puedes estar con el equipo de Tala… y por favor mandame la parte de apariencia fisica, por favor. )_

- Cristal Amanda Volcova Diez _(--Se ve a Darkangel con un tic en el ojo.-- Tala... veremos... probablemente... No. ¡NO A LOS LIGHTSOLDIERS)_

- Sycke Silverhell _(En el nombre de Dios, Lucifer y toda la humanidad: NO, repito, NO escojas a Izcozauhqui... lo de los números al azar fue muy estupido -.-)_

- Kain Yagami_ (¡¿Lo ven?! ¡¿Lo ven?! ¡A eso me refiero! ¡Los Light Soldiers son MALOS! ¡M-A-L-O-S! ¡Son sirvientes del vaticano, en el nombre de...! Olvidalo. )_

- Sabrina McCallister _(Uh... este es un OC no mio. Ya que. ¬¬)_

**Equipo 2**

- Mikael Mudou _(¿Cantar? Oh, bueno... entonces 'Terpsícore' es un lugar que te encantara. n.n)_

- Motoko Shiro Makiyo Kumai _(Ding, ding, ding… ¡Hitoshi-sama es tuyo! Quien diria que él y Tyson son hermanos... o.o ¡Son muy diferentes! )_

- Yokoh Inutaishy Higurashi _(Alguien mas que va por Tala… veremos… a lo mejor… ¡Yo que se! . Igual y todo mundo cambia de opinion conforme avance el fic)_

- Destiny Bookmaster _(Sin problemas de momento... espera... -–Darkangel ve al número cinco. -– Oh... OH... O.o)_

**Equipo 3**

- Anya Shoryuky _(--Darkangel mira el número cuatro y retrocede hasta esconderse detrás de Shiroi-- Uh... cuatro... aja... muy bien... O.o ¡Brooklyn, Vendido)_

- Pyro Delón _(Un día de estos... alguien fundara 'Chocoholicos Anonimos'... ¡Pero yo no iria! ¡Soy adicta al chocolate y orgullosa de ello!)_

- Malena Romero _(¡¡CAMBIA EL NÚMERO SEIS!! ¡¡CAMBIA EL NÚMERO SEIS!! X.x ¡¡NADIE SE ACERQUE AL NÚMERO SEIS!! Oh... bueno... como quieran... )_

- Kaola Cintrha Makiyo Kumai _(Bienvenida al torneo... pushuu... je je je je XDD)_

_- _Alexandra Marjorie Evans. _(... Tala es muy popular ¿no es asi? Esperen a que avance la hisrtoria... dara muchos giros y conoceran gente nueva.)_

Esta bien, Mikael Mudou, no pude resistirme... me dieron en mi talon de Aquiles... u.u

Shiroi: Decisiones. ¿Le pides a Darkangel tomar una decisión? Casi se muere en el proceso... u.u (con voz chillona) "Eh... no... digo si... digo... eh... que se yo... bueno... eh... si... ¡no, espera no! ¡diantres si! Oh, Caos... eh... uh... no... si... ¡no! ¡si! Agh... demonios... X.x ... Incluyelos a los dos... -.-"

Darkangel: Ángel entrometido. ¬¬# Para ver si se arrepienten o no, les dare los numeros de las personas que ya salieron...

1. Zatanna Abyss.

2. Ashërigo Abyss.

3. Spéctrum Crössel. (Darkangel se estremece)

4. Stân Helldoors.

5. Deinêr Sapscöe. (¡Al que adivine que quiere decir su nombre le dare un papel especial en el torneo!)

16. Areol Sebeli.  
17. Tao An-Nai.  
18. Sacrass Varek Van Helsing.  
19. Anbár Dastlod.  
20. Nerid Midleif.

21. Olien Cynadoel.  
22. Youhualtecutli. 23. Mayáhuel.  
24. Ixbalenqué.  
25. Izcozauhqui.

Todos los que se inscribieron apareceran en el siguiente capitulo. Y por ahí aparecera pronto un personaje que les pondra unos apodos... realmente extraños... Pero es con todos, si incluso mis OC's... -.- ¡Asi que no se enojen con él! ¡Es su costumbre! n.n'

Y no, yo **_NO_** soy Kirei.

Darn... quien diria que Bryan era tan popular... O.o

**Vocabulario.**  
Anata: Un "tú" formal. Podría traducirse como "usted". Se utiliza con superiores, personas mayores, la mujer a su esposo, etc. Se usa siempre que uno quiera dirigirse con educacion a otra persona.

Kaijuu: Monstruo.

Kaijuu ja nai: No soy un monstruo

Hajimemashite Minna: Encantada de conocerlos

Manden algo de su historia, antecedentes, pasado, como quieran llamarlo. Por favor... T.T

Y manden nombres para los equipos, ¿de acuerdo? No creo que les guste llamarse "Equipo 1" y 2... -.-U

Y, por favor, diganme quien quieren que sea lider de su equipo. Voy a ser totalmente democratica con esto... algo... bueno, como sea.

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo de relleno! n.nU

Por alguna extraña razón creo que fueron mas notas que fic... -.-U


	3. 02 Koori no kokoro o motsu otoko

Acto Primero.– Pasa Darkangel corriendo.Acto Segundo.– Pasan tooodos los ángeles, con objetos que pueden usarse para golpear, corriendo hacia donde fue Darkangel.  
Acto Tercero.– Se ve a Shiroi cargando un saco que va derramando sangre mientras ríe maniaticamente.  
¿Cómo se llamo la obra?  
"Actualiza, Darkangel, o de lo contrario..." 

**Aclaraciones:**  
– Blah. – Dialogo

"Blah." – Stân. (No pregunten)

« Blah » --– Pensamientos.

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho! No quería tardarme tanto. De verdad lo siento. ¡Estupida prepa! Lo siento mucho. ¡Lo siento!

¡Bienvenidos al primer capitulo donde aparecen, lectores que se inscribieron en este fic! Si no les agrada como pongo a su personaje pueden dejar un review y decirmelo¿por favor? Necesito saber que hacer con cada personaje... -.-

Me bloquee un poco con el capitulo... hacer las descripciones de los personajes me dio taaaaaanta flojera... con decirles que fue lo ultimo que hice... Si, voy en desorden¿y que? Ya tengo el final del capitulo 23 y no puedo acabar con este... Nu, nu, nu... -.-

Ah, solo un pequeño diminuto avisito...

¡SE CERRARON LAS INSCRIPCIONES¡ESTAN CE-RRA-DAS¡C-E-R-R-A-D-A-S!

Ehm... creo que eso es todo...

Culpen a la escuela de mi retraso.  
Culpen a Sacrassado de mi retraso.  
Culpen a... ¿otras paginas web? De mi retraso.  
Culpen a Tsumi y denle una paliza.

¡Disfruten!

«Un identico temple de heroicos corazones  
debilitados por el tiempo y el destino, pero  
firmemente resueltos a luchar, buscar y encontrar,  
sin rendirse jamás.» Lord Alfred Tennyson, _Ulises_

**Earthian Angels  
Capitulo 2: **Koori no kokoro o motsu otoko  
(El hombre que tenía un corazón de hielo)

**:o: Primera Parte – Night Wish :o:**

Un enorme gato felpudo y atigrado movió su cola en medio de dos cactus –secos– mientras observaba como su dueño se vestía con una mano y se cepillaba los dientes con la otra. Hitoshi Kinomiya, por primera vez en su vida... iba a llegar tarde. Pero claro, eso no le importa al gato, asi que comenzo a maullar, indicandole a su irresponsable dueño que tenia hambre.

– ¡No, no, no, Mufle, ahora no; ya estoy suficientemente atrasado!  
– Meooow.  
– ¡Necesitamos organizar este nuevo equipo y el Señor Dickenson me matara si por alguna razon no entran al torneo, ahora pierdete!  
– ¡Meoow! – y con eso araño a Hitoshi.  
– ¡Ouch, maldita bola de pelo...!

Salio corriendo de su departamento abrochandose los botones de la camisa con una mano y llamando un taxi con la otra.

Quince minutos despues se estrellaba como bala de cañon contra la puerta del Señor Dickenson.

**BANG-**

Tirandola.

– ¡Ow!

Encima de otra persona.

– Augh... perdon... – Hitoshi se levanto del suelo y se sacudio la ropa antes de que se diera cuenta de que la antes nombrada persona seguia atrapada debajo de la puerta. – Oh oh... – Hitoshi levanto la puerta, asomandose un poco debajo de ella. – ¿Estas bien?  
Una joven de cabello castaño oscuro con un top negro con picos blancos, chaleco y botas negras con un minishort negro salio de debajo de la puerta, sacudiendose el polvo, miró a Kinomiya con ojos miel resentidos, – Podría estar mejor.  
Él sonrió descaradamente antes de voltearse hacia el Señor Dickenson, – Asi que... ¿es este el nuevo equipo?  
– Si, Hitoshi, parece que acabas de conocer a Motoko.  
– ¿Te llamas Motoko? – el peliazul alzó una ceja. – Hitoshi Kinomiya, encantado. – dijo ofreciendole su mano.  
– Motoko Shiro Makiyo Kumai. – ella respondio devolviendo el gesto.  
– El sera el coordinador de su equipo. – el Señor Dickenson aclaro apresuradamente.  
– Akane Tsubame, mucho gusto. – se presento una joven delgada con cabello que caia un poco más debajo de su cintura de un profundo color azul peinado con un fleco y dos mechones delante de sus oidos, con ojos azul electrico que lo miraba a traves de sus lentes. Vestia una falda de tablones azul corta con una sudadera amarilla y medias largas.  
– Mmh... – Hitoshi produjo un sonido que queria decir que estaba prestando atención... cosa que era medio mentira.  
– Yokoh Inutaishy Higurashi. – ella tenia cabello largo de un color que fluctuaba entre tonos claros y oscuros del azul, en sus mejillas habia dos marcas atigradas y una una plateada lucia en su frente. Llevaba una polera negra sin mangas con escote, un short azul marino, botas y guantes sin dedos de un morado oscuro. En su cuello portaba un collar con una cruz egipcia y una gargantilla con una perla que despedia un fulgor extraño.  
– Aja... – otro molesto sonido falso de parte del Kinomiya.  
– ¡Destiny Bookmater! – vino una voz a lado suyo. Una chica de cabello largo y Rubio, con ojos de un oscuro tono de morado, su ojo derecho estaba rasgado. Vestia una blusa negra con unos levis azules fuerte y tenis negros, amarrada en su cintura llevaba una chamarra azul.

Solo dos personas no se habian presentado. Quien estaba recargado en la ventana tenía corto cabello rojizo con negro, una cinta amarrada a la frente que caia hasta alcanzar sus tobillos, sus ojos eran más felinos que humanos, de color amarillo, delineados de rojos por el parpado y debajo de él, en el ojo derecho Hitoshi vió un tatuaje; en su oreja derecha pudo apreciar un arcillo dorado y cuando se volteo a verlo pudo ver una cruz del mismo color en su oreja izquierda al igual que un tatuaje de dragon en su mejilla y uno de angeles caidos en el hombro. La uñas largas y de color negro quedaban expuestas ya que mantenia sus brazos cruzados.

Un brillo verde llamó la atención de Hitoshi cuando se volvio a encarar a la siguiente figura, una joven, de cabello negro con toques rojos y flequillo desfilado de corto a largo a la derecha, vestia pantalones pesqueros desgarrados de ante a la cadera, camiseta 'palabra de honor' de lycra, botas militares, guantes de cuero, todo en negro, muñequeras de algodón plateadas y cinturón de ante plateado, lo que habia llamado su atención eran sus ojos verdes delineados en negro que lo analizaban más que mirarlo; al igual que las del muchacho, sus uñas estaban pintadas de negro.

– Hitoshi, – el Señor Dickenson rompió el silencio, – te presento a Mikael Mudou y a Lintu.  
Kinomiya los miro un rato más antes de que fijara su vista en el suelo y comenzara a murmurar algo que sono como, – Genial, de todos los equipos me toca el que tiene dos darketos.  
– Eso no es agradable. – Destiny reclamo.  
– No pretendo ser agradable con ustedes. – él repondio más friamente que de costumbre. El Dickenson parecia estar a punto de decir algo, pero él lo interrumpio, – Y no lo sere. – El hombre mayor simplemente suspiró y salió de la oficina.

Ahora si... Destiny podia reclamarle con toda libertad.

– ¡HITOSHI!  
– ¡DESTINY! – él replico, cerrando los puños y a punto de perder los estribos.  
– ¿Quieren dejar de gritar! – finalmente Mikael dijo algo.  
– Que niño más hosco... sigue así y vas a sufrir de hipertensión a los 20 años.

Mudou se mordió la lengua para no contestarle.

– Humm... bueno, solo para referencias futuras, su equipo lleva por nombre... – Hitoshi formo una sonrisa cinica. – 'Nightwish'.  
– ¿Nightwish? – Motoko preguntó un poco insegura. – ¿Por qué 'Nightwish'?  
– Bueno, les ibamos a llamar 'Los Cariñositos' pero ya habia alguien con ese nombre. – Kinomiya respondió un tanto sarcastico.

Miradas de muerte seria poco para describir lo que recibio Hitoshi.

– Asi que simplemente robaron el del grupo musical. – Akane sonaba apenas una linea debajo de la exasperación.  
– ... No 'robamos' nada. – Hitoshi respondió de mal humor. – Y, por si alguien tiene dudas, Mikael sera el lider. ¡Y no, antes de que alguien diga algo, no son 'politicas machistas'¿de acuerdo!

« Maldición, tengo hambre. Gato del demonio, tenía que romper mi despertador... En cuanto regrese lo disecare y se lo dare de juguete a los perros... »

– ¡Hitoshi! – Destiny le grito, ya enojada.  
– ¿Qué!  
– ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que dije?  
– ... Si.  
– No escuchaste nada.  
– ¿A quien vamos a enviar a confirmar la participación del equipo?  
– ¿Por qué me preguntan a mi?  
Lintu lo miro con rabia, – ¡Porque eres nuestro coordinador!  
Hitoshi parpadeo dos veces. – Cierto.  
– Entonces... – Motoko comenzo, intentando que su, oh, tan maravilloso, coordinador les diera una respuesta coherente.

Hitoshi se les quedo mirando largo rato, al final apunto a Lintu.

– ¿Y yo por que? – ver a Kinomiya encogerse de hombros fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo. – Bien.  
– Aquí esta tu boleto de avión, y tu credencial que te acredita como miembro del equipo. Tu avión sale en dos horas...  
– ¿Dos horas!  
– ... asi que te sugiero que te vayas ahora a empacar tus cosas. – Hito continuo como si nada mientras empujaba a Lintu hacia la puerta. – ¡Buena suerte!  
– ¡Pero...!

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara.  
« Una menos, faltan cinco. » Miró a las personas restantes que lo veian con cara de interrogación ante lo que acababa de hacerle a Lintu. Hitoshi escogió a sus siguientes victimas.« ¿Qué hacer, qué hacer...? » De pronto enfoco su atención a la ventana. « Aja... »

– Akane, Destiny, si no les importa, prometi que enviariamos a algunas personas a ayudar con los preparativos de la Inauguración del torneo. ¿Qué les parece? – Akane le dio una mirada confusa, mientras Destiny apenas abria la boca para contestar, antes de ser cortada por un entusiasta Kinomiya empujandolas a ambas hacia la puerta. – ¡Perfecto! Aquí estan sus credenciales y sus boletos. ¡Adios!

Y nuevamente azoto la puerta.  
« Tres menos, quedan tres. »  
« ¿Por qué de pronto tengo la sospecha de que no somos bienvenidos aquí? » Yokoh pensó sarcasticamente mientras ponia sus ojos en blanco.

– Bueno... um... – Hitoshi se detuvo, aparentemente pensando en algo importante... lease 'deshacerse de los Nightwish para volver a su casa lo más rapido posible y exterminar a su gato'.

« Me pregunto a quien sacara despues... » Mikael observaba el espectaculo montado por el recien nombrado equipo y su coordinador desde su punto recargado en la ventana, fría por la lluvia.  
Cuando al fin se le habia ocurrido algo realmente bueno a Kinomiya y estaba por librarse de los miembros restantes... sono el telefono. « Maldición. »

Levanto el auricular. – ¿Bueno?  
– ¡Mucho!  
Le tomo cerca de tres punto cinco segundos a su cerebro procesar la bromita y otros cero punto cuatro en adivinar quien era la 'mente brillante' que la habia hecho, su cara se agrio casi instantaneamente. – ¿Qué quieres? No es el momento ahora... – se volteo a mirar a los Nightwish restantes. – Si me entiendes...

Quince minutos en el telefono.  
Quince aburridos minutos de incomodo silencio entre Motoko, Yokoh y Mikael.  
Quince minutos de mirar por la ventena.  
Quince minutos de fisgonear entre los papeles que habia en el escritorio.  
Quince minutos de pensar en como seria el torneo.  
Quince minutos de... bueno, se entiende el punto. ¿No?

Cuando ya estaban a punto de salir y dejar a Hitoshi con su tan adorado aparato de comunicación, este lanzo una mezcla de grito de horror y chillido que hizo que los tres voltearan a verlo.

– ¿FINALMENTE VOLVIERON A LOS UNICOS MEDIANAMENTE SANOS DE SU EQUIPO TOTALMENTE LOCOS! – La voz al lado del telefono no le contesto, estaba usando su tiempo recreativamente carcajeandose. – ¡LES PROHIBO PARTICIPAR EN EL TORNEO!  
– ¡Muy tarde, el Señor Dickenson ya lo aprobo!  
– Pero... ¡ya les habian designado una tarea! - Hitoshi estaba cerca de sacar humo de las orejas. - ¡A cada uno de ustedes! - Su voz sonaba chirriante para entonces. - ¡EN DIFERENTES PARTES DEL MUNDO!  
– ¡No puedes separar la locura de la locura, Jimmy! - se burló el auricular, - ¡Boo-Bye!  
– ¡Es...!

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii._ Se escucho el tono de marcado.

Las caras interrogantes de Motoko, Yokoh y Mikael le dieron la bienvenida en cuanto se dio la vuelta; suspiro. – Ehh... ya termino la reunion, las credenciales y los boletos estan sobre el escritorio. Tengo que irme¡es una emergencia! – y con eso salio corriendo.

Motoko se encogió de hombros mientras Yokoh ponia los ojos en blanco y Mikael gruñia algo bajo su aliento. Fue nada más salir de edificio y abrir sus paraguas cuando la lluvia se detuvo.

– Genial, simplemente genial. – Yokoh tomo un taxi, alejandose más posible del edificio de pesadilla.  
– Totalmente de acuerdo. – Motoko siguio su ejemplo, ya que no les quedaba mucho tiempo para empacar y salir.

Mudou, por su parte, comenzo a caminar en dirección opuesta con toda tranquilidad. Estaba pasando frente a un parque, siendo conciente pero prefiriendo ignorar las extrañas miradas que le dirigian las personas.  
« Se ve que no tienen nada mejor que hacer...» Y entonces.  
**¡Plaf!**  
Una pelota golpeo su cabeza. Fuertemente.

– ... – El silencio que reino en el parque al tiempo que él se agachaba a recoger la pelota era digno de un museo. La tomo en sus manos y... clavó sus uñas en ella, desinflandola completamente para despues arrojarla descuidadamente sobre su hombro.  
– ¡Oye! - Un muchacho rubio le grito airadamente. - ¡Maldita sea! Fue solo un... uhh uh... accidente.

Mikael solo lo ignoro.

**:o: Segunda Parte – Gothic Lights :o:**

El local estaba tranquilo esa tarde, como siempre.  
La mirada de color ceniza de una joven de cabellos largos y castaños se paseo fríamente por todo el lugar. Una cosa era que el Señor Dickenson le hubiera ofrecido trabajo, otra muy diferente era que la hubieran mandado a ella a evaluar al nuevo equipo.

– Gothic Lights... ¿qué clase de nombre es 'Gothic Lights'?  
– A mi me agrada el nombre. – una voz le interrumpio.  
– ... – Mathy comenzo a mirar en los papeles que llevaba consigo. – Tú eres...  
– Cristal Amanda Volcova Diez. – se presento la joven de cabello negro y ojos esmeraldas, llevaba un pantalón holgado negro junto con una blusa de manga larga color blanco debajo de un pequeño top con tirantes negro.  
– Mathy Romanov Kisaragi. – la castaña asintio levemente con la cabeza a modo de saludo.  
– Asi que... Eres una sacerdotisa – Cristal afirmo más que pregunto, analizando la vestimenta de Mathy.  
– Podria decirse.  
– Hmm.

Un silencio se alzo entre ambas, contrastando con el ruido de fondo del pequeño restaurante, risas, voces, llamadas... y un saludo.

– Buenas tardes. – Se trataba de una joven muy pálida, con ojos cubiertos con un par de lentes oscuros de espejo, y cabello plateado hasta las rodillas recogido en una coleta, al fente tenía un par de mechones largos de color gris oscuro. Vestia completamente de negro. Una enorme gabardina cubria la ropa que llevaba debajo a excepción de los pantalones de piel ligeramente holgados y sus guantes; en la frente lucia una banda negra y un par de aretes en forma de luna creciente adornaban sus orejas, en el izquierdo colgaba una cruz de plata. Alrededor de su cuello habia una especie de relicario de plata con la inscripción shine en color negro. – Siento haber tardado tanto.  
Mathy nego con la cabeza, – Esta bien. Mathy Romanov Kisaragi, asumo que tú eres Sycke Silverhell.  
– Así es. – la sonrisa nunca abandono sus labios mientras hablaban. – ¿Puedo preguntar cuantos seremos en el equipo?  
Mathy hojeo un poco los papeles que llevaba, – El equipo 'Gothic Lights' se compone de cinco integrantes. Espero que los demas no tarden mucho en llegar.

Paso un minuto... dos...  
Tres.  
Diez.  
Media hora...

Mathy tenía los labios apretados en una expresión de enojo contenido. Cristal jugaba con los restos de la comida que habia pedido mientras Sycke no paraba de sonreir con un vaso de agua a medio vacio en su mano derecha.

– Lamentamos haber llegado tan tarde. – una voz perteneciente a una joven les hizo mirar hacia la entrada.

La recien llegada era alta y delgada, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y cabello un poco mas arriba de la cintura de color rojo que en esos momentos llevaba sin ninguna atadura. A su lado se encontraba otra joven, esta con cabello negro como la noche, con las puntas rojas. Al igual que la primera era delgada y de tez blanca, sus ojos rojizos recordaban el raro tono de la sangre humana. Usaba unos pantalones cortos de color negro y una playera roja de manga corta. En su frente brillaba una pequeña gema roja. Unos pasos atrás de ellas habia un muchacho usando tennis, pantalones jeans azules, camiseta blanca y camisa blanca de vestir sin abotonar. Sus ojos eran negros y su cabello rojo estaba sujeto en una larga trenza.

Mathy los observo un momento sin decir nada y, tras unos segundos de analisis critico, se presento, – Mathy Romanov Kisaragi, coordinadora de su equipo. Ellas son Sycke Silverhell y Cristal Volcova.  
– Lein Mijáilovich. – contesto la joven de cabello negro.  
– Kain Yagami. – él inclino un poco su cabeza a modo de saludo.  
– Mao Catra Tachikawa Ivanov. – respondio la pelirroja.

Por un momento todos guardaron silencio mirandola.

– ¿Eres familiar del lider de los Demolition Boys? – se aventuro a preguntar Cristal.  
– Asi es, – ella asintio con la cabeza. – Su hermana.  
– Ya veo.

Otro incomodo silencio.

– ¿Cual es el nombre de nuestro equipo?– Gothic Lights.  
– Curioso nombre, – apuntó Cristal con un deje de sarcasmo.  
Mathy la miró sin emoción, – Yo no lo escogi.  
– Yo no dije eso.  
– ¿Dónde se hara el torneo esta vez? – pregunto Kain.  
– En Nueva Zelanda. Allí se hara la Inauguración, despues se trasladaran a México para las primeras batallas y terminadas estas volveran a Nueva Zelanda.  
– ¿Qué hay de especial en Nueva Zelanda? – Cristal inquirio.  
– No lo se. Y dudo que el Señor Dickenson lo sepa.  
– Entonces¿por qué escogieron ese lugar?  
– La Corporación Tachigatana lo puso como condición.  
– ¿Qué hace esa corporación? – Lein entrecerro los ojos, todo el asunto le parecia extraño.  
– Produce las partes usadas en la creación de Beyblades, construye algunos raros modelos que son muy valiosos en el mercado y siempre esta probando y experimentando con las Bestias Bit y los beyluchadores. – esta vez fue Kain quien respondio.  
– Pense que de eso se encargaba la BBA, - Sycke parpadeo con desconcierto.  
– Yo diria que la BBA se limita a _patrocinar_ el Beyblade, en realidad, y la Corporación Tachigatana se encarga de lo demas. Aunque por supuesto, la BBA tambien se lleva parte del credito en lo de crear e investigar. – explicó Mathy con calma.  
– ¿Y quien tomo la decisión? – Lein no estaba conforme con la explicación recibida.  
– El CEO de C.T., la Cabeza del Imperio de Beyblade si quieres verlo asi, Koori Amamia.  
– Nunca habia escuchado sobre él. – Lein insistio.  
– Probablemente no. Incluso hay pocas personas que han escuchado sobre C.T. – se volvio hacia Kain. – Estoy sorprendida de que tú conozcas acerca de eso.  
– Aprendes mucho mientras viajas.  
Mathy entrecerro sus ojos, pero no comento nada más sobre su respuesta. – Hace algun tiempo hubo un atentado contra la familia del CEO, asi que se creo a la BBA como una pantalla para cubrir a todos los que trabajan en Tachigatana y no exponerlos a ningun peligro.  
– Ya veo. – finalmente Mijáilovich asintio con la cabeza. Aun así podia sentir que habia algo raro en todo el asunto de Nueva Zelanda.  
– ¿Cómo es que te asignaron como nuestra coordinadora?  
Mathy sonrió con frialdad, – El Señor Dickenson piensa que soy demasiado 'indisciplinada' como para estar en un equipo.

La joven Romanov les hizo entrega a cada uno de sus respectivas credenciales y boletos de avión. Los recien nombrados 'Gothic Lights' se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo que su coordinadora, dado que la reunion acababa de llegar a su final.

– Catra, como tú tienes familiares participando en el Torneo seria buena idea que llegaras primero para confirmar la participación del Equipo. ¿Estas de acuerdo?  
– Seguro. – ¿Porqué la confirmación?  
Mathy se encogio de hombros. – No lo se. Un miembro de cada equipo esta siendo enviado... Nuevas politicas, supongo.

Catra asintio con la cabeza y se despidio, los demas siquieron su ejemplo y uno por uno comenzaron a abandonar el local.

– Nos veremos en Nueva Zelanda. – Mathy dijo finalmente y estaba a punto de irse tambien cuando una mano se poso en su hombro.  
– Buenas noches, Mathy. – saludo una voz con un inconfundible acento ruso. Cuando ella se volteo miro a un hombre joven de cabello de un color entre rubio y rojizo, sus ojos grises decian todo lo que ella tenia que saber.  
– Dejame en paz, Wray.  
El simplemente se limito a reir. – ¿Acaso te hizo enojar tu nuevo grupo de scouts?  
– ¿Acaso nos estabas espiando? – Preguntó molesta.  
– ¿Yo, espiandolos? - preguntó incredulo, - ¿Y porque habria yo de andar espiando a una persona tan indisciplinada como tu?

Mathy pestañeo.  
Wray pestañeo.

– ¡Y no nos estabas espiando, dices! – reclamo la castaña.  
– Digamos que un pajarito me dijo que podria encontrarte aquí.  
– Lo he repetido hasta el cansancio, Wray. No volvere con ustedes.  
– ¿Ni siquiera escucharas la oferta que te hemos traido?  
– No.  
– Muy bien. Pero no digas que no te lo advertimos, escucha mis palabras, Mathy: Tú volveras con la familia Romanov, eres de su propiedad.  
– No soy propiedad de nadie.  
– Ya lo veremos. – y con eso se alejo, perdiendose entre la gente del local.

Mathy fruncio el ceño al recordar el pasado. Se pregunto si el rencor desapareceria alguna vez... ella no lo creia posible.

« Estupida chiquilla, creyendo que puede evitarnos por siempre. » eran los pensamientos de Wray mientras caminaba por una calle solitaria.

– Buenas noches, emisario Romanov. – una voz casi infantil resono desde un callejón.

« ¿Qué demonios...? »

Una mano vendada se cerró sobre su boca y nariz. Una respiración tan suave que apenas estaba por encima del sonido del viento sono en su oido, la voz, ahora indudablemente masculina y sin pizca de niñez le hablo, – No es una buena idea molestar a una coordinadora de equipo...

Un crujido suave y su cuello giro 180 grados, antes de sumirse en las sombras escucho cinco palabras más.

– Con los mejores saludos de...

Y sus ojos se cerraron.

Catra se habia acomodado en su asiento junto a la ventanilla y cerro los ojos; no pudo evitar la ola de recuerdos que la inundo. Habia pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que habia visto a su hermano en persona, le bastaria con verle y asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Que todos ellos estaban bien. Desafortunadamente sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz masculina que provenia de su lado izquierdo.

– ¿Acaso te diriges al Torneo de Beyblade?

Cuando abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue su propio rostro reflejado en el par de gafas oscuras que el desconocido a su lado llevaba puestas. Su cabello desordenado era negro con mechas rojas y su sonrisa tenía un aire depredador.

« ¿Qué persona usa lentes oscuros en un avión? » casualmente fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Ella asintió, – Así es.  
– En ese caso, quizas tenga el gusto de beybatallar contigo en alguna ocasión. Mi nombre es Stân Helldoors. – él le extendio su mano.  
– Mao Catra Tachikawa. – se presento sin mencionar el apellido que compartia con el lider de los Demolition Boys.  
La sonrisa de Stân no hizo más que expandirse. – Ya veo. – el tono era no interesado, sonaba como alguien que escuchase una opera de la que sabia los dialogos de memoria. – ¿Tienes conocidos en el Torneo?

Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa¿cómo habia sabido...?

– Tienes deseos de verlos¿no es asi? Quiza a uno más que a los demas... hmm hmm... – Catra estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta, pero Stân bostezo largamente, – Bueno, es tarde, asi que sera mejor que duerma un rato. No creo que nos veamos de nuevo sino hasta el torneo, pero fue un placer conocerte.

La cara de confusión que Catra puso torno la sonrisa de Stân en una pequeña risa entre dientes. Las luces del avión se apagaron y ella comenzó a dormitar, hundiendose poco a poco en un profundo sueño de recuerdos y esperanzas... cuando estaba a punto de abandonarse a su no-realidad él susurro las palabras.

– Saluda a tu hermano por mi, Catra...

Y aunque intento despertar, las garras del sueño la atraparon completamente.

Mientras dormía, un escalofrío la recorrió todo el cuerpo... como si un viento frío y suave la meciera, la acunara. Y, en sueños, oyó una voz...

"Duerme tranquila, Ivanov. Le volverás a ver... te doy mi palabra... Pero puede que lo que encuentres no sea lo que esperabas... Pero, como tú dijiste, sólo te basta con verle¿verdad?"

Ella abrió los ojos. Esa voz... ¡Era Stân! Se giró, nerviosa, y lo vió... durmiendo como un tronco.  
« ¡Catra, estás paranoica! Sólo ha sido un sueño...»

El avión estaba oscuro en su totalidad, y los demas pasajeros dormían. A través de la ventanilla solo se veian nubes y mas nubes, cada una mas grisacea que la anterior. Por lo menos deberían quedar varias horas de viaje.

« Será mejor que me vuelva a dormir...» Catra cerró de nuevo los ojos... al mismo tiempo que Stân sonreía.

**o: Tercera Parte – Dark Elite :o:**

La Corporación Tachigatana.

Su sede en Japon era un edificio con paredes cubiertas de espejos que devolvian la imagen de la Avenida frente a ellos. Árboles enormes y jardines bien cuidados rodeaban las instalaciones y muy pocas personas conocian sobre la compañía, asi que para la mayoria era simplemente otro edificio más de la zona empresarial.

Claro, que eso estaba a punto de cambiar para cierto grupo de personas que esperaban afuera de las puertas principales en ese momento.

La joven que estaba recargada en una de las paredes era medianamente alta y delgada, de piel clara, con ojos castaños y cabello con bucles que llegaba casi a sus hombros; vestia con jeans azules, zapatillas deportivas y una remera con manga 3/4 de color celeste.

– Asi que... – ella comenzo, – ¿debo asumir que todos estamos aquí por la misma razón?  
– Muy probablemente, – respondio con un tono un tabto frío otra joven de cabello negro, largo y lacio, delgada, con piel blanca y alta; sus manos eran finas y con garras. Vestia de negro completamente, una falda larga negra de poliuretano con aberturas a los lados hasta casi la cintura, con cadenas colgando de ella, un top del mismo material y una minichamarra y zapatilas de charol. Sus ojos, dorados y gatunos, se fijaron en los presentes, – Anya Shoryuky.  
La primera que habia hablado asintio, – Malena Romero, encantada.  
– Alexandra Marjorie Evans. – la siguiente estaba recargada contra una columna, su cabello negro estaba recogido y tapado por una boina negra, era alta y bastante delgada, sus ojos eran de color verde esmeralda. Vestia una camiseta blanca de mangas dos cuartos sin hombros, guantes sin dedos rojos, pantalon negro y campera roja de algodón.  
– ¡Kaola Cintrha Makiyo Kumai! – casi salto para presentarse la que parecia ser de las más jovenes de grupo, era de tez morena y llevaba su cabello negro recogido en un chongo, su vestimenta se componia de una falda ondulada, negra y una blusa de tirantes negro con azul horizontales y unas minibotas negras.  
– ¡Guten Tag! – saludo el unico muchacho del grupo; su cabello era morado y sus ojos de color rojo, alto de tes semi morena, vestia ropa de estilo militar. – Soy Pyro Delón.  
– Uhm... Cristal Yuzuriha... Kinomiya... Sumeragi. – ella tenia cabello largo y lacio de color negro azabache, era de complexion media y tez morena clara; sus ojos, al igual que su cabello eran negros. Llevaba pantalones largos y ajustados de tiro bajo, negros; con una blusa de mangas tres cuartos, tambien en color negro, con una estrella en el medio de color plateada.

Un silencio breve siguio sus palabras, al igual que un cruce rapido de miradas de los demas.

– Eres... uhm... familiar del lider de los Bladebreakers?  
Ella asintio con la cabeza, – Prima.  
– Ah.  
– Entonces, si ya estamos todos reunidos¿podemos pasar?

Hubo un asentimiento general a la idea y los seis entraron al edificio.  
Donde tuvieron un calido recibimiento... ¡Mentira!

– No, lo siento, mocosos, no pueden pasar.

A todos les aparecio una pequeña vena marcada en la cabeza.

– El Señor Amamia esta esperando a unas personas muy importantes... – se volteo hacia su compañero. – ¿No es asi?  
– Si, algo sobre un nuevo equipo. – se dirigio a ellos nuevamente, – Ush, ush... fuera, no queremos vagos merodeando por aquí. – dijo al tiempo que movia la mano como quien espanta un perro.

A Yuzuriha le crecio un poco más la vena en su cabeza, mientras los guardias reian.

– Esto no se ve muy bien... – comenzo a decir Malena.

Antes de que otra palabra fuera dicha, Kinomiya levanto un pisapapeles con forma de elefante y se lo arrojo al primer guardia.  
**-¡THUMP-**  
Dandole directamente en la cabeza y desmayandolo.

– ¡Esos niños son peligrosos! – grito el segundo guardia. - ¡Atrapenlos!

Los recien llegados se miraron los unos a los otros e hicieron lo que cualquier persona normal haría en esos momentos...

– ¡Corran! – grito Kaola.

Y como una mujer a las ofertas de shopping salieron corriendo a toda velocidad.

En menos de tres minutos despues de haber llegado ya tenian a quince guardias de seguridad pisandoles los talones.

– ¡Yuzuriha, no tenías por que haber hecho eso! – le riño Pyro.  
– Mph.  
– ¿Eso es todo lo que piensas decir en tu defensa!  
– Mmm... seh.  
– Kinomiya tenía que ser. – mascullo Alexandra.

Y mientras todo esto ocurria cierto personaje llamado Koori Amamia habia mandado a cierta persona que respondia al nombre de Brooklyn a buscar a sus, ya retrasados, invitados; con los cuales él termino por toparse en un pasillo.

**– SWAM –**

– Oww...

Erhm... Quizas 'colisionar' sea un término más aproximado.

Cuando todos se habian recuperado y puesto de pie y las presentaciones apropiadas habian sido dichas, el pelirrojo los llevo a la oficina del presidente de la Corporación Tachigatana.

« Okay, vida... si creí que ya no me podias sorprender acabas de probarme que estaba equivocado. -.- » Brooklyn pensó mientras guiaba a los 'intrusos'.

Tic. Tac.  
Tic. Tac.

Las manecillas de un alto reloj de péndulo, colocado en una de las paredes del edificio, resonaron levemente.

Tic. Tac.

Después del leve escándalo acontecido en el edificio, Koori tuvo que pedir autorización y mandar corriendo al buen Brooklyn para impedir que arrestaran a sus 'invitados', llevárlos a los cubículos destinado para descanso --alias cajita de madera minúscula, con una mesita y un par de sillas incomodas-- mientras el pelirrojo iba pegado a él como una rémora.

– Entonces... ¿Cómo estan?  
– ... – Yuzuriha no contesto, simplemente se quedo mirando el suelo.  
– Bien, supongo. – Alexandra respondio desiteresadamente.  
– Estoy... bien. – Anya se encogió de hobros.  
– ¡Genial, realmente genial! – dijo Malena, riendo nerviosamente.  
Kaola rio alegremente, – Muy bien ¿que tal tú?  
– Estoy bien, nada malo en absoluto. ¡Todo es maravilloso! – Pyro se sento en una de las sillas. – Err... ¿Soy solo yo o de pronto hace calor aqui?  
– Señor... – Brooklyn se volvio hacia Koori, quien sonreia nerviosamente.  
– Muy bien ahora que... estamos más calmados, creo que podemos conversar...– Koori comenzó a juguetear con los botones de su camisa.  
– ¿Acerca de que?  
– Bueno... – Brooklyn jugueteo con sus pulgares durante un rato, – ¿por donde empiezo?  
– ¿Que tal por el principio? – Koori rio por lo bajo.

Las miradas asesinas de todos convergieron sobre el aun risueño Koori.

– Ohhh... eso fue una broma.  
– Aja. – Anya dijo con aburrimiento.

Koori río antes de suspirar levemente. ¿Por donde comenzar? Todo era un callejón sin salida. En cualquier parte que buscara, siempre se encontraría con un enorme muro de preguntas que tardaría mucho tiempo en responder.

Y el tiempo no era algo que tenia.

¿O si...?

Cuatro en punto de la tarde, hace tres horas que estaban encerrados en la minúscula oficina.

Mirada de Odio.  
Mirada Asesina.  
Mirada de Incomprensión.  
Mirada de 'voy a enterrarte vivo en cuanto salgamos de aquí'.  
Mirada Indiferente.  
Mirada de Fastidio.  
Mirada a lo Brooklyn.  
Mirada Alegre.

La última, como no podia ser de otra forma, le pertenecia a Koori. Era la unica persona lo suficientemente no-cuerda del grupo como para conservar su carácter de conejo de pascua azucarado despues de haber permanecido tanto tiempo en el reducido espacio junto con los tan recientemente nombrados 'Dark Élite' y su coordinador de equipo. Ni siquiera la lluvia que habia comenzado hace media hora habia logrado afectar en lo más minimo su estado de humor.

Plop – Plop – Plop –

Gotita. Gotita. Gotita...

Plop – Plop – Plop –

El sonido de la lluvia contra los cristales.

Plop – Plop – Plop –

No parecia que fuera a detenerse pronto.

Plop – Plop – Plop –

Deberian de haber traido paraguas.

Plop – Plop – Plop –

Esto parecia una tormenta.

Finalmente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, que parecía más el destello de una bomba atómica de cien mil megatones que otra cosa, Koori se decidio a romper el silencio y dijo, – ¡Muy bien! Ahora que ya todo esta decidido, los dejare con su coordinador para que se conozcan... mejor.

Y salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.  
Gotas y más gotas de sudor aparecieron en las cabezas de los nuevos miembros del equipo y el recientemente nombrado coordinador, ahora aprisionados en el insignificantemente pequeño espacio de la oficinita. Cuan divertido puede ser el destino...

– Brooklyn... tú tienes una llave... ¿cierto? – pregunto Malena.  
– ... -  
– ¿CIERTO?  
– ... -  
– ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

Y tal como en una buena novela Shakespeariana Brooklyn bajó el telón del primer acto.  
Uhh uh.  
Bajo la persiana del mísero cuarto.

**:o: Cuarta Parte – Light Soldiers :o:**

¡El día era magnifico!

Una risa alegre resono por entre aquellos pasillos blancos y un muchacho con ropas grises abrió las enormes puertas doradas que aparecian frente a él. Entro en lo que parecia ser un estudio, con un escritorio y una silla en un rincón y varios libreros pegados a las paredes, mientras que el centro era ocupado por una mesa en la cual ya habia varias personas.

– Tarde, como siempre, Kaesillius. – le recibió un hombre alto de cabello castaño oscuro, igual que sus ojos. Miro a todos los presentes y sonrio un poco. – Veo que ya estamos completos. Asi que empecemos.  
– Si, Señor Hellsing. – un hombre joven inclino la cabeza, tenia el cabello de un color rojo apagado, con un mechon azul marino que caia a un lado de su cara; sus ojos, al igual de todos los chicos presentes, eran de un color negro.  
– No son necesarias las formalidades, Dustinnian, pueden llamarme Abraham. Kaesillius, si fueras tan amable de tomar asiento... – el aludido se sento inmediatamente. – Gracias. Continuemos, como saben, el Vaticano les ha entrenado durante estos años para una misión. Al fin les diremos que es...

En ese momento la puerta volvio a abrirse, esta vez violentamente. Abrahan se encogio un poco en su lugar y entrecerro los ojos, en un gesto que podia significar tanto frustración y fastidio como resignación, despues de eso, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y se inclinaron en una respetuosa reverencia hacia la joven que acababa de entrar; no podia ser mayor de edad todavia y el largo cabello color cobrizo estaba sujeto por una tiara con una cruz, todo en oro, los mechones caian descuidadamente sobre la tunica blanca que llevaba puesta, bordada con oro y plata en diseños religiosos.

– Sacerdotisa Vistullia. – saludo el hombre.  
– Van Hellsing. – la joven sonrió insolentemente.  
– ¿Le podemos ayudar en algo? – la voz de Dustinnian sonaba tensa.  
– No en realidad, solo vine aquí para ver a Goldier.  
– Digame, Sacerdotisa Vistullia. – él se inclino un poco más, algo parecido al cansancio asomaba en sus ojos.  
– Como eres el lider queria avisarte que yo y mi escolta personal iremos con ustedes a Nueva Zelanda. Eso es todo, la Mansión ya esta preparada. – sin decir otra palabra se dio la vuelta y salió de la misma manera en que habia entrado, azotando la puerta tras de si.

Tan pronto como sus pasos ya no resonaban en el corredor todos se volvieron con interrogantes hacia Abraham, quien tenia varias gotas de sudor en su cabeza, Goldier levanto una ceja y Van Hellsing suspiro pesadamente.

– Y alli va la sorpresa. Misión... lo que sea.

Nerillus tosio un poco, – Señor Hellsing ¿de que, exactamente, es lider Goldier?  
– ¿Por qué vamos a ir a Nueva Zelanda?  
– ¿Por qué menciono una Mansión?  
– ¿Por qué va a ir la Sacerdotisa Vistullia?  
– ¿Iraninis, te encuentras bien? – Dustinnian se volvio hacia la figura más pequeña en el cuarto, la unica persona que no habia dicho nada. Era una niña de entre doce y trece años, ataviada con ropas grises, enfermizamente palida y con una venda cubriendole los ojos y parte de la frente, una trenza guinda caia sobre su hombro derecho.  
– Mis ojos... duelen. Hace mucho calor aquí.  
– Oh, claro. Es que estamos fuera de las Catacumbas.  
Goldier susurro algo a Abraham, – Si tenemos que ir a Nueva Zelanda ¿estan seguros de enviarla a ella? Es la primera vez que sale de las Catacumbas, seria peligroso.  
– No te preocupes, Goldier, ella estara bien. Dios es misericordioso.

_'Deus Miserere...'_

Él se encontro sonriendo al recuerdo, mirando a su salvador, quien era ahora, en cierta forma, su superior. Una pieza de ajedrez más en el juego interminable del vaticano, pero ni él mismo estaba seguro de su posición o importancia.

– Si, al menos lo ha sido conmigo.  
– Sientense, les explicaremos todo...

Media hora despues, tras, la explicación, Goldier estaba mirando con incredulidad a Van Hellsing, la boca de Dustinnian estaba ligeramente abierta en sorpresa, Iraninis no tenia ninguna expresión en particular, Nerillus tenia problemas conteniendo un ataque de risa y Kaesillius parpadeaba rapidamente cada 0.3 segundos.

– ¿Preguntas?

Aunque las hubieran tenido estaban demasiado sorprendidos y confundidos para hablar.

– Bien, preparense para el viaje a Nueva Zelanda. – Abraham se levanto, los demas siguieron su ejemplo aun no comprendiendo del todo y uno por uno abandonaron la habitación. Excepto Glace. – ¿Qué sucede?  
– Si... si eso sucede... Si lo que dice es cierto... – los ojos se le habian nublado con miedo y ansiedad. – Significa que habra... más... seres como yo.  
Abraham lo miro extrañado, – Bueno, no exactamente como tú, Goldier. Sabes que...-  
– ¡Se que mi raza esta prohibida! – se levanto de golpe de la silla, sus ojos cambiaron de color, el derecho era de un brillante rojo rubi y el izquierdo parecia un zafiro pulido; ambos con peligrosas pupilas semejantes a dagas. Su respiración estaba agitada. – ¡Se que...! Que... somos el pecado original.  
– Goldier... ¿Te encuentras bien? – En todos los años que habia convidido con el muchacho nunca, jamas, en ninguna ocasión lo habia visto así de perturbado.  
– Estoy bien. – él gruño, justo antes de susurrar. – Solo somos tres...  
– Asi es. Y lo más probable es que los otros dos... - vaciló antes de terminar la oración.  
– Digalo.  
– Pero Goldier...-  
– ¡Digalo!  
– ¡No quiero que...!-  
– ¡DIGALO, MALDICIÓN!  
– ¡Los dos mestizos estaran ahí tambien, estamos casi seguros!  
– No, no... ¡NO, NO! No son 'dos mestizos', Abraham. ¡No son como yo! - se dejo caer en la silla de nuevo, - Son dos hibridos, maldita sea... son quienes vinieron despues de mí. ¡Son quienes sufrieron el verdadero castigo!  
– ¡Controlate, Goldier!  
El muchacho inhalo y exhalo dificultuosamente, tomando su cabeza entre las manos. – No puedo... no puedo ir.  
– Los conoces.  
– Solia hacerlo. Eramos de la misma raza, pero no eramos lo mismo... somos tan diferentes... – sus ojos buscaron a los de su salvador. – Yo odiaba a este Dios entonces, Van Hellsing, lo odiaba como no puedes imaginarlo. Por haber permitido que yo fuera creado, por no terminar conmigo entonces, por darme una existencia tan miserable como lo era entonces.  
– Solo tenías ocho cuando te encontramos.  
– ¡Tenia un cuerpo de ocho años! No era la primera vez... de hecho esta muy lejos de la primera vez.  
– Nunca nos dijiste eso, Goldier.  
– No quiero al Cardenal interrogandome todo el día acerca de cómo era la Iglesia a traves de la Eras. Nunca me agrado hasta ahora y probablemente me ejecutaria en cuanto pronunciara palabra.  
– ¿Cuándo?

Una pregunta tan vaga, sin embargo el pelinegro sabia exactamente a lo que se referia, suspiro y se hundio aun más en la silla, mechones de carbon cubriendo su rostro. ¿Cuando...? Le dolia volverse hacia atrás... hacia aquellas memorias que queria sacar de su cabeza.

– Los Caballeros de la Mesa Redonda ¿le suena familiar? – Abraham asintio. – Arturo... El Rey Arturo fue mi primer compañero de juegos humano. Yo era algo mayor que él... No era una epoca agradable. Perdi mi guardian en medio de una estupida batalla entre Señores Feudales... Fue una primera vida dificil.

Abraham no dijo nada, tan sorprendido estaba; necesitaria más tiempo para digerir toda la información que Goldier habia lanzado a su sistema. El mestizo se levanto y se encamino hacia la puerta, Van Hellsing sentia la necesidad de romper la barrera que se acababa de levantar entre ellos, pero no tenia valor para hacerlo, quizas solo debia dejar las cosas como estaban... La mano de Glace empujo la puerta.

– ¡Goldier! – llamó finalmente el hombre, dandose por vencido.  
El muchacho se volvió a encararlo. – Digame, Señor Hellsing.  
Abraham alargo una mano en su dirección. – _Dominus tecum._ El Señor esté contigo.  
– _Et cum spiritu tuo. _Y con tu espiritu. – respondió Glace estrechandola.

**Fin del Segundo Capitulo.  
.**

Darkangel.– No puedo creerlo, el segundo capitulo apenas y ya hay un muerto... veamos cuantos hay al final del torneo. Por cierto... Una tonelada de disculpas por el atraso.Sacrass.– Pero Darkangel tiene una buena razón.  
Ángeles.– (por lo bajo) Colado...  
Sacrass.– Fingire que no oi eso.  
Darkangel.– Lo que pasa es que en la escuela tienen la BRILLANTE (notese el sarcasmo) idea de llevarnos a escalar la Malinche. Este es el primer año que voy y bueno... -.– ... ¡Llegue a la primera Base! n.n  
Sacrass.– (cruzado de brazos) A vuelta de rueda de ambulancia, pero bueno...  
Darkangel.– ¡Llegue! Dejenme explicar... me maree como a eso de las dos horas de caminata... (y es que, 4 horas de ida, mala comida, poca cena, tres horas de sueño y despertarme a las tres de la madrugada para subir el mini-Everest no ayudo para nada -.-) y me subieron en la ambulancia... (geee, gracias compañeros) Y se tardaron no una, sino DOS, DOS HORAS COMPLETAS EN DARME UN MINI-SUPER-CHIQUITITO-ULTRA-REQUETE-RECONTRA ENANO DRAMAMINE DE 1mm x 1mm...  
Sacrass.– Creo que estas sobreactuando.

Darkangel.– ¡Me dieron las SIETE Y MEDIA en la dichosa ambulancia! Y luego con lo "profesionaaaaales" que eran.Sacrass.– Oh, si. Me encanto eso.  
Shiroi.– (imitando una voz extraña) "Oye, niña mareada ¿cómo te sientes?"  
Resto.– (enorme gota) ...  
Darkangel.– (rueda los ojos) Mareada... duh... 9.9  
Sacrass.– Y despues de eso solo hubo dolor y dolor y... oh, si: MAS DOLOR.  
Darkangel.– (niega con la cabeza) Todo lo que no subi (porque me detuve a medio camino de la primera base y luego la ambulancia subio) lo tuve que bajar... ¡Aunque esa fue la parte facil! Ya luego me atarrague de comida chatarra y me dormi en el pasto. Feliz, feliz... n.n  
Lightdevil.– Uhh, Dagel... creo que son suficientes NOTITAS por hoy.  
Darkangel.– Aa... Solo para confirmar que quieren estar en el fic dare algunos avisos:

1) Probablemente mas de uno (si no es que todos) van a terminar en el hospital, heridos, mallugados, etc. etc.

2) Mis personajes no seran... ejem... del todo amables porque quise darles personalidad y eso significa que tienen su propia forma de actuar, pensar y decir las cosas, asi que... bueno. Pero no habra lenguaje ofensivo hacia ustedes, de eso me aseguro yo. n.n

3) Solo para que quede en claro: seran atacados, sufriran situaciones ridiculas y, en pocas palabras, seran tratados casi como mis OC's... pero no soy tan cruel.

4) Solo para conservar la 'linea de historia' de Beyblade, creo que todos sabemos quienes van a ganar el torneo asi que... preparense mentalmente... o tal vez no... quien sabe.

Entonces... una vez aclarado eso, reciten despues de mi: "Juro que no demandare, amenazare o intentare asesinar a Darkangel a pesar de lo que suceda en el fic."

¿Lo hicieron?

Bien.


	4. 03 Pensamientos y Recuerdos

No poseo Beyblade...

No puedo comprarme un manga de Beyblade porque no lo consigo...

No poseo a Tala ni a Kai...

No tengo que soportar a Tyson...

Vean, estoy intentando redimirme, vere si puedo subir el capitulo cuatro lo más pronto posible... estupida, estupida, estupida, escuela del demonio... –.–

Desvelarme para hacer trabajos, voy de acuerdo.  
Ensayar para la obra de teatro, esta bien, lo acepto.  
Pero... ¿Ir a peregrinar a la Basilica?

¿CUÁL ES SU PROBLEMA!

Por cierto. El primero de junio cumplí oficialmente 16 años¿no es fantastico?

(Detrás de Darkangel se ve a Sirius, Sesshomaru y Hiko salir corriendo como locos)

... Comencemos. -.-

«Pensamientos y consejos unidos, igual esperanza  
y riesgo en la gloriosa empresa.» John Milton, _El paraíso perdido_

**Earthian Angels  
Capitulo 3: **Pensamientos y Recuerdos

**:o: Primera Parte – Entrenamiento :o:**

Las mejillas de Kirei estaban completamente rojas de furia y sus ojos enviaban miradas de muerte a diestra y siniestra a las infortunadas personas que se le cruzaban en medio del trayecto a su casa.

– Chiquilla ¿eh? Flacucha escapada de un ejercito feminista ¿eh? – iba murmurando oscuramente, mientras los transeuntes volteaban a mirarla con curiosidad.

Ella dejo escapar un bufido de fastidio antes de seguir calentando su cabeza con pensamientos hirientes hacia Hiwatari. Si no fuera porque le debia favores al Señor Dickenson renunciaria a entrenar a esos llamados 'campeones mundiales', habia visto sus batallas y cada uno tenia algun desliz en sus tecnicas, en su estrategia o, en el peor de los casos, las dos. Volvio a resoplar disgustada, paladeando su ira y dando vueltas en su boca al repertorio de insultos y maldiciones que saltaba alocadamente en su cerebro. En ese momento se detuvo y suspiro.

– No dejen que me vuelva parte de este equipo... porque ese sera el peor error que pueda pasarme. – oró calladamente, deteniendose frente a una reja de metal color negro que comunicaba a un camino empedrado cruzando por en medio de un jardin de tamaño regular.

En cuanto abrio la puerta se percato de lo que habia sabido durante todo el trayecto a casa: no habia nadie. Solto un suspiro cansado y entro de todas formas, en realidad no habia muchos otros lugares a donde pudiera ir. Cuando se dirigia a la cocina se percato de algo.  
El telefono estaba sonando.

– Moshi moshi. – la voz sonaba monotona, cualquiera podria haberla confundido con la de la contestadora.  
– ¿Amamia?  
– ... Heeeey, Jimbo. ¿Cómo has estado?  
– Primero, creo que te habia prohibido TERMINANTEMENTE llamarme de esa manera, y segundo.  
– Je. ¿Qué vas a hacer? - se burló, - ¿Gritarme por el auricular hasta que muera?  
– Mas cinica que de costumbre¿mal día con tus nuevas mascotas?  
– NO-SON-MIS-MASCOTAS. Son el grupo de chiquillos que debo de entrenar.  
– Son mayores que tú.  
– Si, como sea. ¿Es una llamada de rutina para ver si no me he suicidado despues de lidiar con ellos o solo saludas a tu vieja alumna?  
– Un poco de ambos, un poco de ambos. ¿Qué tal te fue con Kai?

Kai.  
El epicentro de enojo de Kirei acababa de ser nombrado. Y eso no le gusto para nada.

– ¿QUÉ Kai?  
– Oooooh, tocamos un nervio sensible.  
– Ahh, el Señor Kai-soy-un-maldito-amargado-con-complejo-de-tempano-de-hielo?  
– ... Precisamente.  
– Creo que ya respondi tu pregunta, Hi-hi. Adios.  
– Pero.  
– Adios.  
– ¡El Señor Dickenson dijo!  
– ADIOS.

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

El muchacho al otro lado de la linea mordió el cable de telefono.

En la Residencia Amamia el timbre sono de nuevo.

– Moshi moshi. – esta vez su voz sonaba más humana.  
– ElSeñorDickensonquierequevayasaentrenaralosBladebreakersdiariodespuesdelaescuela. ¡Suerte! – se le escucho chisporrotear antes de...

_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Kirei habia quedado en shock. Su respiración se volvio entrecortada, pero ella era perfectamente capaz de controlar el impulso de arrojar el telefono hacia la pared que sentia en esos momentos. Brillaba mentalmente ante el concepto. Compartir el mismo aire y espacio con Hiwatari Kai; eso la sacaba de quicio.

Aunque sabia que no podia evitar ir y cumplir su parte del contrato.

Asi que...

Diez y media de la mañana, una semana despues.

En el gimnasio que tenian designado para entrenar se llevaba a cabo otra ligera discusion entre el sujeto H, muchacho amargado más frío que un cubito de hielo enfriado, y el sujeto A, entrenadora obligada en extremo molesta en ocasiones.

En cada momento que estaban en la compañía del otro, pequeños comentarios salían. Siempre eran acerca de Kai siendo un egoísta y un amargado que no se preocupaba por los demás, y Kirei siendo una molesta chiquilla descerebrada. Era algo muy cansado. Y los demas Bladebreakers no lo soportaban demasiado bien, tampoco.

– Dije que te falta mucho por mejorar, asi que _te ordeno_, como tu entrenadora, que me hagas caso por una vez en tu vida y ¡entrenes!

El lider de los Bladebreakers se gruñó algo a si mismo. Kirei podía ver como estaba luchando por no estrangularla, y lo disfrutaba malditamente.

– Hn. – La respuesta de Kai era incierta, no se tenía una clara distinción entre negativo y positivo. Y así era exactamente como quería que sonara.  
– Ay, por favor, Hiwatari, no seas tan infantil... – el placer de la pelea, como siempre, daba paso a la frustración y el cansacio. – Hn.  
– Muy bien, me rindo ¿Quieres estancarte en tu estilo solo porque tal es tu capricho? Bien por mi, mira a ver si me importa. – dijo Kirei cubriendose el rostro con las manos en exasperación y alejandose precipitadamente en dirección al plato donde habia puesto a Rei a repetir su lanzamiento. Posteriormente iria a donde Max, luego Tyson, pediria datos e información a Kenny y, finalmente, volveria para disuadir a Kai.

Más o menos esa era la rutina seguida.

– ¿Estas dispuesto ahora a lanzar tu beyblade, Principe de Hielo? – la voz de Amamia era forzada, sus manos estaban cerradas en un puño apretado y sus nudillos se volvian más y más blancos a cada segundo.  
– Amamia. – Kai dijo el nombre como si se tratara de una amenaza, lo cual, de hecho, lo era.  
– De acuerdo, Su Alteza¿me harias el favor de lanzar tu beyblade?

Kai soltó un gruñido y lanzó con fuerza su beyblade.

– Tu lanzamiento es casi perfecto, pero le imprimes demasiada fuerza y tu beyblade pierde el equilibrio durante unos segundos al tocar el plato.  
– Y el punto es...  
– El punto es que si el beyblade contrario tocara el plato antes que el tuyo y diera un golpe a tu blade antes de que se recuperara, estarias perdido.  
– Hn, pruebalo.  
– Oh, no. Yo no beybatallo. – su voz bajo un poco su volumen. – Ya no.  
– ¿Hace cuanto que dejaste de beybatallar? – Tyson preguntó con su taaan acostumbrada falta de tacto.  
Esta vez ella tardo un poco en responder. – Cuando perdi.  
– ¿Y cuando fue eso?  
– En el torneo donde los Demolition Boys ganaron el titulo de Campeones.

_'Hmf ¡estupida chiquilla!'_. La voz sono tan claramente que su cuerpo se tenso.

– ¿Podemos dejar esta conversación y volver al entrenamiento, por favor? – dijo con tono molesto, le incomodaba recordar las cosas que habian sucedido.

_'¡Que amable, Jacey!'_

Las memorias volvian en contra de su voluntad, como siempre.

_'Lo que tu digas...'_

¡Agh, demonios! Sacudio su cabeza; los bladebreakers la miraron extrañados.

– ¿Kirei, estas bien?  
– ¿Ah? – cuando cayo en cuenta que todos la miraban se sonrojo. – Perdon; si, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
– Te quedaste alli haciendo caras raras.  
– Uhm... perdon... – cerró sus ojos, las imágenes aparecian en su cabeza de nuevo. – Agh... vayan a tomar un descanso o algo¿si? Acaban de cortar mi inspiración. – dijo presionando sus sienes, intentando detener el caudal de recuerdos y agitando su otra mano, indicandoles que se marcharan. – Menos tú, Kai, quiero que practiques un poco más tu lanzamiento e intenta no imprimir tanta fuerza ¿si?

Tyson y Max salieron corriendo, alegres por el pequeño descanso, Kai solto un gruñido y se dirigio al plato más alejado de ella, solamente Rei se quedo de pie a su lado, mirando concienzudamente sus gestos. Finalmente se decidio a hacerle la pregunta que lo carcomia.

– ¿Peleaste contra los Demolition Boys?  
– Uhm... podrias decir eso.  
– Y perdiste contra ellos... ¿en la final quiza?  
– Oh, bueno... uhm... podría ser... tal vez... pero... – demoro su respuesta volteando a verlo, insegura de si había visto sus ojos oscurecerse, tal vez era sólo las sombras en su rostro.

No fue capaz de llegar a una conclusión oyendo a Kai contar... fuerte y claro.

Ni siquiera estaba contando.

Con cada movimiento de su lanzador las palabras 'Debil, Loca, y Chiquilla' salían de su boca alternadamente. Cuando ella volteó hacia él avanzando con una mirada venenosa Hiwatari le lanzó una de sus sonrisas más paralizadoras. Si sus compañeras de salon la hubieran visto se habrian desmayado, pero no Kirei.

Dándole a Kai una de sus propias sonrisas sujetó fuertemente el lanzador en su mano izquierda. Escondido tras de su espalda, Kai ni siquiera supo que lo golpeo, ni como eventualmente terminó mirando el techo de marmol, o porque había un puñado de pequeños y sonrientes pulpos nadando por sus ojos.

**:o: Segunda Parte – Discusión :o:**

Siete horas de entrenamiento.

Cualquier cosa que les hubiera molestado al final de esas siete horas se hubiera arrepentido. Lo más probable es que Kai lo habría ODIADO hasta matarlo. Sus niveles de beybatalla estaban bien... es más, estaban un poco mejor que de costumbre. El de 'Mirenme–Soy–El–Campeon–Mundial–Tyson' hasta había subido unos cuantos puntos. Toda traza de irritación que Hiwatari aún le guardara a Kirei se hicieron muy patentes en el vestidor mientras demolía por completo los tres casilleros contiguos al suyo. Rei observó pasivamente, esperando que los golpes y maldiciones se detuvieran para poder guardar sin peligro sus cosas.

– No es culpa suya ¿sabes? – mencionó simplemente.

Eso no ayudó. Kai dio un gruñido. Tyson salio lo más rapido que pudo del edificio con dirección a su casa. Ahora el entrenamiento con su abuelo parecia la gloria.  
Tras tener la decencia de despedirse (cosa que Tyson no habia hecho), Rei abandono la instalación tambien; haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-gatuno para no desplomarse de cansancio a mitad de la acera.  
Kai, sin decir una palabra desaparecio por un pasillo, sin mostrar intención de quedarse, pero tampoco prisa por salir.  
Max simplemente se dirigio hacia la zona de telefonos, aparentemente para hacer una llamada a su madre, algo le decia que su beyblade iba a necesitar chequeos constantes.  
Kenny no salio del vestidor, sino que apago las luces.

¿Por qué?

Kenny no confiaba del todo en Kirei y las razones del Señor Dickenson para que fuera nombrada su 'entrenadora', asi que normalmente dirigia miradas furtivas para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada fuera de lo normal, pero lo que estaba haciendo ahora era igual de raro que si Hiwatari bailara en medio de una beybatalla y gritara "¡SOY LA REINA DE LA NOCHE!" Se habia ocultado en los casilleros, esperando poder descubrir algo –lo que fuera– que confirmara o negara sus sospechas sobre la muchacha.

El Jefe contuvo el aliento cuando la vio entrar y se encogió lo mas que pudo, ella ni siquiera se molesto en prender la luz.  
Avento descuidadamente su mochila al suelo y abrio su casillero, sacando una libreta que tenia las iniciales J.C.L. en dorado, por un momento a Kenny le dio la ilusión de que sus ojos brillaron más de lo normal. Solo por un momento.  
Entonces las palabras salieron en un susurro.

– Jacey. – Su voz estaba llena de nostalgia.

« La pronuciacion en ingles de J.C. Las iniciales de Juliana Celeste... Juliana Celeste Lancouver. » Kirei sacudio la cabeza.

Cuando él se dio cuenta ella ya habia abandonado la estancia.

Recargado contra la pared en su sempiterna pose de brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ojos cerrados con expresión de eterna molestia hacia el mundo y lo que representaba, estaba Kai Hiwatari; en cualquier otro momento habria habido un cruce de comentarios sarcasticos lanzados del uno al otro y luego ambos saldrian, alejandose en direcciones opuestas, uno con una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo y el otro con expresión de enojo. En cualquier otro momento.

Pero hoy no.

Hoy las memorias que atravesaban la mente de Amamia como una corona de espinas la hacian sentirse extremadamente cansada. Hoy las ideas que habian entrado a la cabeza de Kai lo tenian más irritado que de costumbre. Hoy ninguno de ellos soportaba la presencia del intruso en el espacio del otro.  
Insoportable.  
Tensión.  
Furia.  
Los ojos de Kai se abrieron para mostrar lo obvio, la palabra IRA estaba tatuada en sus pupilas.

– No, Kai. Ni siquiera lo pienses.  
– ¿Por qué? - su voz era fría, -¿Temes tanto la respuesta o no soportas oirla de tus propios labios?  
– Kai, te lo estoy advirtiendo.  
– ¿Qué es eso a lo que le tienes miedo?  
– Kai, basta. – la mano que tenia apoyada en la puerta para empujarla se cerro en un puño.  
– ¿Muerte? – él se habia deslizado al suelo, sintiendose harto de todo, pero no habia guardado silencio.  
– Callate.  
– ¿Le tienes miedo o solo a la idea?  
– CALLATE. – la voz se alzo en una advertencia de que tocaba terreno peligroso.  
– ¿Es eso lo que te asusta? - habia algo extraño en sus palabras, ni él mismo sabia porque las decia. - ¿Saber perfectamente que en cuanto tu respiración y el latido de tu corazón se detengan no seras nada? Nada. Excepto un cadaver más que se pudrira con el tiempo. ¿Qué dentro de unos pocos años no habra nadie que recuerde tu nombre, nadie que recuerde a quien pertenece una fría lapida más del cementerio?  
Kirei finalmente volteo a mirarlo con un brillo en los ojos que rezumaba veneno y dolor, su voz temblaba con las notas de ira, – Yo no sé tú, Príncipe de Hielo, pero intento cuidar a las personas. Me importan. No me interesa si despues se olvidan de mí. Quiero que los demas obtengan lo que yo nunca podre conseguir... felicidad duradera. Yo temo no dárselas, y dudo que mi muerte les traiga algo de ese tipo.  
– Entonces ¿qué pasaría si tu muerte significara su felicidad?  
Ella empujo la puerta, que se abrió con un chirrido; un momento antes de salir lanzó la helada contestación encarandolo con su espalda, – Entonces moriría gustosamente.

Dejó a Kai sentado en el frío concreto del suelo. Mirando fijamente a la puerta abierta, sintiendo sus entrañas retorciendose. En ese momento, más que nunca, se sintió como un total bastardo, un verdadero Príncipe de Hielo.

Max, que habia estado obervando, se apoyo contra la pared con gesto cansino antes de murmurar – Gracias a Dios es viernes...

**Fin del Tercer Capitulo.**

Darkangel.– Y eso es todo ¿Ven? Me estoy apurando Vere si dentro de poco puedo subir el capitulo cuatro... en serio... de verdad... dejen de mirarme asi... –.–

**–SPLAT–**

Un pastel de merengue verde se impacta contra la cara de Darkangel.

Niji.– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!  
Darkangel.– ... (se limpia el merengue de la cara) Niji.  
Niji.– ... Je je je...

Sirius, Sesshomaru y Hiko entran con gorritos de fiesta y mini cajas de regalo.

Los tres.– Feliz cumpleaños. -o-Darkangel.– (gota de sudor) Ehh... gracias.  
Sesshomaru.– (golpea la cabeza de Darkangel) ¡Ahora vuelve al trabajo!  
Darkangel.– (tecleando como desesperada) .  
Hiko.– (tocando un tambor al ritmo de los barcos vikingos) ñ.ñ Sirius.– (con un megafono) ¡Escribe, escribe, escribe, escribe, escribe, escribe, escribe! (cambia el megafono de mano) ¡TE DIGO QUE ESCRIBAS! (más fuerte) ¡Escribe, escribe, escribe, escribe, escribe, escribe, escribe...!  
Darkangel.– Odio mi vida... -o-  
Vagio.– Tambien odio tu vida.  
Tsumi.– Si tuviera una vida la odiaria. n.n


	5. 04 Plateado y Frío

Disclaimer¿Creen que Beyblade me pertenece¡Que dulces!  
Lamentablemente no es así o Kai hubiera vivido toda su vida con el titulo de 'Campeón Invicto.  
Y estarían viendo este fic por televisión y pagando por ello. 

Darkangel.– Ahhh... 45 reviews... 45 reviews... que felicidad.  
Shiroi.– Esto va bastante bien. n.n  
Darkangel.– (jala una de las orejas de Sesshomaru) Y explicame eso de TU hija que tiene a Kagome por madre.  
Sesshomaru.– ... No tengo nada que decir.  
Sirius.– Me parece que asi es mejor, todo lo que digas puede y sera usado en tu contra.  
Darkangel.– (sale aun jalando a Sesshomaru) Mi muy estimado poodle, tú y yo vamos a tener una larga, larga, LARGA charla. u.ú# (salen de escena)  
Hiko.– Espero que su 'charla' no incluya gritos de rabia y chorros de sangre como la última vez. o.oU

« I came here by a day, but I left here in darkness and found you on the way.  
Now, it is silver and silent. It is silver and cold... »  
Afi, Silver and Cold

**Earthian Angels  
Capitulo 4: **Plateado y Frío

**:o: Primera Parte – Llegada :o:**

Aeropuerto de Nueva Zelanda.

– Esta entrando el vuelo 34-D.

En cuanto bajaron del avión, lo primero que hizo Ashërigo fue correr hacia la recepción, tomar un bote de basura, y ponerse a vomitar dentro de dicho bote; para mucho asco de las gentes que estaban los suficientemente cerca como para presenciar eso.

Spéctrum le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, – Ya, Shër, estas pisando tierra de nuevo ¿no?  
– ¡Nunca, nunca jamás! – lloriqueo Ashërigo cuando termino de vaciar la comida del avión en el basurero.  
Zatanna frunció el ceño al ver que mucha gente se había quedado viendo lo que hacían, – ¡SE ACABO EL ESPECTACULO, NO HAY NADA QUE VER! – grito enojada, – ¡HORA DE PERDERSE!

Con eso todos voltearon y continuaron dedicándose a lo que habían estado haciendo antes de ser interrumpidos por el Black Death mareado.

– ¿A donde iremos ahora? – Spéctrum ayudo a Ashërigo a sostenerse.  
– A la tal Posada que nos dijeron.  
Spéctrum pareció tomarse un momento para ver si sus oídos lo habían engañado, – ¿Posada?  
– Es un hotel, que se llama 'La Posada' ¿de acuerdo?  
– Ah.  
– ¿Vamos, Deinêr?  
– Aja. – la voz no mostró ningún interés o emoción en particular, pero hacia mucho que los Black Death se habían acostumbrado a eso; así que se limitaron a salir del aeropuerto.

– Esta entrando el vuelo 75-F.

Lintu había bajado del avión con mucha más calma y después se dirigió por su equipaje, mientras esperaba que se lo entregaran tuvo la certeza de que alguien la observaba; y no solo casualmente, fuera quien fuese estaba taladrando su mente con los ojos, haciendo algo más que simplemente limitarse a mirar.  
Cuando se giro en la dirección de donde provenía esa sensación se encontró con unos ojos azul cristal, claros y límpidos, pero que despedían destello rojizos cuando la luz del sol golpeaba directamente las pupilas del hombre. Era muy atractivo; el cabello, oscuro y ondulado, le caía sobre los hombros, su piel era tan negra como los ropajes que vestía; los dientes, blancos y afilados, brillaron al esbozar una sonrisa.

– ¿Señorita? – Volteo su cabeza sobresaltada hacia el empleado que sostenía sus maletas. – Aquí esta su equipaje, – se detuvo un momento y pareció notar el desasosiego de Lintu. – ¿Se encuentra bien?  
– Si, gracias. – ella apenas murmuró una respuesta y tomo las maletas, atisbando sobre su hombro para ver si el personaje seguía allí.

No, no había nadie.

Con una última mirada alrededor se aseguro de que no la siguieran y se dirigió a la salida, ignorando la mirada divertida de un gato negro que se recostaba a la sombra de una maceta al lado de la que pasó; el gato se levantó perezosamente y la siguió, saliendo ambos del aeropuerto, ignorando una serie de gritos semi–histéricos que cruzaban el aire.

– ¿CÓMO QUE PERDIERON MI EQUIPAJE? – aulló Areol mientras Nerid y Sacrass lo sostenían de los brazos, evitando que saltara sobre el pobre trabajador del aeropuerto y le arrancara la cabeza de un mordisco.  
– Lo sentimos mucho señor, pero...-  
– ¡MI EQUIPAJE, _**M-I**_ EQUIPAJE!  
– ... estamos... haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlo y...-  
– ¡MIS MALETAS! – Areol casi emitió un chillido de rabia, – ¡TODAS MIS PERTENENCIAS!  
– ... le ofreceremos una indemnización y...-

Un golpe fue descargado en la cabeza de Areol, dejándolo fuera de juego de momento mientras sus ojos imitaban un par de espirales.

– Discúlpelo, esta muy alterado por el vuelo. – Ánbar se disculpo mientras Olien sobaba la mano con la que había golpeado a su líder. – ¿Cree que el equipaje aparezca?  
– Si, por supuesto, es solo cuestión de tiempo. – El empleado tenía múltiples gotitas de sudor en la cabeza.  
– Muchas gracias entonces, ya nos vamos.

Y con eso los Umbreakables salieron del aeropuerto arrastrando a su inconsciente líder.

Catra había venido en un vuelo anterior y estaba llegando al hotel en esos momentos, lo que más le había extrañado es que, después de despertarse, no había vuelto a ver a Stân en ninguna parte, ni siquiera cuando el avión aterrizo, ni cuando los pasajeros bajaron; era realmente extraño, seguramente no había saltado del avión, y las personas no se desvanecen en el aire. En cuanto entro vio a su hermano sentado en una de las mesas del comedor, aparentemente impasible, desayunando.

– ¡HOLA! – exclamó mientras tiraba sus maletas al suelo.

Tres cosas pasaron en ese momento, 1) Tala se atraganto con el jugo que estaba intentando beber.  
2) Desde la cocina llego el sonido de porcelana rompiéndose contra el piso.  
3) Bryan asomo su cabeza desde una de las puertas.

– Ahh, Mao. – Tala comenzó, – ¿A que debemos este inesperado...? – hizo una pausa, como buscando la palabra adecuada.  
– ¿Placer? – sugirió.  
Tala negó con la cabeza, – No, no es eso.

Spencer salió de la cocina, miró a la hermana de Tala y subió corriendo las escaleras de madera, presumiblemente a esconderse en la habitación de los DB.

– Esa fue... una agradable bienvenida. – Mao dijo con un deje de ironía.  
– ¿Qué haces aquí de todas formas? – Bryan se sirvió un poco de jugo al tiempo que volteaba a verla.  
– Voy a participar en el torneo, estoy en el equipo 'Gothic Lights'.

Bryan escupió todo el jugo en la mesa cuando escucho eso.

– ¿QUÉ? – chillaron los tres Demolition Boys, el grito de Spencer amortiguado por la distancia.

**:o: Segunda Parte – Reunión :o:**

Habían pasado el fin de semana sin novedades, y, desafortunadamente para los Bladebreakers, el lunes había llegado y con eso una nueva sesión de entrenamiento con Amamia Kirei.  
No es que no les agradara la idea de mejorar sus técnicas de beyblade, su estilo de combate y encontrar sus puntos débiles y la mejor manera de usarlos a su favor... sino que...  
Número Uno: Los entrenaba una CHICA y eso era algo bastante malo, al menos en su opinión.Número Dos: Aun no había obtenido ni la menor explicación de porque diablos los entrenaba Kirei¿qué tenia ella de especial?  
Número Tres: Los entrenamientos de la muchacha eran mortales.  
... No, habló en serio, quiero decir mortales.

– ¿ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE PUEDES HACER, TYSON? – gritó Amamia, – ¿Te haces llamar campeón mundial con ese nivel de lanzamiento? – Tyson abrió la boca para responder airadamente, pero Amamia ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pronunciar media silaba, – ¡CINCUENTA VUELTAS ALREDEDOR DEL GIMNASIO!  
– ¿QUÉ?  
– ¡AHORA!  
– ¿Y COMO DIABLOS ESO AYUDARA A MI LANZAMIENTO?  
– ¡HAZ LAS VUELTAS!  
– Deja de gritar, Amamia. – masculló Kai, tan solo lo suficientemente alto como para que la aludida la escuchara. Y no era que él no disfrutara de ver como Kirei amenazaba a Tyson de colgarlo de un poste de luz y arrojarle encima buitres hambrientos, sino que ese día en particular no estaba de humor para ver las peleas acostumbradas.

Rei, Max y Kenny, por otra parte se detuvieron en seco; esas eran las primeras palabras que Kai le dirigía a Amamia desde el viernes pasado, ya que durante las cuatro horas que llevaban de entrenamiento habían parecido muy enfocados en ignorarse el uno al otro.

– Ya, de acuerdo, – ella puso los ojos en blanco y luego se volteo hacia su victima original, – Tyson, haz las vueltas. – Y con un gruñido este fue a cumplir su 'entrenamiento', mientras ella se dirigía a los demás. – ¡Perfecto! Sus niveles están... decentes... en realidad, bastante bien; así que el entrenamiento de hoy se acabara temprano. Por lo tanto ya pueden ir por sus cosas, le he pedido a alguien que nos lleve.  
– ¿Que 'nos' lleve? – Rei levanto una ceja.  
– Si, bueno, no voy a pedir dos transportes de la BBA solo porque no me soportan.  
– Yo no dije...–  
– ... ASI QUE... – ella continuó como si nada, – Muevanse.

Amamia se cruzó triunfalmente de brazos mientras los Rei, Max y Kenny se miraban entre si para después ir a recoger sus cosas; dejando a Kirei y a Kai solos en la estancia. El silencio había dejado de ser tenso y ambos agradecían eso, pero tras unos minutos la chica se volvió hacia él y decidió arañar un poco el muro de hielo que se alzaba entre ellos.

– Así que... Kai. ¿Debo tomar esto como una tregua?  
Él se removió incomodo hasta que se decidió a responder, – Supongo.  
– Que bien, eso significa no más preguntas como las que hiciste ¿de acuerdo?  
– De acuerdo.  
– ¡Muy bien!

Ambos permanecieron sin decir más, solamente allí, sin moverse. Sintiéndose un poco incómodo, Kai buscó algo que decir. Internamente, se regañaba a si mismo; nunca había pensado que sería el que empezara una inútil conversación con otro ser humano.

– Tú dijiste mi nombre. – indicó después de un tiempo.  
Kirei respondió encogiéndose de hombros. – Si, bueno, no puedo exactamente ir por ahí llamándote 'Príncipe de Hielo' por siempre. Seria mala publicidad. Aunque según 'ciertas' personas cualquier publicidad es buena ¿tu que opinas?  
– Hn.  
– No te gusta decir mucho ¿verdad? – era más una afirmación que una pregunta.  
Kai casi sonrió.

Diez minutos después estaban dentro de un autobús de la BBA que los dejaría a cada uno en sus respectivas casas, como era de esperarse la primera parada era la casa Amamia.

– Entonces, aquí bajo; espero que la salida temprano haya disminuido un poco las hostilidades despues de las siete horas del viernes.

Hubo gruñidos simplemente por el recuerdo. Pero un asentimiento casi unánime, excepto por Kai, que dio uno de sus tan famosos 'hn' por toda respuesta.

– ¿Siempre eres tan testarudo o es que tienes algo contra mi? – dijo Kirei, inclinando su cabeza a un lado. – Pensé que te agradaba al menos un poco.  
Kai le dirigió rápidamente una sombría y furiosa mirada. – Yo nunca dije que me agradaras. Y no me agradas.  
– Me doy cuenta, – ella se volvió hacia los demás, – los espero mañana en el gimnasio a la misma hora de siempre ¿si?  
– Aa... – Max asintió alegremente. – Nos veremos entonces. – Hasta luego. – se despidió Rei.  
– Nos vemos. – dijo Tyson.  
– Abayo. – no hace falta aclarar que fue Kai¿verdad?  
– ... – una vena se marcó en la frente de Kirei. – Si, hasta mañana.  
La puerta se cerró detrás de los Bladebreakers.  
– Cabeza hueca. – Kirei mascullo mientras se volteaba... tan solo para ver a una figura cubierta de pies a cabeza con una capucha marrón.

_¡AAHHHHH!_

: Fuera de la Casa Amamia :

– Que raro, juraría que escuche a Kirei gritar. o.o  
– Ya estas imaginando cosas, Rei.  
– Tal vez, pero podría jurar... – susurro el chino.  
– ¡Vamos por una PIZZA! – grito Tyson interrumpiéndolo.

: En la sala de estar de la Casa Amamia :

La figura se llevo un dedo a los labios. Amamia asintió. Aquella persona señalo un reloj en forma de una cesta de frutas, hecho de cerámica. Kirei subió en una silla y arranco el reloj de la pared. Detrás de este se encontraba un artefacto cúbico de color negro, tan diminuto como un anillo pequeño. Amamia lo sostuvo en su mano un segundo y luego se lo arrojo al encapuchado.  
Este no hizo ningún intento por atrapar el objeto, dejo que se estrellara contra el mosaico y... lo piso con fuerza.

– Con los mejores saludos de las Almas Descarriadas... – musito Kirei como si fuera un credo.

La otra persona en la estancia levanto la mano izquierda, enfundada en un guante negro y gesticulo varias veces con los dedos. Ella palideció.

– Así pues, la decisión esta tomada... – Kirei se sentó en un banco. – El equipo se reúne de nuevo, viejas amistades tienen un nuevo comienzo... nuevas amistades deben ser olvidadas... – se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

La figura, aun con la capucha puesta apoyo la cabeza en el cristal de la ventana, la suave llovizna seguía y no daba indicios de acabar pronto, agito la cabeza como si con ello pudiese espantar a la lluvia.

– Supongo que viniste ahora para que tenga tiempo de renunciar a los Bladebreakers... pero me pregunto... ¿Qué pasaría si me niego a ir con ustedes?

La cabeza de la figura se alzo bruscamente, volteando hacia Amamia; esta conservaba una leve sonrisa en los labios.

– Supuse que esa seria tu reacción, probablemente seria la de todos en un momento dado; pero ya sabes cual es mi respuesta.

La figura asintió casi con indiferencia, dejo que su cabeza chocara con el cristal de la ventana, sintiendo la humedad y el frío, productos de la lluvia. Kirei lanzo un suspiro cansado y carraspeo.

– Ya sabes que iré, me reuniré con ustedes en el lugar del torneo.

La figura volvió a asentir.

– Fue bueno verte otra vez, te extrañaba.

Aquella persona volteó, ojos de hielo chispearon a través de las sombras que ocultaban el rostro.

– Sabes que los extraño a todos¿no? Al menos tú puedes estar con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero yo... hacia años que no sabia nada de ustedes.

La figura se encogió de hombros.

– Augh... eso me pasa por intentar hablarte cuando... – Amamia negó con la cabeza. – Olvídalo, tienes tus etapas.

Los hombros se estremecieron levemente, podría haber jurado que estaba riendo silenciosamente. Volvió a mover los dedos, Kirei asintió y sonrió, se volteo, dándole la espalda y cerró los ojos.

– Saluda a todos de mi parte...

Cuando intento volverse hacia la figura esta se había ido, dejando la ventana abierta. Kirei gruño.

– Odio que haga eso.

Se agarro el rostro con las manos. Entonces… ¿Qué había estado haciendo todos estos años¿Ocultándose de si misma¿Construyendo sueños inútiles, esperanzas que serian pisoteadas? Si… por supuesto que si, había estado haciendo todo eso y más.

La Reina de la Destrucción volvería a los platos de Beyblade y no había manera de evitarlo.

**:o: Interludio – Encuentro :o:**

Era un aeropuerto común y corriente a simple vista, afuera la lluvia seguía sin descanso.  
Suspiró cansadamente y se sentó en la mesa que compartía con su compañero, que en ese momento leía un libro; apenas terminó de sentarse el muchacho habló, él tenia ojos azules algo rasgados y cabello rubio que se alzaba desafiadoramente en contra de la gravedad, mientras algunos mechones enmarcaban su rostro.

– Hey ¿Dónde diablos te metiste? Te estuve buscando por todas partes.  
– Me perdí. – ella resto importancia al asunto mientras el otro suspiraba.  
– Te traje una entrega especial. – Con eso arrojo una bolsa negra a la mesa.  
No tardó en abrir la bolsa e inspeccionar el contenido, una sonrisa psicotica jugando en sus labios, – Ooh... ¿Es _eso_ de Boris?  
– Todo. Eww... Arruino una de mis mejores camisas.  
– No sera la primera vez que sucede.  
– Claro, cuando el hombre D no puede contra algo con sus equipos marca registrada manda a los ilegales.  
– Clandestinos.  
– Meh... lo que sea. Me tome la libertad de comprar un café¿quieres algo?  
– Agua, por favor.  
– No tardo. – él sonrió y fue de nuevo a la cafetería del aeropuerto, dejando que ella se sentara en la mesa, una sonrisa perezosa formándose en su labios...

Hasta que vio algo que hubiese preferido no ver, en la mesa frente a la suya un muchacho tenia a dos chicas... mujeres... maldita cirugía plástica que no dejaba precisar la edad, junto a él, cada una al lado suyo tratándolo como lo harían un par de concubinas al Rey de un país poligámico. El chico tenia una gorra negra que ocultaba sus facciones desde donde se encontraba, pero era obvio que ambas muchachas estaban encantadas con lo que veían.

« Juro que las mujeres de hoy son seres repugnantes... »

Una de ellas le quito la gorra al joven de una forma que hizo a la muchacha arquear sus cejas, claramente la 'agradable damisela' tenia una actitud que dejaba claro lo que quería. Y cuando ella le vio el rostro se quedo sin aliento. La chica, cuando pudo reaccionar, comenzó a mirar de arriba a abajo a aquel chico: pelo blanco como la nieve, piel pálida, al menos cuarenta y algo centímetros mas alto que ella, de ojos lavandas y con una cinta morada en la frente... ¿cinta morada?

– Tú nunca vas a cambiar... – inquirió en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que él pudiera oírle, la muchacha cerro los ojos, en señal de estar incubando un ataque de furia. – ¿verdad, Bei?  
– ¿Sabes mi nombre? – El aludido la miro ladeando un poco su cabeza, – ¡Si que levanto pasiones últimamente¿Quién te ha hablado de mí¿Alguna de tus amigas? La última fue... ¿Karen? No, espera... ¿Stacey? Ehh... – una pequeña gota resbalo por su frente, – ¿Mara? Ah, refréscame la memoria ¿quieres?

Y tuvo que pasar que el muchacho rubio volviera de la cafetería en ese momento justamente.

– Ya vol... – y quedo paralizado al ver al otro. – O.O;

Al chico de ojos lavandas por poco le da un infarto, sus ojos miraron a la chica con terror puro... ese pelo platinado... esos ojos de pupila vertical... esos cuernos de demonio que sobresalían de su cabeza... esos colmillos a punto de clavarse en su presa... Sí, estaba claro que se trataba de...

– ¡USTEDES! – Estaba realmente aterrado.

Él soltó a las dos muchachas al ver la que se le venía encima... y salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía.

– ¡LO SIENTO, RAN–RAN, TE JURO QUE YO NO QUERÍA!  
– ¡CLOUD, CALMA A ESE TONTO ANTES DE QUE YO LO MATE!  
– ¡Sindirlog, deja de correr!

Demasiado tarde... el muchacho había desaparecido entre la muchedumbre dejando una estela de humo a su paso.

– Y no lo veremos hasta que empiece el torneo... –  
– Voy a... juro que voy a...–  
– ¿Demasiado susceptible hoy?  
Ella suspiró pesadamente. – ... No quería venir en realidad...–  
– No estas hablando de ti ¿verdad?  
– No, yo siempre estoy feliz de ver a la familia reunida. Es solo que me preocupa... no había sido tan 'ella misma' desde nosotros y ahora con ellos... no quisiera sesgar tantos lazos de una sola vez.  
– No hay remedio.  
– No, no lo hay. – ella asintió con la cabeza. – Nos observan desde que entramos aquí.  
– Alto, cabello castaño oscuro, lentes negros y traje sastre gris. Si, ha estado recargado en esa columna durante la última media hora.  
– Tú por la izquierda.  
– Como quieras. – el chico fingió una sonrisa dirigiéndose casualmente hacia la maquina de cambio cercana a la columna.

Su acompañante se levantó y se mezcló entre la gente, desapareciendo casi al acto. El hombre que había estado observando casi entro en pánico.

Eso no estaba en el plan.

– Con los mejores saludos de las Almas Descarriadas. – una voz femenina y una masculina susurraron oscuramente a su espalda, antes de que dos pares de manos lo arrastraran a las oscuras sombras de un pasillo en el área de intendencia.

No tuvo tiempo de gritar.

**:o: Tercera Parte – Lluvia :o:**

Los bladebreakers habían entrado al edificio de la BBA, acababan de recibir una llamada de emergencia del Señor Dickenson, aunque lamentablemente este calculo mal el tiempo y mientras ellos iban entrando a su oficina, Kirei iba saliendo.

– ¡Hola! – Tyson la saludo alegremente, – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Kirei apenas le dio una mirada fugaz, – ¿Tienes idea de por qué nos llamaron?  
Kirei siguió su avance hacia las escaleras y apenas lanzó la respuesta, – Por mi culpa. – Y saltó por encima del barandal hacia las escaleras inferiores.  
– ¿Qu...– ?  
Rei se asomo a las escaleras, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. – Será mejor que entremos.

El Señor Dickenson los esperaba dentro de su oficina, una expresión de abatimiento pintada en su rostro.

– ¿Señor Dickenson? – Kenny llamo su atención, ya que parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos.  
– ¿Si?  
– Kirei acaba de decirnos algo de que fuimos llamados aquí por su culpa ¿usted sabe por qué?  
El Señor Dickenson se removió incomodo en su asiento, – Verán, muchachos... Kirei... ella... Bueno, acaba de renunciar.

Una serie de parpadeos siguió la declaración, aparentemente sin sentido; como si no entendieran bien a bien que había querido decir, hasta que una sola palabra de Rei desato las reacciones de sus compañeros.

– _¿Qué?_

Estaba a la orilla del río, las aguas grises bajo el cielo nublado llamaban con voces inaudibles a la tormenta, meciéndose suavemente, con la espuma arremolinándose en figuras caprichosas. Las puntas de las botas rozaron las aguas ligeramente, tal vez, reflexionó en silencio, si moría ahogada la pesadilla acabaría, solo tal vez...

Una violenta oleada de agua la alcanzo, cubriendo su cuerpo por encima de las rodillas y arrojándola bruscamente hacia atrás; como si se burlara de tal idea. Un sollozo casi se abrió camino a la garganta de Amamia, ni siquiera podía refugiarse en los pensamientos consoladores de la muerte; no que ella fuera suicida, pero si le permitían un momentáneo alivio.

La lluvia seguía cayendo incesablemente, pequeños dardos de agua acribillaban a todo aquel que se atreviera a estar fuera.  
Era muy extraño, principios de invierno y la lluvia se había presentado casi día tras día. No faltaría mucho para que comenzara a nevar.  
Nevar... Iría a Nueva Zelanda, se encontraría con los miembros de su antiguo equipo, se enfrentaría a los Bladebreakers si era necesario y... y... ¿y qué?

¿Qué sentido tenia preocuparse por lo que sucedería despues? El reencuentro era inevitable, la traición era inevitable y la renuncia también lo había sido.

No tenía muchas opciones, o traicionaba a 'sus nuevas mascotas', como tan elegantemente había expresado Hitoshi, o traicionaba a aquellos que la habían aceptado y considerado una amiga en los turbulentos tiempos que había pasado.

– Jacey... – gimió lastimeramente mientras miraba su reflejo en el agua. – ¿Qué seré entonces...? En que... ¿en que me convertiré ahora? – retrocedió, alejándose del agua; quedándose en la orilla, en un punto donde no le alcanzaba la minúscula marea, – ¿A qué nombre responderé ahora?  
– ¡Kirei!

El grito hizo que volteara hacia la dirección de donde provenía el sonido, los Bladebreakers corrían hacia donde se encontraba, y ella no hizo nada que lo impidiese, ni se movió para alejarse; simplemente esperó el juicio a la que la someterían, sabiendo de antemano la condena a la que había quedado expuesta.

– ¿Es cierto? – los ojos de Max miraban directamente a los suyos, – ¿Renunciaste a ser nuestra entrenadora?  
Ella asintió con la cabeza, – El torneo se aproxima.  
– ¡Razón de más para que entrenemos!  
– Ya los he entrenado.  
– No has dado ni la mitad de lo que tienes ¿a eso llamas entrenamiento? – Sin darse cuenta, Max había comenzado a alzar su voz, – ¿Abandonaras a tu equipo a principios del Campeonato?  
– No. – Esta vez respondió tajantemente. – Es por eso que los estoy dejando a ustedes.

La muda implicación fue como una bofetada para ellos.

– ¿Tienes... otro equipo?  
– Si, y participaremos en el torneo también. – Sus ojos recorrieron los rostros sorprendidos ante ella, – Y les advierto... que no será fácil si les toca pelear contra nosotros.  
– ¿Es el fin? Nada más... nada más que una advertencia ¿no valemos nada más?  
Dejo caer su cabeza, desganada, – Nunca debí de haber aceptado este trabajo... me he dado cuenta que no debí de dejar a mi equipo... – aun si era una mentira, ella quería convencerse a si misma de la idea, – A veces las personas cometemos muchos errores, pero hay algunos que por lo menos se pueden reparar.  
– Entonces ¿eso es lo que somos para ti? – la voz de Rei nunca había sonado tan helada, – ¿Un error?  
Una mueca de dolor casi asomo a su rostro antes de forzar las palabras a salir, – Si. Y si no un error, solo un trabajo... solo eso...

Las miradas que le asestaron los Bladebreakers tras esa declaración tuvieron casi el mismo efecto que si hubieran descargado un golpe en ella, pues se encogió visiblemente. El cabello castaño de Kenny estaba empapado, cayendo totalmente lacio a los lado de su rostro, revelando uno solo de sus ojos que habían permanecido tanto tiempo ocultos; un solo ojo que miraba a Kirei en todo su esplendor de un verde muy pálido, observándola de tal manera que la sensación de culpa la carcomía. Finalmente, incapaz de aguantar más les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de ellos, lentamente; como si nada pudieran hacer ya para detenerla.

«¿Por qué?» se preguntó Tyson mentalmente casi en un susurro, y volvió a repetir la misma pregunta en su mente una y otra vez mientras la veía marcharse, cada vez más fuerte, hasta que sin poder soportarlo más le gritó la misma pregunta a Kirei.

– ¿Es que los Bladebreakers están condenados a sufrir separación tras separación? – sus puños estaban cerrados y los mechones de cabello empapado se pegaban a su rostro, ya había sido Kai, con los Demolition Boys; Max, con los All Starz; Rei, con los White Tigers, Hitoshi, con Bega. Ahora Kirei. – ¿Qué hay en ese equipo que te haga correr tan desesperadamente a su lado? Creo que te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para.  
Kirei había volteado a verlo, primero con sorpresa, pero tras sus últimas palabras se trocó en furia, – ¿Qué conoces lo suficientemente bien de mi, Kinomiya? No tienes la más mínima idea de quién soy yo; no sabes quien fui, no sabes lo que viví, no sabes quién soy ahora... tú no sabes nada. Ninguno de ustedes lo hace. – terminó por decir, y podía oírse en su voz un tono acusador; y en sus ojos podía verse la burla que antaño la Reina de la Destrucción alguna vez usase para sus víctimas, aún cuando sus ojos estuviese inundados de gruesas lágrimas... y por alguna razón, de pronto Tyson encontró todo aquello desesperantemente cierto.  
– Así termina todo para ti ¿no? No significamos nada para ti, no somos nada comparados con tu valioso equipo. – dijo Kenny, su ojo visible se clavaba en ella como un alfiler, – Entonces dime ¿por qué tu equipo te abandono, en primer lugar, para que te convirtieras en entrenadora de los Bladebreakers?  
– No tengo que contestar esa pregunta. Y ellos no me abandonaron. El Señor Dickenson nos separo y asigno trabajos... muy apartados.  
– Me pregunto porque... – el sarcasmo era algo nuevo en la voz del Jefe, e hizo que los demás lo miraran preocupados, parecía que finalmente se le había pegado algo de Dizzy.  
– Por cierto... – la voz de Kirei no solo era ácida, sino que expresaba una mórbida satisfacción con cada palabra, – ¿Ya les he dicho los bonitos niveles promedio que sus beyblades presentan hasta ahora?... y sólo por preguntar ¿Sabe la mayoría de ustedes rezar?

Un silencio sepulcral se alzó ante sus palabras.  
Casi como si fuera una respuesta a la pausa que habían hecho, la lluvia arrecio; el aire y las gotas de agua golpeaban sus rostros, cabellos y ropas danzaban alocadamente, movidos por las ráfagas de viento.

– Me imagine. Y, Kai. – el aludido se volteo a mirarla con estacas de hielo en las pupilas, – Considera esto como el final de nuestra tregua.

Con esas últimas palabras, abandono toda idea de irse lentamente y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, resbalando por las piedras mojadas y llenando sus botas y ropa de barro, una sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios, débilmente, tratando de consolarse a si misma. Los Bladebreakers la vieron alejarse, no sabiendo si lo correcto era ir tras ella o dejarla seguir el camino que había escogido.  
Kai permanecía petrificado, pálido, frío y rígido. Un nervio se movía espasmódicamente en su mejilla.

Max trago salivo antes de atreverse a dirigirle la palabra, – ¿Kai?

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que la lluvia amainara y Kai hablara, si bien no se dirigía a sus compañeros.

– Muy bien, Amamia, tal vez sea mejor así. – dijo; su tono de voz había regresado a la normalidad, sus tensos músculos habían recuperados la postura y se veía tan calmado como siempre.

Poco sabían los Bladebreakers que esto apenas era la calma antes de la tormenta.

**Fin del Cuarto Capitulo.**

Darkangel.– (con la ropa llena de un liquido rojo de dudosa procedencia y limpiandose las manos con un pañuelo convenientemente de color rojo) No me miren así. ¬¬ Ya se que no todos salieron en este capitulo pero saldrán los demás ¿de acuerdo?  
Silencio.  
Darkangel.– De acuerdo. –.–U  
Lightdevil.– ¡AHHHHH! (señala la pantalla) ¡KENNY TIENE OJOS!  
Todos.– (enorme gota) .  
Sacrass.– Bueno, duh.  
Lightdevil.– ¿De donde sacaste lo de 'el ojo?  
Darkangel.– Tenia ganas de verle los ojos.  
Sacrass.– ¿Y el color verde?  
Darkangel.– Kai tiene ojos rojizos. Tyson azul marino. Max azul claro. Rei dorados. Era eso o violetas y ya tengo a un personaje con ojos violetas, como pueden ver.  
Shiroi.– Y seguro que están pensando que 'Jacey' es una amiga de Kirei, o parte de los Wayward Souls para estos momentos... Darkangel.– ¡BWAHAHAHAHAHAH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, tengo la mente mucho más retorcida que eso...  
Shiroi.– Darkangel me estas asustando... O.o  
Sacrass.– No, así actúa normalmente.  
Lightdevil.– Ya saben, gracias por las reviews que dejaron y dejen más si tienen tiempo y ganas... ¡Nos vemos!

Vocabulario.  
Abayo – Es a 'sayonara' como 'kisama' es a 'anata'... En términos más simples, 'abayo' es una forma muy poco cortés de despedirse de alguien.


	6. 05 Nueva Zelanda

Se ve a una histérica Darkangel corriendo de un lado a otro y estampándose contra cuanta cosa se le ponga enfrente. 

Darkangel.- ¡LOOOO SIEEEEEENTOOOOOOOO! TOT

Lightdevil.- En otras palabras: la escuela es un fastidio.

Darkangel.- ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! TOT

Lightdevil.- Dagel odia las prácticas de laboratorio.

Darkangel.- ¡LO SIENTO! TOT

Lightdevil: Y tuvo que ir a la practica etnológica... además de que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de enfermarse por tres meses de bronquitis y atrapar una conjuntivitis viral, con lo que todo el tiempo era "No leas, no veas la tele, no uses la computadora" ... meh... se hace lo que se puede.. –o–

Darkangel: (golpeando su cabeza contra un poste) ¡LO SIENTO! –bump– ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! –bump– ¡LO SIEEEEEEEEENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –bump, bump, bump– Ouch... X.x

Lightdevil: ... Reviews, por favor. u.uU

«_Llegado es el momento –dijo la Morsa–  
de hablar de muchas cosas:  
de zapatos... y barcos... y lacres.  
de coles... y reyes_»  
Lewis Carroll, A través del espejo

**_Earthian Angels_**

**Capitulo 5:** Nueva Zelanda

**:o: Primera Parte – Aeropuerto :o:**

El primer avión en llegar al aeropuerto, fue, como no podía ser de otra manera, el Jet privado del Vaticano; en el cual se encontraban los Light Soldiers, acompañados de un selecto grupo que serviría como escolta, y su Graciosa Majestad, la Suprema Sacerdotisa Vistullia.

– ¡Tú ¿qué crees que estas haciendo! – Casi graznó ella, – ¡Traigan mi equipaje, tengan cuidado con mis pertenencias! - Hizo una pausa para tomar aire, - ¡Mas aprisa, tenemos que llegar a la Mansión, hace tanto frío!

– Sacerdotisa Vistullia.

– ¿Si Goldier? – la aludida lo encaro, alzando el mentón lo suficiente para tener un aire de arrogancia.

Glace hizo una reverencia, – ¿Puedo sugerir que nos retiremos a la Mansión y que nos sea llevado el equipaje después?

La joven frunció el ceño, – Por supuesto, Goldier, solo intento asegurarme de que ninguna pertenencia sagrada se pierda.

Él se inclino aun más, si es que era posible, – Me encuentro seguro de eso, Sacerdotisa, pero la ceremonia de apertura dará comienzo pronto y pensé que le agradaría contar con más tiempo para predisponerse al evento.

– ¡Oh, claro! Que atento eres. – Vistullia se volvió hacia los dos hombres que estaban acomodando sus maletas en el suelo, – ¡Dejen eso, nos vamos!

Dustinnian miro a Goldier compasivamente, este seguía inclinado, cuando pudo ver sus ojos mejor, el muchacho humano sintió un terrible dolor; lo único que quedaba en esos ojos, otrora llenos de orgullo y confidencia en un poder del que se sabia en absoluto control, era una capa de humillación.

– Vamonos, Goldier.

– Hai.

Los miembros de los Light Soldier lo miraron confundidos ante su súbito uso de una lengua extranjera, pero él simplemente siguió a la Sacerdotisa Vistullia y a la escolta, sin mirar atrás.

Gracias a algunas 'influencias', el avión donde viajaban los Gothic Lights llego apenas segundos después de la partida del grupo de católicos; la primera en descender fue Cristal, seguida por Mathy, Lein y Sycke mientras Kain esperaba al final.

– Bienvenidos a Nueva Zelanda, – masculló Lein arrebujándose en su chamarra, – donde las personas pueden convertirse en verdaderas paletas de hielo.

– Parece que tendremos una 'Blanca Navidad' si nos quedamos aquí, – Sycke sonrió mientras se frotaba las manos para calentarlas.

– Cierto, – Cristal se volvió hacia Mathy, – ¿continuaran el torneo durante las festividades?

– No, lo suspenderán durante algunos días.

– Ah.

– Veo que están llegando muchos equipos, – Kain intervino mientras veía a su alrededor.

– Si, esperen... – Sycke señalo, – ¿no son esos los Bladebreakers?

En efecto, eran los Bladebreakers, y como tales estaban discutiendo.

– No puedo creer que te hayas robado todos esos cacahuates, – Kenny reprendió a un alegre Tyson que había llenado casi una maleta con comida de avión.

– Yo pague mi boleto, y se incluía la comida¡tengo todo el derecho de tomar lo que yo quiera!

– Era comida para una persona normal, Tyson. – Rei sonrió gatunamente.

– Cállate, Rei.

– Oye Tyson, – Max sonrió como solía hacer, – además de cacahuates ¿no agarraste dulces?

– ¡Max! – Estoy rodeado de fenómenos. – Kai masculló con todo el mal humor que tenía acumulado.

Tyson saco su lengua, aun con restos de cacahuates a medio masticar, – ¡Lo dice quien le cayó cloro en la cabeza!

– ¡No es cloro, es mi color natural!

Todos le dieron la típica cara de 'aeropuerto' (avionazo al por mayor), – A–ja...

– ¡Agggh! – Kai se dirigió hacia la salida hecho una furia.

Segundos antes de esto, los Umbreakables se encontraban 'discutiendo pacíficamente' la devolución del equipaje de Areol, el cual había confiscado todo el dinero, tarjetas de crédito, credenciales y cualquier objeto de valor a su equipo hasta que sus pertenencias le fueran restituidas; Ánbar y Sacrass estaban detrás de Areol, listos para sostenerlo en caso de que decidiera que el empleado frente a él había perdido el derecho a vivir, Olien miraba hacia todos lados y parecía estar en busca de alguien en particular, objeto de su obsesión; An-Nai, satisfecha de estar abrazando a su querido "osito de peluche" (véase 'Nerid'), se encontraba recargada en una banca y Nerid... pues estaba siendo abrazado y tenia cara de neutralidad. De pronto un chillido como de ardilla aplastada surgió detrás de Ánbar.

– ¡Es KAI, KAI HIWATARI!

Olien prácticamente se estaba babeando... en todo el asqueroso sentido de la palabra. ––U

– ¡ÁNBAR PELLIZCAME, AQUI ESTA! – Olien exclamó (mas bien bramó.

– No seas exagerada, – Sacrass respondió lo más des–emocionalmente (invente una palabra XD) que pudo.

– ¿Qué diablos le ves al flaco de cabello mutante? T.TU

De pronto, un grito ensordecedor hizo sangrar los tímpanos de toda la pobre gente que se encontraba en un radio de cien metros.

– ¡NO ES NINGUN FLACO Y SU CABELLO NO ES MUTANTE, AREOL SEBELI, ASI QUE RETRACTATE, AHORA!

– Que carácter, casi casi me recuerdas a An-Nai, – Sacrass sonrió melosamente, – que esta mal de la cabeza...

¤ Venita ¤ ¤ Venita ¤

Una chica furibunda con la misma mirada demente de Chucky se le aventó encima, con el firme propósito de brindarle una paliza con la cual, meses después, nada más de acordarse le dolieran las costillas.

Ehem.

Cambiemos un poco el escenario.

Del otro lado del aeropuerto, una escena totalmente diferente se desarrollaba al estar descendiendo el equipo de la Dark Elite junto con su coordinador.

- Oigan, - Yuzuriha se detuvo un momento, - ¿creen que les ganemos a los Bladebreakers?

Anya sonrió, en una perfecta imitación a la Gioconda de DaVinci, - Por supuesto, alguien tiene que vencerlos algún día.

- Cierto, y ¿por qué no nosotros? - Alexandra se mostró de acuerdo.

Yuzuriha asintió, - ¿Tú que crees, Pyro?

– ¿Eh, yo? O.o

– ¿Quién más?

– Pues... – Tic tac tic tac tic tac... – Kaola comenzó a presionar.

– Mmmhhhh... Bueno... no estoy seguro... tal vez... podria ser... no lo se... probablemente... pero... no,... no... Bueno... pensándolo mejor... creo... mmhh... Si... Tal vez...

– ¡Cállate, cállate, cállate! – Brooklyn casi grito, – ¿No vez que me estas estresando!

– ... No tienes nada de paciencia conmigo.

– ¡No, No la tengo!

– 0.0

– ¿Podrían, por favor, comportarse hasta que lleguemos a los autobuses siquiera? – los dientes de Brooklyn estaban casi rechinando.

Los Dark Elite se miraron entre si.

– De acuerdo.

«¿De acuerdo?» Brooklyn estaba a punto de preguntarse a sí mismo acerca de su propia salud mental, pues creyó estar escuchando lo que no se dijo nunca; y de manera inconsciente repitió lo que había escuchado.

– ¿De acuerdo?

– Si nos comportaremos, – Malena declaro ante lo cual cierto pelirrojo dio un sonoro suspiro de alivio, – hasta que lleguemos a los autobuses.

Brooklyn maldijo.

Mientras todos estos acontecimientos tomaban lugar, el avión en el que venían los NightWish finalmente llegaba. Casi como una procesión bajaron, lentamente, en calma, como si en ese momento nada importara más. En algunos aspectos así era, habían llegado a Nueva Zelanda, sede del Torneo Mundial de Beyblade. Estaban considerados entre los mejores equipos. Pero... aun así no todas las cosas son lo que parecen.

Mikael se detuvo al terminar de bajar las escaleras del avión, como si el suelo transmitiera vibras extrañas; pero no podía precisar que era exactamente, solo que no era normal y definitivamente no era bueno.

Él frunció el seño, un cambio apenas perceptible, - Vamonos.

El resto del equipo lo siguió hacia la salida del aeropuerto.

- ¿Qué le sucede? - Akane inquirió en voz baja.

Destiny también bajo la voz, - No se, pero se ve preocupado.

- No lo culpo... - Yokoh entrecerró los ojos con algo de desconfianza, - Este lugar se siente extraño... como si algo estuviese fuera de lo común.

Las demás se miraron entre sí.

- Yo no siento nada extraño. - Motoko negó con la cabeza, aunque si estaba algo nerviosa.

- A lo mejor es el cambio de aire. - Destiny se volvió hacia Yokoh, - O la emoción.

Mostrándose de acuerdo, todas se apresuraron a alcanzar a un muy adelantado Mikael.

**:o: Interludio – Wayward Souls :o:**

Ahora llegamos a nuestra pequeña lección, el tema de hoy: los infames Wayward Souls.

_Cloud Zuishou_ era el líder, su piel oscilaba entre la palidez y un tono beige que resaltaba sus ojos azules, no casi crisálidos, pero tampoco del tono de la medianoche; simplemente eran azules. Su cabello, lacio y rubio estaba en parte levantado en picos, mientras otros mechones enmarcaban su rostro. El era la voz de la razón en el equipo y prácticamente parecía tener la palabra 'madurez' tatuada en la frente; a veces, más que un líder, tenía que actuar como niñera, mediador, réferi, abogado, juez y verdugo con los miembros de su equipo.

El siguiente, más bajo que Cloud, tenia piel más bronceada y ojos color chocolate que parecían brillar con un espíritu bromista en su cara; _Kakeru Ogami_ era el más gracioso de todos. Frecuentemente intercambiaba algunas bromas y algunas veces era para burlarse del 'viejo' Hitoshi. Al principio Kinomiya era calmado y controlado pero cuando el equipo demostraba ser demasiado para él, un día les persiguió por media ciudad para 'castigarlos' por su falta de respeto por los mayores. Además de eso, 'Kuki' estaba lleno de un espíritu jovial y era el más comunicativo, lo que los obligaba a saltar sobre él y amordazarlo cuando se volvía insoportable.

Entonces estaba _Beirekêr Sindirlog_, prácticamente un imán 'irresistible' para mujeres. Mucho más famoso por usar el directorio telefónico como agenda que por sus beybatallas, ya que muy poca gente lo había desafiado; era probablemente el jugador de reserva del equipo, y rara vez solía quedarse en un lugar por más de una hora si no estaba bajo vigilancia constante de sus compañeros.

Además de ellos estaba la 'minúscula' _Rong-Bi Shi_, o solo Rong; con ojos de pupila vertical que nunca fijaban la mirada en los ojos de otra persona y que continuamente cambiaban su coloración dependiendo de sus emociones. Con piel casi tan pálida como Bei y cabello rubio tirandole a blanco, ocupaba la posición de menor de edad entre los Wayward, planamente complicada y bipolar, sin contar su afición a la música escandalosa, el chocolate y los gatos; era ella quien se encargaba de adivinar el futuro y 'manipularlo' un poco.

Y la última era _Kirei Amamia_...

Antigua entrenadora de medio tiempo de los Bladebreakers.

Tras una serie de divertidos incidentes y pleitos varios en los autobuses de los equipos, finalmente llegaron al lujoso hotel 'La Posada'; mientras los botones llevaban las cosas a los respectivos cuartos la mayoría de los equipos se vieron reunidos en una enorme sala de estar. Conversaciones tranquilas entre elllos fueron escuchadas hasta que...

– ¡RAN RAN–CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!

Un grito hizo que Rong saltara espantada en su sitio y volteara tan solo para ver a un rayo blanco, magenta y negro arrojarse sobre ella, tirándola al suelo. Shi maldijo bajo su aliento cuando el aire fue expulsado violentamente de sus pulmones, e iba a decir algún tipo de insulto cuando la ráfaga tricolor, ––que resulto ser el anterior chico alto, delgado, de cabello blanco y ojos lavandas vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa magenta–– que la habia arrojado al suelo se levanto con la misma inhumana rapidez con la que la había tirado.

– ¡Beirekêr! – Rong reclamo. – ¡Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso!

– ¡Ran-Ran, que gusto verte otra vez! – El muchacho ignoro el regaño de la chica, y en cambio volteo hacia todas partes en busca de una nueva victima.

Tii tiii tiii tiii

El 'radar de chicas' (un par de antenitas tipo chapulín colorado con forma de corazón) del tal 'Beirekêr' localizo como nuevo blanco a Kirei Amamia.

– ¡Awww, Reiki-chan, tanto tiempo sin verte! – Y con eso se lanzo encima de la británica, saludándola tal y como lo había hecho con su anterior victima: Tirándola al suelo estrepitosamente.

Y ese, señoras y señores, fue el PEOR momento que Kai pudo haber escogido para salir de la cocina y ver la 'escena' que se desarrollaba en la sala. Prácticamente los ojos se le desencajaron al ver al chico de cabello blanco encima de Kirei en una pose más bien comprometedora y en lo que él juzgaría como un beso apasionado.

– ¿Kai?

Hiwatari no supo quien lo llamo, pero decidió ignorarle, dar la vuelta y regresar por donde había venido. Solo para chocar con un par de chicas que venían entrando. Francamente lo que vio lo saco completamente del planeta tierra.

– ¿Rong? – Allí frente a él, una versión un poco más morena de Rong-Bi, tenía los ojos girando en espiral mientras era sostenida por una joven de ojos verdes y cabello aquamarina.

– ¿An-Nai, estas bien?

Ella se recupero y aferro a Kai por el cuello, bajándolo hasta su estatura y mirándolo hecha una furia.

– ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, fenómeno bicolor!

– ¿Qué...? 0.0

An-Nai lo soltó y avanzo decidida hacia la sala común, donde la atención se había centrado nuevamente en Beirekêr y Rong.

– Ran-Ran ¿cuando te vas a decidir a crecer? - El muchacho se burló, - ¡Estas enana y desabrida! XDDD

Rong bufó molesta, Beirekêr rió aun más fuerte y Cloud esbozo una mueca. Kakeru giro su dedo índice en círculos cerca de su sien apuntando a Beirekêr con su pulgar mientras Kirei soltaba algunas risitas nerviosas.

– JA JA JA JA JA ¡Estás en los huesos!

– ... -

– ¡Y mides menos que una caja de cerillos!

– ... -

– ¡BWA JA JA JA JA! XDDDD

– No todos somos un mamut de dos metros como tú, Beirekêr.

El silencio reino en la sala por diez segundos.  
... Ocho ... Siete ... Seis ... Cinco ... Cuatro ... Tres ... Dos ... Uno...

– **¿CÓOOMOOO QUUUEEEE MAAAAMUUUUT, FLAAAACUUUUCHAAAA IIIIINSOOOOOLEEEENTEEEEE!**

Los gritos y las risas se escucharon hasta la calle.

**:o: Segunda Parte – Inauguración :o:**

Las luces brillantes bañaban todo el corredor, de principio hasta el final de la entrada principal al gran salón comedor. No había allí puertas que encerraran el salón, solamente arcos de cerraduras sostenidos por siete pilares de mármol blanco con forma de angeles con alas extendidas, separando las cámaras del exterior. Voces y risas fluían del interior. Cientos de velas ardían en los candelabros de bronce dorado colocados alrededor de la cámara, lámparas exquisitas colgaban en medio del alto techo. Las pequeñas gotas de cristal debajo de las lámparas, reflejaban las luces del salón, dando un efecto de chispas mágicas en las paredes bordadas de oro. Un discreto hueco, con un espectacular fuego sobre una pila de troncos, colocado en la pared opuesta a la entrada principal, parecía ser el área más popular para pasar el rato o si eras más susceptible al frío de la temperatura.

Todos los equipos que participarían en el torneo estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares; en la cabecera de la enorme mesa se encontraba el Señor Dickenson, a su izquierda se sentaba Mathy, a su derecha Hitoshi, seguido de Brooklyn.

Dickenson tomo la palabra, – Sean todos bienvenidos a este nuevo torneo, este año tenemos varios equipos nuevos y a varios veteranos, sin embargo cada uno de los equipos que esta aquí ha demostrado que son lo mejor que puede ofrecer su división y todos están aquí por la misma razón: ser los mejores beyluchadores y ganar el campeonato mundial. – Una ronda de aplausos se dejo escuchar en este punto, – Así que esperamos que este año nos traiga grandes batallas y eventos inolvidables y ahora declaro inaugurado el torneo.

La ovación fue ensordecedora, los flashes de las cámaras amenazaron con cegar a más de una persona mientras los reporteros volaban como moscas atraídas hacia la miel a buscar a los beyluchadores intentando obtener algún comentario.

– Y ahora, unas palabras de los coordinadores de equipos. – El Señor Dickenson fue el primero en aplaudir cuando Hitoshi, Brooklyn y Mathy se levantaron. – Hitoshi, el más experimentado, tomara la palabra. (Esto suena a discurso de escuela... geez. –.–U)

Hitoshi alzo una copa con vino tinto y sonrió, amenazando con dejar ciegos a los pobres camarógrafos cuando el flash se vio reflejado en sus dientes, – Primero, mis felicitaciones a todos los equipos que han conseguido llegar hasta aquí, este torneo en particular fue extremadamente selectivo, como se puede ver, por lo cual el numero de equipos, comparado con otros años anteriores, se ha reducido dramáticamente. Segundo, estamos aquí para beybatallar, y esto es y siempre ha sido un juego, los aquí reunidos solo sucede que son los mejores, así que den lo mejor de si. Y tercero... – su voz se hizo más seria, – Quiero que recuerden, necesitan recordar, que nada es lo que parece, incluso en el beyblade... – Un silencio expectativo siguió la seria declaración, hasta que fue cortado por Hitoshi, exhibiendo otra sonrisa brillante, – ¡Por ultimo, buena suerte!

Aplausos volvieron a escucharse, mientras Hitoshi se bebía de golpe su bebida en tanto Brooklyn y Mathy le daban miradas de '¿Y a este que bicho le pico?'. Varios lugares más lejos, en el lugar de los Dark Elite, a Yuzuriha le salía una enorme gota.

– Típico Hitoshi...

Tras algunos segundos más de aplaudir, la audiencia quedó en silencio, en tanto Brooklyn levantaba una copa de vino blanco y sonreía calmadamente.

– Al igual que mi compañero Hitoshi, quiero darles mis más sinceras felicitaciones y desearles buena suerte a todos los participantes. Quisiera agregar además que este torneo será muy diferente a los otros, ya que se encuentran aquí equipos que, según tengo entendido son excepcionales, pero por distintas razones no habían aceptado participar en torneos anteriores... – Los ojos azules del pelirrojo emitieron un destello extraño, – Tal es el caso, como seguro recordaran los Demolition Boys, del equipo Wayward Souls... que no participa con nosotros desde hace cinco años. ¡Bienvenidos una vez más, los que beybatallaran para ser futuros campeones del mundo! – Brooklyn sonrió con malicia, – Si tenemos suerte alguien por fin sacara a los Bladebreakers de la lista de ganadores...

Risas, abucheos, chiflidos y aplausos se escucharon mientras Brooklyn vaciaba su copa, después llegó el turno de Mathy para tomar la palabra; ella se incorporo elevando un vaso con vodka.

– Por si el Señor Dickenson no les ha informado, soy la más nueva coordinadora y como tal me haré cargo de nuevos equipos, con excepcionales talentos, les deseo suerte a todos los equipos, los más experimentados en este torneo y los más nuevos. Pero la suerte no les servirá de nada si no esfuerzan en hacer todo lo posible para alcanzar sus metas, aun más, a veces deberán lograr lo imposible o fracasaran, si van a participar deben estar dispuestos dejarlo todo en el campo, a dar todo su ser en una batalla. Si no lo están... entonces no tiene caso alguno que se queden.

La sala permaneció en completo silencio mientras Mathy bebía lentamente la mitad del contenido del vaso, cuando termino un estallido de aplausos rompieron el silencio con la efectividad de una bala.

De pronto ella quedo inmóvil, una risa surgió, resonando desagradablemente dentro de su cabeza.

_"Mathy, Mathy, Mathy..."_ La voz desconocida se burló, "_Honestamente¿cuanto de lo que dijiste es cierto? Hmm... ¿Cuando has hecho algo importante, Romanov? Quiero decir, además de estar huyendo siempre de tu pasado..."_ La voz estallo en carcajadas que dejaron eco mientras seguía hablando, "_Mathy, oh, Mathy... cuantas cosas te depara el futuro... no puedes huir de los lazos de sangre, algo intrínseco te jalara hacia tu familia, no puedes negarlo... En el fondo..."_ Ojos verdes, llenos de veneno aparecieron de pronto en su campo de visión, "_En el fondo eres, a fin de cuentas, lo que más odias, aquello que más desprecias... eres tu misma, Mathy... una de ellos... Romanov._"

Cuando Mathy salio del trance de aquella voz desconocida sintió unos ojos observándola, girándose se topo casi instantáneamente con los ojos reptilescos de Stân Helldoors que le sonreía; los ojos de Mathy se estrecharon enviándole una mirada que nada tenia de amigable, casi como si lo acontecido le divirtiera la sonrisa de Stân se amplio antes de guiñarle un ojo a la joven y voltearse para conversar con su equipo.

Ella casi bufo, «Que desagradable.»

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Dickenson, – Dentro de un momento habrá una celebración, después se servirá la cena, los resultados del sorteo de la primera ronda se anunciaran en el beyestadio mañana.

Dicho esto, los presentes poco a poco se fueron levantando y dispersándose por la enorme sala de estar, varios terminaron cerca de la chimenea ya que el frío comenzaba a dejarse sentir. No tardarían mucho en comenzar las primeras nevadas del año, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Los equipos se había distanciado unos de otros en su mayoría, sin embargo algunos miembros rondaban de aquí para allá y se intercambiaban saludos y pequeñas conversaciones amenas, quizás para aligerar la impresión de rivales que tenían todo ellos entre sí; todo era una sola y gran competencia, aunque un equipo se alzara con el titulo de Campeón Mundial siempre habría uno que resaltaría, siempre existiría ese deseo de ser el mejor. Por esa razón se encontraban todos ellos en ese lugar.

Desafortunadamente no todo era miel sobre hojuelas. Incapaz de dominar su enojo y rencor contra Amamia, Hiwatari Kai había iniciado una agradable charla aparte con la británica... Afortunadamente se vio interrumpido. Y no precisamente por los demás Bladebreakers que si estaban observando la escena, pero sabían cuando detener a Kai y cuando intentar hacerlo seria un suicidio seguro. No, la distracción no vino de ahí.

– ¿Esta todo bien, Kirei? – Sindirlog se acercó a la escena del pleito, – ¿No esta Kai-Kai molestando, o si?

Kai le dio una mirada que auguraba una larga tortura, – ¿Y a ti quien te llamo, albino? Y no me llames Kai-Kai.

Beirekêr no pareció en absoluto ofendido, se limito a darle a Kirei una sonrisa y después batió sus pestañas coquetamente hacia Kai con una sonrisa totalmente maliciosa.

– Bueno, bueno, no hay para que molestarse de esa forma, sólo porque me marché a la mañana siguiente no quiere decir que lo nuestro no haya sido especial.

Silencio mortuorio.

Kai parecía como si le hubieran reventado un tomate en el rostro.  
Max estaba en shock.  
Tyson estaba que reventaba de la risa en su asiento.  
Rei movió una ceja.  
El Jefe casi dejo caer a Dizzy.  
Un par de gorriones chirpeaban felices en la ventana ignorando el frío.

– _**¿QUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE DIIIIIIJIIIIISTEEEEEEEE?**_

El mismo par de gorriones cayó muerto al suelo, después de sufrir un paro respiratorio...

Desde su lugar, los restantes Waywards pusieron los ojos en blanco.

– El mismo Beire de siempre, no puede ir a ningún lugar sin provocar gritos.

– Aun así, yo prefiero _este _tipo de gritos.

– Cierto.

– Hola. – Una voz saludo con falsa alegría, – ¿los interrumpo?

Allí estaba el líder de los Light Soldiers.

Rong **no** lo miro con sorpresa, eso seria como decir que el Océano Pacifico es un pequeño vaso de agua, de hecho, Rong dejo caer su mandíbula tanto que casi se le desencaja en ese momento; el muchacho esbozo una sonrisa que hizo sentir a todos incómodos, pero se dirigió únicamente a Shi.

– Oh, pero que grata sorpresa, Rong–Bi. ¿Como te va en la vida?

«Serpiente»

Shi se recupero y le envió una mirada satánica, – Eso me estaba preguntado acerca de ti, Goldier.

«Sabandija»

– Tú sabes, no hay cambios. – sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente y sonrió con veneno. – Nunca hay cambios.

El muchacho hizo una reverencia con graciosísima cortesía y se alejo del grupo.

Kakeru se volvió hacia ella, – ¿Lo conoces?

Rong le miró con sus iris teñidos de rojo, – No.

Y con eso se dio la vuelta y se fue.

– ¿Cual es su problema entonces? – Tyson pregunto con tono de no entender nada. Todos lo miraron con una gota en la nuca.

– A veces me pregunto como puedes vivir contigo mismo. – Masculló Kai.

– ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso!

Kenny intentaba llevar a Hiwatari y a Kinomiya hacia una tregua, pero no estaba teniendo mucho éxito; Tyson había logrado convertir la bufanda de Kai en una mordaza casera, mientras este hacia esfuerzos por ahorcarlo y Max intentaba separarlos sin grandes logros.

Rei suspiro, – ¿Para que me molesto?

Cloud miró con cara divertida a los Bladebreakers y pregunto, – ¿Son amigos tuyos los niños de allá?

Kirei sonrió tímidamente y respondió con sinceridad...

– Nunca los había visto en mi vida.

– ¡MmMmfFffFhhHhHhGggfhHhh!

Bueno quizás no tan sinceramente.

Kakeru, Cloud y Beirekêr rieron silenciosamente.

- Bueno, voy a ir a buscar a Rong.

Kakeru salio corriendo alegremente, - ¡Yo voy por botana!

Beire sonrió, - Yo... me voy.

Entre los Gothic Lights la charla era bastante amena, hasta que alguien chocó contra Sycke, casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

- Oh, lo siento mucho. - Sacrass recogió sus lentes y saludo con un movimiento de cabeza, - Disculpen, tengo que irme.

Sycke sonrió, - No tenga cuidado.

Hubo un largo, _largo_ silencio.

Cristal alzó una ceja, – ¿Quién era ese?

– ... -.- Adivina.

– Algún chico.

Lein puso los ojos en blanco, – No, es una chica.

– Alguna chica... si, eso es.

– ¡ES UN CHICO!

– ¡BUENO, ENTONCES DECIDETE!

– ¡YA LO HICE¡ES UN CHICO!

– ... ¡BIEN!

– ...

Los Black Death, localizados apenas unos pasos lejos de los Gothic Lights soltaron unas risas apenas disimuladas, con excepción de Deinêr, por supuesto.

– ¡Vamos, Dei, anímate un poco! – Ashërigo revolvió el fleco de la niña. – ¿Qué opinas de los equipos?

– ... Tengo trece años y ya estoy capacitada para informarle a la humanidad que la nueva generación de adolescentes son todos unos estupidos... – murmuro por lo bajo Deinêr.

– ... ¡Que bien, Deinêr! ñ.ñU

- Hey, pelirrojo. – Stân elevó un poco la voz, solo lo suficiente para que los Gothic's lo escucharan con claridad, - ¿Quién eres y por qué no pones un poco de orden en tu equipo?

Kain se volteó a verlo con una mirada que no tenia nada de agradable, alrededor de ambos equipos creció la tensión, si bien los Black Death seguían casi inmóviles de sus lugares y expresiones faciales.

– Yo soy Kain Yagami y no _puedes_ decirme que hacer. – gruño él advertencia.

– Y yo soy Stân Helldoors y tú me temerás. – replico Helldoors en un siseo apagado.

Ambos se miraron un rato en una silenciosa contienda, apenas unos segundos después Stân le lanzo una sonrisa viperina y se volvió hacia su propio equipo. Kain se quedo quieto en su sitio, aguantando las ganas de doblarle el cuello; había algo ––no podía precisar que–– innatural, nauseabundo, maligno, en todos los Black Death, pero Stân parecía portador de una enfermedad mortal, una que se adhería como moho, envolviendo todo en inmundicia y terror.

– ¡Ah! – Catra sonrió, – Veo que tú y Stân se están llevando bien rápidamente.

– Oh, si, mi mejor amigo... – Kain le contesto ácidamente, – Creo que pondré veneno para ratas en su café.

Lein la miro con suspicacia, – ¿Cómo sabes que su nombre es Stân, Catra?

– Venia en el mismo vuelo que yo.

Los Gothic Lights la miraron un rato más, a lo que una gota de sudor descendió por detrás de su nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

– ¿Entonces?

Cloud desvió su atención de los demás equipos y se volvió hacia Kirei, – ¿Entonces qué?

– Yo solo digo que los Night Wish tienen más oportunidad.

– Hey ¿ya viste quien esta con los Dark Élite?

Kakeru frunció el ceño, – No saquen tan pronto a los Gothic Lights.

– Si, bueno, también tienen posibilidad.

– ¿Solo posibilidad?

– No estamos jugando aquí, Kakeru. – Cloud lo miró seriamente. – Si esto se complica.

– Si, si, si... si me voy a morir entonces me siento mejor cuando no pienso en ello ¿de acuerdo?

– ¡Deja de tomártelo todo a la ligera!

– ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo?

– ¡Rong, eres tú! – Cloud rió nerviosamente, - Te he buscado por todas partes ¿en donde estabas?

– Eh... me perdí. n.nU

– ...Uhm... okaaay. o.oU

– Hablando de perder... – Kirei miro alrededor, – ¿donde esta Beire?

Los demás Wayward voltearon a los lados, buscando a su extraviado albino por el salón. En efecto, Sindirlog no estaba.

Cloud le resto importancia con un ademán. – Se fue a 'conocer' la ciudad... es decir, ver los 'monumentos' de la ciudad, apreciar las 'curvas' y 'ondulaciones' del terreno, admirar las 'montañas' de las... es decir, las 'montañas' de... de...

– ¿Y QUÉ MÁS DA LO QUE ESTÉ HACIENDO ESE PERVERTIDO! – grito Kakeru antes de estallar en carcajadas.

– Eso no es gracioso, Ogami. – Kirei frunció el seño.

– Owwieee... Kirei... solo decimos la verdad, tú no lo sabes porque no vives con él. – la cara del chico se cambio a una mueca.

– Kirei, él tiene razón. Tú no tienes que soportar los gritos y los–

– ¡La la laaa! No te oigo. ¡La laa LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

– ¡Agh, mis oídos!

– Parece que Kirei se divierte. – Max murmuro con acento resignado. Los Bladebreakers ocupaban los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea.

– Hmm. – Rei entrecerró los ojos, – No cabe duda de porque regreso con.

Él se detuvo inmediatamente, Kai le estaba dando la mirada mas fría e hiriente que hubiera visto. Claramente decía: habla de eso y juro que te matare.

– ¿Cuando nos toca pelear a nosotros? – la voz del chino sonaba un poco forzada mientras volteaba a mirar al Jefe.

– Creo que aun no ponen fechas, Rei.

– Oh. Je je je... Es verdad.

– ¡TYSON! – una voz femenina corto la tensión como un cuchillo mientras Yuzuriha saltaba encima de Kinomiya, casi derribándolo, y haciéndolo aplastar su cara contra la chimenea.

– ¡Ough, no tenias que hacer eso!

– Ya lo se.

– ¿Entonces por que lo haces!

– Porque quiero ¿qué no es obvio? – la chica declaro como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

– ¡Aghh, eres imposible! – Tyson se limpio la cara, manchada de polvo, con la manga de su camisa.

– ¡Gracias! Por cierto ¿donde esta Hitoshi?

– Hablando con los tal Night Wish.

Y si, precisamente como había anunciado Tyson, Hitoshi se encontraba hablando en esos momentos con los Night Wish.  
Mikael se mantenía cruzado de brazos jugando con un zipo, Lintu estaba sentada en uno de los tantos sillones esparcidos por la sala de estar, al lado suyo se encontraba Akane; en una mecedora se había acomodado Yokoh y tanto Destiny como Motoko estaban recargadas contra la pared.

– ... además, – Kinomiya le paso el brazo por encima de los hombros a Mikael, – como su adoradísimo líder ya les dijo, tendrán que entrenar diariamente para poder tener una oportunidad de ganar... recuerden que después de todo para la mayoría ustedes no son más que un grupo de novatos wannabe.

Mikael se alejo de él y lo miro enojado, – ¡Oh dios, tengo lagunas mentales Ò.Ô, no recuerdo haber dicho eso.

– Pero no importa si no lo recuerdas, – el peliazul sonrió, – ¡YO se los acabo de recordar!

Claro esta que Hitoshi a los Night Wish no les hacia ninguna gracia como coordinador.

– Como sea, – murmuro Lintu volviéndose a contemplar los candelabros.

– De todas formas entrenar nunca le hizo daño a nadie. – Destiny se mostró de acuerdo.

– No es como si tuviéramos otra opción, de todas maneras. – Akane se volvió hacia la pared.

Yokoh sonrió, – A mi no me molesta.

– ¡Me encanta la idea! – Kumai saco su lanzador mientras los demás la miraban con una gotita.

– Si, bueno... – Hitoshi miro a otro lado antes de decirles nerviosamente, – Que tengan suerte.

La mayoría de los Night Wish lo miraron dudando entre si estaba siendo más cínico de lo normal o si lo decía de corazón... decidiendo en contra de esto ultimo, decidieron ignorarlo; todos, excepto Motoko, quien le sonrió ampliamente.

– Gracias.

Hitoshi Kinomiya miró sorprendido a los ojos de Motoko a través de sus gafas oscuras.

La buena noticia,  
Estaba enamorado.

La mala noticia,  
De una menor de edad.

¡Momento Kodak!

**Fin del Quinto Capitulo.**

Niji.– Hello otra vez, kiddies! n.n

Eratye.– ¿Sigue con eso?

Niji.– Of course que si! non

Resto.– (ruedan los ojos) ... 9.9

Darkangel.– Lamento muchisisisisisimo el enooooorme retraso, pero es que casi no puedo con la escuela... de veras... y además esta lejisimos, me tardo hora y media en regresar a mi casa... y además tengo que venirme en metro y en pecero y llego muerta, y luego es 'ponte a hacer la tarea', 'ayudame con esto otro', 'revisa la tarea del chimpance molesto', 'ayuda con esto además', 'que no se te olvide darle de comer al gato'... –

Lightdevil.– Y eso es un dato verídico. Por cierto... espero que tú-ya-sabes-quien _cough_Motoko_cough_ este feliz... finalmente Hito ha vuelto a encontrar el camino de la luz que ilumina el sendero del sentido común.

Todos.- O.o?

Lightdevil.- ... ¿Para que me molesto? -.-U

Darkangel.– ¡Oh! Por cierto... hay un ligero problema respecto a... umm... ¿cómo digo esto sin que me linchen después?

Sirius.– ¿Personajes que escogieron?

Darkangel.– ... Eso podría servir. Respecto a los personajes que escogieron, perfecto; particularmente con Tala (pedido por dos personas) y, quien lo diría, Bryan (pedido por tres personas)

Lightdevil.– No puedo creer que el sádico clorado tenga fans. O.o

Sesshomaru.– (golpea su cabeza contra un poste de luz) No puede ser. Estoy rodeado de incompetentes.

Darkangel.– Cierra la boca, Fluffikins. Ahh... ya comencé con mis tontadas en este fic... veamos que más puedo torcerle a la trama...

Lightdevil.– Y si tienen alguna parte o fragmento o lo que sea que quieran incluir en alguna parte del fic¿podrían por favor mandarlo? Ayuda es necesitada. –

Darkangel.– ¿Reviews, alguien, por favor? Por cierto, como pequeña noticia sin importancia cambie mi e-mail, por si alguien quiere gritarme o lincharme verbalmente despues de este inmenso atraso... ñ.ñ ... ¡YA PUSE MI ARBOLITO, YAY!

Niji.- Randomness! XDD

Darkangel.- ¡FELICES FIESTAS ADELANTADAS!

Ángeles.- (cantando) ¡Feliz Navidad, feliz Navidad, feliz Navidad, Prospero Año y felicidad!

Guardaespaldas.- ... (silencio mortuorio)

Darkangel.- Sean buenos y por favor dejen sus comentarios y díganme como voy con los caracteres de los personajes, eso es lo que más trabajo me cuesta. ¡Felices fiestas, que se la pasen bien! n.n


	7. 06 Primer Acorde

– ¡YEEOOOUUUCHHH!

Sesshomaru, Hiko, Sirius.– O.oUUU  
Shiroi.– ¿Qué diablos...?

Se ve a Darkangel con un montón de pinzas para ropa en la cara y el cabello.

Darkangel.– Ouch... T.T  
Todos.– ...  
Eratye.– ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?  
Darkangel.– Se llama 'Acupresión', se usa cuando un escritor pierde las ideas. n.n (se pone otra pinza) ¡AAAAUUUUCHHH! >.o  
Todos.– ... (niegan con la cabeza)  
Darkangel.– Quisiera disculparme porque es muy probable que este y los siguientes capítulos resulten bastante sosos, pero haré lo que pueda... ¡perdón! Solo a mi se me ocurre irme a tantos exámenes finales. –.–U Pero bueno, tambien perdon por el retraso, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho...  
_  
_

_«Como un gran horno ardía, y sin embargo de sus llamas_  
_no salía luz, sino más bien una oscuridad visible_  
_que sirvió sólo para advertir señales de infortunio...»_

John Milton, El paraíso perdido

**Earthian Angels**  
** Capitulo 6: **Primer Acorde

**:o: Primera Parte – Direcciones :o:**

– ¿Otra vez con dolores de estómago? – preguntó Youh mientras que volteaba su atención del paisaje a su compañero. Un largo suspiro se dejó oír. – Solo a ti se te ocurre darte un empacho justo antes del viaje.  
– ¡Pero es que estaba celebrando! – se quejó Izcozauhqui de una manera aún más lastimera que todas las anteriores en las cuales había dado la misma excusa.  
– No conozco a nadie que vea un empacho por dulces como una celebración. – Ixbalenqué argumento, – Comerse tres cuartos de pastel en un solo día no es bueno para nadie... ni inteligente tampoco.  
– ¡Pero era mi celebración!  
– Ya cállate, Izcozauhqui. – Mayáhuel se saco los audífonos que llevaba puestos, – Llevas todo el sacrosanto viaje quejándote.  
Durante unos breves instantes el muchacho pareció meditar su situación, luego, con una sonrisa brillante declaro lo que su cerebro le dictaba con pasmosa claridad.  
– Tengo hambre.  
– ¡Aggh! – Mayáhuel levanto una bolsa marrón de tela y la estampo contra el desprevenido Izco, – ¡Guarda silencio!  
– ¡Ouch! – Izcozauhqui se llevo la mano al recién salido hematoma en su nuca, le dirigió la mirada más enojada que era capaz de conjurar, – Eso si que fue terminar de joderme con broche de oro, Maya.  
– De nada, Izco.  
El muchacho puso los ojos en blanco y resoplo, – Mujeres.  
Youh lo miró en un estado medio–divertido medio–compasivo, – Ya deberías saber que tienes que pensar as cosas dos veces antes de decírselas a alguien...  
Ixba le dio una sonrisa maliciosa, – Y en tu caso seria mejor que no dijeras nada, pero bueno... – él suspiro dramáticamente, – No puedo pedir imposibles...  
– ¿Qué se supone que significa eso!  
El otro muchacho le sonrió, – Oh, tú sabes que se supone que significa.  
Humo comenzaba a salir de los oídos de Izcozauhqui, – ¡Oh, cállate!  
Su compañero sonrió de nuevo, – Por supuesto, por supuesto...

_––– Horas después (Si, no tengo más ideas) –––_

Los Tzitzime, recién llegados al aeropuerto de una pequeña ciudad de Nueva Zelanda, salieron a las calles...  
Youh y Maya comenzaron a mirar el mapa que habían comprado. Muy útil, la verdad... si sabes leerlo.  
Así que, resumiendo, para los Tzitzime son solo un montón de líneas. Pero por suerte, siempre hay alguien que te diga donde queda el camino a cada lugar.

– Disculpe señor ¿Podría decirme como llego a La Posada?  
– Tienes un mapa, úsalo.  
Por supuesto, siempre hay malhumorados.  
– Es que no se leerlo. ñ.ñ  
– Ese no es mi problema.  
– ... Gracias por nada.  
– ...  
Izco comenzó un berrinche, – ¡Este lugar apesta!  
– ¡Cállate Izcozauhqui!  
– Ya es tarde. – Ixbalenqué dijo con toda la calma del mundo.  
– ¿Por qué estas tan calmado! – Izcozauhqui parecía a punto de sacar humo de las orejas.  
– ¿Alterándome voy a aparecer la posada mágicamente? Nooooo ¿verdad?  
– De todas formas ¿que tan tarde vamos?  
– Una hora, treinta y dos minutos con quince segundos justo... ahora. n.n  
– ...  
– ¿Qué?  
Mayáhuel comenzó a empujar a su equipo, – Vamos a llamar un taxi.

Y mientras los Tzitzime continuaban perdidos y ajenos al mundo a las afuera de la pequeña ciudad en donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo y disfrutando de una buena comida en un pequeño y acogedor restaurante, se encontraban los Dark Élite.

En ese momento estaban discutiendo a los equipos que estarían en el torneo, a sus integrantes y lo poco o mucho que sabían de ellos.

Romero enmudeció de repente al advertir por el rabillo del ojo una línea. Un resplandor tenue, pero evidente brotaba del suelo como un arroyo de luz blanca que corría a lo largo de la estancia y fluía hacia el sur. Ella se estremeció y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir y miró, no vio más que el suelo: madera sólida y pulida.

Su equipo había notado su desasosiego y la miraban un poco preocupados.

Anya fue la primera en hablar, – ¿Qué ocurre, Malena?  
Ella negó con la cabeza, – No es nada.  
Yuzuriha frunció el ceño y la miro de cerca, – ¿Estas segura? Te ves pálida.  
Malena sonrió un poco forzadamente, – No es nada, en serio. – Miro la línea que nadie más parecía notar y se volvió a Kaola, – ¿Podrías preguntarle al dueño del restaurante en que dirección queda el Beyestadio?

La muchacha la miro y, encogiéndose de hombros, se levanto para ir a buscar la administración.

Pyro miro a su 'líder', – ¿A qué viene eso?  
– Nada en especial... simple curiosidad.  
– Bueno, – Alexandra intervino, – en realidad será útil saber en donde se localiza el beyestadio¿no?

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo y siguieron con su comida sin mayores interrupciones.

Kaola volvió poco después y se sentó, Malena la miro con expectación.

– ¿Y?  
– Según lo que me dijeron hacia el sur, – su brazo señalo la dirección en que provenía la línea. – Un poco hacia el este, pero no mucho.

Malena dejo escapar el aire que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo y cerró los ojos.

Ella ni siquiera necesitaba mirar al suelo para comprobar que la línea seguía ahí, podía sentirla con tanta claridad que le aterraba. Sabía que estaba allí, que fluía hacia el sur, que la arrastraba, que la conducía, que la guiaba.

Que la ensartaba de parte a parte.

**:o: Segunda Parte – Terpsícore :o:**

El día de ayer había sido la tan esperada inauguración (¡ya se, ya se, mi línea de tiempo es inexistente!), y, debido a la falta de varios equipos en esta el Señor Dickenson había tomado en cuenta la amable sugerencia de Hitoshi e iba a realizar una pequeña celebración en un local cercano llamado Terpsícore, un lugar agradable, con buen ambiente que les permitiría a los beyluchadores conocerse mejor entre si, según lo que había dicho Hitoshi.

Esa misma mañana, los tan esperados equipos de la Dinastía F, Bega y el Batallón Bartez habían llegado, sin mencionar un par de invitados especiales coughQueencoughKingcough, así que todos estaban cordial y obligatoriamente invitados a asistir a la agradable recepción que les habían preparado los tres coordinadores principales. Aunque más bien Mathy se había ofrecido a ser una no–colaboradora en algo tan estupido y que representaba una gran perdida de tiempo, y Hitoshi tuvo que convencer a Brooklyn de no desertar, cosa que este había considerado muy seriamente, pero claro, eso fue hasta que Hitoshi lo arrastro por innumerables calles y lo había arrojado a un cuarto lleno de maquinas y botones para que 'él' escogiera la música.

Ni que decir que a las tres primeras canciones Hitoshi lo había sacado, a rastras de nuevo, y le había ordenado, casi en un ladrido, que se ocupara de enviar las invitaciones a todos los equipos y organizar la terraza, propiedad de Terpsícore, y el interior de la misma.

Así, gracias a las ordenes que Kinomiya daba a sus 'subordinados' todo el trabajo y las preparaciones se habían terminado justo a tiempo para abrir las puertas a los equipos que ya llegaban.

Y mientras todos los demás equipos se divertían, había una cierta personita que intentaba convencer a su equipo de asistir.

Olien rogó por millonésima vez, – ¡Por favor!

Recibiendo las miradas indiferentes o de simpatía de los demás. Cansada de la negociación inútil resolvió recurrir a métodos más drásticos.

– Oh vamos¿que podríamos perder?  
Areol se dignó a abrir la boca, – Tiempo.  
An–Nai secundo la moción, – Energía.  
Sacrass no se tardo en unírseles, – Vida.  
Y finalmente, Nerid replico con una sonrisa, – Nosotros.  
Ánbar no dijo nada, pero estaba claro que ella volvía el voto casi unánime.  
Olien los miró con exasperación. – No sean negativos. ¡VAMOS!

Pero infortunadamente no logro que nadie se moviera de su lugar. Con un suspiro de frustración se tumbo en el suelo y se resigno a la velada aburrida que tenia por delante.

Demos un salto radical hacia la fiesta.

La mayoría de los equipos estaban allí, cada cual sentado en sus designadas mesas cerca del escenario; sin embargo tanto los Light Soldiers como los Black Death habían declinado la invitación de los coordinadores _(citando a Spéctrum '...Uh... tenemos que terminar un... asunto ¡cosas! Ahora lárgate)_ y de los Umbreakables y los Tzitzime tan solo se sabia que no llegaban aun o siquiera si lo harían. Aun así los demás equipos habían asistido, estaban los insufribles BladeBreakers, los White Tigers, Majestics, All Starz, Demolition Boys, Dinastia F, Bega, el Batallón Bartez, y los más nuevos equipos Gothic Lights, Night Wish, Dark Élite y Wayward Souls.

La cena esa noche fue un evento ruidoso. La emoción sonaba en el aire y reforzaba las conversaciones llenando el salón entero.  
_  
(Psst, Lightdevil... >.>  
¿Qué quieres?  
¿Se nota que ya no tengo más ideas?  
¡SI, ahora cállate y escribe!)_

En una mesa algo apartada, los cuatro integrantes de los Majestics mantenían una conversación en voz baja dirigiendo miradas disimuladas a los más nuevos equipos, en la mesa de los All Starz habian colocado una computadora en el centro y parecían estar discutiendo sobre las gráficas que mostraba con los escasos datos que habían sido capaces de reunir, los tres miembros de la Dinastia F hablaban animadamente con los Blade Breakers, excepto Kai que al parecer se había sumido en una especie de discusión–conversación con Lintu mientras el resto de los Night Wish seguían sentados en la mesa que les correspondía sin muchas novedades; en cuanto al Batallón Bártez y los White Tigers parecían mantener su platica en un nivel bastante civilizado.

En la mesa de los Dark Élite el ambiente era más bien silencioso comparado al resto de los equipos, considerando que estaban justo al lado del equipo Bega, cuyos integrantes parecían ocupados en montar un pleito de todo para hacer rabiar a su pelirrojo líder. Kaola, Alexandra, Pyro y Malena sostenían una conversación en tono bajo y Yuzuriha y Anya permanecían un tanto absorbidas en sus pensamientos, finalmente Kinomiya suspiro. Basto solo eso para que la atención de sus compañeros se centrar en ella y la hiciera sentir como un bichito siendo observado en un microscopio.

Pyro alzó una ceja, – ¿Te sientes bien?

La prima de Hitoshi se encogió de hombros.

– ¿Estas enferma? – el tono de Malena reflejaba algo de preocupación.  
Yuzuriha agacho su cabeza, – No es eso... es solo que me siento como... – se encogió de hombros, – _**blah**_.  
Kaola se rió por lo bajo mientras Alexandra tenia una pequeña gota en su nuca, – Que buen termino.

La ambientación musical había cesado dejando a los equipos rellenar el silencio con sus conversaciones, pero, después de todo, el escenario de una Peña era carta abierta para quien quisiera subir a hacer algo –– cualquier cosa, en realidad no importaba, cantar, tocar, incluso los comediantes, mimos y demás eran recibidos en Terpsícore ––– y aunque la mayoría no considero apropiado en ese momento hacer acto de aparición frente al telón, Ming–Ming, antes de que su equipo pudiera impedirlo, había subido al escenario y comenzaba a entonar una de sus –oh– tan famosas canciones.

El silencio que se hizo ante eso fue, por decirlo de alguna manera, digno de un entierro.

Garland la miro horrorizado, – ¿Qué estas haciendo?  
– ¿Qué parece que trato de hacer?  
Fue Mystel el que contesto, – No se, pero estas fallando miserablemente.  
– ¡Cierra la boca!  
Mystel fingió ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa y la señalo con el dedo, – ¡Oh, cuídense del poder de Sailor Evil Ming–Ming!  
– ¡Cállate! – la chica de cabello azul espetó mientras a su alrededor sonaban las risas de los demás.

Y ante las acciones de su equipo había cierto pelirrojo muy consternado, el pobre Brooklyn estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no reclamarles en frente de todos, pero comenzaba a pensar que era una batalla perdida.

Anya se le acercó con su ––aparentemente–– eterna sonrisa y miró a Ming–Ming, peleándose con el resto de su equipo.

– ¿Cómo la soportas?  
Brooklyn esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, – Pienso cosas agradables.

El gruñido de Mystel llego hasta sus oídos, y el muchacho rió suavemente mientras Garland hacia su mejor esfuerzo por evitar que le arrancara la cabeza a la peliazul.

– Pobre Mystel ¿cómo la aguanta?  
La sonrisa de Brooklyn se hizo más amplia, – Piensa cosas desagradables.

A todo esto los Demolition Boys estaban actuando, como mínimo, muy extraño; casi como si de pronto hubieran tenido una revelación digna de Nostradamus y supieran que el fin del mundo llegaría en unos cuantos minutos, pero por supuesto, a sus vecinos de mesa, los Wayward Souls, eso les importaba un cacahuate confitado, en especial porque Kirei no había ido y entonces su fuente de burlas acerca de los Bladebreakers estaba seca.

– **¡HEY, TALA!** – Kakeru exclamó en un tono tan alto que el aludido quedo sorprendido y horrorizado de que sus tímpanos no se reventaran, horrorizado porque el castaño siguió hablando en el mismo tono y con la sonrisa más irritante que pudiese recordar; – ¡Ha pasado mucho desde que te vimos y sigues pareciendo un pájaro con semejante nido de ratas que tienes por cabello! Pero dime ¿cómo has estado?  
Tala clavó su tenedor en la mesa de madera e hizo rechinar sus dientes, – Muy bien, Ogami, gracias por preguntar. Ahora piérdete.  
– ¡OoOoOoOoh, Tala! – Esta vez el de la voz aguda y sonrisa irritante fue Beirekêr, Tala clavó su cuchillo en la mesa, – ¡No tienes porque ser tan... grosero!  
Spencer se había cubierto las orejas con sus enguantadas manos y miro con odio a sus interlocutores, – Y tú no tienes porque usar ese tono de voz.  
– **_¿Cuál tono de voz?_** – Esta vez Kakeru subió unas cuantas octavas y los vasos de vidrio de ambas mesas vibraron, – ¡No se de que me estas hablando!

¤ Inhalar ¤  
¤ Exhalar ¤

Tala clavó su cuchara en la mesa para que les hiciera compañía a sus otros dos cubiertos, « ¿Es que acaso no saben tomar una indirecta! »

Claro que no, cinco años habían pasado y esos dementes seguían tan... dementes como siempre.

– Y dime, Cloud ¿cómo soportas a tu equipo?  
El rubio se encogió de hombros, – Creo que mis tímpanos se han desangrado tantas veces que sus chillidos ya no me molestan tanto.

Kakeru y Beirekêr lo miraron ofendidos mientras los Demolition Boys reían entre dientes.

– Ustedes se la buscaron, – Shi se burló.  
Bryan, que por alguna razón en particular estaba de muy mal humor resopló, – No veo de que te ríes, tu voz normal es casi tan taladrante como la suya.  
– ...  
– Pero bueno, con tanto baño de cloro que te das no te había visto, Bryan.

Usando la cuchara como catapulta un chicharo le pegó a Rong en la nariz.

Todo ocurrió como en cámara lenta.

Rong se levanto de golpe y le lanzó su plato de ensalada en la cabeza a Bryan, mientras este parecía transformarse en una especie de 'terminator'. Tyson, que desde hacia un rato observaba, abrió los ojos como un par de pizzas, para proceder a explotar de risa. Rong tropezó con una silla y salió disparada por el aire, mientras que la gente que estaba en las mesas contiguas se levantó corriendo y la mitad de ellos chocó contra Kai y Lintu quienes todavía estaban discutiendo a la mitad de la estancia.

Resumen.

Lintu terminó debajo de Catra y Lein, mientras Malena y Destiny intentaban ayudar a todos a incorporarse. Bryan parecía estar sufriendo otra transformación, de 'terminator' al 'hombre increíble', su piel incluso había adquirido una curiosa tonalidad verde que le hacía juego con los ojos rojos y los trocitos de lechuga que tenía en el cabello. Tyson casi había mojado sus pantalones de tanto reírse, mientras que Rong... Estaba escondida debajo de una mesa con un ojo morado como resultado del 'choque'...

–Te voy... a matar... Shi Rong–Bi... _**¡TEVOYAMATAR!**_ – Bryan se lanzó al ataque. Rong rezaba.

« ¡Juro que si me salvo de esta no volveré a comerme los postres de los demás! »

De pronto sólo hubo silencio.

Rong se atrevió a abrir un ojo.

Cabello rojo casi anaranjado, ojos color aqua levemente rasgados, piel blanca como nieve, un metro ochenta de compasión...

«¡ES UN DIOS!» Se dijo Rong maravillada.

– Bryan, detente... ¡AHORA!

No, mejor aún...  
... Era Brooklyn.

.  
.

_Pausa dramática e inserte aquí –––> (( )) Comentarios y lo que sea que quieran poner porque a esta Darkangel ya se le seco el cerebro.  
_  
.  
.

_Muy bien, reanudemos el fic._

Rong había salido corriendo después de eso y se había, prácticamente, arrojado al jardín, entre las flores, tan solo para ocultarse del furibundo Bryan. Mismo que había salido corriendo tras ella.

– ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, cobarde! – Aulló el susodicho, – ¡Voy a matarte en cuanto te vea!  
– Bien, Bryan, con eso vas a conseguir que salga ciertamente. – dijo ácidamente una voz.  
– Cierra la boca, Spencer.  
– Si tú lo dices...

Mientras tanto Rong comenzó a arrastrarse a través del jardín hasta que considero que estaba suficientemente lejos de ambos. Entonces se levanto.

– ¡Ichpokatl!

El grito casi consiguió que Rong cayera hacia atrás, miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con Youhualtecutli e Ixbalenqué mirándola sorprendidos.

Rong parpadeo y los miro a ambos. – ¿Perdón?  
– Ven, te llevamos a la Posada, creo que finalmente entendí este mapa... – Youh tenia estrellitas en los ojos.

La chica agitó la cabeza, algo muy raro estaba pasando.

Y por si lo que acaba de suceder no termina de llenar todo lo que la palabra 'raro' quiere dar a entender, la escena que se desarrollaba en el escenario de Terpsícore si.

Ming–Ming y Mystel estaban jalando el micrófono mientras Garland encarecidamente les pedía que por favor dejaran de hacer tonterías y bajaran de allí.

Huff. Como si lo fueran a escuchar.

El casi–pero–no copia de Bryan suspiro mientras volteaba a ver las cámaras y reporteros que habían entrado hace unos minutos y que se centraban en la excelsa pugna sobre el aparato de sonido entre los dos integrantes de Bega.

– _¡Ja!_ – Ming–Ming arrancó el micrófono de las manos del rubio, dejándolo besar el piso estrepitosamente.

El muchacho se incorporo de un salto y se preparo para dejar de lado la gentileza, las buenas costumbres, las leyes y la penalidad por homicidio para saltar encima de su compañera y romper cada hueso que hubiera en su cuerpo. Pero antes de que pudiera lograr su cometido un bastante–enojado–pero–que–no–lo–parece Brooklyn se interpuso en el camino de Mystel.

El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, – Si ya terminaron de hacerse pasar por tontos ante las cámaras, agradecería que nos fuéramos ahora.  
– ... ¿Cámaras?  
Brooklyn comenzó a hablar lentamente, como si tratara con niños de kinder, – Hace unos momentos llegaron los equipos de noticias y han estado grabando todo.  
El muchacho rubio se volvió hacia su compañero, – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste!  
El otro sonrió culpablemente, – No creí que te interesara...  
Mystel boqueo como un pez sacado del agua, – ¡He hecho el ridículo!  
Garland levanto las manos en un gesto conciliador, – Para eso no hace falta que yo te ayude, te bastas solo.

– Pobre, pobre Brooklyn, no se como aguanta a ese equipo.

La voz de Hitoshi, que se había acercado sin hacer ruido, casi hizo saltar a los Night Wish, que se volvieron en seguida para encararlo.

Kinomiya estaba sonriendo malévolamente, – Pero por supuesto con un equipo como el de ustedes yo me encuentro mucho mejor.

Los Night Wish comenzaron a retroceder ante la sonrisa poco menos que sociopata de Hitoshi.

– ¿Por que estas sonriendo? – Destiny comenzó, – ¿Que estas tramando en esa malvada mente tuya!  
Hitoshi rió macabramente, – ¡Tan solo quiero ayudar a mi equipo favorito en todo el mundo a ganar este torneo!

Se hizo un silencio de ultratumba entre todos.

– ¿Qué?  
La voz de Hitoshi se volvió afilada como un cuchillo recién sacado del congelador, – Por supuesto, yo solo quiero lo mejor para mi equipo favorito en todo el mundo...

Antes de que pudieran protestar o escapar Hitoshi les había puesto sus lanzadores en las manos y los había sacado del local, hacia la oscura, fría, noche.

– ¡Y claro que entrenar es todo parte de mi plan para ayudar a mi equipo favorito en todo el mundo!

Eso fue lo último que escucharon los Night Wish antes de que la puerta se cerrara en sus caras.

– ¿Y... – Yokoh comenzó, – ahora que hacemos?  
Motoko sonrió brillantemente, – ¿Porqué no lo que él dijo? Entrenar es la clave para ganar.

El resto del equipo suspiró, esa iba a ser una laaaarga noche.

Mientras se alejaban del local otras tres figuras iban entrando. Ixbal y Youh sonrieron brillantemente.

– ¡No lo puedo creer, encontramos la posada! A Rong le apareció una gota en la nuca, – Esta no es la posada...  
La mandíbula de Youh cayo, – ¿Qué? Pero si aquí decía...!  
– Estas sosteniendo ese mapa al revés.  
– ... –  
– ... –  
– ¡Waaahhhh!  
Ixbalenqué hizo un gesto de desesperación, – ¡Por Dios, ya cállate Youaltecutli, tan solo sigue a los demás beyluchadores que se van!  
– Si, creo que todos se están hospedando en la posada.  
El muchacho los miro con grandes ojos chibi, – ¿En serio?  
– Siii, – Shi alargo la palabra lo más que pudo.  
– ¡YAY, vámonos Ixba!

Con eso el líder de los Tzitzime salió corriendo arrastrando a su compañero. La muchacha maldijo bajo su aliento y se dirigió hacia su equipo, su equipo querido y adorado que no había hecho absolutamente nada para ayudarla a escapar de la furia de Bryan.

Cloud fue el primero en notarla, – ¡Hey, Rong! - Él sonrio, - ¿Donde andabas?  
– ... Me perdí. n.nU  
– Ah, si tú lo dices...– Kakeru se encogió de hombros.  
– Y... ehh... ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?  
– ¿Quieres decir después de que salieras corriendo al jardín buscando un escondite? – Cloud pregunto divertido. A Rong le salio una gota de sudor en la nuca y asintió débilmente. – Bueno, empezamos a hacer apuestas... tu sabes... si Bryan te atraparía o no... Y que te haría después de atraparte. Afortunadamente deposite mi confianza en ti y acabe con buenas ganancias.  
– Me alegra que mi desgracia te haya alegrado el día.  
– Yo también.  
– ¡Eres imposible! – Rong siseo antes de volver por donde había venido, salir de la peña y cerrar la puerta fuertemente.  
– Demonios ¿cayo sobre una ortiga o que?  
– Ay, Cloud... u.u''

Los demás Wayward's se dirigieron también hacia la salida, dejando tan solo a los Gothic Lights en el salón, Cristal bostezo; era muy tarde y oficialmente la celebración había terminado, todos los demás ya se habían ido.

El equipo se miro entre si, hasta que Mao rompió el silencio, – Y ¿ahora que hacemos?  
Yagami fue quien respondió, – Nos vamos...  
Cristal lo miro, interrogante, – ¿Por qué?  
– Yo estoy cansado, ellas están cansadas y tú también... – Con eso Kain arrastro a los miembros restantes de su equipo hasta el hotel y, una vez dentro, hacia sus habitaciones.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiesen siquiera llegar a frente a la puerta una enoooorme estampida de por lo menos unos 30 gatos salió de quien sabe donde en dirección del grupo, y si este no se hubiese quitado del camino entre la aquella manada gatuna y las escaleras, pues no la hubiesen contado.

– ¡Esperen!... no se vayan... – dijo entonces una voz en derrota que se acercaba de por donde había aparecido aquella mini estampida maullante.  
Sycke fue la primera en reconocer la voz, – ¿Kirei?  
– Oh, hola.  
– ¿Qué hacían todos esos gatos aquí? – Lein pregunto suspiciosamente.  
– Pues... ya estaban dentro del cuarto y fui a buscarles comida, pero de pronto todos salieron corriendo... – la británica tenia una gota enorme en la cabeza mientras explicaba lo ocurrido.

Los Gothic Lights negaron con la cabeza y murmurando entre si entraron a las habitaciones que les correspondían mientras Kirei se quedaba en el pasillo llamando a los gatos.

Escaleras abajo, todos los equipos se habían retirado dejando a los tres solitarios coordinadores solos y exhaustos; estaban a punto de despedirse cuando una multitud felina los aparto de su camino, logrando tirar a Brooklyn al suelo y volcar algunas sillas. Pasada la estampida maullante se miraron unos a otros con incredulidad.

Mathy se llevó las manos a la cabeza, – Esto es demasiado. – Murmuró y se retiro a sus aposentos.  
Brooklyn se incorporo un poco aturdido y miro de un lado para otro, – Buenas noches.

Y con eso él también subió las escaleras.

Hitoshi se rascó la mejilla con aire ausente y miro hacia la puerta por donde habían salido los gatos, – Me pregunto como estará Mufle...

**:o: Tercera Parte – Primera Trompeta :o:**

_«El primer ángel tocó su trompeta, y fueron lanzados  
sobre la tierra granizo y fuego mezclados con sangre.  
Se quemó la tercera parte de la tierra, junto con  
la tercera parte de los árboles y toda la hierba verde.»_  
** Apocalipsis, Las Trompetas**

En el bosque, de noche y nevando, como es de suponerse hacia mucho más frío; muy para el disgusto de los Night Wish, quienes habían sido amablemente convencidos por Motoko, para seguir la sugerencia de Hitoshi lo antes posible y comenzar a entrenar. Sin importar que se expusieran a una tormenta de nieve, posibles ataques de animales salvajes y la temperatura de casi diez grados bajo cero que existía en ese momento. Fantástico.

– ¡Atchis! – Akane estornudo.  
– ¿Por qué tenemos que entrenar aquí afuera, por qué no en algún lugar cerrado? – Yokoh se arrebujo en su chamarra mientras veía a su beyblade recorriendo círculos sobre un montículo de piedra.  
Destiny lanzo su beyblade con fuerza, – Porque su Majestad Hitoshi Kinomiya olvido mencionarnos que en esta ciudad la vida nocturna es inexistente. – Su beyblade derribo un árbol, al mismo tiempo que el beyblade de Yokoh hacia añicos la piedra sobre la que había estado girando.  
Lintu puso los ojos en blanco, – No hay ningún centro de entrenamiento abierto.  
– No puedo creer que la gente se acueste tan temprano.

Iban a continuar con su conversación cuando el sonido de arbustos sacudiéndose y las ramas de los árboles cercanos quebrándose antinaturalmente los interrumpió.

Ojos que no reflejaban más comprensión que el hambre y la destrucción. Seres de locos sueños retorcidos salieron de entre el follaje y los rodearon peligrosamente, garras y colmillos centelleando fríamente bajo la luz nocturna. Las bestias que parecían enormes gatos erguidos sobre las patas traseras se abalanzaron sobre ellos sin siquiera darles oportunidad de procesar lo que tenían frente a ellos, como una horda de muerte salvaje. Apenas y pudieron repelerlos usando sus beyblades, pero seguían viniendo.

Minutos que parecían horas pasaron y los monstruos se replegaron, desapareciendo momentáneamente.

Lintu, que había caído de rodillas en la nieve, hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse, – Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, este lugar no parece muy seguro y no aguantaríamos otra pelea como ésta...  
– Oh, vaya, se ha puesto a nevar otra vez... Vámonos o encima nos resfriaremos. – Yokoh bromeó pasando un brazo por la cintura de Akane con cuidado para que se apoyara en ella al andar.  
– Creo que hablamos muy rápido. – Mikael se había incorporado y sostenía su lanzador, preparándose para otro ataque.  
– ¿De qué...? Oh, no. – Motoko también noto los movimientos entre los árboles y el sonido que producían las garras contra la tierra. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Los Night Wish se habían colocado espalda con espalda, formando un circulo defensivo y alistándose para recibir la siguiente embestida de aquellos seres de pesadilla.

– ¿Quién tiene menos heridas? – la voz de Lintu era fría y calculadora.  
– Yo me encuentro bastante bien. – Destiny contesto sin quitar los ojos de los árboles a su alrededor.  
– Entonces ve por ayuda al hotel, no sabemos si hay todavía más de estas cosas.  
Destiny guardo su lanzador, dispuesta a seguir la orden, – ¿Y ustedes?  
Akane, que se sostenía con trabajo sonrió, – Aguantaremos lo suficiente.  
– En cuanto comiences a correr crearemos una distracción, así que mejor te das prisa. – Yokoh se volvió a mirarla fugazmente, – ¿Lista?

Destiny asintió.

– **¡AHORA! **

Mientras Bookmaster salía corriendo, demasiado rápido como para que pudieran alcanzarla, al menos de momento, sus compañeros habían comenzado un ataque desesperado; las bestias se arrojaron encima de ellos, forcejeando y gruñendo. Sus dientes y garras, afilados como navajas, apenas eran contenidos por los beyblades de Lintu, Akane, Yokoh y Mikael.

– Esto no esta bien ¿cierto? – Lintu pregunto con sarcasmo, mientras Heero mermaba las filas de aquellas monstruosidades sin nombre.  
– Depende de lo que entiendas por 'bien'. – Mikael observaba a Ignnis, que destazaba enemigos a diestra y siniestra.

Con un rugido, los seres bestiales retrocedieron, dándoles un respiro, Snow Dark y Absol persiguieron a los atacantes, alejándolos lo más posible del equipo y reduciendo su número lo más posible. Keina había permanecido al lado de Akane, sirviéndole de apoyo; las criaturas no habían tardado en notar las heridas de esta y sus ataque se habían concentrado casi exclusivamente en ella. Al parecer buscaban acabar con ellos uno por uno, y Tsubame no resistiría mucho más, en especial con todas las heridas y la perdida de sangre; ninguno de ellos lo haría si Destiny no lograba llegar al hotel.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – Motoko se volvió hacia ella, temblando; al parecer el clima tampoco estaba a su favor. La temperatura había decaído todavía más y ya todos tenían los labios amoratados.  
Akane tomo aire, – No se preocupen, estoy bien.  
– Eso espero porque creo que esas cosas se están preparando para atacarnos de nuevo. – Yokoh exhalo pesadamente.  
Mikael maldijo, – ¿Es que nunca se cansan?  
– Aparentemente, no.  
– Oigan, – Akane entrecerró los ojos, – ¿soy yo... o esas cosas se están retirando?  
– Creo que tienes razón. – Motoko se dejo caer en la nieve, exhausta. – Parece que van a buscar una presa más fácil...  
– Si, eso... ¡Maldición! – Mikael se interrumpió y miró a su equipo, – _¡Destiny!_

La implicación fue como un golpe.

Lintu cerró los ojos, – Van a ir tras ella.  
– ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Akane se mantenía en pie con cierta dificultad.  
– No creo que podamos hacer nada. – Mikael se sentó en el suelo, – Tal como estamos no la alcanzaremos, solo nos queda esperar.

Las demás se miraron entre si, finalmente sentándose mientras comenzaba a nevar de nuevo. Más valía que la ayuda llegara pronto, o el torneo pasarían a ser algo secundario.

Destiny no había dejado de correr ni un segundo, sus pulmones golpeaban dolorosamente sus costillas y respirar se volvía cada vez más difícil, pero ya le faltaba muy poco para llegar al hotel; las ramas de los árboles le arañaban la cara y los brazos mientras que las raíces continuamente la hacían tropezar. Pero, de momento, eso era la última de sus preocupaciones, si perdía el tiempo no estaba seguro de que su equipo, ya no ganara contra esos monstruos, sino que sobreviviera...

Fue entonces cuando escucho los gruñidos detrás de si, se giro y preparo su beyblade. Lo había lanzado de lleno contra las bestias, pero más y más seguían surgiendo de los árboles; pronto se encontraba cubierta de heridas y Drake Soul se encontraba a su lado, manteniendo a raya a los atacantes.

Algo brillo a su alrededor, cuando se dio cuenta, notó que el resplandor era la hoja de una cimitarra; misma que estaba causando estragos entre sus perseguidores. Quien manipulaba el arma con tal destreza era un hombre vestido de negro, con cabello castaño. Destinny no se detuvo a pensar y siguió corriendo, todavía tenia que ayudar a su equipo.

Apenas unos minutos después el hombre la había alcanzado, pero Destinny no se detuvo, tan solo se volteo para darle las gracias... Eso es, antes de que él intentara rebanarla con su cimitarra. Bookmaster se echo hacia atrás, rodando por la nieve, y se incorporo de un salto, apuntándole con su lanzador.

– ¡Drake Soul! – llamó. Su bestia bit apareció frente a ella, dispuesto a combatir. – ¡Ataca!

El hombre se había enfrascado en su lucha contra Drake Soul, pero aun así no perdía la oportunidad para herirla mientras seguían corriendo. Pronto ambos habían llegado a la entrada del hotel, dejando un camino carmesí detrás suyo.

El desconocido atacante arrojo su cimitarra, creando un profundo corte en el costado de Destinny, pero se había distraído lo suficiente como para que su beyblade lo atravesara limpiamente. Se acercó a la venta en busca de apoyo y la miró sorprendido, antes de desplomarse.

En el lobby del hotel, ajenos a todo lo que acontecía a menos de quince metros de ellos, los Bladebreakers sostenían una conversación.

– Yo que tú no sacaría el tema a colación de nuevo, Tyson. – Kenny se ajusto los lentes, – Tú mismo viste como se puso cuando Kirei nos dejo.

Ese comentario creo un silencio tenso, Kinomiya apretó los puños.

– Estaba furioso. Diablos, 'furioso' no es la palabra exacta. – Sacudió la cabeza. – No estoy seguro de que exista un término para describir su estado. Juraría que vi fundirse y desmoronarse todo a su alrededor. ¿Y qué hizo a continuación: Ir a demandar explicaciones a Dickenson, salir detrás de ella?  
– Tyson...– trató de intervenir Max.  
– ¡Nada! – Kinomiya era incapaz de escucharlo. – Nada de nada. De un segundo a otro se recupera de la rabia y, tan frío como siempre, dice: 'Muy bien, Amamia, tal vez sea mejor así' o algo por el estilo.  
– Tyson, si yo...  
– Y ahora el infierno se abre bajo nuestros pies porque vamos a enfrentarla, y no a ella sola, nooo. ¡A todo su condenado equipo de..!  
– Ya basta, Tyson. – la voz de Rei restallo como un látigo, devolviéndole la cordura.  
– ¿Qué?

El cuerpo del muchacho chino estaba completamente tenso, cosa que no ayudo a tranquilizar en absoluto a los demás. Poco a poco sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse mientras el color se drenaba de su rostro.

– ¿Rei, qué sucede?

Lo único con lo que pudo responder fue abriendo su boca en un silencioso grito de horror; sus compañeros finalmente voltearon hacia la dirección donde él estaba viendo... la ventana.

La misma ventana que ahora estaba manchada con un reguero de sangre que descendía desde la marca de una mano roja impresa en la nieve fresca que se había acumulado, y que bajaba como pequeños riachuelos.

Tras un momento de haber olvidado sus funciones motrices básicas, los Bladebreakers se dirigieron corriendo hacia la puerta, abriéndola hacia el frío de la noche. Frente a la ventana estaba el cadáver de un hombre vestido de negro, con sangre aun tibia saliendo de las heridas de su cuerpo; y detras de él se encontraba Destiny, sosteniendo su beyblade, cubierto de sangre al igual que ella.

– D–De–Destiny, – Kenny tartamudeo, completamente asustado.

Pero ella no respondió, los eventos que acababan de ocurrir la habian drenado física y emocionalmente; los miro con los ojos de un animal salvaje que se encuentra atrapado, dio un paso hacia ellos, vacilando... y se desmayo. Kai fue el primero en reaccionar, evitando la casi inminente colisión contra el piso, una herida en el costado de Destiny comenzaba a sangrar profusamente. Rei entro, en busca de un teléfono para llamar una ambulancia, Tyson salio corriendo en pos del reguero de sangre que ambos había dejado tras de si, en busca de los demás Night Wish, mientras Max y Kai trasladaban a Destiny hacia dentro y Kenny vomitaba convulsivamente.

Y Stân observaba. Complacido, confundido, divertido. Había comenzado justo a tiempo, y aun así parecía demasiado pronto.

Con un gesto ausente encendió un cerillo y sopló en la pequeña llama; como un ser viviente, un fulgor rojizo se separo de la base de madera y fue a impactarse contra unos árboles a poca distancia del hotel. El fuego se expandió rápidamente, gritos de angustia, llantos, quejidos y exclamaciones comenzaron a surcar el aire. Una por una las luces de las habitaciones se fueron encendiendo, gente dirigiéndose al lugar del incendio intentando apagarlo. Pero sus esfuerzos no eran sino eso: intentos fútiles de lograr algo. Sus ojos reflejaron el resplandor de las llamas, adquiriendo la ilusión de lava corriendo por dentro de aquellas pupilas de esmeralda; el humo se levanto como una capa grisácea sobre ellos, burlándose, pronto parte del bosque quedaría consumido por las llamas.

– Tic tac, Señor. – Él susurro mirando hacia los cielos arremolinados de humo, después movió sus ojos hacia una de las habitaciones de cuya ventana se percibían vagas sombras moviéndose rápidamente y sonrió, – Tic tac.  
.  
.  
.

**Fin del Sexto Capitulo.**

.  
.  
.  
Darkangel.– ... mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho.._**–¡OW!**_  
Sesshomaru.– ¡Cállate! Ya termino tu estupido capitulo...  
Lightdevil.– Y de una forma bastante rara.  
Darkangel.– (con la sonrisa más insana que puedan imaginar) Ahhh... no todo iba a ser color de rosa... (mira a Niji) O amarillo, en este caso. ¡Deben temer cada uno de los siete acordes, porque por cada uno al menos una persona morirá, mwa ja ja ja!  
Lightdevil.– ¿La vas a tomar en contra de los autores, los personajes o de tus OC's?  
Darkangel.– No se... Veremos quien deja de respirar primero... X3  
Shiroi.– (con calculadora en mano) Hasta ahora la cuenta va algo así como por... ¿qué?  
Az–Sherat.– Veintiuno.  
Autores.– O.o  
Az–Sherat.– Entre autores, personajes y OC's.  
Autores.– O.O  
Niji.– Yo pity them. –o–  
Todos.– (miradas de muerte)  
Darkangel.– No tienen ni idea de como me quebré mi pobre cabeza con la parte de en medio de este capitulo, básicamente no tenia ni idea de que hacer. ¡Y QUEDO HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE! TOT  
Todos.– ...  
Ángeles.– (en el tono de la 'Marcha de las Valkiryas') ¡Dejen re–VIEWS, dejen re–VIEWS, dejen re–VIEWS!

Vocabulario:

Ichpokatl - Muchacha (nahuatl?)


	8. 07 La Profecía

Darkangel.- Bueno y he aquí algo que debí de haber estado haciendo desde el primer capitulo y que por una u otra razón nunca hacia, bueno... ¡Contestando reviews! 

**- Destiny-Bookmaster**  
Milagrosamente pude acabar este capítulo, a pesar de que la momia que me daba Etimologías decidió ponerme un bonito siete para que tuviera que presentar exámenes finales, lo mismo que en química, biología, educación para la salud, matemáticas... y la lista sigue. La buena noticia es que ya llevo un poco avanzados la mayoría de los capítulos... Como dato curioso esta es solo la primera de muchas batallas fuera del torneo, básicamente creo que use el torneo como excusa, pero bueno... Asumamos que es un videojuego y que ustedes apenas están en nivel uno, tan solo asumamos, y estos demonios son los enemigos y luego faltan los sub-sub jefes, sub jefes, jefes, jefes extremos, jefes finales, las verdaderas formas de los jefes finales... (Darkangel sigue hablando tonterías como si no hubiera un mañana).

Lightdevil.- Casi no se nota que ha estado obsesionada con los videojuegos ¿verdad?  
Shiroi.- (con un control de PS2 en las manos) ¡Nivel 99 en Kingdom Hearts II y un Sephirot derrotado, A-JA!  
Darkangel.- ... No se suponía que supieran que he estado perdiendo el tiempo en eso.

**- Samael Bene Elohim**  
Bueno, en realidad... (DA revisa un montón de papeles) Nop, Lintu no esta en mi lista de morir. Pero apenas estamos comenzando y ya tengo una que otra cosa planeada para todos los personajes. Que bueno que te gustara el capitulo, intentare subir los demás lo más pronto que pueda; y no te preocupes por lo de los monstruos, creo que después de todo no dije que tan fuertes eran, pero son extremadamente fuertes. MUY MUY MUY FUERTES. Así que esta bien, y además eran muchos y... bueno, ya no importa, prometo que pronto tendrán su venganza en esas cosas, todavía hay muchos más de donde esos vinieron.

**- Akane Tsubame**  
Gracias por tu review, de verdad que me alegran el día. Bueno lo que pasa con las parejas es que si bien algunas ya las tengo definidas en ciertas ocasiones más de una persona pidió un personaje así que tengo que resolver eso... Pero como sea, la buena noticia es que hay un hospital en la ciudad y que falta todavía tooodo este capitulo para que comiencen las beybatallas y más todavía para que la trama comience a enredarse como una bola de estambre enredada... Aunque eso no tenga sentido.

**- Ayume de Uchiha**  
Perdón de nuevo es que se me olvido poner una comparación entre las bestias y algo así como su nivel, además son demonios así que tienen algo así como un factor de curación a lo Wolverine, por cierto espero que no hayan ido a ver X-Men 3, es una horrible película -.-U  
Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, intentare escribir todo lo que pueda lo más rápido posible. Bueno Motoko y Hitoshi ya son pareja confirmada (revisa más papeles) Sip, de hecho creo que cederé un poco a mi lado WAFF en eso, esperemos que no se me bote la canica y termine escribiendo algo más cursi que Sailor Moon pero ya veremos.

**- Kain Dark Label Corp**  
Perdón, perdón, perdón, te pido una atenta disculpa y a todos los demás que no han aparecido mucho pero es que no quería amontonar protagonismo de los tres equipos en un mismo capitulo o nunca lo iba a acabar. Lo que pasa es que ya tengo definido más o menos un boceto de lo que quiero que cada personaje y equipo haga o a lo que se enfrente y de hecho este capitulo era la mayoría de los Gothic Lights y Dark Elite y todavía faltan largos veintitantos capítulos donde salen, porque me perdí casi todo G-Revolution y voy a andar por ahí eliminando muchos personajes de beyblade o por lo menos mandándolos al hospital para luego olvidarme de ellos.Así que básicamente el torneo va a tener algo de Bladebreakers, Demolition Boys, y los equipos de los autores y OC's pero necesito usar esto como un preludio muy largo, mil disculpas de nuevo, prometo que no van a decepcionarse de sus partes, excepto quizás en las beybatallas porque no tengo ni idea de como escribirlas; pero juro que no me estoy olvidando de ustedes!

Darkangel.- ¡Lo siento, de verdad no quería que se viera así! Mis más sinceras y profundas disculpas. ¡Soy una terrible, terrible escritora! .  
Todos.- 9.9 Darkangel.- ¡Para no deshonrar más a mis lectores me redimiré por medio del antiguo arte del _**SEPPUKU**_! (saca un cuchillo)  
Lightdevil.- O.o ... ¡Sostengan sus brazos!  
Darkangel.- ¡Nooooo!

**Earthian Angels**  
**Capitulo 7: **La Profecía

_« Nada ocurre por casualidad. Todo lo que pasa tiene un porqué.  
Tal vez tu cerebro no lo sepa, puede que jamás lo imagine.  
Pero tu corazón lo sabe. Tu corazón siempre lo sabe. »_  
Raistlin, el túnica roja.

**:o: Primera Parte – Moshikashite :o:**

El aire parecía haber recibido una descarga de electricidad. El equipo completo de los NightWish había sido transportado al hospital a toda prisa después de que Tyson localizara a los restantes miembros tras el incidente con Destiny. Si bien las heridas eran el mayor problema de Bookmaster era la hipotermia lo que había estado peligrosamente cerca de dejar a sus compañeros en un estado peor; la perdida de sangre también había resultado ser un problema.

En la habitación que ocupaban Motoko, Akane y Destiny había una gran cantidad de enfermeras y doctores saliendo y entrando como abejas ocupadas en una colmena; Mikael, Lintu y Yokoh estaban en una habitación diferente, viendo como estaban más estables que sus compañeras y por lo tanto fuera de peligro; sin embargo las heridas que presentaban necesitarían tiempo de curarse.

Tyson había ido al hospital ese día, tan solo para asegurarse de que los NightWish pudieran seguir participando en el torneo; definitivamente un encuentro con ellos probaría ser un reto y él estaba más que dispuesto a enfrentarlos. Aunque lo que escuchaba del personal medico no era para nada en absoluto.

_– Las heridas causadas por... –  
– Desconocido –  
– Ataque de bestias salvajes –  
– Envenenamiento. Sangre contaminada que –  
– Tiempo de recuperación –_

En más de una ocasión su rostro se había contraído en una mueca de frustración y rabia; ¿qué importaba que hubiese causado las heridas? Los doctores curan gente, a eso se dedican. ¡Eso es lo que hacen!

¿Por qué no podían curarlos?

Su mirada se volvió hacia el líder del equipo, la cortada que iba desde debajo de su cuello hasta su hombro derecho y bajaba por su brazo atrajo su atención, sus ojos se entrecerraron; debía de estar muy cansado, reflexiono, si ya había comenzado a alucinar que la cicatriz recién formada se movía.

Mientras miraba las esquinas de la herida comenzaron a juntarse, como si alguien estuviera cosiendo la piel. Lenta e irregularmente al principio, después más rápido y suave; la herida se estaba cerrando sola. Entonces Tyson escucho un quejido, y súbitamente Mikael se sentó gritando como nada que hubiera escuchado antes al mismo tiempo que la herida se cerraba completamente. El peliazul sintió como su respiración se le atoraba en la garganta y su boca se secaba. Río nerviosamente, intento disminuir el sentimiento que se envolvía macabramente alrededor de si mismo.

– Uh... Viejo... ¿que fue eso? Vamos, hombre, estas comenzando a asustarme.

Los ojos felinos se volvieron hacia él.

– ¿Qué, Tyson?

Kinomiya sintió como el estomago se le hacía un nudo, sus globos oculares giraron hacia atrás y se desmayo.

**Tyson.**

El miedo había cerrado una de sus garras de hielo sobre el muchacho y este comenzó a temblar violentamente. No podía ver nada. El lugar en el que estaba era demasiado brillante, hubiera dado lo mismo cambiar negro por blanco, se encontraba prácticamente enceguecido.

**Tyson.**

La voz se volvió más insistente.

¿Quién lo estaba llamando? No quería responder, salir de ese lugar lleno de luz significaría tener que enfrentar la pesadilla que había vivido momentos antes. Había visto cosas extrañas, pero ¡lo que había visto antes de venir aquí era...! Era... era...

Vaya.

No recordaba que había sucedido.**  
**

**¡TYSON!**

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y se incorporo demasiado rápido.

– ¡OW!

Estrellando su cabeza con la de Kirei, que hasta ese momento se había estado inclinando sobre él, intentando despertarle.

– Tchis. – La muchacha se llevó una mano a la frente, palpando al futuro chichón, – Esto es lo que me gano por preocuparme...

Tyson estuvo a muy poco de decir el nombre de la chica, pero cuando estaba atravesando su garganta para llegar a sus labios su lengua formulo una palabra muy diferente, que hizo eco en el entumecido cerebro de Kinomiya.

« _¡Traidora!_ »

Cada silaba se atasco en su boca con el regusto amargo de la bilis y la sensación de que algo en su interior se inflaba de ira y luego se encogía de decepción. Amamia había visto lo que quería decir el silencio del líder de los Bladebreakers reflejado cáusticamente en sus ojos, tanto que casi se echo para atrás. Los dos, antes casi amigos se miraron incómodamente.

– Venia a ver a los Nightwish, pero te encontré a ti en el suelo ¿te importaría decirme que pasó?

Tyson sintió de nuevo esa sensación de algo envolviéndolo macabramente y sacudió la cabeza, – No lo se. Debo de haberme quedado dormido.

Kirei lo miro como si tuviera serias dudas sobre la salud mental del chico, – ¿Dormido?

– Si.

– Ah. – dijo secamente.

Antes de que otro monosílabo más inteligente pudiese ser añadido a la conversación la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y un muchacho pelirrojo de ojos aquamarina asomaba la cabeza tan solo el tiempo suficiente como para mascullar una serie de insultos hacia los dos ocupantes del cuarto y luego volvió a azotar la puerta.

Tyson, que había escuchado todo lo mascullado por el pelirrojo ofensor abrió la puerta de un tirón y agito su puño 'amenazadoramente', abriendo la boca para, presumiblemente, devolver todos los insultos y, probablemente, añadir unos cuantos.

Ahora, los que han estado leyendo el fic sabrán que Kirei forma parte de los 'pacifistas' entre los personajes ("¡Atrás o te pacifisto!" XDD – Todos: ... – Ejem. uu), así que lo mas obvio de pensar es que su reacción seria intentar calmar a Tyson, pero, por alguna extraña y desconocida razón, en su cabeza apareció una vena gigante de color rojo y casi salto delante de Kinomiya, mientras señalaba acusadoramente al desconocido y gritaba a todo pulmón en medio del pasillo del hospital (para horror de los doctores y enfermeras):

– ¡Oye, tú ¿que te has creído, cabeza de zanahoria!

Una gigantesca gota apareció en la cabeza de los presentes, mientras el extraño pelirrojo se detenía en seco al sentirse aludido. Kirei estaba a punto de taparse la boca con una mano, horrorizada por lo que había dicho; más que nada porque el muchacho se le hacia espantosamente conocido y solo le había gritado así a una persona pelirroja...

– ¿Kirei?

– ¿...Tala?

¤ Parpadeo. ¤

¤ Parpadeo. ¤

– ¡Mocosa del demonio!

– ¡Niño pájaro!

Ambos se quedaron señalando al otro con los dedos índices, sus mandíbulas caídas en sorpresa.

– _Tengoqueirme,creoquemihermanamellama._

– _Siclaro,Cloudtambiénmeestahablando._

Tras chisporrotear sus frases sin sentido ambos salieron corriendo por la puerta y, ya estando en el pasillo, tomando direcciones opuestas y dejando una estela de humo tras de sí, dejando a un anonadado Tyson con el puño en alto y los ojos como platos sin la menor idea de lo que acababa de suceder.

Mathy estaba sentada en una banca en el parque, enfundada en un grueso abrigo que la protegía de la decreciente temperatura. Había ido al pequeño centro comercial de la ciudad y había visto como la gente comenzaba a comprar adornos navideños, decoraciones, dulces... El viento helado rozo su rostro y se hundió un poco más entre los pliegues de tela del abrigo.

« Falta muy poco para las fiestas. » Internamente se dijo, una media sonrisa perezosa afloro en sus labios, « Me pregunto que pensaran los participantes del torneo. »

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, sus ojos se estrecharon recelosamente casi de inmediato y una pregunta ácida cobraba forma en su garganta cuando una voz demasiado calmada la saludo amablemente.

– Buenas tardes, Mathy.

Su pose tensa se relajo instantáneamente, – Hola, Brooklyn.

El pelirrojo sonrió, – ¿Cómo te ha ido con los Gothic Light?

– Bien, – se pauso un momento, – en realidad bastante bien. Son fuertes, incluso creo que podrían ganar.

Brooklyn apenas si logró percibir el fantasma de una sonrisa en el rostro normalmente frígido de Romanov.

– Maravilloso. Aunque debo advertirte que los Dark Elite son muy buenos también.

Mathy miró el reloj en su muñeca y se levantó, – Tengo que irme, el Señor Dickenson dijo que teníamos algo importante que discutir.

Él sonrió, – Por supuesto, hasta luego, Mathy.

La aludida le dio una leve inclinación de cabeza a manera de despedida antes de dirigirse a la salida del parque. Brooklyn miró las nubes empujadas por el viento con una sonrisa anhelante.

«Espero yo también formar algún día esa clase de vínculos con el equipo.»

Sueños.

Ilusiones de novato.

Una carrera por el parque y un golpe duro en la espalda.

– Disculpa.

Un Brooklyn tirado en el suelo con 'la persona' sentada sobre su adolorida columna vertebral.

– No hay cuidado. – se le medio entendió al tener la boca llena de pasto.

Brooklyn se incorporo recibiendo algo de ayuda y de pronto se encontró frente a frente con Anya Shoryuky, quien sonreía.

– Erm... – la facilidad de palabra natural de Brooklyn escogió el peor momento posible para irse a cazar mariposas, dejando al pelirrojo solo. – Ah...

Anya sonrió, – Se me hizo algo tarde y no estaba mirando hacia donde iba, – su voz había bajado unas cuantas octavas.

La sangre se agolpó en las mejillas del normalmente tranquilo chico, – Ah... si, claro.

– Así que si me disculpas... Debo irme.

Shoryuky agito su mano unos segundos antes de darle una sonrisa paralizadora –que, por cierto, tuvo un éxito rotundo en Brooklyn—y, posteriormente alejarse en tanto él se despedía casi de la misma manera.

El chico siguió agitando su mano durante unos momentos más, aunque Anya ya había salido de su campo visual. Una sonrisa que parecía tener un origen etílico se había quedado plantada en su rostro todo el rato; claro, tan solo hasta que Brooklyn miró hacia abajo, contemplado su –hasta hace poco– inmaculado atuendo, que ahora estaba arrugado y lleno de tierra; se sacudió y aliso el traje lo más que pudo, hasta que llego a la parte del cuello, donde la corbata que tanto trabajo le había costado anudar estaba hecha un desastre.

– Oh, diablos.

Lucho contra la corbata como si esta se tratara de una boa viva durante casi quince minutos. Y entonces un par de manos morenas se la arrebataron.

– ¡Hey! – Brooklyn protesto.

– ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – Hitoshi Kinomiya preguntó, arqueando una ceja inquisitivamente mientras sostenía la corbata en una mano.

– Ah. Estaba intentando arreglar la corbata.

– ¿Tratándola como si estuviera intentado de ahorcarte? – La otra ceja de Hitoshi subió para unirse a su compañera.

– No se de que me hablas.

Hitoshi sonrió, – Seguro; ahora si me permites.

Antes de que Brooklyn pudiese siquiera tratar de impedírselo, el peliazul ya había anudado la corbata perfectamente alrededor del cuello del muchacho.

– Ahí tienes, – dijo Hitoshi, contemplando su obra maestra con aires de superioridad. – La corbata–cobra no debería darte más problemas, Brooky.

– Hey, no soy algún tipo de chiquillo que necesita niñera. – El pelirrojo dijo con su orgullo herido.

– Por supuesto, Brooklyn. Estoy seguro de que eres perfectamente capaz de cuidarte a ti mismo. – Replico Hitoshi, de la misma forma que podría decir, 'Ese es un buen perrito¡salta Brooky, salta!'

– ¿Estas implicando que no puedo vivir sin ti?

– Yo no dije eso, tú lo hiciste.

– ¡Claro que no! – Protesto airadamente el pelirrojo.

Kinomiya rodó sus ojos, – Como sea, hay algo que...

– ¡Yo no dependo de ti...!

– Si, si, pero...

– ¡... de ninguna manera, yo...!

– Brooklyn.

– ¡... no te necesito!

– Brooklyn.

– ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? Por si no lo has notado,

– Brooklyn.

– ¡YA NO ESTAMOS EN BEGA!

– Brooklyn.

– ¡Y además...!

Hitoshi le metió la corbata en la boca.

– Escúchame bien papagayo brasileño, quiero que seas el coordinador de los Wayward. Y antes que te pongas a gritar como un simio como acostumbras, déjame darte las razones.

Cara de horror sería poco para describir el semblante de Brooklyn.

– Esos mocosos son exactamente los mismos que me toco cuidar hace cinco años, así que, para que te vayas acostumbrando un poco más al trato con equipos difíciles, te dejare que los cuides durante un tiempo.

Brooklyn emitió un alarido de espanto, – **_¿QUÉ?_**

– Lo que oíste.

– ¿No puede ser cualquier otro equipo?

Y Kinomiya respondió, con una voz que habría sido más gélida si no rondara ya el cero absoluto, – No.

Brooklyn gimió lastimeramente.

En La Posada a alguien se le había hecho tarde.

Un chico de cabello morado y ojos rojos bajo las escaleras casi de cuatro en cuatro, deliberadamente ignorando la posibilidad de descalabrarse. Maldijo mentalmente, Malena les había avisado sobre el entrenamiento y el lo había olvidado completamente. Claro, hasta que llamaron al teléfono de la habitación y su enojada líder reclamara que llevaba más de media hora de retraso, razón por la cuál se encontraba en esos momentos bajando lo más rápido que podía, con el triste resultado de que chocara con alguien estrepitosamente, mandándolos a ambos al suelo.

Pyro se incorporo de un salto que hubiese matado de envidia a cualquier gimnasta, – ¡Lo siento!

El otro muchacho se levanto también, – No, no, yo lo siento.

– ... -

– ... -

– Hum... -

– Bueno, creo que no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Stân Helldoors. – dijo, ofreciéndole su mano a modo de saludo.

– ¿SATÁN? – Los ojos de Pyro se abrieron enormemente, – ¿Acaso no serás vástago de las Tinieblas, persuasiva criatura de las profundidades, de lascivos miembros surgidos de la lujuria del Hades, esclavo torturado y salaz de tus amos estigios e infernales?

– No, Stân, – repuso Helldoors.

– Ah.

– ... -

– ... -

Pyro tomó la mano de Stân, – ¡Guten tag, mi nombre es Pyro!

Stân sonrió, – Encantado. Debo disculparme por haberte derribado de esa manera, no estaba fijándome por donde iba.

El muchacho de ojos rojos sonrió nerviosamente, – Ah, esta bien... de verdad.

– De ninguna manera, permíteme obsequiarte algo en compensación. – Helldoors saco un desgastado libro, que más bien parecía una serie de papeles viejos apenas unidos entre sí, – Toma, estoy seguro de que esto te será..._ útil._

A Pyro le salieron un montón de gotitas de sudor en la cabeza. – Ah, no es necesario.

La sonrisa se amplió; Delón tuvo la impresión de que adoptaba la traicionera mueca de un reptil y Stân empujo las hojas entre sus manos. – Oh, pero yo insisto.

Y más y más gotitas.

– Ah, si bueno... – el chico rió nerviosamente tomando los papeles, – Pues... gracias.

– Oh, de nada, – el tono zalamero de Helldoors casi le provocó un tic en el ojo. – Adiós.

Cuando se hubo ido no pudo sino soltar un suspiro de alivió. Y luego salir corriendo puesto que ya llevaba casi una hora de retraso para el entrenamiento.

El sol llameaba en el horizonte arrojando titánicas y furiosas lanzas color carmesí hacia las alturas. Tras el sermón que Malena le había dado a Pyro sobre la importancia de la puntualidad y la necesidad de entrenarse, los Dark Elite habían emprendido su camino buscando un lugar tranquilo en el cual poder entrenar, ya que todo el beyestadio estaba ocupado por otros equipos. Al fin, tras una larga media hora de caminata habían encontrado una especie de barranco con algo de vegetación, aparentemente abandonado y en donde, con algo de suerte, podrían practicar en paz.

Así que hacía allí se dirigieron, no prestando mucha atención a las estructuras de lo que podía haber sido una muralla y que ahora se habían convertido en ruinas; estaban a punto de comenzar su entrenamiento cuando escucharon un sonido a sus espaldas.**  
**

**¡THUMP!**

**¡THUMP!**

**¡THUMP!**

Sus cuerpos se congelaron inmediatamente, no en miedo sino en anticipación. Si hubiese alguien mirando justo en ese momento, la opción más inteligente aunque inútil sería gritar y correr; o algún antipático apostaría acerca de quien moriría primero. Por supuesto, en esa situación sería inteligente apostar que la más joven iba a ser la primera, pero eso no es el punto en absoluto.

El punto es que había algo detrás de ellos, y las posibilidades de que es algo agradable son casi nulas. Aunque últimamente se han tenido reportes de Osos de Peluche gigantes por aquí (DA es golpeada con un periódico en la cabeza. Ouch).

– Hum... hay algo detrás de nosotros ¿verdad? – Malena pregunto insípidamente.

– Si, – contesto Anya en el mismo tono.

– Y todos nosotros vamos a morir ¿no? – añadió.

Cristal tomo la palabra, – Probablemente.

– Oh, ok... ¡AHHHHHHHHH!

Los Dark Elite se separaron, preparando sus lanzadores y beyblades mientras intentaban alejarse lo suficiente como para obtener algo de ventaja. Cuando se volvieron observaron como una figura oscura y gigantesca se alzaba por sobre las copas de los árboles, su aspecto era humanoide en la estructura más básica: dos brazos, dos piernas, una cabeza, pero no era sino una sombra sólida.

_(Sacrass.– ¿Es... eso... un darkside? o.ó  
Darkangel.– ... Nooo, no, como crees.  
Sacrass.– Es un darkside.  
Darkangel.– Tengo una sobredosis de Kingdom Hearts en mi sistema... –.–)_

Tinieblas vivientes, un abismo que amenazaba con tragarse todo lo que se encontraba demasiado cerca de él, más que una sombra y a la vez menos... Los conceptos daban vueltas en su mente; pero mientras se esforzaban en asimilar aquellas posibilidades, sus ojos les decían otra cosa, y el sudor que empapaba su piel pareció convertirse en un millón de reptantes arañas de hielo.

– ¡Isis!

– ¡Lykatas!

– ¡Flame Cerberus!

– ¡Kerberos!

– ¡Ngila!

– ¡Silphion!

Seis beyblades fueron lanzados casi por mero instinto y seis columnas de luz de diferentes colores se alzaron de cada uno mientras las bestias bit emergían para ayudar a sus dueños, quienes esquivaban los enormes puños de la sombra que se impactaban contra el suelo, intentando aplastarlos. De pronto, de una de sus manos comenzó a crearse una masa de oscuridad de la cuál salían sombras más pequeñas, de brillantes ojos amarillos que se lanzaban contra ellos.

– ¿Qué demonios son estas cosas? – Yuzuriha gritó mientras golpeaba a las criaturas con su lanzador.

– No tengo ni iiideeeaaa. – Kaola canturreo mientras arrojaba la pelota de volleyball que era su lanzador contra las cabezas de los enemigos.

El látigo bifido de Anya cortaba con gran precisión a sus atacantes y su número se disminuía efectivamente, – Tarde o temprano tendremos que enfrentarnos al más grande.

Pyro atravesó a tres más de las sombras con su espada, – Si, pero de momento hay que terminar con estos.

Concentrados como estaban en la pelea no se dieron cuenta de que la masa de oscuridad que despedía su primer atacante había dejado de producir enemigos y había cambiado a otra tarea muy diferente; Malena fue la primera en percatarse de que el vértice oscuro comenzaba a atraer las cosas, como si de un agujero negro se tratase, se estaba expandiendo y las ramas de los árboles y las rocas ya comenzaban a caer en él.

– ¡Corran! – gritó en advertencia mientras recogía su beyblade y seguía su propio consejo.

Los demás miembros del equipo pronto comprendieron la razón de su repentina huida y la imitaron; las raíces de los árboles comenzaban a ceder y piedras del tamaño de un balón de americano volaban sobre sus cabezas, amenazando con golpearlos.

Alexandra sintió una punzada de dolor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos por un segundo, cuando los abrió deseo con todas sus fuerzas no haberlo hecho. Allí, donde antes no había más que árboles y rocas, veía un volcán escupiendo cenizas y piedras incandescentes, estremecedoramente cerca, pero eso no era lo más preocupante. Lo preocupante era la lava que se acercaba inexorablemente hacía ella.

Todo pensamiento coherente se transformó en caos total, y un sudor frío invadió el cuerpo de Alexandra. Era imposible: los volcanes de Nueva Zelanda estaban extinguidos desde hacía siglos; sus caudales de lava estaban fosilizados, petrificados. ¡Aquello no podía estar sucediendo!

El crepitante rugido del fuego resonó en sus oídos, con el contrapunto de una poderosa y atronadora vibración, y el calor del río de material fundido que se acercaba azotó su piel con la fuerza de un terrible oleaje. Imposible o no, la corriente de lava era real¡y se abría paso por el barranco, justo en la dirección en la que ella estaba!

Se volvió, resbalando sobre el esquisto y los pedazos sueltos de piedra, al tiempo que luchaba por controlar el pánico que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella. No debía perder la cabeza, de lo contrario...

El terror la golpeó como un puñetazo en el estómago cuando vio el llameante afluente color naranja que se había separado de la corriente principal y describía una curva detrás de ella para abrirse paso por entre los peñascos a sus espaldas. Las rocas que había en el barranco empezaban ya a derretirse: perdían forma y solidez, y brillaban con un resplandor rojizo, luego escarlata, y por fin dorado. Su retirada quedaría cortada en cuestión de segundos.

Alexandra echó a correr. La parte cuerda de su mente le gritó que era inútil, que no conseguiría llegar a lugar seguro antes de que la lava se cruzara en su camino; pero la desesperación la hizo arrojar aquel pensamiento a un lado mientras se precipitaba por la ladera. Bajo sus pies el suelo resultaba abrasador, el calor atravesaba incluso las suelas de sus zapatos; corrió más aprisa y su falda, que se había subido hasta los muslos en su ascensión, se soltó de repente en una maraña de tela que se enredó en uno de sus pies y la hizo caer al suelo. Se golpeó contra una roca sólida y rodó por el suelo, sintiendo cómo el calor la abrasaba, cuando un brillo amarillo apareció en su camino. Sus ojos lo enfocaron de nuevo y lanzó un alarido.

Una criatura gigantesca y fantasmal se alzó en el sendero frente a la joven, agitando unas patas delanteras de reptil y dando latigazos con su cola bífida, mientras unas alas enormes y membranosas golpeaban el aire hacia ella en oleadas sofocantes. Una corona de fuego brillaba a su alrededor y aquella cosa rugía: el sonido transmutaba las dimensiones transformando la realidad en pesadilla.

_¡Un dragón!_ aulló su mente. Pero era un mito, una leyenda, una imposibilidad. ¡No existían los dragones! Y, de repente, por entre aquella cacofonía de pánico, un seguro y terrible instinto le dijo a Alexandra lo que ocurría. Hechicería. ¡Y ella se había introducido tranquilamente en la trampa!

Rodó de nuevo por el suelo. Se puso en pie de un salto y dio la vuelta para salir corriendo barranco arriba, lejos del vociferante fantasma que se alzaba ante ella.

No había dado ni tres zancadas cuando la escena que tenía delante estalló. De las cimas de las montañas cayó sobre ella una barrera de sonido, trueno, terremoto y tornado a la vez. Una oleada de poder abrasador la zarandeó y la arrojó dando tumbos desfiladero abajo, como si fuera una hoja azotada por un vendaval. Oyó cómo el dragón lanzaba un furioso desafío, y, mientras el mundo se fragmentaba a su alrededor, tuvo una momentánea y enloquecedora visión de una figura humana, los brazos alzados hacia el cielo, envuelta en llamas que la perfilaban haciéndola destacar contra el ardiente firmamento.

Calor... un nuevo ataque de poder... dolor... La conciencia de Alexandra se precipitó en la oscuridad y se estrelló contra la nada.

Esto es, antes de que un par de manos se aferraran a sus hombros y la jalaran violentamente hacia delante.

–¿Alexandra? Alexandra ¿estas bien?

Varios brazos le ayudaron a incorporarse a medias, todo el cuerpo le dolía y sentía como si una serpiente estuviese agitándose dentro de su estomago. Figuras borrosas y manchones de color que parecían escapados de una pintura de Salvador Dalí danzaban bajo el hechizo del miedo y el mareo.

– Alex ¿cuantos dedos ves?– Kaola le pregunto mostrándole dos.

Los ojos verde esmeralda intentaron enfocar la mano de Kumai, que parecía retorcerse de un lado para otro, – ¿...Cuatro?

La otra chica rió, – Bastante cerca.

– ¿Dónde están los ot...? Unghh...-

– Hey, no te preocupes, se están haciendo cargo de lo que sea que te atacó...

¿Atacar? Si, recordaba el terror y el dolor pero... ¿quién? No. Miles de alarmas que enviaron impulsos nerviosos a todos su músculos hicieron que su cuerpo se tensara como la cuerda de un arco; no, no '_quién_', su mente corrigió, sino '_qué_'.

– ¿El dragón...?

Por primera vez desde que la conociera, Evans vio a Kaola fruncir el ceño, – ¿Cuál dragón?

« ¡El dragón! » Deseo gritar, hasta que recordó que no había existido tal dragón.

Hechicería, recordaba haber pensado eso. Lo cuál significaba...

Qué alguien había utilizado una ilusión para asustarla. Y ese alguien merecía pagar por ello.

Con la furia alimentando sus renovadas fuerzas se levantó, dirigiéndose hacía donde se encontraban Yuzuriha, Pyro y Anya, los tres con sus respectivos lanzadores listo para lanzar sus beyblades contra la _cosa _que la había arrojado de cabeza en una pesadilla. La _cosa _que yacía hecha un ovillo en el piso. Tenía una forma que tal vez, cuando acababa de nacer, determinaba que tenia el potencial de convertirse en un humano, pero los brazos, casi tan largos como sus piernas, la piel que parecía ser escamas de color cobrizo desprendiéndose del cuerpo, la cabeza parecida a la de una hiena y las garras que tenia en vez de manos desmentían esa impresión.

Cuando vio que se acercaba de alguna parte del torso deformado broto una risa gutural. Evans apuntó su beyblade hacia la cabeza del enemigo caído.

– ¿Qué es lo que pretendías?

La bestia –o lo que fuera– se encogió más aún, si era posible, emitiendo un gañido.

Anya tomó la palabra, – ¿Qué es lo que eres y por qué nos atacaste?

Otra macabra parodia de risa fue la única respuesta que consiguieron.

Pyro empuño la espada que le servia de lanzador con tanta fuerza que sus nudillo se pusieron blancos, – Dime qué esta sucediendo en este lugar.

Alexandra lanzó su beyblade, que golpeó a la criatura en el estomago y Ngila hizo acto de aparición, inclinándose sobre el monstruo como la representación de la muerte; sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y jadeo de temor en su más pura expresión.

– Contesta. – Alexandra había pronunciado la palabra con infinita furia.

Cuando la criatura habló sus palabras se arrastraron como repugnantes gusanos en una ciénaga, – ¡Si hablo me mataran!

– ¿Te mataran? – Alexandra sonrió maquiavélicamente, – Yo voy a matarte pero yo disfrutare más haciéndolo.

El ser se estremeció violentamente, – La roca... – comenzó a arrastrarse hacia lo que parecía ser una muralla derrumbada, tan solo un pedazo de roca continuaba en pie, – Una de las dos... pro... pro...

Echo un espumarajo de sangre por la boca y se convulsiono.

– _**¡NO!**_

Era miedo, era odio, era locura y una salvaje alegría lo que se mezclaba en su voz cuando se incorporo bruscamente y atacó, fue tan inesperado que logró hacerles soltar sus lanzadores a causa del impacto que había proporcionado con su cuerpo entero; volvió a ponerse de pie y eligió a su presa.

La bestia se lanzó contra Kinomiya, intentando agarrarla por el cuello con sus garras de color cobrizo. Yuzuriha, aparentemente desarmada y sin perder en ningún momento su expresión de seriedad, recogió su lanzador y su beyblade y lo lanzó, todo ello en décimas de segundo. El monstruo se llevó las manos al pecho y lanzando un rugido se desplomó. La pelea había terminado.

– Deberíamos irnos. – Malena dijo lo más ecuánime que podía.

Todos los demás asintieron su aprobación, pero cuando estaban a punto de marcharse Pyro tuvo la sensación de que unas cuerdas invisibles tiraban con fuerza de él, como si se tratara de un títere. Dejo de caminar y volteó a ver el lugar en donde había estado el cadáver inmundo. Solo que ya no estaba ahí, en su lugar había un charco de un liquido negro. Pero no era eso lo que buscaba, era otra cosa... Algo mucho más apremiante.

_La roca._

Las palabras emergieron con tanta claridad en su mente que a punto estuvo de dar un respingo. Frunció el ceño.

« La roca, si; ¿qué con ella? »

Se acerco, deliberadamente pasando lo más lejos que podía del charco ennegrecido. Había algo escrito en la roca.

_Una de las dos pro..._

Pro...

Pro ¿qué?

Hizo un listado mental de las palabras que conocía que comenzaban con 'pro', hasta dar con una que daba coherencia a lo sucedido. Casi saltó de alegría.

« Profecía. »

Los latidos de su corazón se convirtieron de repente en un tambaleante y sonoro resonar de excitación, y de nuevo dirigió una rápida mirada por encima de su hombro, hacia donde las demás seguían caminando. La luz se apagaba deprisa, pero aún le quedaba una media hora o más antes de que el sol se hundiera bajo la línea del horizonte para dar paso a la breve y tardía noche veraniega. Una mirada, una rápida investigación para satisfacer la curiosidad que lo corroía, y podrían marchar aprovechando los últimos rayos del sol para que los guiaran de regreso al hotel.

Se sentó frente a la roca.

Y mientras había hecho todo eso, sus compañeras se había percatado de su ausencia y habían desandado sus pasos hasta regresar a donde estaba él.

– ¿Pyro? – Anya arqueó las cejas, – ¿Qué estas haciendo?

El chico de cabellos morados sonrió ampliamente, – Tan solo quiero ver esta inscripción más detenidamente. – La sensación que había anidado en su mente se hizo más fuerte cuando tocó la sólida piedra, – Creo que...

No termino la frase, la sensación revoloteo como un gorrión recién capturado en cuanto intento explicarle a su equipo lo que sentía cuando miraba los símbolos grabados. Era como si... como si...

– Creo, – comenzó de nuevo, – que esto es muy importante.

Yuzuriha se acerco, escudriñando los símbolos que no parecían sino garabatos. – Y, tan solo por curiosidad¿cómo piensas entender lo que dice?

Delón se mordió el labio nerviosamente, – Ah, pues..._  
_

_Toma, estoy seguro de que esto te será... útil._

El recuerdo de unos ojos templados en fuego verde y una mueca reptilesca que empujaban algo entre sus manos.

Sacó el fajo de papeles que Helldoors le había amablemente obsequiado unas horas antes, y vio con una mezcla de alegría e incertidumbre que era un abecedario hecho por símbolos que de otra manera no tenían sentido. Y, adivinen qué...

Eran los mismos símbolos grabados en la piedra.

– Esto servirá, – musitó mientras le daba a Yuzuriha un cuaderno y una pluma para que fuese anotando lo que tradujera, – Si, servirá.

Stán estaba en el parque, recostado sobre un barandal y mirando como jugaban los niños en plena noche. Estaba particularmente concentrado en un par de niños que habían comenzado a discutir sobre algo sin importancia; sus sonrisa se amplio.

"Míralo, se nota que esta mintiendo."

– ¡Mientes!

"Te esta acusando. ¿Vas a dejar que ese chiquillo te llame mentiroso?"

– ¡Yo no miento, nadie puede acusarme de eso y mucho menos alguien como TÚ!

"¿Alguien como tú, que se ha creído?"

– ¡No tienes derecho de decirme eso, tú no eres nadie!

"Deberías cerrarle la boca de una vez por todas. Golpealo. ¡Anda!"

El niño de cabello amielado se acerco al otro. La voz de Stân resonó en la cabeza del pecoso.

"Rápido, golpealo antes de que él lo haga. ¡Va a atacarte!"

Ambos niños se enfrascaron en una pelea.

– ¿Molestando a los crios? – Zatanna se apoyo con la espalda en la baranda al lado de Helldoors.

– Hey, solo hago lo que tengo que hacer.

– Y respecto a lo que tienes que hacer ¿cómo van tus marionetas?

– Oh, los adorables Night Wish cumplieron perfectamente lo que se esperaba de ellos, me temo que los Dark Elite se encuentran muy bien de momento, pero eso se solucionara pronto; en tanto a los Gothic Lights... bueno, digamos que su tiempo esta muy cerca...

Zatanna puso los ojos en blanco, – Cada vez que pones esa cara metes a alguien en problemas.

Dado que la situación de la luna en el cielo quedaba tapada por los árboles, los Dark Elite no tenían modo alguno de saber el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que Pyro había comenzado la traducción de la roca, tan solo sabían que el sol se había ocultado completamente. La noche era muy silenciosa, pero parecía como si el mismo silencio estuviera vivo, una presencia sensible, consciente y expectante.

– "Cuando el mal amenace con volver al mundo, una por una las trompetas del Apocalipsis sonaran. La quintaesencia del mal volverá a pisar los verdes campos, que..."– Pyro se detuvo un momento y consultó de nuevo los papeles que le había dado Stân.

– ¿Sucede algo?– dijo Yuzuriha dejando de anotar y levantando la lámpara, el equipo estaba acampando en un conjunto montañoso, Malena y Kaola estaban descansando apoyadas contra un frondoso árbol a pocos metros de ellos, mientras que Alexandra y Anya se encontraban junto a la fogata recién hecha.

– Hum... no entiendo este párrafo, quiero estar seguro, dudo mucho que diga que la quintaesencia del mal "lanzó un perro a la alberca..."

– ... ¿Perro? ... ¿Alberca? 0.o

– Bueno, estos garabatos son muy viejos, – se disculpó el chico buscando el significado correcto de la oración.

Alexandra, que había estado escuchando solamente se volvió hacia sus compañeros, quitando la vista del cielo lleno de estrellas; a cada rincón que mirara había un destello plateado que mostraba la inmensidad del espacio.

– Hacia mucho que no veía tantas estrellas.

Yuzuriha escuchó el comentario de su compañera y bajó su cuaderno de notas. – Es cierto, en la ciudad apenas y se ven unas cuantas... -

Anya rió suavemente, – Las estrellas no resaltan entre las luces de los edificios y los autos.

Kaola bostezó, – Si, si... ¿cómo podrían cosas tan horribles aparecer en un lugar como este?

Malena cerró los ojos, – No lo se... -

El muchacho no dio señales de querer comentar en la plática que sus compañeras habían iniciado y que siguió durante un rato más hasta que el sonido de las voces fue disminuyendo y, poco a poco, se apagó. Estaba muy concentrado traduciendo lo que decía la inscripción en la roca, no llevaba mucho, pero no le gustaba nada lo que había descubierto de momento...

_Sirius.– (en off) Interrumpimos esta transmisión para dar un importante anunció.  
Darkangel.– (dando saltos de contento) ¡MiescuelavaaparticiparenelfestivaldeteatrodelaUNAM!  
Todos.– O.o?  
Darkangel.– (rie tontamente como si tuviera un alta en el azúcar) Dije que mi escuela va a participar en el festival de teatro de la UNAM. El miércoles 12 de Septiembre en Ciudad Universitaria, en la mañana, y ¡todos están cordialmente invitados!  
Lightdevil: (golpea a DA con un fajo de papeles) Idiota. No todos viven en el DF.  
Darkangel.– ¡Pero de todas formas los invito!  
Lightdevil.– (rueda los ojos) ... -  
Darkangel.– Vamos a presentar Romeo y Julieta. (Cae al suelo muerta de risa) ¡Yay!  
Sirius.– (en off) Y regresamos a nuestra programación normal..._

**:o: Segunda Parte – La Quinta Era :o:**

El equipo de los Gothic Light habían salido a entrenar, como usualmente lo hacían, pero se detuvieron en uno de los pequeños establecimientos de comida que abundaban en la ciudad; sin embargo antes de que pudieran entrar Lein se detuvo en seco y les hizo un gesto, señalando su oído. Los demás miembros del equipo se miraron entre sí y luego se acercaron en silencio a la puerta del local, a la espera de descubrir lo que Mijáilovich encontraba tan interesante. Las voces que provenían del lugar los envolvieron con lentitud.

– ¡Les digo que es obra del mal!

– ¡Es cierto!

– ¡Tengo casi noventa años, todos en esta ciudad, y jamás vi algo como esto! – la voz cascada de un anciano se unió a la conversación, – Hemos cuidado de nuestros gatos, tal y como lo indicaba la leyenda y ahora, de pronto¡nos abandonan!

Una voz aguda, mezcla de llanto contenido y desesperación interrumpió, – ¡La maldición caerá sobre nosotros!

– Debe ser por esos malditos extranjeros.

– ¡Siempre desconfié de ellos!

– Jamás debimos de haberles abierto las puertas de nuestra ciudad¡deberíamos sacarlos mientras aún podemos!

– ¡Dicen que pronto todos nuestros gatos habrán desaparecido!

– Ya quedan muy pocos, unos cientos...

– ¡Cientos donde antes había miles!

Los Gothic Light retrocedieron, alejándose un poco del local.

– Hemos venido a parar en un sitio de locos, – espetó Cristal.

– No deberíamos juzgar tan rápido, – Catra intervino, – Aunque así sea, no deberíamos...

– ¿Tanto jaleo por un montón de gatos? – Kain se cruzo se brazos, pensativo.

– Quizás deberíamos entrar, para ver si podemos averiguar algo más¿no creen? – Sycke sonrió, tranquilizadoramente.

Los parroquianos se sumieron en un súbito silencio y todos los ojos clavaron una mirada funesta en los recién llegados. Sin dejarse intimidar por el gélido recibimiento los cinco entraron en el comedor. Su presencia no fue bienvenida. Eran forasteros, unos desconocidos que se entrometían en un asunto que no les incumbía y en su miedo por una situación que escapaba a la comprensión. Se encerraron en un hosco mutismo. Ni una palabra de saludo, ninguna invitación a sentarse a una mesa.

– ¡Miren, encontré una mesa!

La voz de Catra hendió el pesado silencio. Los demás integrantes del equipo se encaminaron hacia la parte trasera del local. Los parroquianos del restaurante lanzaron miradas furtivas y hubo murmullos y sacudidas cabezas y entrecejos fruncidos. Pronto estaban sentados, lo más cómodamente posible en duros bancos de madera y una de las camareras se acerco a ellos reluctantemente. Los Gothic Lights se miraron entre si, y Lein frunció el entrecejo, el olor proveniente de las cocinas no era de su más mínimo agrado.

La camarera le miro con enojo, – Guisado Especial, es todo lo que hay. Lo toman o lo dejan.

Tras otro intercambio de miradas, a regañadientes todos asintieron.

Sycke sonrió, – Lo tomamos, gracias.

Con un resoplido de disgusto la muchacha se alejo trazando una señal sobre su pecho y murmurando algo para si. Minutos después todo seguía inmerso en silencio, además de los ocasionales sonidos que provocaban los cubiertos y alguno que otro susurro que no era dicho en voz suficientemente baja; la camarera volvió, colocando platos de carne humeante frente a ellos y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo. Comenzaron a comer, sabiendo que no tenían muchas opciones e incluso habian iniciado una ligera conversación cuando algo en el plato de Mao llamo la atención de Kain.

– Déjame ver eso. – dijo, al tiempo que se lo arrebataba a su compañera de un tirón.

– ¡Eh, todavía no he terminado! Aún queda...

– Nada, – cortó él con frialdad, y tiró al suelo los restos de comida.

– ¿Qué es? – Cristal gateó por el banco hasta colocarse junto al lider.

– Es un poema – Sycke intervino mientras contemplaba interesada la superficie del plato por encima del hombro del pelirrojo.

– ¡Un poema, me has estropeado la comida por un poema! – rezongó Mao.

Yagami lo leyó en silencio un par de veces y luego en voz alta para que sus demás compañeros pudieran escucharlo.

_Está escrito: el mundo conocerá cinco eras,  
mas la quinta jamás despuntará  
si las tinieblas prevalecen y atraviesan el portal.  
Despliega la Oscuridad sus huestes negras,  
sigilosas sombras centinelas del umbral,  
que la hora señalada aguardan prestas._

– ¿Eso es todo?

Kain se encogió de hombros, – Aparentemente.

– Quizás no.

Los cuatro se volvieron hacia Lein que estaba retirando lo que quedaba en su plato, dejando al descubierto otra rima, también ella la leyó en voz alta.

_Son los gatos vivos la piedra angular,  
a cuyo arbitrio queda la sentencia  
de un destino dé luz u oscuridad  
en la arcana ciudad, aún más pretérita  
que las propias deidades primigenias._

– ¿Y bien? – inquirió Sycke.

– Otra vez los gatos – rezongó Mao después de devolverle el plato.

– Sí, otra vez – musitó Lein.

– ¿Entiendes el significado del poema?

– No del todo. No se de que eras esta hablando... Pero lo que me preocupa no es esa parte; surgirá una nueva era...

– Pero no «si las tinieblas prevalecen» – apuntó Cristal releyendo las frases del plato.

– En efecto. Y «son los gatos vivos la piedra angular». Interesante. Muy interesante. – Kain dejó el plato sobre la mesa.

– ¡Un momento! – exclamó Sycke.– Miren.

Apartó los restos de comida de su plato mientras Cristal hacia lo mismo; los dos tenían más estrofas.

_Está escrito: el Señor de los Gatos  
vendrá a tomar el mando en la contienda  
que en defensa de su feudo librarán.  
Sólo fieles a sí mismos, ante nadie  
se doblegan ni reconocen más señor  
que su libertad._

Se miraron entre si rápidamente antes de leer el segundo plato.

_Emisarios de uno y cuatro en la leyenda,  
son los gatos vivos la piedra angular,  
a cuyo arbitrio queda la sentencia  
de un destino de luz u oscuridad  
en la arcana ciudad, aún más pretérita  
que las propias deidades primigenias._

– «La arcana ciudad, aún más pretérita que las propias deidades primigenias» – repitió Yagami, al tiempo que cogía de las manos de su compañera el plato y leía el poema una y otra vez.

–Eh... Líder. – El timbre de advertencia en la voz de Catra alertó a Kain.

Todos los presentes se habían sumido en un ominoso silencio y observaban a los compañeros con los semblantes demudados por la cólera. Unos pocos incluso se levantaban de sus asientos.

– ¿Qué pretenden, forasteros, burlarse de la profecía? – espetó uno de los hombres, con los puños apretados a causa de la ira.

– Sólo la leíamos, nada más. ¿Acaso es un crimen? – replicó Kain.

– Podría serlo. Y no les agradaría el castigo.

El muchacho se puso de pie. Eran veinte contra uno, pero él no se amilanó ante la aparente desventaja.

– ¿Una pelea? – preguntó Catra con brincos de contento. – ¿Se va a organizar una reyerta de taberna? Nunca he tomado parte en una!

– En mi establecimiento no habrá pelea alguna – clamó una voz severa– . Vamos, Patrick, y tú también, Finlay, calmense.

El posadero se interpuso entre Kain y el encrespado grupo de parroquianos al tiempo que levantaba las manos en un gesto apaciguador. Los ánimos se tranquilizaron y los hombres regresaron a sus asientos y a la pesimista conversación interrumpida un momento antes. Por su parte, el líder de los GL volvió a la mesa despacio, con cautela. El dueño del local se acercó a los Gothic Light.

– Lo lamento, jóvenes. No acostumbramos a comportarnos de un modo tan poco amistoso, pero últimamente están ocurriendo cosas inquietantes.

– ¿Qué hay de la pelea? – demandó Ivanov.

– Cierra el pico. – Cristal agarró a la chica por el cuello de la camisa y la incrustó en el asiento.

– ¿Cosas inquietantes como, por ejemplo, la desaparición de los gatos? – inquirió Kain.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes, muchacho?

El pelirrojo no respondió y se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

– ¿Sólo por esa razón están todos dispuestos a echársenos encima? – intervino Lein mientras señalaba a los otros clientes.

–De acuerdo, señor. Tome asiento, por favor, y háblenos de los gatos – dijo Silver con su habitual tono amable.

El posadero dirigió una mirada nerviosa a sus otros parroquianos y por último se sentó con los compañeros, al lado de Cristal.

— Tanto en esta ciudad como en la comarca que la circunda existe la creencia de que, algún día, nuestros gatos salvarán al mundo.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Lein, levantando una ceja.

— No se sabe con certeza, pero estamos convencidos de que sucederá. Es el legado de nuestros antepasados y en él se funda nuestra comunidad. —El hombre suspiro pesadamente—. Por esa razón los gatos siempre son bienvenidos en cualquier hogar. Va contra la ley lastimarlos; es un delito castigado severamente. Nunca se ha dado el caso, puesto que a nadie se le ocurriría hacerles daño — Miró en derredor con expresión triste—. Yo mismo tenía unos treinta. Deambulaban de aquí para allá, se te subían al hombro, se acurrucaba en tu regazo... Los mejores bocados de cada plato se elegían para ellos. Y ahora... se han marchado —concluyó con un movimiento de la cabeza.

— ¿Nadie sabe dónde están? —porfió Cristal.

— No, chica. Los hemos buscado y no hay rastro de ellos.

Kain había adoptado una expresión pensativa, – Ya veo, le agradecemos la información. – Se levanto de su asiento y se volvió hacia su equipo, – Creo que ya es hora de irnos.

En cuanto los Gothic Light salieron del establecimiento Ashërigo y Zatanna se levantaron de las sillas que habían ocupado hasta ese momento y también salieron; ambos portando esa sonrisa sincera y honrada que va a la par con la satisfacción laboral, perfecta y pura. Sólo estaban matando el tiempo hasta el gran acontecimiento, pero lo estaban matando con increíble exquisitez. Matando el tiempo, y a veces a la gente.

Iban caminando despacio, la tarde había caído muy rápido y la noche comenzaba a envolver todo, aunque aún había luz de sol antes de entrar al bosque las oscuras sombras que se formaban bajo las brillantes hojas de los árboles que se sucedían a lo largo del camino, hacían imposible que pudiera verse algo, incluso a pocos pasos de distancia. Kain, que estaba al frente, suspiro; apenas si podía ver a Lein, que estaba a menos de un metro de él; estaba seguro de que los demás estaban en la misma situación.

Comenzaba a hacer frío y el ulular del viento se hacia cada vez más sibilante, el sonido de pasos amortiguados lo hizo frenar en seco, poco a poco todos los demás entraron de nuevo en su campo de visión.

Cristal enarco las cejas, – ¿Qué sucede?

– ¿Escucharon el ruido de pasos, cómo si nos estuvieran siguiendo? – Los ojos de Yagami escanearon el frondoso bosque aunque de poco servia en la oscuridad.

– Bueno si, pero pensé que era solo el viento y yo siendo paranoica... – Catra miró nerviosamente alrededor.

Lein saco su lanzador y su beyblade, – Lo dudo mucho.

Justo cuando iban a decir algo más Sycke hizo un gesto con la mano, pidiendo silencio, – ¿Qué es eso?

No era un verdadero sonido, era una sensación que llegaba a sus oídos, el sentir que las hojas de los árboles deberían sonar al moverse pero que no era así. Y algo surgió de la oscuridad, como el eco de una resonancia olvidada de tormento.

Los árboles comenzaron a retorcerse, cambiando su belleza natural a un amorfo monstruo inmóvil, miles de rostros en agonía asomaban en los troncos, creados por los nudos y las ramas torcidas; manos humanas e inhumanas que parecía pugnar por salir de su prisión de madera. Y todo cambiaba en el más aterrador silencio, cortado por las respiraciones alteradas de los Gothic Lights.

Mientras se encontraban en aquella arboleda similar a una prisión maldita, los horrores aumentaron. Entre los atormentados árboles comenzaron a aparecer animales que se lanzaron sobre los compañeros. Adoptaron una posición defensiva, empuñando sus lanzadores y lanzando sus beyblades al unísono, pero sus ojos reflejaban incertidumbre.

Estuvieron a punto de apartar la mirada, ya que los animales estaban metamorfoseándose, tomando el espantoso aspecto de muertos vivientes. Entre las transformadas bestias cabalgaban legiones de guerreros de rasgos cadavéricos, demasiado macabros para ser contemplados. En los vacíos huecos de su rostro no relucían los ojos, y los delgados huesos de sus manos no estaban cubiertos por carne alguna. Cabalgaban entre los compañeros esgrimiendo brillantes y ardientes espadas teñidas con la sangre de los vivos. Pero cuando una betia bit los golpeaba, desaparecían en la nada.

Loshter agito sus majestuosas alas de dragón mientras intentaba desgarrar a los fantasmas sin conseguirlo, Lein hacía todo lo posible por mantener a sus atacantes a raya, pero, al igual que sucedía con las bestias bit, apenas rozaba a uno y este desaparecía. Lo cual no quería decir que ellos no pudieran herirla; el moretón que comenzaba a formarse en su mandíbula y los arañazos en uno de sus brazos lo comprobaban irrefutablemente. Mientras Draquer lanzaba dentelladas a diestra y siniestra, sin poder hundir sus colmillos en su presa, y atacaba ferozmente con sus demás extremidades, Catra se defendía, al igual que sus compañeros, pero sin importar cuantos seres abominables se esfumaran seguían atrapados en medio de la horda de confusión y rostros sacados de pesadilla que se arrojaban en contra de ellos. Profirió una maldición cuando una mano de dedos descarnados se aferró con fuerza brutal a su cabello y tiró, casi derribándola al suelo y volviéndola por momentos la presa más fácil del grupo de espantos que parecieron hundirla en un mar de cuerpos inhumanos y gritos ululantes.

Antes de que todas las visiones espectrales se arremolinaran sobre Catra, seis de las siete cabezas de Last Dragoon efectuaron un ataque conjunto que barrió con la oleada de enemigos; con un rugido que sacudió las frágiles ramas de los árboles deformes, el dragón se arrojo hacía donde se concentraban la mayoría de las apariciones, alejándolos de Ivanov el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse y seguir combatiendo. Kain se encontraba envuelto en sus propios problemas, sus agresores se había dado el lujo de intentar atacarlo y, si bien algunos había conseguido herirlo minimamente, parecían encontrar un nauseabundo sentido humorístico en atacarlo sin importar cuantos fueran eliminados. Él ya había perdido la cuenta.

Azazel causaba estragos en los grupos de fantasmas que se acercaban demasiado a él, alas creando tormentas de arena en las cuales se disolvian, en tanto Sycke atacaba con su látigo, sin apenas lograr mermar el número de inacabables enemigos.

Uno de los guerreros cadavéricos se abalanzo contra Lein cuando esta le daba la espalda, pero, antes de que pudiera atacarle, el látigo plateado de Silver resonó con un chasquido atravesándolo y desvaneciéndolo en ese momento. Con un chillido de furia otra de las apariciones se abalanzo contra Sycke, y luego otra y otra... Hasta que finalmente una de ellas consiguió alcanzarla.

El contacto fue como si se encontrara en medio de un martillo y un yunque, y fue lanzada hacia atrás violentamente hasta que se estrello contra un árbol; la mirada de Silverhell se desenfoco momentáneamente y todo se volvió un profundo abismo de dolor. Azazel soltó un sonido lleno de furia de lo más profundo de su entidad y el beyblade volvió al lado de su dueña, sin dejar de girar.

Mientras Dark Wolborg embestía a los espectros furiosamente Cristal vio como Sycke caía al suelo, probablemente inconsciente, y maldijo bajo su aliento.

– ¡Dark Wolborg, ataca! – grito la orden mientras corría hacia donde estaba su compañera, apenas atisbando como su betia bit cumplía lo dicho con terrible eficacia. – Sycke¿estas bien?

Los ojos color rubí se abrieron, – Si... – la voz estaba un poco quebrada, pero fue cobrando fuerza, – Estoy bien. ¿Cómo están los demás?

– Se las arreglan. – Ayudo a Sycke a levantarse, – ¡Estas cosas simplemente no se mueren!

La chica asintió, – En ese caso... sugiero una retirada estratégica.

Cristal la miró con sorpresa, – **_¿Huir?_**

– Usted acaba de decirlo, estas cosas simplemente no se mueren.

Un chillido inhumano y el sonido de un beyblade chocando contra el árbol tras ellas las hizo voltear; allí estaba Draquer que acababa de terminar con otra de las apariciones fantasmales.

– Creo, – dijo Mao lentamente mientras se acercaba, – que tal vez deberíamos considerar esa sugerencia.

–_** ¿Qué?**_

– Estos espectros o lo que sea tan solo intentan debilitarnos, es evidente que no pueden hacer mucho.

Un rugido y Loshter había acabado con tres fantasmas más, tan solo para que aparecieran otros exactamente iguales en su lugar, Lein frunció el ceño.

– Si me lo preguntan esto no es más que una distracción.

– En ese caso no tiene sentido permanecer aquí ¿no es cierto? – Sycke ofreció una sonrisa mientras recogía a Azazel.

– ¿Es esa la opinión de todos? – Kain recorrió al grupo con la mirada, estas apariciones no habían hecho sino cansarlos puesto que apenas si tenían heridas; la respuesta estaba clara. – En ese caso será mejor que...

Hubo un centelleó y el ruido de un gemido espectral estrangulado, y, con un débil resplandor, los espectros se habían ido.

La quijada de Volcova casi cayo, mientras los demás se conformaron con abrir los ojos como platos y, en el caso de Lein, maldecir en voz baja.

– ¿Tanto para esto? – Hubiese deseado haber hecho la pregunta en voz más baja, pero la frustración no había cooperado.

Catra se llevo una mano a la frente y se dejo caer en el suelo, exhausta, – No lo puedo creer. Cuando decidimos huir esas cosas se nos adelantan.

Lein cerró los puños con fuerza, – Oficialmente estoy comenzando a odiar este lugar.

Catra rió desganadamente, – Ya somos dos.

– Supongo entonces, – Silverhell escogió sus palabras con cuidado, – que esto se considera una victoria.

Kain asintió con la cabeza, – Supones bien. Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos; fantasmas puedo manejar, pero no creo que pudiéramos enfrentar una de las cosas que ataco a los NightWish.

El silencio que los envolvió a todos tras esas palabras no fue bienvenido. Si las apariciones tenían un plan podría ser precisamente ese, cansarlos hasta el punto de que cualquier otra criatura que existiera realmente en ese plano pudiese destrozarlos, literalmente.

Lein inhalo lentamente, – Vamonos, entonces.

Los demás Gothic Lights asintieron y, recogiendo sus beyblades, emprendieron la caminata de regreso al hotel.

Mientras todo eso tenía lugar dos personas, que llamaremos sujeto B y sujeto K habían tenido un encuentro desagradable por alguna razón. Sujeto B venía caminando tranquilamente, cavilando en sus asuntos, cuando sujeto K accidentalmente se topa con él. Sujeto B, no siendo del agrado de sujeto K, parece encontrar una enfermiza diversión en hacerlo enojar y como sujeto K no esta dispuesto en lo más mínimo a dejar que nadie lo moleste no tarda en regresar las agresiones verbales.

Dando como resultado a un Beirekêr Sindirlog y a un Kai Hiwatari lanzándose dagas por los ojos.

Beirekêr lo miró de pies a cabeza. « ¿Y a Kirei le gusta este flacucho con cintura de modelo femenino? Ugh... Kirei ¿que le viste? Parece que le cayo cloro en la cabeza... »

Kai lo miró de vuelta « ¿Cambiaste al equipo por este gigante, Amamia?»

Kai parpadeo. Beire también.

30 segundos después...

– ¡AAHH!

Kai terminaba de cabeza dentro de un bote de basura. u.u!

Beirekêr estaba celebrando su triunfo y poniéndose a bailar casi casi.

– Beire, Cloud quiere que... – Kirei se dirigía hacia Sindirlog cuando vio la bufanda de Kai tirada en el piso, – **¿Que paso, qué le sucedió a Kai, le hiciste algo a Kai?**

Beirekêr comenzó a reír. – ¡Miss Bladebreakers SE ESTA HACIENDO UN FACIAL... BWA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA! XDDD

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

– Nada, nada. ¿Por que será que siempre piensan que hago cosas malas?

– Si ¿porque será? – mascullo Kirei entre dientes mientras guiaba al albino a donde se encontraba el resto de su equipo.

Entre tanto...

– ¿Kai, qué te paso? Estas lleno de basura... Y... –snif– Y... –sniff– –sniff– Ewwww. ¿QUÉ es ese olor? – Preguntó asqueado Tyson.

– Ni lo preguntes, Kinomiya. NI–LO–PREGUNTES. – Dijo Kai malhumorado.

«Quien diría que el maldito gigantón era karateka.»

Los cinco Wayward Souls se encontraban entrenando, como Cloud los tenia acostumbrados, y a pesar de que la noche había caído de lleno; Beire y Kakeru gritándose amenazas el uno al otro en una muestra de un torcido sentido del humor que ambos parecían compartir, mientras Kirei y Cloud practicaban en silencio y Rong cantaba para fastidiar a sus compañeros.

– _Las cuatro eras que fueron y vinieron,  
fueron cuatro luces encendidas,  
cuatro velas apagadas de un soplido.  
Las dos lunas hace mucho se ocultaron  
y las estrellas se perdieron._

_La Primera Era en caos perdida,  
la Segunda de un ordenado reino,  
la Tercera fue de magia y misterio,  
y la Cuarta es..._–

– ¡Ya deja de cantar eso! – Cuatro de los cinco WS gritaron a coro.

– Pfft. Monton de aguafiestas.

– Ya, hush. – Kakeru recogió su beyblade, siendo imitado por sus compañeros apenas unos segundos después...

– Vamos chicos, tomemos un pequeño descanso. – Cloud dijo condescendientemente al ver a su equipo totalmente exhausto.

– Oww, Zuclo, estoy muerto. – Beirekêr dijo mientras entraban a la sala común del hotel y se sentaban en los sillones.

– ¡Yay, descansemos un poco! – Dijo Rong alegremente mientras sacaba un par de dados.

– Si no te molesta, Rong, me gustaría disfrutar de la compañía de mi dinero un tiempo más. – Cloud sonrió cansadamente.

– ... Este lugar _apesta_ a vida domestica. – refunfuño Rong.

En ese momento alguien los interrumpió.

– ¿Rong?

– ¿Huh? – La aludida levanto la cabeza.

– Tengo que preguntarte algo. – La expresión fría de Lein parecía estar esculpida en mármol.

– ... ¡Yo no lo hice! – exclamo Shi entrando en pánico y cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos.

¤ Gotita ¤

¤ Gotita ¤

Cloud se cubrió la cara con una mano, puso los ojos en blanco y dijo, – La mente culpable ataca de nuevo.

Todo al mismo tiempo.

Lein reprimió una mueca de exasperación, – Solo necesito algo de información.

– ... Oh, ah. ¡Seguro!

Goldier estaba encerrado en su cuarto, asignado por su Graciosa Majestad Vistullia; a su alrededor había una mesa volcada, tres sillas rotas y el fuego de la chimenea estaba inusualmente alto y meciéndose de un lado a otro como si un fuerte viento lo agitara; los ojos del líder de los Light Soldier flameaban, casi literalmente ––un zafiro, un rubí–– incrustados en piel morena.

¿Cómo demonios, se preguntó, había sido capaz de hundirse hasta el cuello en un lió tan enorme?

Ah, si... El Vaticano. El Señor Abraham Van Hellsing, la Sacerdotisa Vistullia. El como y los porques del nombramiento de la agraciada jovencita como Suma Sacerdotisa del Vaticano escapaban su muy desarrollado entendimiento. Si aun podía recordar la 'santa y pura' ocasión en que tuvo la agradable sorpresa de ver por primera vez a la joven sacerdotisa.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda.

Durante uno de los encuentro 'evaluativos' dentro de las catacumbas, Nerillus había perdido contra uno de los Monjes superiores; mientras algunos monjes menores se burlaban del muchacho, Goldier conoció a Vistullia, justo cuando esta apuntaba con un dedo a Nerillus en el suelo y daba unas especie de alaridos animales (lo que después descubriría era su risa).

Con un suspiró se dejo caer al frío suelo de piedra... y se quedo dormido.

– ¿Cinco eras?

Los Wayward Souls habían tenido una pequeña reunión de emergencia con los Gothic Lights en los sillones cerca de la chimenea; al parecer Lein había escuchado la estrofa que Shi tanto empeño había puesto en cantar y había asumido que quizás tendría algo que ver con la profecía que habían encontrado en los platos.

– Si, – Rong frunció el ceño, – algo se al respecto. Se supone que hasta ahora se han conocido cuatro eras, la de los Antiguos, la de los Iniciados, la de los Sueños y la de la Vigilia, que es en la que ahora nos encontramos.

Cristal tomo la palabra, – ¿Qué sabes de una quinta era?

Cloud se inclinó hacia Kain, – ¿Se puede saber de que diablos están hablando?

Kain ni siquiera parpadeo, – De una profecía que encontramos en unos platos cuando fuimos a comer.

– ... Ahhh. _Claro._

– ¿Qué clase de profecía? – Kirei pregunto, aparentemente interesada.

Sycke fue quien contesto, – Se mencionaba una arcana ciudad, el Señor de los Gatos y el surgimiento de una nueva era...

– Pero no si las tinieblas prevalecen, – apuntó Catra. – ¿Qué piensas que significa?

– Una quinta era... – Rong se mordió el labio inferior, – Si, se a que se refiere.

– ¿Y? – Kakeru alzó las cejas, remarcando su curiosidad.

– ¿Qué?

– ¿A qué se refiere?

Los ojos de Lein se estrecharon, – Será mejor que nos digas lo que sabes; no me apetece tener asientos de primera fila para el Armaggedon

– Podría decírselos... pero es más fácil que encuentren la profecía que es hermana de esta. Es más detallada, y vista de un punto de vista más fácil de comprender para los no habitantes de esta ciudad... Supongo.

– ¿Sabes donde encontrarla? – Aunque Kain había formulado su oración como pregunta la expresión de su rostro daba a entender que era una afirmación.

Shi comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con la cadena del collar que llevaba, – Si, si... Pueden... Ah... Ir a preguntarles a los Dark Elite más tarde...

– ¿Los Dark Elite? – Cristal pregunto incrédulamente, – ¿Me estas diciendo que _ellos_ tienen la otra profecía?

– Er... Es un poco tarde no les parece, y seria una explicación muy larga...

– Tenemos tiempo, a menos que tengas cosas más importantes que hacer.

– Uhh... ¡No, no! Pero... es que... ¡Tengo que acostarme temprano! – Rong había ido retrocediendo hacia las escaleras y ahora las subía rápidamente, – ¡Tengo que levantarme temprano mañana en la noche!

– Ò.ó?

Un silencio algo incomodo decidió que era tiempo de hacer aparición.

– Ah, bueno. – Beirekêr, que extrañamente había mantenido su boca cerrada se levanto del sillón. – Creo que entonces nos vamos. Buenas noches.

Un coro de despedidas similares le siguieron mientras que cada equipo se iba a sus respectivas habitaciones. El fuego chisporroteo y la risa profunda de Helldoors lleno el vació que se había creado.

– Bien, bien... – murmuró bajo su aliento mientras se miraba a las flamas de la chimenea. – Ahora solo falta que el dulce Temis descifre lo que le di y todo estará listo...

No era una noche oscura ni tormentosa.

Debería haberlo sido, pero el tiempo estaba enloquecido. Pero que la niebla no dé a nadie una falsa sensación de seguridad. Sólo porque la noche esté tranquila no hay que dar por sentado que las fuerzas del mal no andan sueltas. Siempre salen al exterior. Están en todas partes.

Siempre. Ahí está el meollo del asunto.

Los Dark Elite no se habían movido del lugar en el que Pyro había comenzado a descifrar la profecía, en parte para darle tiempo para terminar y en parte para reunir fuerzas para llegar hasta La Posada; esos sombras, criaturas o lo que fuesen los habían puesto en una situación terrible y había terminado completamente exhaustos. No querían ni imaginar por lo que había que tenido que pasar los NightWish para terminar como terminaron.

La fogata que había encendido aún seguía ardiendo y los miembros del equipo se hallaban cerca de ella cada uno dedicado a sus asuntos, Malena y Kaola se habían quedado profundamente dormidas recostadas contra un árbol, Anya estaba terminando de re–armar su beyblade tras chequear cuanto daño había recibido, Alexandra miraba las estrellas desde hacia largo rato y Yuzuriha seguía escribiendo lo que Pyro traducía del pedazo de pergamino.

De pronto la linterna que sostenía Pyro se movió hacia la cara de Alexandra, cegándola momentáneamente.

– Ow, fíjate en lo que haces, – Kinomiya se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

El muchacho sonrió débilmente, – He terminado de descifrarlo.

Anya volvió su atención hacia ellos, – ¿Qué esperas, entonces? Léelo.

– No te va a agradar lo que dice...

_Cuando el mal amenace con volver al mundo, una por una las trompetas del Apocalipsis sonaran. La quintaesencia del mal volverá a pisar los verdes campos, que morirán y se pudrirán al sentir su contacto; a su paso los seres vivos caerán a la tierra agonizando y el agua detendrá su paso y se volverá sangre. _

_Los ángeles caerán ante él y sesgara las cabezas divinas, la luz será solo un punto ínfimo de la presencia de Dios. El Sol se entregara a las tinieblas mientras la Luna arde en llamas negras y el fin de este mundo llegara; sus ojos de fuego será la última visión que tenga el Elegido del Mundo Mortal._

**.  
**

**Fin del Séptimo Capitulo.**

Se ve a Darkangel atada a una silla y con una mordaza en la boca.

Lightdevil.– Siiin comentarios, si la soltamos va a írsele la boca con todos los símbolos, elementos y el significado de cada palabra de la profecía.  
Darkangel.– Mmfffghjkk Mffghjjnnñpphhf... T.T  
Niji.– (le suelta un ligazo a Darkangel) ¡Calla!  
Darkangel.– ¡MMFGHMFHGWW!  
Ángeles.– (en coro griego) ¡REEEVIIIIEEEEEWWSSSSS!  
Shiroi.– Y seguimos pidiendo sugerencias o ideas o comentarios o quejas o dudas o cualquier cosa que se les ocurra o que quieran que pase o que no quieran que pase o lo que sea... Además de que estaríamos eternamente agradecidos si ayudaran ayudaría a actualizar un poco más rápido. –o–  
Lihtdevil.– (saca un cartel) Por cierto, Darkie dijo que hiciera este anuncio: (leyendo) _Ya, ahí esta, más protagonismo de los otros equipos, para que no me anden regañando. ..._ (deja de leer y niega con la cabeza) Me decepciona tu mente moldeable.  
Darkangel.– (lloriquea) Mmfgh mghjnffdd... T–T  
**  
**

**Vocabulario:**

Moshikashite: "Podría ser eso...".


	9. 08 Primeros Encuentros I

Darkangel.– Pues ya se que la mayoría de ustedes tiene ganas de usarme como piñata, pero mi excusa es que finalmente mis maestros se deschavetaron bien y bonito, tuve que aprender a bailar danzón para mi clase de Matemáticas. ¿Saben lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que sepa bailar esa cosa? Y he tenido algunos problemas con las inscripciones y horarios de la escuela – esta todo hecho un caos, de verdad. Y además tuve un bloqueo tremendo, las peleas están terminadas desde hace meses pero la primera parte nada más se negaba a ser escrita… y termino saliendo horrible, de todas maneras, pero ¿qué se le hace?

Shiroi.– (comiendo pollo transgenico de KFC) Oye, a todo esto, ¿donde se metieron Ian y Crusher?

Darkangel.– ... (mirada culpable) Ah, que interesante pregunta veras... Crusher vive en el campo con su adorada hermana cuidando de sus rosales y vende cortinas de la india...

Todos.– –.–U

Darkangel.– ¡Juro que eso es lo que hace! .

Shiroi.– ¿Y el pitufo?

Darkangel.– ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí? Ya ni siquiera salía en G–Revolution. –o–

Vagio.– Murió de una forma indolora, rápida y honorable. –.–

An–Nai.– Seh, claro... (Rueda los ojos) Atropellado por un camión de juguetes a lo Gigi.

Todos.– O.o

Aclaraciones:

– Blah. ––– Dialogo

"Blah." ––– Stân.

« Blah » ––– Pensamientos.

**Advertencia**

Muchos flashback sin sentido y confusión al por mayor.

Ah, y la prueba de que desplazarse en transportes públicos es mucho más peligroso de lo que parece.

**Earthian Angels**

Capitulo 8: Primeros Encuentros

**:o: Primera Parte – La Llegada :o:**

Luces por todas partes, flashes de cámaras fotográficas y voces de un número indefinido de reporteros que comentaban la llegada de los equipos al estadio del Distrito Federal. La cacofonía de la fama, si quieren ponerlo así. La entrada de cada persona por la alfombra roja colocada en la puerta principal era comentada, analizada, y convertida en pequeños trocitos de información para el consumo del público. Lo cual, si era favorable para algunos equipos, resulto ser un desastre para las infortunadas almas cuyos coordinadores sin corazón no fueron capaces de proveer con algún medio de transporte para llegar.

**: : Flashback Pa ra ra ra ra ra _Flashback_ (lo siento –.–) : :**

– Muy bien, ya estamos en el aeropuerto. – Destiny estiro los brazos.

Todos los equipos estaban reunidos, apenas habían bajado de los aviones y se estaban preparando para ir al beyestadio. Los primeros equipos en abordar autobuses especialmente designados para ellos fueron, como era de esperarse, los Majestic, la Dinastia F, los All Starz, el Batallón Bartez, los Demolition Boys, en fin, prácticamente todos los equipos que habían participado previamente. Bueno, excepto uno...

– ¿Qué quieres decir con que no conseguiste un transporte para nosotros? – Seis personas, de diferentes equipos vocearon la pregunta al mismo tiempo.

Kenny alzó a Dizzy frente a él, con la esperanza de que apaciguara a su furibundo equipo, – L–lo siento, chicos. Lo olvide completamente.

Areol se encogió de hombros, – Pensé que sería un buen reto el encontrar nuestro propio camino.

Hitoshi, como no podía ser de otra forma, contesto con una brillante sonrisa parecida a la del gato Chesire, – Ah. Bueno... – Se tomo su tiempo para disfrutar las caras de furia de los beyluchadores que estaban bajo su cuidado, – No lo vi necesario.

Y corrió al transporte de los coordinadores.

Mathy alzó una ceja, – No sabia que tenia que.

Y siguió la ruta tomada previamente por Hitoshi.

Brooklyn rasco su mejilla, nerviosamente, – Pues, verán... – Fingió toser, – Es todo culpa de Kinomiya.

– ¡¿Qué?!

Antes de que pudieran interrogarle más, se escabullo detrás de Mathy; dejando a los pobres Dark Élite ser victimas de las burlas del equipo Bega, quienes ya habían subido a su propio transporte.

Cloud frunció el seño, – ¿De que están hablando? Yo tengo un transporte.

Las cabezas de sus compañeros se llenaron de gotitas.

– ¿Trajiste tu auto hasta aquí?

– ¡Por supuesto!

– No creo que planee llevarnos con él. – Beirekêr susurro a los demás, quienes asintieron con gotitas en la cabeza.

Los ojos de los Tzitzime se iluminaron como árboles de Navidad ante la tan inesperada y prometedora situación que ofrecían los recién abandonados equipos; totalmente perdidos y a merced de las crueles garras... Quiero decir, de las buenas intenciones que tenían para ayudarlos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera protestar, los Tzitzime ya se los habían repartido a todos… bueno, a casi todos…

Los Tzitzime se hicieron bolita mirando a Tyson como si fuera una maleta que alguien tenía que cargar.

- ¡Yo no lo quiero! – barbotó Mayáhuel antes de que nadie pudiera decir algo.

- ¿Y crees que alguno de nosotros si? – replicó Ixbalenqué de forma poco amable.

- ¡Yo soy el líder, así que debería rechazar a quien se me dé la gana! – anunció Youhualtecutli.

- No seas estúpido, ese no es un derecho de 'lider', - fue la respuesta de Izcozauhqui.

- Pues como líder sugiero que tú te lleves a Kinomiya.

- ¡Kinomiya está en mi equipo! – protesto rápidamente Ixbalenqué.

- No esa Kinomiya, tarado. ¬¬

- Oh, te refieres a Tyson.

- Claro que me refiero a él, ¡yo no quiero andar soportando su charla acerca de convertirse en el mejor beyluchador con ayuda del poder de la amistad y su lagartija bigotona y no sé que más!

- …

- …

- ¡Yo secundo la moción! – Maya alzó la mano, casi pegando de saltos.

- ¡Yo tercendo la moción!

- ¡Yo cuarten..! No, esperen, ¡hey! – Izcozauhqui comenzó a quejarse, siendo ignorado por completo.- ¡No, yo no lo quiero!

Pero el resto de los Tzitzime estaban jalando a sus 'dream-team's fuera del aeropuerto lo más rápido que podían.

Hubo una larga e incómoda pausa.

- ¿No podríamos irnos ya? – preguntó Kain, quien no se mostraba precisamente extasiado por estar en ese equipo.

- ¡Ah, sí, sí por supuesto! – contestó el abandonado Izcozauhqui, con una sonrisa nerviosa. – Hum… ¿Ustedes no vienen? –inquirió, mirando a los Black Death y a los Light Soldiers, quienes se habían negado rotundamente a aceptar la ayuda de los Tzitzime.

– No, – Stân respondió con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para ser sincera, – pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.

Nerillus respondió con una sonrisa demasiado amplia para ser falsa, – Gracias, pero ya tenemos transporte.

Kaesillus asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, y señalo con su pulgar una limosina blanca que acababa de estacionarse apenas a unos metros de distancia, – ¿Ves? Ya vinieron a recogernos.

Ambos siguieron apresuradamente al resto de su equipo, que comenzaba a abordar el lujoso auto. No bien habían cerrado la puerta cuando justo detrás de ellos se estaciono otra limosina, esta vez de color negro; la sonrisa en la cara de Stân se volvió más viperina, si eso era posible, ante las miradas de los demás Black Death.

– Pensé que seria apropiado.

Mientras ellos subían a su transporte, Izcozauhqui comenzó a caminar hacia donde le esperaba su recién nombrado Equipo Super Estelar de Fabulosos Beyluchadores Que Serán los Primeros en Llegar al Estadio; pero no sin antes fruncir los labios mientras seguía con la mirada a los equipos que acababan de marcharse.

**: Fast Forward! :**

Una limosina negra se detuvo justo frente a la entrada del beyestadio. Todas las conversaciones bajaron su volumen a un susurro, todos los noticieros preguntándose quien lograría la exclusiva con el equipo con un sentido tan elegante y chic como para presentarse a las primeras rondas en semejante auto. Seguramente la entrada de los miembros de dicho equipo seria absolutamente espectacular.

¿Verdad?

Fuegos artificiales, humo, espejos, música de fondo... Nadie sabía que esperar. Pero estaban seguros de que sería inolvidable, fantástico, maravilloso...

¿Verdad?

– ¡¡EAAAAAAARGHHHHHH!!

La puerta de pasajeros se abrió con un chirrido y algo que sonaba sospechosamente como una patada; Spéctrum Crössel, haciendo una entrada triunfal llena de drama y suficiente emotividad para mover a las masas de espectadores a las lágrimas, salió corriendo de la limosina con las manos sobre sus oídos y exclamando a viva voz:

– ¡VOY A CORTARLES LA LENGUA!

Ahh, un despliegue de talento verdaderamente digno de un oscar.

Las entradas del resto de su equipo fueron menos impactantes; Zatanna y Ashërigo bajaron con cara de haber bebido leche agria y siguieron a Spéctrum, mandando miradas de muerte a todos a su alrededor. Deinêr y Stân los siguieron a un paso mucho más lento, aunque Stân sostenía su cabeza en una mano y murmuraba incoherencias como si hubiese acabado de pasar por la más terrible tortura imaginable por la raza humana.

Que muy bien puede describir lo que sucedió.

**: o :**

Él era una parte del mismo Satanas, el ángel caído Lucifer...

Reinaba en el Infierno y se aseguraba de 'recompensar' los pecados que los hombres cometían en la Tierra mediante varios métodos de tortura.

¿Física? ¿Psicológica? ¿Sentimental? ¿Sexual?

Todo era un juego para él.

Pero esto...

Esto...

Simplemente no había nombre para tanta crueldad.

– ¡...cierro los ojos y ya estoy pensando en ti! ¡Y soy REBELDE! – los hermanos Abyss cantaban fuertemente.

– ¡Cállense! ¡Cierren esas malditas bocas que tienen o JURO que no tendrán lengua dentro de dos minutos! – Spéctrum estaba al borde de los gimoteos.

La paciencia de Stân se estrechó al grosor de un papel. La gentileza se fue. – Hey Abyss...

Ambos pararon su ruido. – ¿Sí?

– Me recuerdan algo.

Ashërigo se pavoneó orgulloso. – ¿A un dúo famoso?

– No. – La sonrisa de Stân se torció en una mueca, – A un gato en celo.

– ¡HEEEEY! ¡Eso es tan DESAGRADABLE!

**: o :**

Y así, los muy malhumorados Black Death, se adentraron en el estadio ignorando los reflectores y las cámaras.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que llegara otra tanda de participantes, escogidos de entre los varios equipos, el grupo de valientes beyluchadores liderados por Mayáhuel. Ahora, ella era la que tenía el sentido práctico en su equipo y había optado por lo que parecía la mejor –si bien algo cara- solución: tomar un taxi.

Solo que las cosas, como no podría ser de otra manera según la Ley de Murphy, no salieron tan bien como lo habían imaginado. De hecho salieron tan mal que en ese momento llegaron corriendo, ignorando fotógrafos, reporteros, cámaras y micrófonos que eran acercados peligrosamente a sus caras, con tal de huir de una docena o más de personas que los perseguían.

Rei, con sus sorprendentes súper habilidades gatunas, casi se patino en la alfombra, logrando recuperar el equilibrio al último momento y entró corriendo a toda velocidad al beyestadio, en una dramática entrada que reflejaba que le valía lo que les sucediera a los que vinieran detrás de él (es decir, todos los demás).

Detrás de dicho bladebreaker y siguiendo su ejemplo, Mayáhuel había optado por desertar al equipo que 'lideraba' y entró corriendo al estadio a una velocidad que nadie esperaba de ella –mucho menos sus acompañantes- mientras jalaba a Ánbar, quien parecía no tener idea de lo que ocurría.

Antes de cruzar las puertas principales, Catra alcanzó a gritar, - ¡**SEGURIDAD**!

Y que pulmones, porque, en menos de treinta segundos, ya había una docena de guardias de seguridad agitando sus macanas y alejando a sus perseguidores.

- Menos mal, - suspiro la chica. – Por un momento creí que nos atraparían.

- Si, yo también lo pensé –dijo una voz a su espalda.

Catra casi salto un metro del susto.

- ¡¿De dónde saliste?! – inquirió, volteando a ver a Sycke, que en algún momento se había aparecido dentro del estadio.

- No tiene importancia, - contestó Silverhell con una sonrisa calmada. – Deberíamos de darnos prisa, creo que están a punto de empezar.

- Estoy de acuerdo, - intervino Lein, quien a pesar de haber corrido el mismo maratón loco que los demás no parecía ni siquiera haber perdido el aliento.

- Bueno, será mejor que entremos, - Kirei hablo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular y luego se volvió hacia la persona que faltaba de entrar. - ¿Vienes Malena? – No recibió respuesta. - ¿Malena?

Pero ella ni siquiera la había escuchado, tan sólo veía a sus pies la línea de poder, reluciente sobre el rojo de la alfombra, prolongándose hasta perderse en el interior del beyestadio.

Fue Alexandra la que la saco de sus pensamientos, - Vamos, - la jalo levemente del brazo, - las batallas darán inicio en cualquier momento.

Finalmente Romero pareció reaccionar, y las tres entraron al estadio.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron los Majestics, aunque su entrada en definitiva no resulto tan majestuosa como la habían planeado, y discutido, y ensayado, y... Bueno, digamos que se tomaban muy en serio la primera impresión.

Pero (siempre hay un pero) hay algo que olvidaron, y es que si te pasas como hora y media en el trafico dentro de una limusina con ventanas polarizadas y sales hacia los flashazos y reflectores... Humm... Si, como que las cosas tienden a no ir del todo bien.

- ¡_Gaah_-! – el grito de Enrique atrajo la atención de lo fotógrafos, de su equipo y demás curiosos presentes en la escena, inmediatamente se cubrió los ojos, intentando poner una distancia segura entre él y las cegadoras luces.

Y chocó contra Johnny, el cual apenas tuvo tiempo de maldecir antes de estrellarse contra Oliver, el cual intento frenar su caída sosteniéndose de la muy costosa camisa de Robert, consiguiendo dos cosas: 1) casi ahorcar al antes nombrado, y 2) que ambos terminaran en el suelo.

No, esperen… Los _tres_ terminaron en el suelo, ya que Johnny se tropezó con ellos y los uso para amortiguar su caída; mientras su dignidad les hacia compañía sobre la alfombra roja, Enrique continuaba cegado y dando manotazos al aire ante las cámaras, hasta que tuvo a bien caer encima de sus compañeros para así crear una especie de 'Sandwich Majestic Especial'.

...

Y más y más flashazos.

La atención dejo de estar centrada en los Majestics –para el alivio de estos- cuando entro el grupo que había seguido a Youhualtecutli, y que, a diferencia de los demás, no habían tenido más complicaciones que ser un poco aplastados en el metro y el haberse detenido a comer algo.

Ambas situaciones no sonaban ni cercanamente tan malas a como habían sido.

Youhualtecutli llevaba en su espalda a Rong, que tenia la piel cenicienta y la expresión de que acaba de comer algo que quizás no había estado del todo muerto.

- No me siento bien, - se quejo la chica, señalando lo obvio.

- Odio decir que te lo dije, pero te lo dije ¬¬ - rezongó el muchacho.

- ¿Y a mí qué? – Kai, quien era parcialmente sostenido por Motoko, le dirigió una mirada que hubiera derretido paredes de concreto. – A mi no me 'advertiste' nada.

- … Ah, es que no pensé que no aguantaras el chile.

- ¡Eso no era 'chile', era maldito veneno!

A su espalda, Kaola y Cristal rieron por lo bajo, recordando la cara de Hiwatari tras probar el pambazo que Youh le había recomendado, y la escenita que había montado el peliazul (dejando de lado toda su dignidad se había puesto a gritar pidiendo agua, hasta que alguien le había aventado una cubeta, con la cual se había tropezado y torcido un tobillo).

Areol soltó una risa seca y burlona.

- Eres una niña, Hiwatari.

- ¡Oye! – la exclamación sonó bastante amplificada al salir de cinco bocas al mismo tiempo.

- Sin ofender a la distinguida compañía presente, por supuesto; se trata de una mera expresión, - se disculpó el muchacho, mientras saludaba hacia las cámaras y hacia su 'entrada triunfal' al beyestadio.

- ¿Es siempre así de agradable? – preguntó sarcásticamente Akane, levantando una ceja.

- Por lo que he visto… sí, - contestó Cristal, mientras sonreía fríamente hacia los reporteros y se dirigía con paso seguro hacia la entrada.

- Eso pensé, -dijo ella mientras seguía a Volcova.

- ¿Crees que puedas fingir que caminas antes las cámaras? – Kaola le preguntó a Kai con una gran sonrisa mientras le picaba las costillas.

- Vuelve a tocarme y tu beyblade será chatarra, - gruño el muchacho mientras hacia lo posible por mantenerse de pie sin la ayuda de Motoko.

- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes… _no_ caerte? – le preguntó ella un poco nerviosa.

- Hn.

Minutos después, Hiwatari entraba siendo sostenido por ambas Kumai, mientras Youhualtecutli seguía cargando a una Rong con ojos en espiral... para el gusto de los fotógrafos y los reporteros de televisión que estaban teniendo un día de campo con la situación.

A continuación, y para la inmensa alegría de los reporteros, llego el grupo cuyos integrantes habían sido escogidos por Ixbalenqué; lo curioso era que, con excepción del tzitzime, todos y cada uno de ellos daban la impresión de acabar de pasar por la sala de torturas de algún personaje particularmente sádico, y, como zombies, se encaminaron hacia la entrada.

Kenny y Max avanzaban casi arrastrándose y apoyándose el uno en el otro y pasaron de largo ante las cámaras sin decir nada (porque, siendo honestos, en este momento no importa mucho lo que ellos digan).

- Creo que me duele la cabeza… - se quejó Yokoh, intentando evitar los más posible los flashes de las cámaras. – No tenía idea de que un radio pudiera hacer retumbar los vidrios de un auto de esa manera…

- Y esas luces… esas luces azules… azules, por el amor de dios… - Sacrass gruño mientras se ajustaba los lentes. - ¿A qué clase de idiota se le ocurre convertir un transporte público en una disco de mala muerte ambulante?

- Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué no es eso considerado como una violación a los derechos humanos, - comentó Anya en un tono frió y manteniendo su compostura, a pesar de que el viaje le había molestado tanto como a los otros.

Pero antes de que todos pudieran entrar al beyestadio, Mikael agarró a Ixbalenqué por el cuello de la camisa, con una mueca de justificado fastidio, y lo acerco él, de forma que quedaban cara a cara.

- La próxima vez que quieras torturarme hasta morir ¡no uses la música como arma! – le dijo en tono amenazante, enfatizando su punto dándole una sacudida a cada palabra; luego pareció meditarlo un poco y añadió para sí: – Aunque ni siquiera estoy seguro de que eso califique como música…

- **¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?** – inquirió el tzitzime en un grito.

- Dije que…

- **¡No te escucho!**

- ¡Dije qué…!

Ixbalenqué logro zafarse del agarre de Mikael lo suficiente como para quitarse los audífonos que traía puestos.

- Ja ja, perdón, el volumen estaba muy alto. Ahora sí, ¿Qué decí..-?

El muchacho le dio un golpe que lanzo al tzitzime contra la masa rabiosa de reporteros a un lado de la alfombra roja.

- ¿De verdad está bien abandonarlo así? – preguntó Yuzuriha, mientras dirigía su mirada al lugar donde supuestamente estaba Ixbalenqué.

- ¿Quieres ayudarlo? – An-Nai alzó una ceja interrogativamente, poniéndose las manos en la cadera.

- Bueno… si me lo pones así…

Dejaron atrás al muchacho, de manera de que sus gritos se escuchaban de fondo mientras entraban al estadio.

Los últimos en llegar fueron (como si nadie lo hubiera visto venir) los beyluchadores que habían tenido la mala fortuna de seguir a Izcozauhqui, y llegaron en un estado verdaderamente deplorable…

Sobre todo el Tzitzime, el cual parecía haber recibido una paliza de parte de sus poco alegres compañeros…

Y, la verdad, después de lo que había pasado no había un alma en todo el estadio que no creyera que se lo merecía. Exceptuando a él mismo, claro.

Se habían perdido durante casi dos horas (cortesía del sentido de orientación Izcozauhqui).

Los habían perseguido un montón de vendedores ambulantes enfurecidos (cortesía de los comentarios de Izcozauhqui)..

Les había tocado estar en un accidente que involucraba botes de pintura y, gracias al cual, eran el equipo más colorido que hasta ahora se había presentado (cortesía de un monito que había estado pintando un anuncio y que se había caído de las escaleras).

De hecho apenas hacia unos minutos de su última discusión…

_- ¿Estás absolutamente seguro de que esta vez vamos por el camino correcto? – preguntó Nerid, por quinta vez, a su 'guía'._

_La respuesta de Izcozauhqui fue, como mínimo, contundente._

_- ¡Ee-ya! - grito cual agresor psicótico mientras estrellaba el balero contra la cabeza de Nerid. (Ouch! o., Eso sí duele)._

_Olien lo miró como si acabara de crecer dos cabezas y una cola de cocodrilo, antes de decir en voz de ultratumba: - An-Nai te va a descuartizar._

_- ¿Huh?_

_- Él - comenzó señalando al chico inconsciente en el suelo-, es suyo, en cuanto se entere de que lo golpeaste te va a sacar los ojos y te ahorcara con tus propios intestinos._

_- Y eso duele, ¿verdad?_

_Alguien (probablemente Olien) estrelló su cabeza contra una pared, en un gesto de fastidio._

_- ¡Miren, el beyestadio! – interrumpió Destiny, señalando el enorme edificio a unas cuantas calles de ellos._

_- ¡Finalmente! – exclamó Pyro, alzando sus brazos en una expresión de júbilo._

_- ¡Creí que nunca llegaríamos! – Tyson intervino, posando como si ya estuviese frente a las cámaras._

_- Bueno, si no fuera porque tu insististe en detenerte en cada puesto de comida que había en el camino hubiéramos llegado antes, - lo acusó Pyro, cruzándose de brazos._

_- ¡Tenia hambre! Seguramente no querías que muriera de inanición._

_- Bueno…_

_- ¡Oye!_

_- Ya es bastante tarde, deberíamos apresurarnos, - comentó Kain, quien ya había comenzado a moverse. Los otros no tardaron en seguirlo, dejando atrás a Izcozauhqui y al inconsciente Nerid._

_- ¡Hey, espérenme! – chilló el muchacho, intentando darles alcance al tiempo que arrastraba a la víctima del balero._

_Los demás se limitaron a caminar más rápido._

Cuando finalmente llegaron, fueron recibidos por los reporteros, en medio de preguntas gritadas y peticiones de mirar hacia las cámaras.

Y el tzitzime les dio alcance.

- ¿Qué tal? – rió el muchacho. - ¿Verdad que mis habilidades de guía son sorprendentes?

Los demás se voltearon a mirarlo tan solo para dirigirle una mirada asesina.

Antes de que Izcozauhqui pudiera añadir algo (aún) más (estúpido), una muy, muy molesta Lintu lo tomo del cuello de su playera, amenazando con estrangularlo ahí y en ese momento, y, posiblemente, no le faltaban ganas para hacerlo.

- Juro que si dices algo más ¡una sola palabra!, me encargare de que te suceda un horrible y lamentable accidente.

_Ohhh_, _Ahhh_, dijo la multitud, tomando fotografías de la escena.

Y siguió repitiendo cosas igual de interesantes mientras ellos entraban.

No, esperen… ¿los últimos en llegar?

En alguna parte de la ciudad, en una calle llena de trafico…

« ¡Cuarto para las cinco! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! »

¤ Biiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip¤

– ¡¡Señora mueva su maldito auto!!

¤Biiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip¤

– Cloud no tienes para que gritarles, al parecer hay un choque más adelante y...

¤Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip¤

– ¡¿Señora que no ve que hay luz verde?!

« ¡Diez para las tres! »

– Lider, toda la avenida esta igual, no podemos ir más rápido además que...

– ¡¿QUE MIRA CON ESA CARA DE IMBECIL?!

– Cloud...

– Kakeru escucha, si acepté traerte en MI auto no fue para que criticaras mi manera de manejar.

¤Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip¤

– No estoy criticándote, Líder, es solo que...

– ¡Es solo que nada! ¡O te callas o juro que te arrojo en la siguiente avenida que vea llena de autos dispuestos a atropellar cualquier cosa que se les ponga enfrente!

« Oh... quieres decir algo así como tú... –.– »

**:o: Segunda Parte – Zankokuna :o:**

– Bloque Uno –

**Bega vs Black Death**

Los primeros dos nombres aparecieron en la pantalla.

Ming Ming

vs

Spéctrum Crössel

La peliazul se levanto de un salto, enseguida asumiendo una pose de ídolo pop, – ¡Voy a ganar esto totalmente!

Brooklyn sonrió mientras Mystel gruñía y Garland pretendía no haberla escuchado.

Del lado contrario Crössel sonrió, mechones de cabello púrpura proyectando una sombra que impedía ver sus ojos; Ashërigo y Zatanna se volvieron a verlo en tanto ajustaba las cuerdas de la ballesta a su brazo y se dirigía al plato. Stân suspiró aburrido y paso un brazo por encima de los hombros de Deinêr, quien no se movió ni reacciono.

– Ni siquiera va a ser una pelea interesante.

Los rostros impasibles hasta el momento del resto de los Black Death cambiaron a una cruel mueca que imitaba una sonrisa infrahumana, con el instinto salvaje de un depredador hambriento; la lengua viperina de Helldoors chasqueo.

Todo esto no había pasado desapercibido por Brooklyn, quien logró congelar la sonrisa en su cara aunque sus ojos reflejaban una tormenta de preocupación, entrelazo sus manos y, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo, oró.

Ambos contrincantes se prepararon para lanzar sus beyblades.

– ¡Estas acabado! – Ming Ming dio un giro antes de mandar un beso volando a Spéctrum.

Grandes gotas de sudor aparecieron en las cabezas de todos.

« Está loca, » pensó Mystel mientras gruñia.

El muchacho se limitó a ensanchar su sonrisa, alzando la cabeza lo suficiente como para mostrar uno de sus ojos.

Ming Ming se ahogo con su propio aire.

Las pupilas de Spéctrum estaban dilatadas y temblaban febrilmente, su mirada reflejaba una locura más allá de su comprensión; cuando finalmente sus ojos se posaron en ella una de sus rodillas cedió bajo su peso y la integrante de Bega cayó al suelo con las manos temblorosas.

Él soltó una risa oscura, – Y tú estas muerta.

– ¡Ming Ming! – Garland se levantó tan solo para ser detenido por Brooklyn.

– Esta es su pelea.

– ¿No viste los ojos de ese demente? – Mystel siseó, – ¡La va a destrozar!

El pelirrojo les dirigió una mirada con la temperatura del ártico, – Entonces que así sea.

– ¡¿Qué?!

– Bueno, ¿y qué planean hacer, exactamente? – Brooklyn apretó los puños, – ¿Le van a decir a Ming Ming que se retire o van golpear a Crössel hasta que quede inconsciente?

– No, pero...

– Entonces no veo de que forma van a detener esta pelea.

Para cuando habían terminado de discutir Ming Ming se había incorporado y ambos beyluchadores tenían sus lanzadores listos, Jazzman solo tenía que dar la señal y saldrían disparados a hacerse frente el uno al otro. A hacerse pedazos, literalmente, si se llegaba a ese extremo.

– ¡Tres, dos, uno...!

La chica tragó saliva con dificultad, el muchacho movió el cuello, haciendo crujir sus huesos.

– ¡LET IT RIP!

El rugido de la audiencia silencio el sonido que hicieron los beyblades al chocar el uno contra el otro, las chispas volando por todas partes; antes de siquiera idear una estrategia Ming Ming ya había pasado a la ofensiva, con la esperanza de atrapar a Spéctrum con la guardia baja. Desafortunadamente Spéctrum se limitaba a esquivar cada uno de sus ataques, sin que pudiera evitarlo, la peliazul se encontró con que el área que tenía para moverse se veía reducida sistemáticamente con cada movimiento de Crössel.

Los integrantes de Bega recitaron una palabra al mismo tiempo.

– Mierda.

Su beyblade estaba acorralado.

Ming Ming utilizó su último recurso, – ¡Venus!

Su bestia bit apareció, pero su oponente no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de una buena masacre.

– ¡Juzga y desgarra, Ramiel!

Un trueno cayó sobre el beyblade de Spéctrum, haciendo trizas el plato de beyblade y provocando que las piezas salieran disparadas, una cortina de humo cubrió la escena, aunque no impidió que se escuchara el grito de dolor de su contrincante, ni la risa que había brotado de la garganta de él. Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse la bestia bit del muchacho fue lo primero en aparecer, una figura que semejaba una arpía masculina, con cabellos y alas formados de hebras de electricidad que semejaban relámpagos en constante movimiento, la piel, demasiado blanca como para ser real emitía un brillo amarillento, opacado por las diversas marcas en color rojo que adornaban todo su cuerpo.

Aquél era Ramiel, el Maestro del trueno; quien presidía visiones verídicas y tenía autoridad sobre las almas que serían levantadas de sus tumbas el día del juicio final.

Sin embargo, para los espectadores la aparición de Ramiel quedó relegada a un segundo plano en cuanto el humo se disipo lo suficiente como para revelar a los contrincantes; Spéctrum esta arrodillado, sosteniendo el brazo en el cual portaba su lanzador frente a sí mismo, a su alrededor yacían las piezas del plato que había bloqueado, pero Ming Ming no había tenido tanta suerte... varios de los trozos más afilados habían conseguido enterrarse en los brazos y piernas de la peliazul y goteaban sangre, que comenzaba a acumularse a su alrededor.

Sin piedad ni un momento de duda, él inició su ataque, – Tormenta eléctrica.

No fue más que un susurro, pero eso era suficiente para Ramiel; el viento se agitó violentamente alrededor de ambos contrincantes, truenos resonaron dentro de la tormenta recién creada mientras relámpagos danzaban entrelazándose con el viento.

Un rayo cayó de pronto sobre el beyblade de Ming Ming, partiéndolo en dos; Ming Ming no se movió. La tormenta termino tan abruptamente como había empezado.

– ¡Ganador, Spéctrum! – Exclamó Jazzman; luego añadió, más angustiadamente, – ¡Traigan a los paramédicos!

– ¡Ming Ming! – Tanto Mystel como Garland corrieron hacía donde estaba su compañera, sus estómagos se hicieron un nudo cuando vieron que la sangre seguía fluyendo de sus heridas.

– Ya terminó, Ming, ¿estas...? – Garland perdió el aliento cuando fue capaz de ver el rostro de la chica; sus ojos estaban en blanco y un trozo del plato se había clavado en su frente, además de que un hilo de sangre escurría desde sus labios hasta su barbilla. – ¡Ming Ming!

– ¡Apresúrense! – Mystel le gritó a los médicos, con un miedo que no conocía desde los oscuros fantasmas de su infancia, que acechaban como horrores nocturnos.

Casi enseguida la peliazul había sido colocada en una camilla y había abandonado el estadio en una ambulancia. Mystel y Garland habían regresado a la banca de su equipo, ambos jurando en su fuero interno que harían todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, y aún se arriesgarían a conseguir lo que no estuviera, con tal de que esos tales Muerte Negra pagaran lo que habían hecho.

Los siguientes nombres aparecieron en la pantalla.

Garland

vs

Zatanna Abyss

Spéctrum, que se había sentado entre Ashërigo y Zatanna, volteo a ver primero a esta y luego dirigió su mirada a Stân, – ¿Y?

– Esto va a ser aún más aburrido que tu pelea.

Crössel frunció los labios, – ¿Qué querías? Me toco pelear con ese remedo de power ranger–cantante pop.

El hombre de ojos verdes rió por lo bajo, – Ya lo sé.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer Zatanna? – Ashërigo sonrió a su hermana con una inocencia tan falsa que junto con los ojos llenos de odio de Spéctrum, la frialdad en el rostro de Zatanna, el vació en la expresión de Deinêr y el veneno en la cara de Stân se convertía en una perfecta y armoniosa sinfonía.

Los ojos grises de la mujer miraron a algún punto indefinido del público mientras apoyaba su guadaña sobre uno de sus hombros, – Voy a despellejarlo vivo.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, – Eso es lo que siempre dices.

– En vista de que el plato de beyblade esta destruido, el resultado de esta batalla se decidirá tan solo conforme al beyblade, el primero que deje de girar, no importa en dónde, será el perdedor, ¿listos? – Jazzman miro nerviosamente a ambos participantes, este nuevo equipo le ponía los cabellos de punta, – Tres, dos uno... ¡Let it rip!

La batalla comenzó en el mismo instante en que los beyblades tocaron el plato. En un movimiento desafiante, Garland se lanzó al ataque; contrario de la reacción que había pensado que obtendría, Zatanna, en lugar de siquiera intentar esquivarlo, impacto contra él, frente a frente. Si bien ambos carecían de estrategia, o al menos esa impresión daban, tenían suficiente fuerza para que eso no fuera un problema; en ese aspecto ninguno tenía ventajas sobre el otro... al menos de momento.

– ¡Apolleon! – Garland sabía que su única oportunidad de ganar era su bestia bit, maldijo en su interior, ¿quién iba a pensar que los nuevos equipos eran tan fuertes? Aunque quizás 'fuertes' no era exactamente la palabra correcta para describir a los Black Death.

En cuanto la columna de luz surgió del beyblade de Garland, Zatanna miró alrededor suyo; Bega, con sus caras de preocupación, Black Death, esbozando muecas que querían ser sonrisas, y el público, algunas personas que no significaban nada, otras que significaban todo... algunos beyluchadores representarían problemas para ellos, otros eran sus cartas del triunfo.

Su voz surgió como apenas un murmullo, – Reduce los cielos a cenizas, Sachiel...

Cabellos que se fundían en alas, las que en realidad tenían la apariencia de tela, en el lienzo de la cual estaba pintada la imagen misma del universo: galaxias, planetas, lunas, estrellas y meteoritos, todos se movían en un trasfondo de oscuro azul nebuloso; ojos acuosos que, más que luz, parecian despedir oscuridad. Su cuerpo de tonalidades azules estaba cubierto parcialmente por una armadura de color rojo, al tiempo que sus brazos eran imposiblemente largos, de forma que daban la impresión de estar hechos solamente de huesos.

Sachiel, La apariencia de Dios, un ángel caído que se dedica a servir a los cuatro príncipes del Infierno.

La sonrisa de Zatanna apenas reflejo una fracción de la crueldad que hacía brillar los ojos de Stân, pero eso fue suficiente para que una garra helada atenazara el corazón de Garland; una suave brisa meció los cabellos de ambos, tuvo la impresión de que el mundo se había detenido en ese instante, ningún sonido fue capaz de traspasar la barrera creada por su miedo.

Cuando no se teme a la muerte, se le hace penetrar en las filas enemigas...

Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que los labios de Abyss se hubiesen movido.

– ¡SACHIEL!

Como si fuese un grito de guerra, la voz de su dueña impulsó a la bestia bit hacia adelante; con un crujido parecido al de los huesos quebrándose, ambos beyblades chocaron el uno contra el otro; pero, por más fuerte que fuese Apolleon, el poder del caído era arrollador. El beyblade de Garland salió disparado por los aires, incrustándose en la pared tras de él, justo entre las cabezas de Mystel y Brooklyn, que tenían los ojos abiertos en una expresión que denotaba que aún estaban viendo sus vidas pasar frente a sus ojos.

Sachiel volvió a adentrarse al beyblade, el cual volvió a la mano de Zatanna.

– ¡Ganadora, Zatanna!

Garland se retiro, cerrando los puños con la fuerza suficiente para hacerse sangrar; el sudor frío de sus palmas, causado por el terror que acababa de experimentar, llenando de sal las heridas auto inflingidas.

Los últimos nombres aparecieron en las pantallas.

Mystel

vs

Ashërigo Abyss

El rubio ya comenzaba a incorporarse cuando una mano se cerró fuertemente sobre su muñeca, el muchacho se volvió tan solo para verse cara a cara con su líder, quien, por cierto portaba la expresión más seria que le había visto jamás; el sudor frío perlaba la frente de Brooklyn, sin querer su agarre en Mystel se hizo más fuerte, amenazando con dejar moretones, estaba conciente de la mirada confundida de éste pero él no estaba dispuesto a ver a otro miembro de su equipo salir herido. No lo admitiría nunca, pero estaba demasiado asustado de los Black Death, ahora que los había visto en acción, de las monstruosidades que eran capaces... No iba a correr ningún otro riesgo.

No lo soportaría.

– ¿Brooklyn..?

El pelirrojo avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Jazzman, y proclamo con voz de ultratumba, – Bega se retira.

– ¡¿Qué?! – el casi chillido de Mystel fue coreado por muchas personas del público, casi enseguida los cuchicheos comenzaron. Brooklyn bajo los ojos, frente a él la sangre de Ming Ming parecía fijar su inexistente mirada en sus propios orbes oceánicos.

– Al diablo con el torneo, – casi ladró, – no pienso perder a ningún otro compañero.

– ¿Al diablo con el torneo? – la voz acariciante de Stân pareció reptar hasta él y envolverlo, el pelirrojo contuvo la respiración. – Que maravillosa manera de decirlo.

Jazzman levanto una mano, – Ganadores, el equipo Black Death.

Una serie de aplausos y gritos, más débiles y dudosos de lo común, rasgó el silencio tras esa declaración, el líder de Bega bajo la cabeza y salió del estadio, en dirección al hospital, seguido de cerca por Mystel.

– ¡Ahora, tendremos un receso de veinte minutos, mientras el plato de Beyblade es reemplazado!

El tiempo pareció deslizarse más lento de lo normal en tanto varios empleados de la BBA hacían su mejor esfuerzo para quitar los restos del plato destrozado y colocar uno nuevo; como eran las primeras peleas no habían considerado necesario sacar los platos especiales y se comenzaban a preguntarse si deberían hacerlo, estando los equipos tan dispuestos a destrozar todo como acababan de demostrar.

En tanto para los demás beyluchadores la tensión se había incrementado, varios hacían ajustes y discutían estrategias de última hora; pero finalmente los veinte minutos pasaron y los dos equipos siguientes aparecieron en las pantallas.

**All Starz vs Gothic Lights**

Ambos equipos dejaron sus lugares en las gradas dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban las bancas que debían de ocupar.

– No importa cuantas veces vea su nombre, siempre me molesta el hecho de que deletreen incorrectamente 'Stars' – suspiro Cristal.

Una idea maquiavélica comenzó a tomar forma en la mente de cierta integrante de los Gothic Lights... la cual no tardo en ponerla en practica.

– ¡Hey, manada de iletrados! – grito Catra, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca para proyectar su voz a través del estadio.

Su equipo la miro como si acabara de pronosticar una lluvia de flan.

Los All Starz voltearon, listos para desmembrarla.

– ¡Sí, ustedes!

Michael, como el valiente líder sin miedo que es, se separo de su equipo y se acerco hacia donde se encontraban.

– ¿Tienes algo que decirnos, Ivanov?

– Apuesto a que ganaremos.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo, Catra? – le pregunto Kain, aunque más que preocupación su tono reflejaba curiosidad.

Desafortunadamente fue ignorado.

– ¿Hecho? – preguntó la joven rusa, extendiendo su mano. El capitán de los All Starz sonrió desdeñosamente, estrechándosela.

– Si mi equipo gana... ustedes se convierten en nuestros sirvientes durante toda una semana.

Los ojos verdes de Catra se entrecerraron.

– Si nuestro equipo gana, tú y tus compañeros se pondrán vestidos durante todo el viaje de regreso a Nueva York... desde el aeropuerto.

La sonrisa de Michael se amplió.

– Hecho.

Los nombres de los beyluchadores fueron anunciados.

Michael

vs

Kain Yagami

– Parece que seré el primero en ganar – dijo con insolencia el muchacho mientras les daba la espalda.

– Eso ya lo veremos – el tono de voz de Kain no reflejaba nada, sin embargo en sus ojos brillaba un mudo desafió. – Enfrentaras a toda la creación en esta batalla.

Dicho aquello, él también se dirigió al plato.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – inquirió Lein, dándole una mirada severa a Ivanov.

– Solo quería hacer las cosas más interesantes – contesto ella con una sonrisa.

– Pero, ¿para qué provocarlos? – preguntó a su vez Sycke.

– No te preocupes, tengo completa confianza en ustedes – afirmó confidentemente.

Jazzman levantó su brazo, listo para señalar el inicio de la beybatalla, - ¿Preparados? ¡Tres, dos uno... Let it RIP!

Ambos beyblades salieron disparados, produciendo una lluvia de chispas al tocar el plato. Michael había decidido que necesitaba una victoria, por lo cual había lanzado su beyblade con la mano derecha, agregándole potencia extra esperando que fuera suficiente como para despedazar a Yagami; como siempre, los All Starz habían buscado la manera de recabar toda la información posible acerca de sus adversarios, pero apenas habían encontrado la suficiente para hacer unas graficas con un margen de error muy alto.

Él odiaba no poder depender de los datos, le complicaba las cosas sobremanera.

« Muy bien, entonces tendré que simplemente obtener información acerca de él. »

- ¡Ve, Trygle!

La bestia bit se alzo, saliendo de una columna de luz, dispuesta a seguir las órdenes de Michael, con gráficas o sin ellas.

- Nuestros datos no pueden estar muy lejos de la realidad, Yagami, ¡no tardare mucho en derrotarte!

Los ojos de Kain adquirieron un brillo peligroso; ahora parecían emitir una oscuridad que latía con vida propia y en aquellos orbes negros se distinguía una resolución que iba mucho más allá de lo mortal.

- ¿Cuando entenderás? – inquirió él en apenas un murmullo. – Las medidas no significan nada para los verdaderos guerreros.

La actitud de Michael realmente estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia, no soportaba el prácticamente dogma de los All Starz; el creer que podían analizar y comprender toda la creación basándose en datos inútiles que eran archivados por maquinas que jamás entenderían conceptos como valor y perseverancia. Sin importar lo mucho que trataran todos sus datos resultarían inútiles si no conocían primero la verdad que yacía en la naturaleza humana, aquello que impulsaba a las personas a seguir, a perseguir sus sueños, a ir tras sus ideales sin rendirse jamás, y que era diferente en cada ser humano.

« Si creen que han medido mi poder, sobrepasare los límites de mi humanidad; rasgare los cielos con la sola fuerza de mi voluntad y me alzare victorioso sin importar los obstáculos que se presenten en mi camino. Nada nunca será capaz de medir mi capacidad, nadie nunca podrá decirme cuando he de rendirme ni hasta donde puedo llegar... ¡Eso es algo que solo decido yo! »

Había decidido que no valía la pena prolongar la batalla que acababa de comenzar.

- ¡Last Dragoon!

Con un estruendoso rugido un dragón de siete cabezas se alzo como un obelisco sobre el plato de beyblade; seis de ellas, de largos cuellos, sostenían mandíbulas de afilados colmillos y ojos que veían más allá de carne y sangre. Roja, amarilla, verde, azul, blanca y negra eran las cabezas de los imponentes reptiles, y en medio de ellas se alzaba una figura que resplandecía. Envuelto en un halo de temblorosa luz, el cuerpo de un ángel asemejaba una estatua de mármol, las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho y la cara vuelta al cielo con una expresión que abarcaba todos los misterios del mundo en unos ojos demasiado brillantes como para verlos directamente.

- Tch. ¿Eso es todo?

Michael no estaba impresionado.

No, no, no, no. En absoluto.

De hecho sus rodillas estaban temblando 'de emoción', para nada de miedo. Nope. ¡Él era Michael, por todos los cielos! No se iba a dejar amilanar por una bestia bit que lo miraba como si fuese un bichito muy aplastable... bueno, en todo caso, no lo iba a demostrar.

- No me impresionas. ¡Acaba con esa cosa, Trygle!

El pelirrojo decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de la actitud prepotente de Michael.

- ¡Flama supernova!

No fue nada parecido al efecto que podía esperarse de una llamarada dirigiéndose hacia Trygle, fue más como contemplar el nacimiento de un nuevo sol; un fuego tan intenso que se reflejaba en los ojos de Yagami casi como un augurio. Del beyblade de Michael quedaban apenas los restos de plástico y metal que continuaban derritiéndose, aun después de haber pasado el ataque, dejando tras de si gotas de acero y polímeros derretidos.

Pero aún no era suficiente.

- ¡Hidro tornado!

Las columnas de agua se materializaron del mismo aire, la presión que las sostenía era suficiente para provocar un temblor que sacudió el beyestadio; el plato de beyblade se vio inundado en cuestión de segundos y mientras el beyblade de Michael era arrastrado fuera de éste se hizo añicos ante el brusco cambio de temperatura.

Nada quedo de Trygle, excepto el sonido que produjo al destrozarse.

Jazzman miró boquiabierto el lugar donde había estado el beyblade de Michael, no sabía si debía sentirse decepcionado o aliviado de que los nuevos equipos no hubiesen participado en los torneos anteriores.

- ¡Y el ganador es KAIN! - anunció ante la agitada multitud que vitoreaba enfebrecidamente.

Cuando el muchacho se dirigía hacia la banca de los Gothic Lights, dio un último aviso al equipo rival.

- Ya han perdido.

Los All Starz, en algún lugar de las profundidades de sí mismos, se encogieron de terror; una vez más, sus datos habían sido humillados y todo su conocimiento se había visto reducido a nada, como su esperanza de ganar...

Como Trygle.

Los nombres de los siguientes contrincantes fueron anunciados.

Steve

vs

Cristal Volcova Diez

Ambos se aproximaron al plato, el integrante de los All Starz con un aire precavido tras ver la derrota de su lider, pero aun así sin perder la actitud que caracterizaba a los de su equipo.

- No tienes oportunidad contra mí – le dijo Steve sin un ápice de duda

Si, creo que todos sabemos a que actitud me refiero.

La mirada, normalmente dulce y profunda, de Cristal se endureció, – Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que dices.

- Michael perdió por un mero descuido, yo no cometeré el mismo error.

- Él perdió contra Kain, tú te enfrentaras conmigo – contesto la joven de cabello negro en un susurro contenido.

- No creo que haya mucha diferencia.

El tono de voz del muchacho era claramente despectivo; obviamente no entendía que estaba cavando su propia tumba.

- ¡Oooooooh! – exclamo Jazzman, interrumpiendo el duelo verbal. - ¡La tensión es tal que podría cortarse con un cuchillo, esta pelea será interesante!

A los Gothic Lights les apareció una gotita.

- Realmente, ¿es necesario que señale lo obvio siempre? – pregunto en voz baja Catra, en la banca de su equipo.

- Ah, estoy segura de que lo hace con la mejor intención – respondió Sycke con una pequeña sonrisa y en tono conciliador.

- ¡Tres, dos, uno... let it rip!

La pelea dio inicio, ambos lanzaron sus blades, llenando el aire a su alrededor de chispas que centellearon al recibir la luz de los reflectores del estadios. Si bien Steve tenia una ligera ventaja en el aspecto de la fuerza bruta, la maniobrabilidad y velocidad de Dark Wolborg eran suficientes para evitar todos los intentos de ataque por parte del muchacho; la confianza de Steve estaba bajando a un ritmo tremendo, por lo cual decidió no dar ninguna otra oportunidad, tendría que terminar con todo en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Ve Tryhorn! – Llamo Steve, - ¡Este es tu final!

Lo dicho, no tenia ni idea de con quien se estaba metiendo.

– Pongamos fin a esta ridícula batalla, – dijo Cristal con desdén, sus ojos verde esmeralda se habían vuelto fríos. – ¡Fuego Congelante, Dark Wolborg!

El beyblade fue envuelto en llamas azules que parecían agitarse como si estuvieran en medio de una tempestad, proyectando caprichosas sombras que se deformaban y cambiaban a cada segundo; antes de que Steve pudiera reaccionar, su beyblade fue embestido con una fuerza demoledora. Poco o nada le sirvieron los anillos de defensa ni el propio poder de su beyblade ante tal ataque y salio despedido del plato, rebotando en el suelo del beyestadio hasta detenerse frente a la banca donde se encontraban los demás All Starz.

– ¡Ganadora: Cristal! – anunció Jazzman con voz estentórea. – ¡Ahora los Gothic Lights llevan una arrolladora ventaja de dos victorias, los nuevos equipos están arrasando completamente!

Cristal se agacho a recoger su beyblade y, sin decir una palabra, regreso a donde estaba su equipo.

Steve, por otro lado, no estaba tomando muy bien el hecho de haber sido derrotado. En especial por la manera en que había sido. La incredulidad, la frustración y el enojo se apoderaron de él, convirtiéndose en una carga tan pesada que se dejo caer de rodillas.

– ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? – el muchacho golpeo el suelo con sus puños. – Todos nuestros datos... ¡Mi fuerza, mi poder... eran mucho superiores!

Volcova se detuvo antes de dar un paso más, se giró hacia el beyluchador caído y le observo en silencio antes de decidirse a hablar.

– Fuerza y poder no son lo mismo, Steve – dijo con voz helada. – A veces el verdadero poder lo llevas en tu interior. Yo no volvería a confiar tanto en la fuerza bruta si fuera tú.

Después de eso, continuo su camino hacia la banca de los Gothic Lights, donde fue recibida con miradas de aprobación. Una media sonrisa se formo lentamente en sus labios, el torneo, después de todo, prometía ser muy interesante.

Las pantallas volvieron a cambiar, mostrando quienes serian los siguientes en beybatallar.

Emily

vs

Lein Mijáilovich

No había espacio para errores o debilidades de ninguna parte, Emily no podía arriesgarse a caer en los mismos errores que habían cometido sus compañeros y para Lein nunca había sido una opción en primer lugar; la batalla empezó de manera lenta, la pelirroja haciendo todo lo posible por mantener su distancia y Mijáilovich tan solo para seguirle la corriente a su contrincante. Decidida a encontrar una oportunidad de darle al menos una victoria a su equipo, Emily inició una serie de ataques rápido, con la esperanza de abrir una brecha en la defensa impecable de Lein.

- ¡Ve, Trygator!

Pero no fue suficiente...

Minutos después, su bestia bit se encontraba agotada y el beyblade de Mijáilovich continuaba prácticamente intacto.

Lein contempló el deplorable estado de la bestia bit de Emily, decidiendo que ya había jugado demasiado con ellos, así que era hora de aplastarlos totalmente...

Su voz bajo hasta convertirse en un susurro gélido.

- Loshter...

Las puertas de un mundo de fuego y azufre se abrieron ante su orden; llamas y ceniza, un viento seco y la respiración de mil entes invocando –aclamando, gritando, chillando, sollozando- el nombre de su bestia bit. Unas alas majestuosas que oscilaban entre sangre y noche surgieron de entre las flamas y se expandieron hasta cubrir el plato casi por completo, la cabeza del dragón oscilando apenas de un lado a otro, sin apartar su mirada de Emily –no de Trygator, sino de la beyluchadora- como si se tratara de su presa.

Probablemente para Loshter así era.

En los ojos rojizos de Mijáilovich se reflejaba el mismo brillo depredador que en los ojos del imponente dragón cuando dio su orden, - ¡Tormenta de fuego!

El mundo tras las puertas se derramo sobre el plato.

Como si se tratase de un pasaje bíblico rocas incandescentes descendieron sobre Trygator, el alarido de terror de Emily resonó a través del beyestadio entero, pero la pelirroja se encontraba perdida entre el humo; como si fuese un eco, el chillido de Trygator al convertirse en el blanco de la tormenta hizo estremecer el lugar antes de desvanecerse. Del beyblade de Emily solo quedaba una plasta amorfa a medio derretir.

Jazzman, que había corrido a resguardarse lo más lejos posible del plato, anunció a todo pulmón, - ¡La ganadora es Lein, los Gothic Light arrasan con los All Starz y avanzan a la segunda ronda!

La ovación del público fue ensordecedora.

**White Tigers vs Wayward Souls**

Los siguientes equipos acababan de ser anunciados y se había desatado una pequeña batalla campal del lado de los Wayward Souls.

– ¿Dónde demonios están Cloud y Kakeru? – Rugió una Rong con la piel de una curiosa tonalidad verdosa, – ¡Se supone que ellos traían un maldito auto!

– No sé en donde pudieron haberse metido... y, ¿segura que te sientes bien? – Beirekêr levanto una ceja.

– ¡No, no me siento...! – La tonalidad cambio de verde amarillo a un verde alga, sus manos se crisparon sobre su boca. – Gggghh...

Y la susodicha salió corriendo rumbo a los baños del estadio.

En las gradas, desde donde se encontraban los Tzitzime, Youhualtecutli agito tristemente la cabeza, – Le advertí acerca de las sopas maruchan.

– No hablaras en serio, – Mayáhuel hizo una mueca, – Quiero decir, ¿de verdad se comió eso?

Ixbalenqué sonrió ácidamente, – Estoy seguro de que comiendo eso pierdes peso. Y pelo. Y color de piel. Y, si se come durante el tiempo suficiente, señales de vida.

– ¡Hey! – Izcozauhqui, que nunca podía mantenerse al margen de una conversación por más de medio minuto, protesto, – ¿Qué tienen de malo las sopas maruchan?

El desafortunado equipo de Dark Elite, que estaban sentados junto a ellos y habiendo escuchado toda la conversación voltearon a ver a Izco con varias gotitas; Youh golpeo la cabeza del mencionado.

– Eres un estúpido, Izco. Ya me andas poniendo en evidencia.

– Pero a mi me gustan las sopas maruchan.

Y más y más gotitas.

Pero volvamos a la pelea, porque los contrincantes acaban de ser anunciados con letras brillantes en las pantallas.

Lee

vs

Kirei Amamia

El joven albino puso una mano sobre la cabeza de la británica, – Y bueno, ¿crees que estas preparada para esto? Ha pasado tiempo, la gente olvida.

La chica asintió, – Estoy lista.

– De acuerdo. Me da gusto de que aun seas parte de esto, cariño. Será como antes.

– No Bei, no sin Jacey. – su voz tembló mientras se levantaba. – Nunca volverá a ser como antes.

En las gradas, más precisamente con los Bladebreakers, Rei se cruzó de brazos.

– No importa que tan buena sea, no tiene oportunidad contra Lee.

– Bueno, yo no estaría tan seguro, después de todo cuando nos entrenaba... – Kenny se detuvo al recibir las miradas venenosas de sus compañeros; aquello todavía era una yaga abierta y él acababa de echarle sal.

Montones y montones de sal.

– Ella tiene que ganar.

A pesar de lo que hubiese entendido cualquier otra persona, aquella frase dicha por Kai no guardaba ni rescoldos de simpatía; era simplemente el deseo crudo y feroz de poder destrozar a Amamia con sus propias manos, y sus compañeros estaban bastante conscientes de eso.

– ¡Tres, dos uno...! – Jazzman nunca lo admitiría, pero su corazón estaba encogido; ya antes había visto pelear a los Wayward Souls, años atrás él había anunciado, tal y como lo hacía ahora, el inicio de las peleas de la Reina de la Destrucción, y sabia de lo que era capaz.

Todo lo que se había dicho de ella, todos los rumores e historias llenas de oscuridades tormentosas, gritos de dolor y beyblades empapados en sangre... él había estado allí; sabía que nada era mentira. Lo único que le consolaba y calmaba sus ya destrozados nervios, era la confirmación de la ausencia del verdadero monstruo. Su espina dorsal se estremecía de solo pensar en ella.

JCL

– ¡LET IT RIP!

En cuanto los beyblades tocaron el plato ambos guardaron su distancia, ninguno quería realizar el primer movimiento, no había razón alguna para dar una ventaja innecesaria, por pequeña que fuera.

Amamia inclinó su cuerpo hacia adelante, en una posición con la cual parecía que iba a caer de bruces en cualquier momento, – Si, lo sé... No te preocupes, no sucederá lo de la última vez... – Su voz enronqueció y la vehemencia de su tono desconcentró a Lee completamente, – No más cadenas, ¿de acuerdo? No más cadenas...

Una imagen arrancada de sus más hondas memorias cobró vida frente a ella. Un grito desgarrador y la sangre, tibia y salada, que salpicaba su cara; unos ojos del color del mismo liquido diluido en agua la miraban suplicantes mientras que la voz otrora atesorada de aquel fantasma de su pasado rogaba otra oportunidad.

– Será muy divertido esta vez, Jacey... Lo prometo. Seguiremos jugando hasta que se rompa...

Aquellos ojos se miraban a sí mismos en una superficie lisa y manchada de sangre, un rostro petrificado en una expresión enloquecida que era enmarcado por cabellos rubios.

Una razón más para que Kirei Amamia odiara los espejos.

– Entona un concierto de gritos... – hizo una profunda inspiración, – ¡TAKHISIS!

Un relámpago cruzó restallante la estancia y se descargo en la pared opuesta pero no se disipó; el rayo quedo suspendido en el aire y en seguida se le unió otro, y de inmediato un tercero; todos restallaron, zigzaguearon y se escindieron en una danza de inverosímil simetría. De súbito, soplo una fortísima ráfaga de aire caliente; los jirones de niebla purpúrea se aunaron y conformaron a semejanza de un rostro humano, un semblante de mujer. La tez era blanca, los labios finos y grises. El firme perfil de la nariz y la dureza de los pómulos le conferían una expresión de severidad desazonante. Las pupilas, amarillas e impasibles, estaban enmarcadas por unas cejas afiladas como navajas. La cabeza, enmarcada en una red de relámpagos se balanceo de lado a lado y se meció con ligereza sobre el esbelto cuello. La niebla se apilo bajo la cabeza en enormes montones y se retorció y culebreo como el cuerpo sinuoso de un reptil de pesadilla. Los cúmulos de niebla manaban un pestilente olor a azufre y a amoniaco.

Takhisis, Diosa de las Tinieblas, había despertado de su prolongado letargo.

La carcajada demencial que surgió de la garganta de Kirei hizo retroceder a Lee; sus ojos, que ya no mostraban ni un asomo de humanidad, miraban sin ver en realidad, parecía que se hubiese transformado en un ser de pesadilla que hacia juego con su Bestia bit. Jazzman hace mucho que había retrocedido, apoyándose contra la pared, paralizado de terror.

Ella sonrió, dirigiéndose hacia los White Tigers, – Solo por preguntar... ¿sabe la mayoría de ustedes rezar?

Un temblor que parecía originarse del mismo centro del planeta sacudió el beyestadio entero; los relámpagos aumentaron su intensidad y en una cacofonía de risas, truenos e impactos, Galeon salio despedido del plato, haciéndose trizas contra el suelo.

El único sonido después de aquello fue el de las risas ahogadas de la chica británica.

Sindirlog se levanto, dirigiéndose al plato, – Ganadora, Kirei.

Aún sin micrófono su voz retumbo por todo el estadio, Jazzman aún contra la pared apenas y alcanzo a asentir, mientras el muchacho se inclinaba susurrando notas silenciosas a su compañera y guiándola hacia las bancas que ocupaban; la niebla, mezclada con olores químicos, comenzó a despejarse, dejando ver un boquiabierto Lee de rodillas.

En alguna parte de las gradas, los Bladebreaker maldijeron.

Los siguientes nombres fueron anunciados.

Gary

vs

Cloud Zuishou

Y los tres Wayward comenzaron a sudar frío.

– Diablos.

Jazzman hizo un anuncio, – El equipo de los White Tigers ganara por default si el contrincante no se presenta en el plato en...

– ¡WOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El grito pareció alargarse coreado por un aterrorizado 'Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh' en el fondo, y seguido de una espectacular entrada por parte de un convertible azul metálico, que patino por el suelo del beyestadio hasta frenar bruscamente enfrente de la banca ocupada por los Wayward Souls; quienes habían puesto pies en polvorosa y se encontraban a unos buenos diez metros para evitar lo que había parecido como una inevitable muerte por atropellamiento.

En las gradas, An–Nai sonrió y dijo, – Geniaaaal.

Su equipo la miro como si fuera a estallar en llamas.

Pero volviendo a lo que nos atañe...

– ¡Una entrada de 10! – Zuishou Cloud saltó fuera del auto.

Kakeru, por otra parte, todavía estaba aferrado a la puerta del auto con una mezcla extraña de sorpresa y terror en el rostro; un zapato volador golpeo al rubio en a cabeza y, cual boomerang, regreso al pie de quien lo había lanzado.

Rong (que ya había regresado del baño y era la que había arrojado el zapato) demandó, – ¿Donde se habían metido?

Una especie de aullido traumatizado fue la respuesta de Kakeru.

– Ah, no tiene importancia. – Cloud tomo su lanzador y se dirigió hacia el plato.

Jazzman casi sintió deseos de reír, las memorias parecían querer devorarlo entero el día de hoy, – Entonces daremos inicio a la beybatalla. Tres, dos, uno... ¡Let it rip!

Gary comenzó como siempre con un ataque frontal, Cloud se limito a esquivarlo, sin efectuar ningún movimiento que dejara ver cual era su estrategia o sus intenciones. El líder de los Wayward Souls estaba meramente jugando.

– Dime, Gary, – Cloud esbozó una sonrisa confiada, – ¿Sabes algo de Física?

– ¿Huh?

– Ah, sí; eso imagine. Déjame explicarlo... y traje ayuda audiovisual.

El beyblade de Zuishou comenzó a trazar círculos alrededor de Galzzy, al principio casi con pereza; yendo tan solo con la velocidad necesaria para evitar los atentados de ataque de su adversario, pero con cada vuelta iba cobrando velocidad. Cubría unos milímetros más en menos tiempo, tardaba una fracción menos de segundo...

– La energía cinética se basa en dos partes: masa y velocidad. Al incrementar cualquiera de estas variables hasta el extremo se puede obtener un arma muy letal, un buen ejemplo son las balas.

Se hizo cada vez más rápido; como si un violento frenesí se hubiese apoderado de la bestia bit atrapada dentro de él. Más vueltas impulsadas por un deseo loco de ir más y más velozmente, cediendo al impulso de una adrenalina inyectada en venas inexistentes; y aún así recorriendo la misma trayectoria una y otra vez, hasta que no era más que una franja multicolor rodeando el beyblade de Gary.

Los ojos azules de Zuishou resplandecieron incandescentes, – Tráenos Oblivion, Xionn.

No hubo luz, ni rugidos o una lenta convocación; tan solo apareció, como si siempre hubiese estado allí. Como las sombras que se deslizan en las noches sin luna, como el mismo aire que respiramos, como el sonido de un corazón vivo... Aquel ser cubierto de un exoesqueleto blanco se limito a anunciar su presencia sin adorno alguno; en aquella mascara de hueso que debía ser su rostro miraban desde el abismo dos llamas gemelas que encerraban el principio y el fin de los tiempos.

Pues tal era Xionn, el No Nacido; una alteración del tiempo y el espacio, un ente que había burlado tanto a la muerte como a la vida.

Galzzy no tuvo ninguna oportunidad; el esqueleto externo de la otra bestia bit no era un simple accesorio. Sus huesos afilados como navajas no solo cortaban: herían, serraban, desgarraban, haciendo jirones el beyblade de Gary. Cuando no quedo nada más que destrozar, Xionn, de la misma forma en que había aparecido, regreso al beyblade de Cloud.

– ¿Satisfecho, Gary? – preguntó burlón el muchacho. – ¿O es la Física demasiada avanzada para ti?

– ¡Ganador: Cloud! – declaró Jazzman, tras un breve vistazo a lo que quedaba del beyblade de Gary.

El muchacho rubio no sonrió, se limito a recoger su beyblade y a regresar a su respectivo banco, pero no sin antes lanzar un último comentario sobre su hombro.

– No nos llamamos Wayward Soul por nada, White Tigers; somos las Almas Descarriadas y no venimos aquí a jugar, nosotros nunca jugamos. Estamos aquí para destrozarlos a ustedes y a sus bestias bit y masacrar sus esperanzas, eso es lo que somos y lo que hacemos.

La tensión en el aire no fue la suficiente para evitar que Stân sonriera.

Los siguientes nombres fueron anunciados.

Kevin

vs

Rong–Bi Shi

– ¿Por qué yo? – la chica se cubrió a cara con una mano. – No me siento nada bien... nada, nada, nada bien.

– Bueno, ya sabes que estás mas salada que la cecina, ¿qué esperabas? – respondió cínicamente Beirekêr.

– Tch... Mil gracias. Bueno, entonces aquí voy...

Kakeru se inclino hacia Cloud y susurró, – Hey, líder, mira... ¡una pelea de minis!

Toda la banca de los Wayward Souls estallo en carcajadas.

Alistando su beyblade, Rong les dirigió una mirada que hubiera agriado la leche.

Jazzman se acercó al plato y levanto su mano, listo para señalar el inicio de la última beybatalla.

– ¡Tres, dos, uno... LET IT RIP!

Desde el inició de la pelea resultó obvio quien tenía la ventaja; ambos contendientes se basaban en la velocidad, sin embargo el blade de Kevin era ligeramente más veloz que el de Shi. Desgraciadamente para los White Tigers, esto le permitía esquivar los ataques pero no le daba tiempo de contraatacar; lo cual empeoraba toda la situación considerando que los contrincantes no eran precisamente lo que podría llamarse personas pacientes.

Y un juego que no resulta divertido puede llegar a ser tremendamente frustrante.

– ¡Aarghh! – El grito de Rong rasgo la tensión del momento con la eficacia de una bomba molotov, – ¡Deja de mover tu estúpido beyblade a todas partes para que pueda acabar contigo!

Cloud golpeo su frente, – Tan sutil como siempre...

– ¡El punto es que no me golpees, bruja! – La paciencia de Kevin también había llegado a su límite.

– Muy bien, entonces – Los irises de la chica dieron paso al color rojo, – ¡Hiere el valle de las ilusiones, Sandalphon!

El resplandor que despedía el beyblade era tenue y frío; floto como una fragancia de colores, ascendiendo cada vez más y girando en pequeños remolinos que atrapaban la luz y la devolvían reflejando los tonos del arco iris. Era luz y aroma, sombras, sonido y manos invisibles que se alzaban suplicantes hacia el cielo. El ser que broto de aquel caos no era más comprensible, su forma era la de un hombre, pero su piel consistía en tinieblas entretejidas, dentro de las cuales flotaba una brumosa niebla. Los cabellos de plata caían sobre sus hombros, enmarcando la cara de sólida oscuridad en la que resplandecían dos lunas azules como ojos.

De sus hombros, de su espalda y de sus muñecas brotaban alas que parecían estar hechas de nubes de tormenta y zafiros molidos; portaba una armadura incompleta de acero azul y el aura que lo rodeaba se sentía pesada por una tristeza muda y terrible.

Apareció, como una canción fúnebre, Sandalphon, el Ángel de las Lágrimas y el Libre Albedrío.

– ¿E-eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? – la bravata de Kevin no pudo disimular el ligero temblor en su voz. – Déjame mostrarte una bestia bit de verdad, ¡ve, Galman!

En la banca de los Wayward Souls, Cloud soltó un resoplido de fastidio.

– Maravilloso, – gruño la palabra mientras se hundía en el asiento y se cruzaba de brazos.

– ¿Qué pasa, gran líder? – inquirió el albino.

– Esta pelea va a prolongarse si Rong no se pone seria; el punto fuerte de ese mono es la velocidad, y Sandalphon basa la mayoría de su ofensiva en ese punto. Acabamos de llegar a un callejón si salida.

– Ósea, un punto muerto.

– Precisamente.

La expresión de Sindirlog se avinagró, – Maravilloso.

Al lado de ellos, Kakeru soltó un chiflido que sirvió para atraer la atención de casi todo el beyestadio.

– ¡Hey, Rong, tienes que apurarte!

– ¿Quién lo dice? – espetó ella.

– Nadie te está tomando en serio, estas arruinando la ya dudosa reputación de los oxidados Wayward Souls.

La cara de Rong se tornó azul (un símbolo de mejoría, si tomamos en cuenta que hasta entonces solo había pasado por tonos de verde); luego soltó un tirón de blasfemias y palabrotas bajo su respiración, su fastidio se hizo evidente en la coloración de sus ojos, que parecieron teñirse de sangre por apenas un instante.

– De acuerdo – asintió cuando hubo acabado, su sonrisa se tornó malévola, – ¡Sandalphon, Ley de Tres!

– Ouch. Dije apúrate, no exagera, demonios – murmuró Ogami mientras le dirigía una mirada de lastima a Kevin.

Pero el ataque ya había empezado.

La boca de la bestia bit se abrió, como un pozo de negrura infinita entre las sombras de su cara, y un brazo salió de ella, las uñas arañando el aire mientras otra mano se aferraba de la boca y jalaba trabajosamente hacia afuera un cuerpo que era una replica exacta de Sandalphon; se contorsiono mientras pugnaba por salir, durante no más que unos segundos, y apenas había terminado, otro brazo surgió de la oscuridad, arrastrando tras de si a otra copia exacta. Las tres figuras se miraron con ojos nublados de locura.

Y entonces atacaron.

– ¡Uno por el dinero...!

La primera copia se abalanzó contra Galman en un movimiento casi suicida, mordiendo, arañando y desgarrando como un animal salvaje; la otra bestia bit se defendió ferozmente, pero el anillo de ataque del beyblade estaba siendo reducido a pedacitos insignificantes de metal.

– ¡Dos por el espectáculo...!

La segunda copia fue menos directa, pero igual de eficiente; como un relámpago se coloco detrás de Galman y echó los brazos hacia adelante con toda su fuerza, atravesando limpiamente a la bestia bit que aulló de dolor y desapareció entre chispas.

Era una alegría salvaje y primitiva la que reflejaban los ojos de Shi cuando se tonaron amarillos, – ¡Tres por tus moretones!

El último ataque de Sandalphon hizo trizas el beyblade de Kevin, dejando los trozos en un agujero en el plato que había provocado la fuerza del golpe.

Tanto Rong como su bestia bit voltearon a ver a Jazzman al mismo tiempo.

– E–ehh... ¡Ganadora, Rong! – el pobre anunciador tomo aire casi penosamente. – ¡Equipo vencedor: los Wayward Souls!

El público aplaudió y vitoreo a los ganadores mientras los dos equipos se retiraban a sus respectivos lugares.

– Hey, Ro, ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó Kakeru acercándose a su compañera.

– Ngghgaah...

– Tomaremos eso como un no. Deberíamos ir a la enfermería a ver si...–

Desafortunadamente para el equipo de intendencia del estadio, y para disgusto de Kakeru, en ese momento la susodicha se doblo sobre si misma y...

– ¡AAGH, RONG, MIS TENIS!

Vomitó.

**Dinastia F vs Light Soldiers**

Nerillus y Kaesillius se miraron el uno al otro con sonrisas casi lobunas; sentado junto a ellos, Dustinnian Ravsius les dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, que tuvieron a bien ignorar. No que no tuvieran años de práctica para lograrlo.

– ¡Hey, Dinastia F! – El primero grito desde el otro lado del beyestadio utilizando sus manos como bocinas, – Escuchamos que su especialidad son los dobles, ¿es correcto?

Julia frunció el ceño, – Si, ¿por qué? – Esbozo una sonrisa despectiva, – ¿Acaso les interesa un juego, Sitrias?

– ¡Por supuesto! – Nerillus se levanto como impulsado por un resorte y arrastro a Kaesillus hasta el plato de beyblade, – Queremos ver si tienen alguna oportunidad contra nosotros.

Julia soltó una risa corta y burlona, – Yo debería decir eso.

Jazzman – finalmente, intervino, – ¡Oh, parece que la pelea entre estos dos equipos se decidirá en un solo juego doble!

Goldier entrecerró los ojos, – ¿No es eso lo que acaban de anunciar Nerillus y la bruja pelirroja? No veo porque lo repite.

– Ah, – Dustinnian sonrió, – para entretener al público, supongo.

– ¡Muy bien está decidido! – El micrófono de Jazzman emitió un chirrido ante el volumen de su voz, – ¡Una única beybatalla de dos contra dos!

Raúl Fernández & Julia Fernández

vs

Nerillus Sitrias & Kaesillius Caerius

– ¡Tres, dos uno... LET IT RIP!

_Tengo gatos en un cuarto_

Los dos miembros de la Dinastia F sabían que perder esta batalla no era una opción, no si querían seguir en el torneo; por lo tanto esta beybatalla debería ser precisa, rápida y brutal, así que no lo dudaron un instante para llamar a sus respectivas bestias bit.

– ¡Torch Pegasus!

– ¡Pegasus Trueno!

– ¡Vamos, Nerillus, tenemos que responder a eso! – Kaesillus finalmente saco la hiperactividad que lo hacía tan amigo del mencionado a relucir, – ¡Crea un ciclo infinito, Velilutian!

Una serpiente marina se alargo y enrosco sobre si misma innumerables veces, siseando y moviendo la cabeza en un ademán amenazador, mientras su cola se agitaba violentamente detrás de su figura; las escamas del color de las algas azules relucían bajo las luces del beyestadio, dando a sus ojos entrecerrados un aspecto aún más oscuro.

Kaesillius rió, – ¡Eso es genial, Nerillus, eres el mejor!

– ¡No, no, tú eres el mejor!

– ¡Oh, pero tú eras el mejor antes de que yo fuera siquiera menos que mejor!

– ¿De verdad lo crees? – Nerillus tenía lágrimas en los ojos y de ninguna parte había aparecido una puesta de sol de fondo.

– ¡Por supuesto!

– ¡KAESILLIUS!

– ¡NERILLUS!

Y se abrazaron, mientras las olas del mar rompían contra un risco y algunas gaviotas volaban alrededor de ellos (si, durante mi hiatus vi la serie de Naruto y no pude evitar una parodia de Rock Lee y Maito Gai). Y mientras todo esto ocurría, lo espectadores estaban:

a) Demasiado confundidos como para procesar lo que acababan de ver,

b) Retorciéndose en sus lugares,

c) Con un tic en el ojo,

O d) Todas las respuestas anteriores más unas cuantas venitas saltonas en la cabeza; como era el caso de Julia y Raúl.

– ¿Qué.Demonios.Hacen? – Las palabras salieron forzadas de entre los dientes apretados de la pelirroja.

Raúl sonrió incómodamente, – ¿Se felicitan el uno al otro...?

– ¡Ya sé que hacen!

– Pero...

– Silencio, ¡concéntrate en atacar!

– Oh, oh... parece que después de todo las beybatallas dobles no son lo suyo... – Kaesillius negó con la cabeza.

– ¡Eso es porque carecen de nuestro espíritu!

– ¡Así se habla, Nerillus, demuéstrales que eres invencible!

– ¿Realmente crees que soy invencible?

– ¡Claro que eres invencible!

– ¡KAESILLIUS!

– ¡NERILLUS!

Y más abrazos, puestas de sol y gaviotas...

Jazzman, por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado sin palabras. Mientras que el público había optado por soportar la beybatalla dignamente o rodar por las patas de los asientos revolcándose de risa.

– Tienen que estar jugando. – Akane masculló con un tono de voz que denotaba la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Motoko alzo una ceja, – En realidad es una estrategia brillante, hacen enojar al enemigo, logran que baje la guardia, lo distraen... y sus bestias bit necesitan ordenes que no llegan.

_Cada gato en un rincón_

Era cierto, Julia estaba demasiado ocupada gritándoles a los dos muchachos del Vaticano como para notar que su beyblade había sido acorralado; visto así, por supuesto que era una estrategia brillante, a pesar de que tanto Goldier como Dustinnian sentían una muy real vergüenza al saber que ese era meramente el comportamiento normal de esos dos.

El líder de los Light Soldiers resoplo, queriendo dar a entender algo así como Típico.

Eso o Un día de estos me van a acabar la paciencia por hacer ridículas demostraciones de afecto como esta y tendré que arrancarles los brazos, golpearlos con ellos, quemarlos y luego matarlos de alguna otra grotesca manera para terminar de una vez por todas con su estupidez.

Podía ser cualquiera de las dos.

– ¡Muy bien, entonces... Llévanos a un lugar sin retorno, Munnas!

De la luz que surgió de su beyblade pareció brotar agua a caudales, dispuesta a arrasar con todo a su paso, y de las turbulentas y espumosas aguas se irguió la imponente figura de una sirena, cuyo cabello verde azulado, como el resto de su cuerpo, se agitaba violentamente, como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta.

Los cuatro oponentes analizaron a los demás, sopesando las oportunidades, tanteando palmo a palmo del terreno de batalla, intentando descubrir las debilidades y fortalezas del contrario.

_Cada gato ve tres gatos_

Los ojos de Raúl y Julia, del color de los primeros brotes de primavera, relampagueaban en un mudo desafió que incitaba a sus oponentes a dar todo lo que tenían; empujados por el deseo de demostrar que eran mejores que los beyluchadores que tenían frente a ellos, dando lo mejor de sí cada momento, cada respiración.

Los ojos de Nerillus y Kaesillius, negros al igual que los del resto de su equipo, brillaban como carbones encendidos; un fuego que no se apagaría nunca, alimentado como estaba de voluntad, de esperanza, de fe. Consumidos por las ansias de probar su valor a si mismos y a los demás, de plantar cara al mundo y ganar.

La primavera se disolvió en una cálida oscuridad.

Las sombras fueron envueltas por enredaderas.

_¿Cuántos gatos son?_

Hubo un destello cuando las bestias bit se abalanzaron rugiendo unas sobre otras, una columna de luz que pareció envolver el plato de beyblade y a los beyluchadores mismos; el impacto creando fuertes ráfagas de viento que rugían como entes vivientes intentando escapar del estadio, y luego...

Silencio.

Un silencio solo roto por el girar de un beyblade, Jazzman gritó.

– Y los ganadores son...

Otro silencio de parte de la multitud, esta vez expectante.

– ¡Los Light Soldiers!

.

.

.

Fin del Octavo Capitulo.

.

.

.

Darkangel.– ¡¡EAAAARGHHHHH!!

Todos.– 0.o

Darkangel.– ¡Mis manos se quemaaaaaan! No puedo creer que haya escrito un pedazo de... de... esa cosa.

Niji.– ¿Qué cosa? 0.ô

Darkangel.– La... cosa. ¡La cosa!

Lightdevil.– ¿Qué cosa?

Darkangel.– Esa cosa que no merece llevar el nombre de canción. .U

Todos.– ...

Shiroi.– ¿Entonces para qué demonios la escribiste?

Darkangel.– ... Sacar mis traumas. ¡Ah, si! Lo de las llamadas de las bestias bit lo saque de Bleach y las zanpakutos, ¿alguien desea incluir algo parecido en su personaje? (Prometo que si los que ya pelearon quieren incluirlo modificare el capitulo) Y me disculpo si las batallas están algo flojas, la verdad no son mi fuerte...

Lightdevil.– Por cierto, no tenemos ni idea del color de los ojos de Raúl y Julia, así que Darkangel aquí presente, se decidió a ponerlos verdes.

Darkangel.– Bueno, creo que eran verdes... Ah, y se que esa adivinanza de los gatos parece irrelevante, pero va a ser importante más tarde, porque...

Sacrass.- (interumpiendo) ¿Tenía que ser tan dramático?

Darkangel.- (parpadea) ¿Qué cosa?

Sacrass.- La pelea de Kain. Unos cuantos efectos de luces y hubiera parecido algo sacado de 'Los Caballeros del Zodiaco'. ¬¬

Darkangel.- ¬¬ Oh, shush.

En el siguiente capítulo, las peleas del Bloque 2, eso es rápido.

**Vocabulario:**

Zankokuna – Cruel

**Preview (solo para despertar su curiosidad):**

« _Él no era ningún cobarde, ¿que clase de monstruosidad sin nombre tenia el poder –la crueldad– para hacerle algo así? Destruir el cuerpo y el alma..._ »

Earthian Angels, Primeros Encuentros II


	10. 09 Primeros Encuentros II

Darkangel: (arrastrándose por el suelo) Soy una mala autora… Una maaaala autora… (azota su cabeza contra el piso) No merezco reviews, no merezco que lean mi fic… Pero ya descubri cual es mi problema (bueno, uno de tantos); estoy tratando de escribir capitulos demasiado largos, de treinta pp aproximadamente, y por supuesto que me trabo a la mitad y pierdo interes. Así que para solucionar esto, los capitulos de ahora en adelante seran cortos, más o menos diez páginas, lo cual deberia aumentar la velocidad de las actualizaciones.

Entonces, les presento la 'mitad' de lo que iba a ser el capitulo nueve. Con suerte subire la otra mitad un poco más rápido. No digo en un mes, pero si en menos de las esperas eternas a las que los he sometido.

Los comentarios, criticas y reclamos se agradecen.

En otros asuntos… ¿de qué color son los ojos de Hitoshi? ___ No tengo ni idea, pero bueno…

Y comencé a subir unos dizque dibujos de los OC's en mi página web…. Por si a alguien le interesa.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Blah. --- Dialogo

"Blah." --- Stân. (No pregunten)

« Blah » --- Pensamientos.

* * *

**Earthian Angels**

Capitulo 9: Primeros Encuentros (Segunda Parte)

« _La trampas de la muerte se urdieron a mi alrededor: _

_y los tormentos del infierno se aferraron a mí_ »

Devocionario, 1662, Salmos 116-3

**{{:o: Primera Parte – :o:}}**

- Bloque Dos –

**|| Batallón Bartez vs Demolition Boys ||**

Terminadas las peleas del Bloque uno y habiendo sido decididos los equipos del primer bloque que permanecerían en el torneo, dieron inicio las peleas del segundo bloque… Así que comencemos porque todo mundo está aquí para eso, ¿no es verdad?

Los dos primeros beyluchadores fueron escogidos y anunciados en las pantallas.

Miguel

vs

Tala

Internamente Miguel agradeció a todas las deidades que conocía al ver que sus oponentes eran los Demolition Boys; estaba un cien por ciento consciente de que se trataba de un equipo sumamente peligroso, puesto que no solo eran conocidos, sino que ellos mismos se habían enfrentado antes, pero esa experiencia era muy valiosa, considerando el número de equipos nuevos y desconocidos en ese torneo.

El primer golpe seria decisivo en aquella batalla; si tenía suerte (mucha, mucha suerte), utilizando todo su poder sería capaz de de tener la ventaja, por quizás medio segundo… en el cual el resultado del encuentro seria decidido.

Era una jugada casi suicida, nacida de la desesperación, pero era su única oportunidad para ganar.

- ¡Tres, dos uno…! – Jazzman dio la señal. - ¡Let it Rip!

- ¡Ataca, Dark Gargoyle! – ordenó Miguel, el mismo momento en que su beyblade toco el plato.

Una columna de luz respondió ante el comando y su bestia bit se abalanzo sobre el beyblade del ruso, dando rienda suelta a todo su poder en aquel primer agonizante segundo.

- Oh, no... Cuidado Tala, - dijo Bryan totalmente indiferente, desde su lugar en la banca de los Demolition Boys.

Tala ignoro completamente el sarcasmo de su compañero, enfocándose en la batalla completamente, no tenía planeado darle ninguna oportunidad al Batallón Bartez.

- ¡Wolborg!

Era hielo, nieve, y el aullido salvaje de un viento enfurecido, la sola presencia de aquella bestia bit convocaba una tormenta sobre sus cabezas y pronto una ventisca comenzó a girar alrededor de ambos beyluchadores, envolviendo al plato en un abrazo helado. La temperatura dentro del beyestadio decayó dramáticamente, la respiración de los presentes salía en forma de pequeñas nubes de vapor.

- ¡¿Qué demonios?! – la sorpresa de Miguel se mezclo con furia y frustración

La sonrisa de Tala era tan fría como el elemento que controlaba su bestia bit.

- Bueno, supongo que este es el momento más dramático que podre conseguir para hacer un anuncio, así que será mejor que lo aproveche… - comento Tala con cinismo, deliberadamente concentrándose en el público, y prácticamente ignorando a Miguel.

Añadir insulto a la herida.

- Querido público y… no tan querido oponente, tengo un anuncio que hacer.

Los dientes de Miguel estaban castañeando, su piel había sido cubierta por una finísima capa de hielo y comenzaba a amoratarse; en contraste con el muchacho ruso, que parecía casi disfrutar el cambio en el clima que había forzado.

- He logrado el _Cero Absoluto_.

Antes de que el entumecido cerebro de Miguel, que se encontraba concentrado en cosas más importantes como, no sé, mantener al beyluchador consiente en aquella inhumana temperatura; pudiese si quiera terminar de procesar lo que acababa de decir Tala, el mundo entero se congelo alrededor de ellos, como si se encontraran en el ojo de la tormenta, una calma momentánea…

Antes de que todo estallara en un millar de diamantes.

Para cuando la escena volvió a ser visible la batalla ya había terminado. Wolborg continuaba girando sobre la superficie congelada del plato mientras que los trozos de Dark Gargoyle se hallaban desperdigados por el suelo, y las diferencias entre los dueños de las bestias bit eran tan abismales como las de sus beyblades; Tala se hallaba de pie, ni un solo cabello fuera de lugar, mientras que Miguel…

Bueno, tan solo digamos que ahora podía tener un lugar especial sobre una mesa de banquetes para boda.

- ¡Paramédicos! ¡Traigan a los paramédicos! – se escucharon los frenéticos gritos de Jazzman, quien, para el final del torneo probablemente iba a necesitar terapia para poder volver un beyblade (o un beyluchador) sin arrojarse al suelo y suplicar clemencia. - ¡Ah… la victoria es para los Demolition Boys!

Tala se alejo del plato, con la apariencia de la arrogancia encarnada, rodeado por un halo de fuego que centelleaba a través de las capas de hielo que había construido a su alrededor…

Sobra decir que los chillidos de su club de fans alcanzaron tal tono que hicieron que todos los gatos (y personas de oídos sensibles) de los alrededores se arrojaran al suelo, convulsionándose de dolor.

Ah. La vida es tan pacífica sin la contaminación acústica. ¿No creen lo mismo?

Pero enfoquémonos en el siguiente encuentro, porque los nombres de los contrincantes acababan de aparecer en las pantallas.

Claude

vs

Bryan

Jazzman estuvo a punto de comenzar a azotar su cabeza contra una pared; después del amplio despliegue de sadismo y violencia que se había visto obligado a presenciar en primera fila, justamente le tocaba el turno al sádico mayor, al sádico de sádicos, el sádico más sádico entre los mayores sádicos que han caminado este cruel mundo…

Creo que se entiende por donde van sus pensamientos.

Pero por supuesto no es como si Bryan fuera a demostrar lo contrario, así que dejemos al pobre hombre hundirse en su miseria.

- Beyluchadores, ¿preparados? Tres, dos uno… ¡LET IT RIP! – Aulló Jazzman en su micrófono, logrando sonar como si no estuviese al borde de la histeria.

En cuanto los beyblades fueron lanzados ambos contrincantes llamaron a sus bestias bit, Claude para intentar sacar ventaja desde el principio y Bryan… bueno, para aplastarlo mejor.

… Err, más rápido, quiero decir. .

- ¡Rapid Eagle!

- ¡Falborg!

El muchacho ruso esbozo una sonrisa –eso solo era más que suficiente para poner al equipo contrario nervioso.

Jugar con su presa antes de aniquilarla era la estrategia de Bryan desde… huh… bueno, desde siempre. Y estaba condenadamente orgulloso de eso. Un (aparentemente) error de su parte era el anzuelo del que se valía para acorralar a su oponente, y después, cuando el beyblade se hallaba a su merced venia la parte divertida… Ofrecer una diminuta, minúscula hilachita de esperanza, ya no ganar, sino de escapar; terminar el encuentro con un beyblade _entero_.

Ja. Pobres ilusos.

La pelea se desato como un furioso vendaval; el beyblade de Bryan acorralando al de Claude inmediatamente, sin darle oportunidad de defenderse o huir, y, en una (sucia) maniobra muy parecida a la que había utilizado con Rei Kon, los fragmentos del beyblade que destrozaba salian disparados en dirección del integrante del Batallón Bartez.

Cortes, astillas, sangre saliendo por una docena de heridas diferentes extendidas por todo su cuerpo.

Jazzman se apoyo contra una pared, sintiendo a su desayuno subirle por la garganta.

- Es tiempo de dejar de actuar rudo – comento Bryan, en una voz que semejaba el sonido de un cuchillo acabado de salir del congelador -. Ambos sabemos que no puedes ganarme. Ríndete ahora y tal vez te deje ir sin más daño… _Tal vez. _

Claude se paso la mano por la cara, en un intento de limpiar la sangre que entorpecía su visión.

- Yo no me detendré. No mientras mis amigos confíen en mí. Podrás destrozar mi cuerpo, pero nunca mi espíritu.

La sonrisa sádica de Bryan se amplió, - ¡En ese caso voy a reducir tu maldito cuerpo a cenizas! ¡De ese modo ni tu estúpido espíritu podrá volver a reunir todos sus pedazos!

- ¡Oooooh! – en las gradas, Akane dejo de comer palomitas por un momento. – Le doy tres puntos por ese comentario.

Su equipo respondió con un elocuente "…" y varias gotitas de sudor.

Dicho y hecho, el ruso cumplió con su amenaza, reduciendo al beyblade de Claude a confeti.

Confeti filosofo que, casualmente, fue a parar casi todo en el mismo Claude.

_Ouch._

Jazzman se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

- Alguien… quien sea… llamen a los paramédicos.

Y, tras esos no muy placenteros eventos, los siguientes contendientes fueron anunciados en las pantallas.

Matilda

vs

Spencer

Hubo un momento de silencio expectante, con las miradas del público y los demás beyluchadores clavadas en la muchacha, esperando a que anunciara su siguiente movimiento.

Su equipo había perdido, ¿intentaría recuperar algo del honor que habían perdido o…?

Matilda se levanto con una expresión ensombrecida en el rostro, y, en un tono de voz extrañamente parecido al que había usado Brooklyn durante el primer bloque, anunció:

- El Batallón Bartez se retira.

La conmoción se desato por todo el beyestadio.

- Los ganadores de este encuentro son… ¡Los **Demolition Boys**! – Anunció Jazzman, dando en su interior gracias a todas las deidades que conocía.

Pasemos al siguiente enfrentamiento.

**|| Majestic vs Night Wish ||**

Y por supuesto, para empezar a lo grande, el encuentro entre los líderes de ambos equipos fue anunciado.

Robert

vs

Mikael Mudou

Desatando una reacción en cadena que provoco un maremoto en el mar de hormonas que se hallaban en la multitud (gritos y demás cosas por el estilo). A Jazzman le salió una gotita, ¿acaso era el único en el estadio al que le preocupaban los beyluchadores que acababan de ser llevados al hospital?

Aparentemente sí.

Tomó aire.

- ¡Muy bien, demos comienzo a esta épica beybatalla entre líderes, tres dos uno…! ¡LET IT RIP!

La última silaba todavía hacía eco en el estadio cuando ambos oponentes dispararon sus beyblades; el de Robert fue el primero en tocar el plato, así que logro atacar al beyblade de Mikael cuando aún estaba en el aire, con toda la intención de sacarlo del plato y conseguir una victoria rápida. Sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue poner algo de distancia entre ambos blades, fallando en su intento cuando el beyblade de Mudo cayó en el borde.

- Si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, entonces estas en problemas, Robert.

- ¡No pedí tu opinión, Mudou! – el líder de los Majestics escupió cada palabra con desdén.

- Yo la di libremente, - respondió con toda tranquilidad el muchacho.

- Hmph. Veamos si puedes respaldar tus insolentes palabras, ¡Griffolyon, ataca!

Apenas un segundo después de aparecer, la bestia bit descendió sobre el beyblade de Mikael - cuerpo de león, cabeza de águila, afilado pico, poderosas garras e instinto- todo listo para despedazar a su oponente a la orden de Robert; inmediatamente sus garras se aferraron al anillo de ataque de Ignnis, pequeñas grietas comenzaron a aparecer ante la presión, por un momento parecía que la beybatalla estaba a punto de terminar…

Y luego ambos beyblades salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas en medio de una lluvia de chispas.

El líder de los Majestics nunca lo admitiría (nunca, ni a base de tortura), pero no había esperado que Mikael pudiera _soportar_ el ataque. Mucho menos repelerlo. Él, al igual que los miembros de su equipo, había dedicado todo su tiempo a entrenar desde que habían probado la derrota a manos de los Bladebreakers.

Aparentemente había peces mucho más grandes en este mar. Unos que hacían a Tyson parecer un pez dorado a comparación.

Pero, por su orgullo si no por otra cosa, no podía dejar que su oponente se diera cuenta de lo que pensaba.

- ¿Sigues creyendo que puedes ganarme? – Robert se esforzó en articular las palabras con compostura-. Necesitaras de un milagro para vencer a los Majestics.

- … Espero que hayas disfrutado golpearme, Robert - respondió Mudou, en una voz engañosamente tranquila. Luego sus ojos se entrecerraron en una muda advertencia, con un brillo peligroso alojándose en sus pupilas felinas. - No volverás a hacerlo.

Sobra decir la clase de reacción que sus palabras provocaron en el público.

- Wow. Creo que ya sé porque lo escogieron como líder, - comento Yokoh agradablemente sorprendida.

El resto del equipo asintió.

Quien lo diría, Hitoshi _había_ tenido razón.

- ¿Saben qué se me antoja? – Inquirió Akane con una sonrisa-. Unas palomitas.

- Creo en ellos, en los milagros eternos, - murmuró Mudou, más para sí mismo que para su oponente-. ¡Danza de Espadas!

Jazzman ahogo un gemido de desesperación, la parte 'danza' estaba bastante bien, pero lo de 'espadas' implicaba objetos punzocortantes… objetos punzocortantes y afilados que ya se podía imaginar atravesando al oponente de Mudou mientras yacía en un charco de su propia sangre.

… Y luego decían que este se trataba de un deporte seguro.

Ignnis surgió del beyblade de Mikael; un tigre de piel azabache, con rayas rojas a lo largo de su cuerpo se alzo con ayuda de las alas de ángel que salían de su espalda, la armadura dorada que portaba reflejaba la luz de los reflectores en todas las direcciones, pero no era capaz de ocultar el brillo que despedía la flama que ardía en la punta de su cola. Desgraciadamente el público no tuvo mucho tiempo para admirar a la bestia bit, ya que en seguida varias espadas de todos tipos comenzaron a aparecer, flotando a su alrededor…

Antes de caer sobre el beyblade de su oponente.

Una nube de polvo se alzo ante los múltiples impactos, las siluetas de los beyluchadores apenas se distinguían, pero los sonidos de la batalla seguían resonando por todo el estadio.

Y entonces todo se detuvo.

La multitud daba la impresión de estar conteniendo la respiración (salvo por los gritos de las fanáticas histéricas), en tanto el polvo se disipaba para revelar el resultado de la pelea…

El beyblade de Robert se había detenido, atascado en una de las muchas grietas que había causado el ataque de Mikael; el plato se encontraba en un pésimo estado, aunque no lo suficiente como para que tuvieran que cambiarlo de nuevo (todavía).

Hubo un silencio expectante en lo que la muchedumbre esperaba a que Jazzman saliera de su estupor y se diera cuenta de que la pelea había terminado.

…

Ah.

- ¡Llamen a los para…! – El anunciador se detuvo en medio de su exclamación y parpadeó. - ¿Huh? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Termino la beybatalla?– Se volvió, todavía con expresión de incredulidad, hacia Robert. – ¿No estás inconsciente, ni apaleado, ni incapacitado, ni herido ni nada por el estilo?

El muchacho de cabello morado, frunció el seño.

- Ahh… no.

- ¿No… sangre, no gritos, no heridas casi mortales?

Mikael lo miro con una expresión casi divertida.

- Lo siento, no esta vez.

El pobre anunciador soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- Gracias dios.

En cuanto los dos volvieron con sus respectivos equipos, en las pantallas aparecieron los nombres de los siguientes competidores.

Johnny

vs

Destinny Bookmaster

- Oh, cielos, - los Majestics no se veían muy entusiasmados.

- Espero que Johnny pueda ganar, si no vamos a estar en serios problemas, - comento preocupado Oliver.

- ¡¿Acaso estas dudando de mi habilidad?!

El muchacho de cabello verde hizo una mueca.

- Claro que no, Johnny. Tan solo me limito a señalar los hechos.

El pelirrojo gruño, pero pareció aceptar la explicación y se dirigió hacia el plato de beyblade.

Jazzman miro nerviosamente a ambos beyluchadores, apreciaría mucho que el resto de los Night Wish siguiera el ejemplo de su líder y no mandaran a ninguno de sus contricantes al hospital, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones.

- ¡¿Listos, beyluchadores?! Tres, dos, uno… _¡LET IT RIP!_

La pelea dio inicio con ambos contendientes lanzando sus beyblades en una explosión de chispas y engranajes chirriando; Johnny fue el primero en comenzar la ofensiva con un ataque frontal, el cual fue hábilmente evadido por el beyblade Destiny. El resto de la pelea siguió un patrón parecido durante un tiempo, con Salamulyon tratando de embestir a Drake Soul, y este ultimo esquivando todos sus ataques.

- ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo, Johnny? Tus movimientos son tan predecibles que casi resulta ridículo, - comento despectivamente Bookmaster, mientras esquivaba uno de los imprudentes ataques del majestic por lo que parecía la milésima vez.

- ¡Ja! Sigue así, tu propia confianza será la causa de tu perdición.

- ¿Mi perdición? Todavía estoy esperando a ver cuando me das un golpe, a este paso vas a perder antes de poder tocar mi beyblade.

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño; sabía que algo de razón tenía Destiny. Sus ataques no estaban conectando. Pero también estaba muy consciente de que si reconocida esa debilidad ante su oponente sus oportunidades de ganar se irían al drenaje.

- Continúa hablando, Bookmaster. Tan solo me facilitas las cosas, – otros dos ataques fallidos. - ¿Perder antes de tocar tu beyblade? No me hagas reír. Si el líder de los Majestics perdió, recae en nuestros hombros el deber de restaurar el honor de nuestro equipo, no planeo perder contra alguien como tú. Tan solo espera, no estoy más que empezando, – era mucho más fácil seguir hablando que admitir que se encontraba a un paso de la derrota. – Salamulyon acabara con tu bestia bit en menos de--

- Si me vas a contradecir, mejor cállate, - lo interrumpió finalmente Destiny con una expresión irritada ante el pequeño soliloquio shakesperiano de Johnny.

- Wow, me acaba de recordar a ese merolico que se subió en el metro decir que la televisión era un sistema diseñado para arrebatarle la voluntad a las personas y lavarles el cerebro, - menciono Motoko con una mano en la barbilla.

- _¡Pfft!_

- ¡No le veo la gracia! – Grito el pelirrojo, desviando su atención d ela batalla momentáneamente.

- Vamos, Johnny, no seas así… Err… no nos reímos de ti, sino _contigo_.

- ¿Oh? ¿No se supone que están de mi lado?

- Claro que no, Destiny, el señor Johnny aquí presente es mi beyluchador preferido, - respondió Lintu con tanto sarcasmo que resultaba nocivo. - Ojalá sus beybatallas no fueren tan desastrosas y su comportamiento tan parecido al del hombre cro-magnon, pero que le vamos a hacer... no todos nacen tan privilegiados...

- ¿ME ESTAS LLAMANDO IMBECIL? – vocifero Johnny, volteando su cabeza casi 180° para dirigirle una mirada de odio a la muchacha.

- Pero desde luego que no, - Replicó ella. - Para que una persona sea imbécil debe tener cierto grado de inteligencia, pero tú...

- Si esto sigue así Jhonny va a explotar... figurativamente hablando, espero, - le susurró Enrique a su líder, que había regresado a sentarse junto a su equipo.

- _Más le vale que no_, - gruño amenazante Robert, con su orgullo todavía algo herido por la reciente derrota.

- Wow, y yo que pensé que esto sería un reto, - Bookmaster se burló del pelirrojo, quien estaba prácticamente echando humo.

Destiny lo había hecho enojar.

Jhonny había perdido su enfoque.

Iba a _perder_.

- Tranquilo, Jhonny. Solo está tratando de descontrolarte – intervino Enrique, tratando de hacer que el pelirrojo entrara en razón.

- ¿Pues qué más descontrolado lo quieren? – murmuro Lintu bajo su aliento, mientras notaba como los ataques del Majestic se volvían cada vez más agresivos y erráticos.

- **_¡Oye!_**

- Es hora de acabar con esto, - la voz de Bookmaster era suficiente para helar a Johnny por dentro. - ¡Darkness Falls!

La figura casi humana (casi, pero no del todo; el poder latente que corría a su alrededor estaba demasiado lejos de ser considerado humano) de Drake Soul se alzo por encima del plato en un destello de luz violenta; las alas de murciélago que se extendían a sus lados proyectaron una sombra sobre ambos beyblades, una noche momentánea en cuya negrura las chispas que volaban tras los impactos resaltaban aun más, pero no por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Y la ganadora ha sido decidida! Tras un ataque completamente devastador, la Dama Demonio pone la victoria en manos de su equipo, ¡Nightwish!

Una vez más, los vítores del público demostraron que estaban complacidos con ambos: la batalla y el resultado de la misma. Y por supuesto, el anuncio de la siguiente batalla no se hizo de esperar…

Oliver

vs

Motoko Kumai

Ambos contrincantes se dirigieron al plato de beyblade, que, por cierto, ya estaba en las últimas, pero bueno… Los encargados del torneo se habían dado cuenta que si lo cambiaban lo único que lograrían seria que rompieran otro plato más.

Motoko sonrió mientras preparaba su lanzador.

- ¿Y?

- ¿"Y"? – repitió Oliver, frunciendo el ceño sin entender a lo que se refería.

- ¿No vas a retirarte de la batalla? Quiero decir, tu equipo ya perdió, esto es como una pérdida de tiempo, ¿no?

El muchacho agito a cabeza con un gesto que rozaba a la tristeza, pero que al mismo tiempo le otorgaba un aire ligeramente condescendiente.

- Me temo que no. Los Majestics no se retiran, sin importar la situación.

Motoko asintió, sin mostrar si estaba complacida o irritada con aquella respuesta.

- En ese caso será mejor que empecemos.

Jazzman solto un suspiro de alivio, al menos estos contrincantes estaban tratando de mantener una conversación civilizada antes de la batlla; con algo de suerte nadie saldría lastimado y-

- … Aunque no tengas mucha oportunidad de ganar.

El anunciador suspiro de nuevo, aunque esta vez con una emoción muy diferente. Parece que había hablado demasiado pronto.

- Muy bien, beyluchadores, ¿preparados? Tres… Dos… Uno… ¡Let It Rip!

Los dos oponentes lanzaron sus beyblades, Oliver tenía bastante fresca en la cabeza la manera en que sus compañeros habían sido derrotados (aniquilados aplastantemente), así que decidió mantener su distancia; esto, sin embargo, probo ser un arma de dos filos ya que Motoko no consideraba una opción el atacar de la misma imprudente manera que Johnny, así que ambos estaban esperando el movimiento de su oponente.

Era una lucha de resistencia y paciencia.

Sin embargo, el primero en romperse fue Oliver; el movimiento que realizo había sido cuidadosamente planeado y le otorgaba la posibilidad de cambiar a defensa en un instante si la situación se tornaba desfavorable, pero aun así, esa pequeña batalla había sido ganada por Motoko. Y ella no desperdiciaría la oportunidad que se le ofrecia.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, confianza irradiando de todo su ser.

- No eres nada contra mí.

Oliver hizo una cara digna de incluirse en una enciclopedia, bajo la palabra "sorpresa".

- ¿Qué?

- Que tu ataque apesta. -o-

- _¡¿Qué?!_

- Si, déjame hacerte una demostración, - el tono de Motoko era afable, pero no alcanzaba a ocultar del todo la amenaza que sus palabras implicaban. -¡Ve, Snow Dark!

Lo escucharon ante de verlo; el aullido era una personificación de la noche, un saludo al orbe que iluminaba al mundo en sus horas de oscuridad y cuando finalmente se revelo su figura la noche verdaderamente cayó; dos alas de extendidas de vampiro bloquearon la luz de los reflectores y todo se sumió en un instante de negrura absoluta.

Antes de que el leve toque de miedo que sintió al ver a la bestia bit se asentara de todo en su estomago, el majestic se encontró reaccionando casi por inercia, alzando un brazo y llamando a su propia bestia bit.

- ¡Unicolyon! – La voz de Oliver se elevo por sobre los choques de los beyblades y un haz de luz envolvió el plato por un instante, mientras la bestia alada se manifestaba.

Hubo un momento de tensión, muy parecido al que habia dado inicio a la batalla y entonces Motoko señalo a Unicolyon con su lanzador, la cuchilla capturando y reflejando todas las luces que iluminaban el beystadio.

- ¡Acaba con él!

La bestia bit se mostro sumamente complacida con la orden y, antes de que Oliver pudiera siquiera pensar en evadir el ataque que sabía que venía, su beyblade ya estaba volando por los aires y fuera del plato.

-¡Y los NightWish arrasan con sus oponentes! – anunció Jazzman en el micrófono, su voz efectivamente alzándose por encima de los gritos y ovaciones del público.

Motoko se giro tras escuchar el resultado, disponiéndose a regresar a las gradas que ocupaba su equipo… Desafortunadamente no lo logro, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien la estaba sofocando en un abrazo de oso _mortal_.

- Uhhh… ¿Quién…? – la mandíbula de Kumai hubiera caído si hubiera estado en una posición en la que tal acto fuera posible-. ¿Jazzman?

- Amo a tu equipo. Son tan civilizados y decentes… ¤sniff¤ ¤sniff¤

Antes de que Motoko sufriera muerte por sofocación accidental, un cierto Kinomiya intervino.

- Okay, suficiente, Jazzman. Suéltala antes de que tengamos que llamar a los paramédicos por tu culpa.

El anunciador retrocedió rápidamente ante tal amenaza.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió Hitoshi casualmente.

- Si, en realidad no creo que intentara lastimarme.

El peliazulado soltó un sonido que vagamente semejaba una risa.

- Pues no lo parecía. Ahora regresa con tu equipo.

- Ya voy, ya voy…

-Ah, y Motoko… - ella se volvió, y por un momento sus ojos se encontraron-. Buen trabajo.

Así, en tanto Kumai se dirigía a la banca de los Nightwish, los siguientes participantes fueron anunciados.

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo, tendremos a los Bladebreakers vs los Unbreakables, y a los Tzitzime vs los Dark Elite.


	11. 10 Primeros Encuentros III

Darkangel: Este capítulo hubiera salido mucho más rápido si Mayáhuel no se hubiera puesto dificil. ¬¬

Tenia todo _excepto_ su pelea, y no cooperaba para nada. Pero, finalmente, aquí esta.

¿No me tarde tanto, o si?

**Aclaraciones:**

- Blah. --- Dialogo

"Blah." --- Stân. (No pregunten)

« Blah » --- Pensamientos.

* * *

**Earthian Angels**

Capitulo 9: Primeros Encuentros (Tercera Parte)

- Bloque Dos –

**|| Unbreakables vs Bladebreakers ||**

Areol Sebeli

vs

Tyson Kinomiya

En la banca de los Bladebreakers, Kenny se hundió en su asiento con una expresión mortificada.

- Oh, no…

Su equipo se volvió hacia él.

- No lo entiendo, Jefe, ¿qué tiene de malo? – pregunto Max.

- Pues... miren la data.

Eso hicieron.

Areol Sebeli.

Tenía un record perfecto de más de 300 beybatallas ganadas, y ninguna derrota.

Ninguna, niet, zippo, zip, zilch, nada, nothin'.

- Oh, Tyson… creo que estas en problemas…

Inadvertidamente para los Bladebreakers, aquella misma línea acababa de dejar los labios de uno de los integrantes de los Unbreakables, pero un en tono muy diferente.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿el campeón mundial de beyblade? Esto debería ser interesante – comento Areol mientras preparaba su beyblade.

- Buena suerte, - le dijo Nerid con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

- Guarda la suerte para quién la necesita, - respondió presuntuoso, dirigiéndose hacia el plato.

Annai, Olien y Ánbar se rieron por lo bajo ante la perspectiva del gran 'Big Bang de Egos' que estaba a punto de tener lugar.

- Fabuloso... me tocó el más 'especial' de los Bladebreakers, - se quejo Areol, sin molestarse en bajar el tono de su voz, una vez que se encontraba frente al plato de beyblade.

- ¡Soy especial! ¡Claro que sí! – replico Tyson, haciendo sus típicas poses de victoria inminente.

Areol negó con la cabeza en un gesto de lastima (probablemente más a los compañeros de Tyson que a él mismo).

- Y lo admite, que es lo peor.

A Jazzman le salió una gotita.

- Err… Muchachos… Heeeeey… - Lo ignoran, lo ignoran. - ¡Let it rip…!

Los combatientes lanzaron sus beyblades a una velocidad inhumana, casi logrando que el ya más que traumatizado anunciador buscara refugio detrás de algún camarógrafo. El primero en atacar fue (como era de esperarse) Tyson y, no tan predeciblemente, Areol decidió recibir de lleno el impacto en lugar de esquivarlo. Los labios de líder de los Unbreakables se abrieron apenas, recitando números y palabras de las cuales tan solo él conocía el significado, y cuyo sentido se les escapaba a todos los demás.

- ¡Je! ¿No es muy pronto para empezar a decir tus oraciones? – Pregunto Kinomiya; de haber sido su ego visible, en esos momentos ya hubiera tapado todas las cámaras y asfixiado a más de uno de los presentes.

- Ese idiota, - murmuro Annai bajo su aliento. – No tienen ni idea…

- Ignóralo, pronto se dará cuenta de lo que está haciendo Areol, - el tono de Nerid era conciliador pero sus ojos encerraban una violencia enjaulada mayor que la furia de su compañera. – Es una de las habilidades por las que los All Starz y demás equipos de data matarían por tener…

Los ojos de Areol volvieron a enfocarse, mientras sus labios se curvaban ligeramente hacia arriba, aparentemente satisfecho con el resultado de… bueno, lo que fuera que acababa de hacer.

- ¿Oh? ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho…? Al parecer eres algo más que aire caliente en una gorra, - la sonrisa del líder de los Unbreakables se ensancho macabramente. – Bueno, en ese caso _comencemos_. ¡Que lo humano se imponga a lo inmortal! - Areol miro casi condescendientemente a Tyson, - ¡SIGFRIED!

La figura antropomorfa de la bestia bit se alzó por encima de ambos beyblades, destellos metálicos brillando en cada mechón de cabello dorado que contrastaba con la piel carmesí.

- Sera mejor que llames a tu Dragoon, quiero decir, si no quieres terminar siendo carne molida…

- Heh. Si tú lo dices. **¡Dragoon!**

Ambos contendientes desencadenaron sus bestias bit y la batalla se volvió aun más furiosa; después de varios golpes era claro que Areol poseía una gran ventaja en poder, aunque ambos beyblades estaban recibiendo más daño del que podían soportar. Era tan solo cuestión de tiempo para que se decidieran a dar el golpe decisivo.

Areol dejo escapar una risa que nada tenía de compasiva.

- ¿Este es? ¿Este es el fabuloso Bladebreaker que pudo derrotar al mismísimo nieto de Voltaire, poseedor del Black Dranzer? Una de dos, o Kai es un reverendo inútil ó... ó... beh... Kai es un reverendo inútil.

Ese comentario provoco que varias venitas saltonas aparecieran en la cabeza del ofendido.

- Bueno, que se le va a hacer. Después de todo… Tú no puedes romperme, - su voz se convirtió en un susurro que contrastaba totalmente con su comportamiento anterior, y luego se elevo hasta convertirse en un grito de desafío, - _¡Scarlet Havoc!_

La bestia bit de Areol clavo su espada en el plato de beyblade, y, en un ataque perturbadoramente parecido a la Danza de Espadas de Mikael, varias armas comenzaron a aparecer; sin embargo, a diferencia del otro ataque, todas las espadas se clavaron ene suelo al unisonó y a partir de ellas surgían corrientes de aire cortante que se encargaron de reducir el plato a un montón de escombros junto con el beyblade de Tyson.

Cuando el ataque termino, Dragoon estaba partido en dos.

La multitud (particularmente algunos de los equipos que habían sido derrotados por los Bladebrakers) rugió ante el desenlace de la batalla.

- ¡G-ganador, Areol! ¡El hasta hace cinco minutos invicto Tyson pierde contra el líder de los Unbreakables! ¿Le harán honor a su nombre y se apropiaran de la victoria total o ha sido este un mero golpe de suerte?

Apenas acabo de pronunciar esa frase, Jazzman tuvo que arrojarse 'pecho a tierra' para esquivar el beyblade volador que acababa de lanzar Sebeli contra su cabeza.

- ¡Qué suerte ni que tu abuela!

- ¡Quise decir que fue gracias a magnífica capacidad, el arrollador talento, a la incomparable fuerza de Areol…! – suplico el pobre anunciador desde el suelo.

La actitud del muchacho cambio drásticamente mientras adoptaba una pose gloriosa y aparecían brillitos a su alrededor (como si se le hubiera pasado la mano con el glitter o algo).

- ¡La victoria es todo! - Areol tenía estrellitas en lugar de ojos, - ¡Me gusta ganar, soy ganador!

- ¿Modestia aparte, eh, gran líder? – inquirió Annai con tanto sarcasmo como era capaz de juntar.

- Soy un campeón, no necesito modestia – replico el muchacho, sin sentir una pizca de vergüenza ante su comportamiento.

Y mientras Areol se regodeaba en su más nueva victoria, Tyson se revolcaba en el oscuro charco de su última derrota.

A los Bladebreakers les salió una gotita.

Kai, que estaba sentado en su pose cliché de brazos cruzados y expresión de amargosidad, suspiró, - Sabía que perdería... pero esperaba que fuera de una manera menos vergonzosa.

Y, tras esas palabras de sabiduría, los nombres de los siguientes competidores fueron anunciados en las pantallas.

Sacrass Hellsing

vs

Kai Hiwatari

Jazzman volvió a atraer la atención de la audiencia una vez que comenzó a vociferar su recuento de eventos en el micrófono (provocando que varias personas sospecharan que era como un servicio a los ciegos o algo así).

- ¡… y ahora pasaremos al siguiente encuentro!

Ah. Finalmente algo nuevo.

- ¿Podrían los siguientes beyluchadores pasar al plato? ¡En esta beybatalla tenemos a nada más y nada menos que el líder de los Bladebreakers: KAI HIWATARI!

Los chillidos de la enloquecida multitud dejaron claro que sabían muy bien quien era él.

- Y enfrentándose a él, un miembro de los nuevos equipos, Sacrass Varek Van Hellsing.

La ovación esta vez fue muy… masculina.

- … - Sacrass se cubrió la cara con una mano. - ¿Por qué, dios mío, por qué…? ¡¿Qué no es obvio que no soy una mujer?!

Hubo otro de esos maravilloso silencios llenos de incomodidad hasta que Jazzman soltó su conocido grito de…

- ¡LET IT RIP!

Ambos oponentes lanzaron sus beyblades de manera agresiva, tratando de analizar a su oponente en los primeros preciosos segundos de la pelea. De modo súbito los dos se lanzaron al ataque simultáneamente. Sin embargo, tras la desastrosa derrota de Tyson, Kai no estaba dispuesto a conceder ninguna clase de oportunidad a este equipo.

- ¡Dranzer!

La figura -conocida e idolatrada por los fans de Kai alrededor del mundo- de un fénix rojo apareció sobre el plato en medio de un haz de luces que parecían gotear oro y sangre; con un agudo graznido la bestia bit se lanzo sobre el beyblade de su oponente

- Oh, qué miedo… - murmuro Sacrass acomodándose los lentes en un tono bastante sarcástico.

En ese momento una de las ráfagas de aire producidas por las alas de Dranzer alcanzo a golpear los lentes de Sacrass, con lo que estos se rompieron y cayeron al piso frente al dueño de los mismos.

- … Eso fue un acto violento completamente innecesario e infantil, Hiwatari.

Kai no le prestó la más mínima atención a su oponente.

- ¡Ve, Dranzer!

Sacrass saco otro par de lentes (de distinto color a los anteriores) de uno de los bolsillos de su gabardina, colocándolos enseguida, y, como si el movimiento hubiese desencadenado una reacción dentro de él, sus ojos se volvieron glaciales.

- Será como tú quieras. Muéstranos una renovada esperanza, Rayearth.

Un ente biomecánico de cuya espalda surgían dos pares de alas: angelicales y demoniacas, con una cola de dragón que se agitaba tras él y portando una espada apareció en el rayo de luz que se alzo del beyblade de Sacrass. Ambas bestias bit chocaron una contra otra, las garras de Dranzer hundiéndose en el cuerpo de Rayearth.

Cuando finalmente se separaron una lluvia de plumas carmesí cayó alrededor del plato, casi cubriendo los restos de lo que quedaba del beyblade de Sacrass, que estaba completamente destruido; pero el beyblade de Kai no se encontraba mucho mejor, estaba lleno de grietas y era imposible que continuaran con la beybatalla.

- … Bueno eso fue una pérdida de tiempo. Totalmente patético, esperaba algo más interesante de Kai Hiwatari, - suspiro decepcionado Sacrass mientras se inclinaba a recoger su beyblade.

- No es como si tú hubieras sido mejor, - Kai recalcó el hecho mordazmente.

- Detalles, detalles… - Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Hellsing en tanto se acomodaba los lentes. – Además yo no soy, y cito, el "mismísimo nieto de Voltaire, poseedor del Black Dranzer" Kai Hiwatari de los Bladebeakers.

« ¡Ouch! » Fue todo lo que varias personar del público pensaron en ese momento.

Kirei sonrió y llevo ese pensamiento un poco más lejos: « Eso tiene que haber lastimado su orgullo... Apuesto que su ego esta en cuidados intensivos... »

Kai soltó algo parecido a un gruñido e hizo un ademan que dejaba en claro que estaba punto de saltar encima del umbreakable con intenciones de mandarlo al hospital, cuando Jazzman se adelanto y se interpuso entre ellos.

- ¡Y la batalla termina con el sorprendente empate entre Kai y Sacrass! Los siguientes competidores serán anunciados dentro de poco…

Dicho y hecho, tras que los dos muchachos regresaran a las bancas de sus equipos los nombres de los que cerrarían el enfrentamiento aparecieron en las pantallas.

Olien Cynadoel

vs

Rei Kon

Esta vez ninguno de los dos demostró el mínimo esfuerzo de relacionarse verbalmente con su contrincante, sino que la batalla inicio de inmediato; los beyblades chocaron entre varios chirridos, la estrategia de ambos oponentes cambiando y adaptándose a cada movimiento que hacia el otro, como si estuviesen tomando parte en una complicada danza en donde atacar, defender, esquivar y girar eran todos los pasos que necesitaban.

Desafortunadamente la frase de 'tres no pueden bailar tango' parecía ser completamente alienígena para Olien, que en esos momentos estaba muy ocupada dramatizando una especie de monologo dedicado a su adorado Kai Hiwatari.

- Se que te amo, tal vez por siglos, tal vez desde nuestras vidas pasadas… - Olien se lanzo al piso, adoptando una pose teatral - ¿Por qué debemos ser enemigos? ¿Acaso somos Romeo y Julieta? Oh, juro por la Luna que no habré de hacerte daño…

Los Umbreakables –bueno, los que tenían algo de vergüenza- parecían no querer otra cosa más que meterse reptando bajo una piedra.

- Olien… tu oponente es Rei… - le recordó débilmente Nerid, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para parecer calmado (en lugar de total y completamente mortificado).

- ¿Rei? ¿Qué Rei? ¡No existe una persona así en mi mundo, tan solo existe devoción completa para mi Príncipe de Hielo!

…

Oh, esa era una de las cosas que Olien _no_ debería haber dicho. Bueno, una de las muchas, pero que se le va a hacer…

Como si hubiera sentido el aura homicida extendiéndose alrededor de Kai, Rei se decidió a darle un final rápido a la batalla.

- ¡Acaba con esto, Drigger!

La bestia bit soltó un rugido de desafío al tiempo que se preparaba para saltar sobre su presa; ambos beyblades se estrellaron uno contra otro, el de Rei empujando al de Olien hasta la orilla, casi sacándolo del plato. Las chispas y rechinidos causados por la fricción de plástico y metal creando un efecto de luces y sombras cuando las dos bestias bit se entrelazaron en un abrazo mortal.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡No puedo perder, Kai me está mirando! - Lo Bladebreakers, excepto Kai, por supuesto; se fueron al suelo. - ¡Vierte ponzoña sobre sus almas, Heracles!

- ¡Cuidado, Rei, va a atacar! – advirtió Tyson, levantándose de un salto del banco para adoptar una dramática pose.

Rei solo lo miro con cara de '_no... ¿en serio?_'.

- ... – el resto de su equipo le dirigió miradas parecidas al peliazul; con excepción de Kai, cuya mirada no puede ser traducida a palabras por miedo de herir sensibilidades en la audiencia susceptible.

- ¿Qué?

Y, nada más para confirmar las palabras de Kinomiya, la voz de Olien se alzo fuerte y clara por encima de los choques entre sus beyblades.

- ¡Heracles, tormenta de hierro!

Era un oxímoron en su plana, gloriosa totalidad; pero, de alguna forma, de pronto Drigger se encontró bajo el ataque de miles de agujas metálicas que surgían del beyblade de Cynadoel. El fuerte olor del metal se atasco en la garganta de Rei, el muchacho se cubrió la nariz y la boca con una mano entre toses, dejando a su bestia bit sin instrucciones…

- ¡Acaba con ese anuncio de comida para gatos ambulante, Heracles!

Ouch. Eso era un golpe bajo.

Pero Rei tenía algo que Olien no, llevaba mucho más tiempo beybatallando que ella, la experiencia y sus lazos con Drigger no eran algo que su técnica pudiera superar.

Las instrucciones no hacían falta.

Con un rugido el tigre se abalanzo sobre el centauro, apresando el cuello entre sus mandíbulas, obligándolo a soltar un grito agónico mientras el ataque se detenía de súbito.

- ¡Heracles! – Olien palideció.

- Retírate, - la voz de Rei era casi punzocortante. – Retírate o despídete de tu bestia bit.

Ante la brutalidad de la amenaza, la joven cayó de rodillas, incapaz de sostenerse de pie; los gritos de su bestia bit aun hacían eco en el estadio y, dentro de su mente, tardarían mucho, mucho tiempo en desaparecer.

- Yo… me retiro…

- ¡Olien Cynadoel se retira, dejando un empate entre ambos equipos! Para decidir quién pasara tendremos otra-

- Los Umbreakables se retiran, - Areol interrumpió a Jazzman en tanto se incorporaba.

Los murmullos, comentarios y demás del público no consiguieron hacer cambiar de opinión al líder del auto declarado equipo perdedor, que no había siquiera osado cuestionar la decisión de su líder.

- No estamos interesados en una victoria a medias, - declaro sobre su hombro, en tanto dejaban el estadio.

- ¡Y tras un inesperado desenlace, los Bladebreakers pasan a la siguiente ronda! – anunció Jazzman en su micrófono, los aplausos de la multitud ensordecedores ante eso.

Era de esperarse que el equipo mencionado expresara su felicidad, pero las expresiones en sus rostros distaban mucho de esa emoción.

- Eso se sintió como una derrota completa… - murmuro Rei bajo su aliento, sus ojos fijos en su maltrecho beyblade.

Sin embargo no tuvieron mucho tiempo para hundirse en sus reflexiones, puesto que los siguientes equipos fueron anunciados y pasaron a ocupar las bancas cerca del plato de beyblade.

**|| Dark Elite vs Tzitzime ||**

Yuzuriha Kinomiya

vs

Izcozauhqui

La ovación entusiasta del público hacia el nuevo equipo era verdaderamente ensordecedora, pero para la líder de los Dark Elite era como si la rodeara un ininterrumpido sonido blanco. Como una estación de radio mal sintonizada. Sus sentidos se sentían bloqueados y dio gracias interiormente el que su nombre no fuera el anunciado, porque una sensación de acalambramiento se había esparcido por todo su cuerpo y sus ojos eran incapaces de apartarse de _eso_.

Eso.

Eso que brillaba.

Eso que, aunque largo y delgado, permanecía inmovible, inalterable, inmutable; siempre brillando, siempre guiándola, siempre enredado alrededor de su corazón como la soga en el cuello de un condenado a la horca.

Escucho a Yuzuriha levantarse y los comentarios (--"¡No vayas a perder contra ese!"—"¡No me llames ese!"--) de sus compañeros y del que sería su rival; pero fue incapaz de despegar los ojos de la línea. Fue incapaz de mirar a la beyluchadora. Fue incapaz de decirle siquiera un "buena suerte".

Pero aun así, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Ah, bueno, seguro que ni siquiera necesitaba que le desearan suerte.

Jazzman, ajeno a todo lo demás, tomo aire.

- ¡Let it RIP!

El crujido de los engranajes y el sonido del aire siendo sesgado por un par de beyblades lanzados con destreza y fuerza, el impulso haciéndoles ganar velocidad que resulto en una lluvia de destellos –acero contra acero. El beyblade de Izcozahuqui era varias veces más rápido que el de Yuzuriha; una ventaja que el muchacho no dejo de aprovechar desde el inicio de la pelea. El tzitzime dio inicio a una serie de ataques rápidos que tenían a su beyblade zigzagueando en ángulos agudos por todo el plato, impidiendo que el beyblade de Yuzuriha pudiera maniobrar con libertad.

- Tch – Kinomiya frunció el ceño. – Supongo que es hora de ponerse serios.

- ¿Neta? - Izcozauhqui sonrió, su beyblade comenzó a brillar. – He estado esperando a que dijeras eso.

- ¡Te arrepentirás de haber esperado tanto! Acabas de perder tu última oportunidad…

La mirada desafiante en los ojos negros de Yuzuriha debería de haber sido suficiente para amedrentar al muchacho—para hacerlo perder el control momentáneamente; pero la reacción que produjo fue una simple, confiada sonrisa de parte de este.

Una sola palabra dejo los labios de Kinomiya.

- ¡Silphion!

En realidad, no debería de haberles sorprendido que la bestia bit de Yuzuriha guardara cierta semejanza con la de Tyson, pero lo que no habían esperado es que el dragón que surgió fuera imponente a su propia, única manera—algo totalmente diferente a Dragoon. Blanco era el unico adjetivo, la única palabra, en realidad, que alcanzaba a acompasarlo. Blanco, a excepción de las afiladas garras azul cristalino y refulgentes ojos que semejaban diamantes. Y a diferencia de la bestia bit de Tyson, que (al igual que su dueño) tenía un temperamento que pondría en vergüenza al calentamiento global, Silphion emanaba una calma capaz de congelar un lago.

Ante la imponente nueva presencia en el plato, la sonrisa de Izcozauhqui se volvió fiera, algo destello en sus ojos por medio segundo antes de que volviera su atención a su oponente.

- ¡Eso es! ¡Échale chocomil', Kinomiya!

- … - A dicha Kinomiya le apareció una venita en la sien. – Esto ya ha ido muy lejos, ¡dagas de hielo, Silphion!

La atmosfera alrededor del plato de beyblade se congelo; la temperatura comenzó a bajar hasta que pequeños cristales de hielo se hicieron visibles. Jazzman estornudo. Varias personas en el público lo imitaron; a diferencia del ataque de Tala, el frio estaba extendiéndose por todo el beyestadio en lugar de concentrarse en el plato. Y los cristales, transparentes y afilados, resplandecían con un brillo helado, flotando como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado. Una ilusión momentánea de belleza invernal antes de que cayeran como una tormenta glaciar sobre los beyblades, el plato y los beyluachadores.

El tzitzime pareció encogerse y sus ojos se volvieron un par de puntos mientras miraba hacia arriba boquiabierto.

- ¡No! – Su grito resonó por todo el estadio. - ¡A eso ya no juego!

Pero por supuesto, a Silphion le importo un comino la histeria de Izcozauhqui y los afilados trozos de invierno cayeron con toda su furia.

Sin embargo, antes de que el ataque pudiera alcanzar su objetivo, el Tzitzime ya estaba en movimiento.

- Aliméntate de nuestro miedo, - el muchacho giro la lanza como un bastón, creando la ilusión de un aro negro que brillaba con luz propia a pesar de su coloración, contrastando contra los cristales de hielo que lo rodeaban. - _¡Camaxtle!_

La figura que emergió del beyblade de Izcozauhqui irradiaba un aura de controlado salvajismo—reminiscencias del mundo antes de que la civilización pudiera corromperlo. Un dios desnudo, señor de los cazadores serpiente de nube, portando un arco y flechas. Era etéreo lo mismo que era terrenal, acarreaba consigo el sonido del cielo en movimiento y el olor de los bosques tras la lluvia.

Y no dejo que el beyblade fuera tocado por las afiladas dagas de hielo.

La sonrisa de Izcozauhqui se ensancho tétricamente--

- ¡Ahora, Camaxtle, camaxtleatelos! - ordenó, señalando a Yuzuriha y a Silphion.

De no ser porque dudamos del enfoque y ángulo de la cámara, podríamos asegurar que la pobre bestia bit del muchacho tenía una gotita de sudor en su frente y expresión de vergüenza.

- ¿Por qué a mí? – Cuestiono Yuzuriha, sintiéndose miserable. - ¿Por qué de todos los Tzitzime me tenias que tocar tú?

- Te sacaste la lotería, ¿verdad?

El ataque de Yuzuriha había fallado en decidir la pelea, con lo que el tzitzime obtuvo una nueva oportunidad de atacar. Para esto, comenzó a llevar a su beyblade hasta el borde del plato para después lanzarlo contra el de su oponente, aprovechando la fuerza que ganaba debido al impulso. El control de Izcozauhqui sobre su beyblade era absoluto; ni siquiera se veía interrumpido por los intentos de derribarlo de Silphion, o por la risa maniática a lo Doctor Frankenstein del muchacho –la cual se había salido ya de control y daba la impresión de que Izco comenzaría a ahogarse y ponerse azul de un momento a otro entre carcajadas.

El tzitzime se doblo sobre sí mismo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire (seguro para seguirse riendo), y fue entonces cuando todo salió mal…

Hubo un sonoro 'Clank' y un beyblade salió disparado del plato, yendo a impactarse contra una de las cámaras. La mandíbula de Yuzuriha cayó varios centímetros en una muda muestra de incredulidad. A Izcozauhqui (y a todos los demás Tzitzime, dicho sea de paso) le paso lo mismo, solo que él se había puesto completamente blanco y tenía una expresión que rayaba en el pánico.

Inserte incomodo silencio.

- Huuuh... Uhhh… - varias gotitas aparecieron en la cabeza de Jazzman. – Err… ¡E-el beyblade de Izcozauhqui ha salido del plato, la ganadora es Yuzuriha!

- No lo puedo creer… - Kinomiya murmuraba para sí misma mientras regresaba a la banca de su equipo; su gran debut, su oportunidad de mostrarle a sus familiares con sobre-inflados egos (_cough_Tyson_cough_) que tan buena beyluchadora era… echada a perder por culpa de un error de su contrincante.

- **¡IZCOZAUHQUI!**

Con un grito de guerra sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre el pobre muchacho, dispuestos a mandarlo al hospital por perder de una manera tan estúpida.

Y mientras ellos se dedicaban a eso en las pantallas aparecieron los nombres de los siguientes en beybatallar.

Kaola Kumai

vs

Ixbalenqué

En la banca de los Dark Élite, Anya se inclino hacia Alexandra y comento:

- Que apropiado.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿Has notado cual es el lanzador de su oponente?

Y si los demás no lo habían notado, los dos beyluchadores frente al plato sí que lo hicieron.

Ixbalenqué hizo una mueca.

Kaola frunció el ceño.

- Eres un copión.

- **_¡¡…!!_**

Suspiro colectivo de parte de los equipos de ambos.

- ¡Pues para que lo sepas el Tlachtli se invento mucho antes que el Volleyball!

- ¡No puedes probarlo!

- ¡Claro que puedo probarlo, hay códices que datan de…!

Brooklyn se golpeo la cabeza con la palma de su mano.

- ¿Podríamos, por favor, dejar de lado la conferencia de deportes de pelota y concentrarnos en el torneo de Beyblade, niños? ¿_Por favor_?

- ¡Si, sí, claro, lo sentimos!

Ambos se dirigieron a los lados del plato que les tocaban y se prepararon para lanzar sus beyblades.

Jazzman sentía venir un dolor de cabeza después de estos encuentros.

Uno para los Record Guiness.

- Uhhkay… ¿Listos, beyluchadores? ¡Tres, dos, uno…!

¿Había sido siempre su voz tan molesta?

Necesitaba una aspirina.

- _¡LET IT RIP!_

Que sean dos aspirinas.

La pelea comenzó en cuanto sus beyblades tocaron el plato, ambos se lanzaron en un ataque frontal; desde el primer impacto fue obvio quien tenía la ventaja. Si bien la fuerza de ambos beyblades era similar, el de Kaola parecía contar con más potencia, lo que dejaba a Ixba en una posición poco envidiable.

Claro, que planeaba cambiar la situación lo más pronto posible.

Los hombros de Ixbalenqué comenzaron a sacudirse ligeramente, Kaola alzo una ceja.

- ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso?

Y ese hubiera sido un comportamiento bastante 'cool' si no hubiera lanzado su lanzador a la cabeza de su contrincante medio segundo después. Afortunadamente la pelota reboto y volvió a manos de su dueña.

Al muchacho le salieron varias venitas.

- Quiero saber si tenerte piedad o no, - respondió con gesto de sociópata (y un tic en el ojo).

- ._. ¿Piedad? ¬¬ Sí estás consciente de que vas perdiendo, ¿no?

- No por mucho tiempo… Conviértete en leyenda, - Ixbalenqué sonrió, mientras la pelota de cuero emitía un extraño resplandor multicolor en sus manos, - ¡Quetzalcoatl!

Hubo una erupción de plumas en el plato, aunada una especie de choque de vientos que las elevaron y esparcieron alrededor del plato, y en medio de esa confusión se alzo un cuerpo delgado que parecía que se alargaba infinitamente alrededor del beyblade de Ixbalenqué; un cuerpo cubierto de plumas que capturaban cada destello de luz a su alrededor y, finalmente, la cabeza orgullosa de una serpiente se irguió por encima de ambos competidores.

El muchacho esbozo una sonrisa confiada detrás de su bestia bit.

- Ya va siendo hora de que acabemos con esto, ¿no te parece?

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo... ¡Pero ahora es mi turno!

- Oh... Santo Niño de Atocha, - dijo Ixba sarcásticamente.

- ¡Nunca me vencerás, soy la mejor! ¡Kerberos!

Una columna de fuego hizo erupción en el plato de beyblade, obligando a las personas cercanas a este a retroceder para evitar sufrir quemaduras. Una silueta apenas se distinguía entre las llamas, apenas un tono más oscuro que ondeaba, haciendo imposible reconocer la forma del ser que acababa de surgir.

Y entonces un rugido hizo temblar la tierra.

La figura no necesito salir del fuego, las llamas simplemente se hicieron a un lado; como un par de cortinas abriéndose para dejar al publico contemplar el primer acto de una obra de teatro. Y entonces fue cuando lo vieron. No parecía la encarnación del fuego, pero su lustroso pelaje dorado resplandecía demasiado como para no ser sobrenatural; el león mostro sus colmillos en un gesto de desafío y fiereza, ojos encerraban su propia flama ambarina estrechándose bajo el casco plateado, alas extendidas.

Ixbalenque contemplo la bestia bit extasiado; era algo verdaderamente _magnifico_.

Y entonces la voz de Kaola lo devolvió a la realidad.

- Bueno, ¿y quién crees que pueda más, tu lagartija o mi león?

- ¡No es una lagartija! – protestó Ixba, con varias venitas saltando en sus sienes.

- Tienes razón, ni patas tiene. Es una vil lombriz. ¬¬

- **_¡Gaaah!_** ¡Nahual, reúne a los huesos!

- … Okaaay. Lo que tú digas… Aja.

- =___= El hecho de que no sepas de que estoy hablando no significa que lo que digo no tenga sentido.

- Síguete diciendo eso, no cambia el hecho de que estas mal.

Y en el transcurso de esa conversación, la bestia bit de Ixbalenque había creado una especie de copia de sí misma, solo que carecía de plumas… y escamas… y músculos…

Lo que ondulaba su cuerpo sinuoso sobre ellos era una serpiente hecha de huesos, las cuencas vacías de sus ojos eran como un par de profundos pozos abismales que fijaban su vista en el oponente de su dueño.

- Uh oh… - murmuro Kaola, con una gotita.

Y fue entonces que la mayoría de los presentes descubrieron exactamente qué clase sonido produce una serpiente molesta.

Una especie de siseo atronador que retumbo en los tímpanos de todos; meramente un anuncio de que estaban a punto de hacer sus jugada.

La voz de Kumai alcanzo un tono que hubiera podido romper ventanas en su momentáneo pánico.

- ¡_Kerberos!_

Los tres contrincantes dentro del plato se lanzaron sobre los otros al mismo tiempo, y lo que iluminaba el ambiente a su alrededor, más que chispas, eran trozos de plástico y metal incandescentes.

Hubo un rugido y un silbido al mismo tiempo, ninguno de los cuales que denotara victoria en las ondas vibrantes que producían.

Los murmullos del público crecían en volumen e intensidad, ansiosos por descubrir quien había ganado.

Y Jazzman, con una mueca de dolor, tuvo que aumentar su dolor de cabeza al gritar ensordecedoramente:

- … ¡ES UN EMPATE!

La quijada de Ixbalenqué cayó cómicamente sobre su pecho.

Kaola parecia a punto de hacer un berrinche (y patearle las espinillas al tzitzime).

- ¡Me lleva el pushuu! .#

Y el plato de beyblade verdaderamente se estaba cayendo a pedazos, de la forma más literal posible, pero aun así decidieron no cambiarlo. ¿Para qué? Se aproximaba la última pelea.

Con un 'ding' las pantallas mostraron un nuevo par de nombres.

Temis Delón

vs

Mayáhuel

Maya hundió la cabeza en sus manos, en un gesto de desesperación.

- Ay, Dios mío, ahora si me pusieron a parir chayotes…

Hubo otro incomodo, largo silencio en todo el estadio.

- …

- Mayá, - gimoteo el líder de los Tzitzime, cansado de ser puesto en ridículo por su equipo.

- ¿Qué?

- Aclaración por favor.

La muchacha lo miro con aire de confusión antes de dirigirles una mirada de muerte a las cámaras.

- ¡Es una forma de expresión, bola de tarados!

- Si los beyluchadores pudieran pasar al plato… - interrumpió Jazzman, cansado de todos los problemas que estaban ocasionando los contrincantes en estos encuentros.

La pelea, a diferencia de las anteriores, inicio de forma un tanto lenta; Pyro se mostraba cauteloso, tratando de adivinar hasta donde llegaba la habilidad de Mayáhuel; mientras que esta ultima trataba de formular una estrategia que le permitiera conservar la distancia—de ninguna manera podía permitir que se los beyblades se acercaran demasiado si no sabía nada de la bestia bit de su oponente.

Y entonces Mayáhuel comenzó a reír bajo su aliento, a todas luces indicando que estaba lista para repetir el mismo numerito que Izcoauhqui.

« Lunática. . Tal vez pueda dejarla inconsciente si le lanzo mi beyblade a la cabeza... » pensó Pyro contempletivamente, seriamente considerando la posibilidad y al diablo con las consecuencias.

Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de llevar acabo dicho acto, la chica enterró su lanzador en el suelo; a través de las grietas abiertas por su acción, comenzó a surgir una luz que parecía fluctuar como una corriente de agua.

- ¡Arrástralos a la piedra del sacrificio, Tlalóc!

En ese momento el beyestadio entero se convirtió en la representación perfecta del más viejo cliché para iniciar una historia; la frase "era una noche oscura y tormentosa" pareció cobrar vida en el momento en que negros nubarrones surgieron del beyblade de Mayáhuel y el ambiente se lleno de luz y sonido con los nacientes relámpagos y truenos.

Tlalóc era el dios de la lluvia. Su aspecto no dejaba cabida a ninguna duda acerca de eso. Era la efigie de un monstruo, con la cara pintada de negro y azul, portando una máscara formada por dos serpientes entrelazadas cuyos colmillos simbolizaban los rayos que acompañan a las nubes.

El cabello de Mayáhuel se agito tras ella, el ambiente se torno húmedo dentro del estadio, y ella no desperdicio ni un solo precioso segundo en comenzar su ataque.

- ¡Tlaloques! – Cuatro figuras diminutas aparecieron, rodeando su bestia bit; cada uno llevaba en los brazos un cántaro de jade.

Pyro no quiso esperar a ver _qué_ hacían con ellos.

- ¡Flame Cerberus!

Estando en una clara desventaja numérica, tendría que buscar la forma de nivelar el terreno de juego. Y si algo podía ayudarlo, eso era su propia bestia bit.

Y a los amantes de los gatos que habían estado teniendo un gran día en el beyestadio, se les acabo el veinte, porque se escucho un rechinido metálico horrible—como si una enorme y pesada puerta de metal, que llevase años y años abandona estuviese siendo empujada lentamente, girando las oxidadas bisagras, y dejando colar una brisa helada que presagiaba la llegada de algo mucho, mucho peor. Así.

Una vez que el sonido cesó fue reemplazado por un gruñido grave y amenazador; un can de tres cabezas, cada una con un par de furiosos ojos rojizos que atrapaban el reflejo de su pelaje de llamas.

El vapor comenzó a llenar el ambiente, envolviendo a ambos beyluchadores y al plato en sus espirales.

La tzitzime esbozo una sonrisa irónica.

- Dejemos que Dios decida quien se consume primero: tu fuego o mi agua.

- ¿Dios? Ja, yo no creo en Dios.

Los ojos de Mayá adquirieron un brillo extraño -- fanático, ferviente -- por un instante.

- Aprenderás a hacerlo, - sentenció en una voz que parecía estar hecha de escarcha y vidrio molido. - ¡Un cántaro!

Hubo un estruendo como si algo se estallara en pedazos, y fue como si un enorme balde de agua helada fuese vaciado sin más sobre Pyro y su bestia bit; el muchacho ahogo una exclamación mientras su cabello morado se le pegaba, empapado, a los ojos. Un aullido doloroso restallo en el estadio, las llamas de Flame Cerberus siseando y despidiendo vapor, perdiendo por momentos intensidad. Pero Mayá no se había detenido a monologuear como buen contrincante y en cambio siguió atacando, sin darle un respiro al pobre.

- ¡Dos cantaros!

Un segundo estruendo y lluvia acida comenzó a derramarse, derritiendo el plato y llegando a afectar a ambos beyblades. Cosa que al parecer no le importaba mucho a Mayáhuel.

- ¡Tres cantaros!

El último ataque de la muchacha logró que el plato, que gracias al otro cántaro se había vuelto una mini arena movediza se secara, pero conservando todas las irregularidades que se habían formado por los otros ataques.

Si Pyro hubiera creído en Dios, lo hubiera maldecido en ese momento.

¿Su situación?

Eh, no era buena. En realidad, era muy mala; y la única solución que se le ocurría para ponerle fin a todo ese desastre de una forma que le beneficiara consistía en una idea suicida.

Supongo que podrán ver porque no estaba la mar de contento en esos momentos.

Pero no tenía intención alguna de perder y si esa era la única opción que tenia… Pues, tendría que hacerlo, ya que.

Su defensa se redujo al 0%.

Mayáhuel se movió para darle el golpe de gracia con todo lo que tenía, planeando embestirlo a toda velocidad.

Estaba cada vez más cerca—

- _¡Flame Cerberus!_

Justo antes de que ambos beyblades impactaran, el anillo de ataque de Pyro explotó, consiguiendo que los fragmentos detuvieran y dañaran el blade Mayá, el cual se tambaleo peligrosamente por unos cuantos segundos. Y, si su propio beyblade no hubiese resultado terriblemente castigado con ese último truco, Pyro hubiese podido ponerle uh fin a la batalla, pero tal como estaban las cosas, era cuestión de tiempo y suerte para ver quien se detenía primero.

Pero la tzitzime no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente; puede que no tuviera un as bajo la manga, pero todavía tenía _algo._

- ¡Cuatro cantaros!

El último tlaloque rompió el jarrón que quedaba intacto y una suave lluvia, completamente diferente a las anteriores, comenzó a caer sobre ambos beyblades.

Había una razón por la que su ataque se detenía en el tercer cántaro; pero no podía permitir que la derrotaran, no señor, de ninguna manera. Si no podía ganar, al menos impediría que Pyro se hiciera con la victoria.

Lenta, gentilmente, como si las gotitas que cayeran sobre ellos los arrullaran con una canción de cuna, ambos beyblades dejaron de girar.

Serenidad, paz y un indescriptible perfume fueron llenando el beyestadio; se hizo un silencio total, como si todos los presentes contuviesen la respiración al mismo tiempo. Pyro cayó de rodillas al suelo, drenado de toda energía, y Mayáhuel temblaba como si fuese presa de una violenta fiebre, los labios apretados en una fina línea.

El cuarto cántaro contenía agua buena.

Jazzma, cubriéndose con una sombrilla que había aparecido mágicamente, alzó un brazo y anuncio el resultado.

- ¡Tenemos otro empate! ¡La victoria es para los Dark Elite!

Los Dark Elite soltaron un suspiro de alivio, Pyro dejándose caer hacia atrás con una media sonrisa.

Por su parte, hubo un momento de silencio entre los Tzitzime mientras intercambiaban miradas aprensivas.

Entonces Mayá se cruzo de brazos con un puchero.

- ... Todo esto es culpa de Izcozauhqui u_ú

El mencionado abrazó a su equipo, - Pero, ¡anímense! Somos igual de perdedores que los que no ganaron.

- ... _¡Gaah...!_ ¿Puedo estrangularlo solo un ratito? - la cara de Ixbal reflejaba desesperación.

Por un momento el rostro de Youhualtecutli se ilumino, pero luego suspiro resignado, - No, lo siento, pero no. Me encantaría, pero no. Claro, que como los Tzitzi son unos perfectos desconocidos, no merecen tener demasiado tiempo frente a las cámaras; así que su momento fue interrumpido por la jovial voz de Yuzuriha, quien condescendientemente se dirigió a ellos con un muy amable:

- ¡Ja, ganamos!

… Err, por otra parte, tal vez solo quería burlarse un poquito. Restregarles la victoria en su cara y demás derechos del ganador.

Youhualtecutli le dio una mirada asesina, - Que chido, ¿y qué, te hago mole? ¬O¬

- ...

Los Tzitzime restantes y alguna que otra persona en el público se rieron mientras la Kinomiya le contestaba con una mirada satánica.

Parecía que se iba a soltar una típica pelea (si, incluso habia uno que otro loco de pie en las gradas vociferando "¡pelea, pelea!") entre dos bandos, lo cual resulto ser demasiado para los nervios de cierto anunciador…

Lo siguiente que todos los televidentes y la audiencia reunida en el beyestadio supieron, fue que Jazzman azoto contra el suelo.

Hubo un momento de silencio sepulcral.

- Umm… tal vez deberíamos llamar a los paramédicos o algo… - sugirió Alexandra, nerviosamente.

Eso hicieron.

* * *

¡Yay! ¿Qué les parecio?

Pasando a otro tema, ¡esta es la primera vez en que las notitas tendrán información relevante! ^______^

-- Los Tzitzime y sus bestias bit --

[1] Youhualtecutli. En la mitología azteca es el dios de la noche y señor de los sueños, que habitaba el mundo llamado mexauhámatl junto con Yóhuatl, señora de la noche; gracias a ellos, los hombres podrían crear en su mente un mundo a su vez maravilloso y lleno de ilusiones.

Bestia bit: Huitzilopochtli En la mitología azteca, el dios de la guerra.

[2] Mayáhuel. De la leyenda azteca del maguey, Mayáhuel era una doncella que vivía con su abuela y otras diosas. Según la leyenda, una noche Quetzalcóatl fue en su busca, pero cuando llego, todas estaban dormidas, despertó a Mayáhuel y bajaron los dos a la tierra; cuando llegaron tomaron la forma de un árbol que tenía dos ramas, una era Qutzalcóatl y la otra Mayáhuel. Mientras tanto su abuela y las otras diosas la estaban buscando, al encontrarla, la abuela destrozó la rama de su nieta y luego dio a cada una de las diosas un pedacito para que se lo comieran y después regresaron al cielo. Cuando se fueron, Qutzalcóatl recobró su forma y comenzó a recoger los huesitos que habían escupido las diosas y los fue enterrando por los campos. De ellos brotó una planta llamada maguey que produce vino blanco, cuya preparación se llama pulque.

Bestia Bit: Tlalóc. En la mitología azteca, "el que hace crecer", dios de la lluvia y el rayo. Los tlaloques eran sus ayudantes, unos hombres pequeñitos que le ayudaban a llover por toda la tierra. El agua con que llovía la guardaban en unos cántaros de jade, enormes; eran cuatro cántaros y cada uno contenía distintas aguas, uno era de agua helada, otro de agua mala para las cosechas; el tercero secaba los frutos y el cuarto contenía agua buena.

[3] Ixbalenqué. Uno de los protagonistas de El Popol-Vuh, el libro sagrado de la cultura quiché-maya; hermano de Hunahpú e hijo de Hun-Hunahpú. Se supone que ambos hermanos eran muy diestros en el juego de pelota llamado Tlachtli, y tanta fue su fama que los reyes hechiceros de Xibalba los invitaron a demostrar su destreza, tal como antes habían invitado a su padre y a su tío, a los que asesinaron. En fin, los dos hermanos fueron a Xibalba y vencieron fácilmente a los señores. Empezaron estos a tramar su muerte, pero valiéndose de su magia y su astucia, salieron indemnes de la casa de las lanzas, de la casa del fuego, de la casa del frío y de la casa de los jaguares. Finalmente, los reyes de Xibalba murieron y ellos regresaron triunfantes a su tierra.

Bestia Bit: Quetzalcoatl. En la mitología azteca, dios del viento, de la vida, de los gemelos y de la sabiduría. Se le conocía también como "la serpiente emplumada"; hay muchas leyendas en las que es protagonista y como no me decidía por ninguna, pues... ya.

[4] Izcozauhqui. No estoy segura de si es en la mitología tolteca o en alguna otra, pero en fin... El príncipe Izcozauhqui era hijo de Tonatiuh, "el dios sol" y vivía con su familia en el cielo trece, habitaban en el reino de la luz perpetua. Un día decidió salir de su cielo y visitar los jardines en donde vivían los señores Tonacatecutli y allí encontró a una doncella de la cual se enamoro, juntos recorrieron los trece cielos y entonces los dioses les advirtieron que no debían ir más allá, pues de otro modo serían castigados. Pero ambos sentían curiosidad por saber lo que se hallaba bajo la bóveda de los dioses, así que caminaron por la senda que llevaba a la Tierra y maravillados decidieron vivir allí para siempre. Como castigo los dioses les prohibieron la entrada a las mansiones celestes e hicieron enfermar a la doncella, la cual le pidió al príncipe que la llevara a una montaña para que desde allí pudiera mirar y sentir más cerca su casa celeste. El príncipe llegó a la punta de la montaña y encendió una antorcha para darle calor como si en realidad su compañera únicamente durmiera. De este modo se convirtieron en la mujer dormida (Iztaccíhuatl) y el cerro que humea (Popocatépetl).

Bestia Bit: Camaxtle. Igualmente, en la mitología azteca, era el dios de la caza.

Quiero aclarar que me base en más de una fuente para conseguir mi información y que no estoy muy segura de la veracidad de lo aquí expuesto, pero bueno... es tan solo un pequeño breviario cultural, ya que existen de por si varias discordancias respecto a las leyendas que hay aquí en México. Meh, como sea...

El siguiente capítulo sera un pequeño interludio... _teñido de rojo_. X)


	12. 11 Interludio

Darkangel: Ya. Aquí está el pequeño interludio que necesitaba; el siguiente capítulo deberia salir relativamente rápido porque ya estaba hecho, pero al releerlo no me gusto mucho así que... tendre que modificarlo. No creo que me tarde demasiado, otros dos meses o menos, o algo así.

Err, así qué, ¿voy mejorando... aunque sea un poco?

**Aclaraciones:**

- Blah. --- Dialogo

"Blah." --- Stân. (No pregunten)

« Blah » --- Pensamientos.

* * *

**Earthian Angels**

Interludio

« _And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._

_Just living proof that the camera's lying._

_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._

_So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._

_You'll go out in style_ »

Paramore, "Fences"

Todos los equipos, incluso aquellos que habían sido eliminados, habían vuelto a Nueva Zelanda sin mayores contratiempos; al menos no más de los esperados. Casi todos los equipos que habían quedado fuera tras la primera ronda habían decidido quedarse como espectadores y continuaban hospedándose en las habitaciones que buenamente habían podido encontrar en distintos hotelitos de menor renombre, debido a que al menos una parte del hotel se había visto afectado por las llamas del incendio ocurrido apenas después de la inauguración. Nada grave, por supuesto, pero aún así las zonas chamuscadas habían sido cerradas al público.

Esa tarde había comenzado a nevar más copiosamente de lo que la mayoría estaban acostumbrados, así que tanto los que habían acudido a presenciar el torneo como los equipos que participaban habían elegido refugiarse en lugar de arriesgarse a salir, mientras que los pocos que se encontraban afuera comenzaban a volver y, como se había vuelto típico en esos momentos, la mayoría de los participantes (o al menos los que no optaban por recluirse solos en sus oscuras habitaciones); en esos momentos los únicos que faltaban eran los integrantes del Batallón Bartez.

Eso era, en sí, bastante raro; casi todos los que se habían atrevido a salir a entrenar eran los que habían asegurado su lugar en la segunda ronda y necesitaban, por lo tanto, entrenar, así que no era eso. Nadie los había visto salir, nadie sabía _por_ _qué_ habían salido, nadie sabía cuando volverían o si _volverían_, siquiera.

Fue el estrepitoso sonido de uno de los tantos espejos colgados en las paredes cayendo y haciéndose añicos contra el suelo lo que interrumpió las, hasta ese momento, animadas conversaciones.

Desafortunadamente no hubo tiempo para que la atmosfera destrozada se recuperara, porque en ese momento el Batallón Bartez _volvi_ó.

Cuando Aaron y Claude entraron, con los ojos enrojecidos y las expresiones serias, transportando a su herido una oleada de horror y compasión se extendieron por todos los presentes. Miguel estaba mutilado. Sus ropas estaban rasgadas y empapadas en sangre, de la carne amoratada de las piernas sobresalían unos huesos astillados que se enterraban dolorosamente en el musculo. Le habían arrancado los ojos, respiraba trabajosamente y sus sollozos quebrados trajeron un nuevo miedo a los presentes. Él no era ningún cobarde, ¿qué clase de monstruosidad sin nombre tenía el poder -la crueldad- para hacerle algo así? Destruir el cuerpo y el alma... Lintu se acercó mientras Miguel era recostado en un sillón y se arrodillo quedando a su altura. El muchacho giró su cabeza, dirigiendo sus cuencas ensangrentadas y vacías hacia la nueva presencia, los dedos de ella acariciaron su cabello y murmuraron palabras que nadie alcanzo a escuchar.

En alguna parte de la habitación alguien ahogo un sollozo.

Claude habló con voz lúgubre, - Él quería.... dijo que tenía.... un mensaje para ustedes...

- ¿Donde lo encontraron?

- En el bosque... cuando escuchamos sus gritos yo... - Matilda torció su cara, convirtiéndola en una mueca de dolor.

- Miguel, - la voz de Lintu era suave e hipnótica; le tomo la mano, dándole un suave apretón para tranquilizarlo, - estamos todos aquí. Puedes comunicar tu mensaje.

El joven herido tomo aire penosamente y enterró las uñas en la mano de la muchacha hasta dejar marcas en carne viva; comenzó a hablar, deteniéndose continuamente para tomar aire, - No sé que son... pero no pertenecen aquí... había algo repugnante en ellas, en todas... me ordenaron darles un mensaje... « El caos es la sangre que nos da la vida. La muerte, nuestra comida y nuestra bebida. Y no olvides decirles que me cebo en tu miedo. »

El gemido que lanzó fue un sonido irreal y espantoso, que helaba la sangre al intentar el alma describir por medio físicos una herida recibida en lo más profundo, una estocada precisa y mortal; toda la esperanza había muerto para él y eso intentaba transmitir, el conocimiento de haber sufrido lo indecible, una tortura que nunca nadie había conocido y, muchos rezaron en silencio, ojala nadie tuviera que conocerla.

- ¡Me cebo en tu miedo! - Miguel comenzó a gritar, la sangre salía a regueros por su boca, dándole a su imagen un aspecto todavía más grotesco. - ¡Me cebo en tu miedo... **_en tu miedo_**!

Su cuerpo sufrió un espasmo y se quedo rígido, con la expresión petrificada en una máscara de terror.

Hubo un grito que surgió de más de una garganta y, segundos después, varios beyluchadores habían tenido que correr al baño a vaciar la comida que les habían dado en el avión. Los que habían permanecido en el cuarto no eran del todo capaces de ocultar su horror e indignación ante el evento, pero unos pocos (muy pocos) eran capaces de sentir que _esto no era más que el principio_.

- Brooklyn, saca a todos de aquí, - la voz de Hitoshi estaba tensa, pero permanecía controlada cuando se volvió hacia los demás beyluchadores. – No hay nada que podamos hacer ahora, dejemos que… las autoridades se encarguen de esto.

Lentamente, uno a uno, los presentes fueron saliendo del cuarto, dejando al Batallón Bartez. Todos--

Casi todos.

Mathy seguía de pie ahí, incapaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo mutilado de Miguel; por más que su cerebro quisiera alejarse del lugar y olvidarse de todo lo más pronto posible su cuerpo no le respondía, como si estuviese clavada al piso.

Beirekêr se volvió hacia la coordinadora, sus ojos oscurecidos en un violento purpura.

- ¿Por qué no vas a la sala con los demás?

No era una pregunta, no era una sugerencia; era una orden. Seguro, no sonaba como una, pero Mathy sabía que así era. _Lo sabía._

Salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y, tras unas cuantas hondas respiraciones se unió al grupo de personas, en distintos grados de alteración, que iban desde la irritación a la histeria en la sala de la posada.

No se dio cuenta de cuando cayó dormida, ni de cómo llego al cuarto donde se alojaba, ni de lo que sucedió después…

Y la noche paso.

Al día siguiente la conversación en la mesa del desayuno se centraba en las fantásticas beybatallas del día anterior, de las anécdotas que les habían ocurrido a los equipos cuando intentaban llegar al estadio y de lo que esperaban del torneo…

Nadie lamentaba la muerte de Miguel. Y nadie había notado la ausencia del Batallón Bartez.

_Nunca habían estado allí_.

* * *

Darkangel: .U .U ... Je je je... ¡lo siento! . ¡Tenia que deshacerme de ellos! TOT

Vagio: (en un rincón oscuro) ... Pero de qué manera tan horrible lo hiciste... ¬.¬

Shiroi: Whoa... ¡Gore! ^O^

Darkangel: (tose) Lo que pasa es que me perdí casi todo_ Byeblade G Revolution_... así que no tenía ni idea de qué hacer con ellos.

Sesshomaru: Y los mataste así porque así. o.ô

Darkangel: No, no... ¡Sirvió para transmitir el mensaje!

Todos: ¬¬#

Darkangel: ... ¡Lo siento!

Lightdeil: Nada más quiero ver que a alguien le caiga bien Miguel y quiera cazarte...

Darkangel: O___OU … Uhm… no es para ponerlos nerviosos ni nada, pero últimamente he estado leyendo mangas medio violentos y, probablemente tengan cierta influencia en la trama de la historia (como si no fuera suficiente la mezcolanza de cosas que ya había hecho -.-); así que esperen todavía más muertos y cosas feas.

**Jo, jo, jo. ¡FELICES FIESTAS!**


	13. 12 Atisbos

Okay, una advertencia: esto es casi, casi, un capitulo de relleno. Y está muy mal escrito; la razón es que fue uno de esos capítulos que termine antes de "El Gran Hiatus"—ustedes saben de cual estoy hablando. Ajá. Así que esto tiene como mínimo dos años y medio o algo así.

Y honestamente _quería_ arreglarlo, pero en dicho proceso prácticamente borre la mitad del capítulo (la cual estaba todavía peor que lo que están a punto de leer, así que imagínense), así que aquí habrá secuencias medio inútiles de cosas que más adelante puede que sean relevantes o que son simplemente pistas sin sentido que pongo para que pierdan un poco el hilo y no arruinarles la sorpresa.

Capítulo casi tan corto como el anterior.

**Aclaraciones:**

- Blah. --- Dialogo

"Blah." --- Stân. (No pregunten)

« Blah » --- Pensamientos, citas.

* * *

**Earthian Angels**

Atisbos

« _Le diré al Dios de mi fortaleza: "¿Por qué _

_Me has olvidado, por qué he de andar afligido,_

_Mientras el enemigo me oprime?"._

_Los huesos se me quebrantan como golpeados _

_Por una espada, mientras mis enemigos _

_Me perturban echándome esto en cara; a saber, _

_Día tras día me dicen: "¿Donde está ahora tu Dios?"_ »

Devocionario, 1662, Salmos 42-10

La reunión que había comenzado por la tarde del día anterior había terminado hasta casi la madrugada; el Señor Dickenson, Koori Amamia, varios ejecutivos, Hitoshi, Brooklyn y Mathy habían sido forzados a pasar revista de todas y cada una de las posibilidades posibles ante la pregunta que todos se hacían:

¿Sería cancelado el torneo?

La gente de esa extraña ciudad era muy supersticiosa, habían cuidado de sus miles de gatos durante años y ahora que, meticulosamente, iban desapareciendo, el pánico comenzaba a correr como una flama en un reguero de pólvora. Hitoshi había buscado toda clase de razones lógicas ante la extraña desaparición de los gatos, pero ninguna había sido lo suficientemente convincente.

En opinión de Mathy era demasiado extraño que la gente se pusiera tan histérica por la desaparición de unos cuantos gatos, aunque si, era extraño que después de tanto tiempo de repente todos se esfumaran. La gente ya comenzaba a mirarles torvamente y a actuar con recelo, en especial a los beyluchadores; no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que comenzaran a perpetrarse actos de violencia. Esto en especial los tenía preocupados.

Brooklyn había sugerido cambiar el lugar del torneo si es que comenzaban a surgir problemas, sin embargo, eso al parecer era imposible. Ajustándose la corbata como si lo estuviera ahorcando, Koori había explicado que la compañía Tachigatana había decidido que esa minúscula ciudad de Nueva Zelanda seria la sede del torneo, y, si no se podía realizar el torneo ahí... Pues, muy fácil, no habría torneo.

Finalmente, en las primeras horas de la madrugada habían llegado a un acuerdo con el dirigente de la ciudad y en un ambiente tenso y con las formalidades cumplidas habían dejado marchar a los tres exhaustos coordinadores. Hitoshi había chocado con una puerta y después de eso se había ido a su cuarto, al igual que Brooklyn, el cual tuvo la decencia de siquiera decir 'Buenas Noches', a diferencia del peliazul que solo había atinado a gruñir ininteligiblemente.

Por fin Romanov se había quedado sola y con un suspiro cansado había entrado a la habitación asignada por Dickenson. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que se encontró en la cama, intentando aprovechar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban...

_Sus ojos se abrieron en un espasmo, ríos de sangre circulaban en un atardecer rojo, como si el Sol también hubiese sido herido de muerte y esparciera su sangre en el cielo; el fuego consumía casas, edificios, ciudades enteras, soltando chispas que volaban unos cuantos segundos en el viento para después apagarse como si jamás hubieran existido. Gritos a lo lejos, chillidos y lamentos que llegaban hasta sus oídos, la tierra temblaba y lloraba también porque estaba siendo manchada de sangre; negros nubarrones comenzaron a aparecer en el cielo, mientras los gritos se extinguían uno por uno._

_Las gotas de agua comenzaron a caer lentamente primero, para después dar paso a una verdadera tormenta, el cielo rugía con sus infernales truenos, siendo alumbrado ocasionalmente por algún relámpago rápido; tras unos segundos de sentir las condolencias del agua fría sobre su piel comenzó a caminar, fue entonces que noto que la lluvia aminoraba... y que un terrible silencio de ultratumba se había apoderado de todo el lugar._

_Volteo a un lado y a otro, encontrando el mismo paisaje, solo que el fuego se había apagado, dejando como único rastro de su existencia unos pequeños hilos de humo; se cubrió los oídos, el silencio le mareaba, era casi doloroso, sentía como si el silencio hablara con mil voces sobre sus dolores secretos... quizás fuese por la tarde teñida de un enfermizo color bermejo, pero las gotas de lluvia que permanecían adheridas a su piel se veían de un color rojo intenso... carmín... idéntico al de la... _

_¿Sangre?_

_¡Estaba empapada en sangre! No había llovido sangre, de eso estaba segura pero entonces... ¿cómo? Algo rozo sus pies, algo tibio y líquido... se dio cuenta de que la sustancia oscura brotaba salvajemente de la tierra, se acumulaba sobre el piso formando ya una laguna baja. Comenzó a correr, el liquido vital salía cada vez más rápido, ya le llegaba hasta la cintura, sin explicación aparente sus fuerzas menguaron hasta su punto mínimo... una oleada débil de sangre detuvo su carrera, el nivel de aquella cálida y pegajosa sustancia era ya alto... llegaba hasta sus hombros; una oleada más... y se hundió en el mar carmesí para siempre..._

Ya eran cerca de las diez cuando Mathy se despertó.

«Había sido un sueño agradable y entretenido,» reflexiono sarcásticamente, mientras cumplía con su rutina matutina; «excepto por el mar de sangre.»

**You move within range of my words**

En la capilla que se encontraba justo al lado de la Mansión de los Light Soldiers, todo parecía estar sumido en el silencio... hasta que unos gritos rasgaron el aire con la efectividad de una lluvia de flechas. El líder de los Soldados de la Luz se encontraba arrodillado frente al altar, sosteniendo un rosario en sus manos. Sus ojos entrecerrados y su mandíbula tensa eran símbolos inequívocos de que en ese momento se encontraba bajo una gran presión, la cual apenas y podía soportar.

- ¡Es inútil! - grito un poco más que algo frustrado, arrojando el objeto entre sus manos a un lado.

Casi de inmediato el rosario empezó a flotar y se dirigió hacia el híbrido a gran velocidad, golpeándole duramente en la nuca.

Goldier comenzó a sobar su cabeza. - ¡Malditos sean! No les gusta que haga eso, ¿verdad?

Él comenzó a hablar solo, como si alguien invisible estuviera allí. Pero sólo estaba él: nadie más...

- ¡Estoy cansado de que tengan ustedes que decidir lo que ocurre a continuación! No importa que su camada me haya exiliado, si no puedo hablar con el _jefe_ no lo haré con ustedes, puñado de _seres inferiores_. ¿Lo han entendido?

Hubo silencio... La respuesta que obtuvo Glace fue bastante convincente: parecía que algo o alguien lo hubiera obligado a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo, ya que lo que estaba haciendo no parecía ser del todo razonable.

- ¡BASTA YA! – exclamó dolorido. - ¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TENGO QUE HACER LO QUE USTEDES PIDAN? ¡NO PIENSO HACERLA SUFRIR MÁS DE LO QUE YA LO HE HECHO!

Los golpes cesaron; parecía que lo que fuera hubiera entrado en razón.

- ¿Y qué pasará si ella no es la que creen? ¿Qué pasara si ella resulta ser inocente de lo que le acusan? ¿Cuántas vidas más quieren destrozar? Lo haré a mi manera hasta que 'Él' me indique lo contrario, personalmente, no usando a su rebaño de ovejitas chillantes --que son ustedes-- ¡¿entendido?!

Goldier, de repente, cayó de rodillas, con las manos en el estómago. Algo le había golpeado muy fuerte... Trató de recuperar el aliento, su respiración entrando y saliendo en forma de siseos de sus labios manchados de sangre.

- Me alegro que lo entiendan, desgraciados...

**you land on the dry shore**

En el hostal, sin embargo, el líder de otro equipo, conocido como Night Wish, estaba a punto de perder los estribos . Al parecer sus compañeros juzgaron que era algo _tan_ _agotador_ ser líder, que deberían dejarlo dormir mientras ellos se iban alegremente a... hacer algo.

Y no tenía ni idea de lo que podría ser ese algo porque le había dejado una especie de 'nota' que no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Salió bastante calmado, al menos en apariencia, del cuarto y se dirigió hacia el comedor; no contaba que a medio camino se encontrara con uno de los Majestics.

- Buenos días, ¿hay algo en particular que te haya puesto de tan mal humor acabado de comenzar el día? – el sarcasmo rezumaba en las palabras del pelirrojo como miel de un panal.

Mudou miró de tal forma a Johny que podría haberlo reducido a una pila de cenizas en ese momento; sin decir nada le alargo la carta, que a estas alturas era poco más que una bolita de pulpa de selva lacandona y tinta, con aire ofendido.

Johny alzó una ceja, desenvolviendo lo mejor que podía el meticuloso trabajo del muchacho por convertir el recado en una pelotita perfectamente esférica, y luego comenzó a leer:

« Mikael,

Saldremos durante un tiempo.

Volveremos, pero no sabemos cuándo exactamente.

No estaremos fuera durante mucho tiempo, pero tampoco llegaremos muy temprano.

Si nos da tiempo practicaremos un poco, pero no creo que nos dé.

Estaremos bien, no es necesario que te preocupes.

– _Night Wish_ »

Él rió en voz baja, – Brillante. La carta te dice absolutamente nada, excepto que están fuera.

Los ojos se Mudou se entrecerraron, – No veo nada de gracioso en eso.

- No importa ahora, - se encogió de hombros y añadió, como si la idea acabara de ocurrírsele, - ¿por qué no me acompañas a desayunar?

Mikael asintió casi bruscamente y, con un gesto de sutil indiferencia, ambos siguieron su camino al comedor.

**You find what there is.**

Además de eso el día pasó sin muchos contratiempos más. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, los equipos que habían salido a entrenar habían regresado para comer, incluyendo a los Night Wish, que se las habían tenido que ver ante un enojado Mikael. La vida seguía y todos se preparaban para los siguientes encuentros.

Un escenario muy diferente se desarrollaba fuera del hostal y cerca del bosque, al sureste.

Los Wayward Souls se encontraban en un estado bastante deplorable. Cloud se había rehusado a pagar su estadía en el hostal mientras no mejoraran aunque fuera un poco en el manejo de las bestias bit, así que habían pasado toda la mañana y buena parte de la tarde entrenando, era una verdadera suerte que ese día no hubiera nevado en absoluto, al menos la temperatura ambiente estaba bastante aceptable.

Aun así, cuando caía el atardecer, los cuatro miembros del equipo estaban despatarrados en el suelo sin poder mover un músculo y con el lanzador aun sujeto en una mano, los beyblades yacían en un montón cerca de sus dueños. Cloud frunció el ceño.

- No puedo creer que estén tan cansados.

- ¡Eso lo dices porque tú no entrenaste!

- Zuclo... te la pasaste dándonos ordenes... ni siquiera nos dejaste ir a comer...

Zuishou alzó la barbilla, muy ofendido, - Yo les traje la comida, en caso de que lo hayan olvidado.

Todos le dieron una mirada asesina.

- Una papa cocida a las cuatro de la tarde no es algo que yo llame 'comida'. - Respondió amargamente Beirekêr.

- ¡No es mi culpa que no les hubiera sobrado otra cosa!

- ¡Oh, así que nos trajiste las sobras! – Kirei tenía los puños cerrados con mucha fuerza.

- ... No.

- ¡Eres imposible! – gritó Rong frustrada, sin hacer el menor esfuerzo por levantarse.

Cloud esbozo una sonrisa llena de maldad.

- Bueno, si están tan cansados, supongo que no pondrán reparos en quedarnos aquí. – Su equipo volteo a mirarlo, - Ya saben, acampar al aire libre...

- ¡¿Qué?! – Kakeru se ahogo con su propio aire.

- Si, ya veo que les encanta la idea. – el rubio seguía sonriendo como un ave de rapiña.

Rong se había sentado, finalmente, y lo miraba horrorizada, - Pero... pero... ¡Esta _húmedo_! Y... ¡hay _insectos_!

Cloud volteó a verla y logró parecer molesto, - Te daré una manta y un oso hormiguero.

Rong se dejo caer para atrás con algo parecido a un gemido de desesperación.

Kirei, por otra parte se había incorporado muy emocionada, - ¡Ya se, les preparare algo de cenar!

Las caras de los demás cobraron una expresión de terror total y absoluto. Los ojos de Cloud casi se salían de sus orbitas, Kakeru casi se había desencajado la mandíbula, Beirekêr sudaba frío y Rong parecía a punto de cavar un hoyo en la tierra para esconder la cabeza. Con mucho cuidado fueron retrocediendo lentamente, buscando dejar una buena distancia entre ellos y lo que fuera que fuese a preparar Kirei.

Porque una cosa de ella sabían a ciencia cierta.

Kirei + Cocinar = (insertar aquí animación de la explosión de una bomba nuclear)

Cloud se aclaro la garganta, - Bueno... si... eso quieres... está bien... pero, en verdad no tienes que molestarte.

- Ah, no es molestia - insistió ella, toda sonrisas.

- Sí, bueno... si... uhm…– Su estomago se hizo un nudo.

Kakeru y Beirekêr intercambiaron miradas y, como si fueran uno, se levantaron de un salto.

- ¡Nosotros iremos a caminar un rato, en seguida volvemos! – exclamaron al unísono y salieron corriendo.

Amamia sonrió mientras los miraba alejarse, - Me sorprende que tengan tanta energía.

Varios minutos después, los dos chicos se detuvieron para tomar aire. Sindirlog se apoyo contra un árbol.

Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en el castaño, - No voy a comer lo que ella prepare.

- Si, yo tampoco me siento muy apetente...

- No voy a comer lo que ella prepare. – Repitió con firmeza el albino.

- Ya te entendí, Bei, a mi me disgusta tanto como a ti y...

- **No **voy a _comer_ lo que _ella_ prepare, – Dijo nuevamente, con su voz algo tensa.

Kakeru casi sonrió, de todos ellos, Bei era el que había tenido que experimentar lo peor de la comida de Kirei y al parecer había dejado unas cuantas secuelas psicológicas en el muchacho peliblanco. Así que, no queriendo escuchar más el mantra de su alto amigo, decidió cambiar de táctica.

- Tengo una idea, aquí tengo unas plantas que acabo de recoger, si quieres podemos hacer algo vegetariano. Es cuando comes plantas y hierbas... nada de carne.

- ¿QUÉ? - Beirekêr exclamo incrédulo - ¡¿No carne?! - sus ojos se llenaron de... agua - ¡Pero... a mí me gusta la carne! T.T

- Entonces come lo que Kirei está preparando. - Kakeru respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Beirekêr solo pudo empezar a sollozar. - ¿Por qué yo, por qué yo?

Una hora después y mientras Kakeru y Rong distraían a Kirei como podían, Cloud ya se había encargado de poner lo que había cocinado Kirei en una bolsa de plástico y la había enterrado en un agujero... un agujero muy profundo. Tras una misión más llevada a cabo, el resto de los Wayward habían podido respirar de nuevo y con eso se habían retirado a dormir; Amamia y Shi en una tienda de campaña y los tres muchachos en otra.

- Hhmm… No puedo esperar por tener una verdadera comida caliente mañana. - Cloud comentó dentro de su bolsa de dormir. Sus habilidades al cocinar no eran algo de lo que pudieran presumir.

- Y no más carne quemada, - Beirekêr agregó secamente.

- Oh, sí,- asintió Kakeru enteramente.

Arrullados por la música de los grillos y las cigarras se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Tal vez fue por eso que no notaron las sombras que acechaban su improvisado campamento.

* * *

PAM PAM PAAAM.

Oh, si; cliffhanger. x3

Prometo que el siguiente capítulo va a estar mejor, y probablemente más interesante; está escrito para estar centrado alrededor de cada unos de sus personajes. Bueno, al menos de los personajes de quienes siguen leyendo.

Eso me gano por cosas como "El Gran Hiatus". =___=

Cita en negritas:

« You move within range of my words  
you land on the dry shore  
You find what there is. »  
Margaret Atwood, Circe / Mud Poems

Tendrá más sentido cuando suba el siguiente capi, de veeeraas.


	14. 13 Sueños Extraños

Okay okay, lamento la falta de rewiew's replys pero habia ciertas cosas que pensé que era mejor aclarar aquí en el capítulo en vez de responder a ellas por separado; pero, primero, gracias a **The Black Tales of Debano**, **Catra Ivanov,** **Kain Dark Label** e **Izzy Meadows** por sus reviews y comentarios. :3

Así que el problema (o problemas) es el siguiente: Este fic es viejo, muy, muy viejo, iniciado cuando estaba pasando por mi etapa de '¡Wheeee, Kaaa~i!' y todo eso, así que sin la debida motivación me es dificil concentrarme o interesarme mucho; pero lo intento. De verdad que quiero completarlo. Lo que me lleva al siguiente problema: originalmente, esta cosa tenia treinta capítulos, más prologo y epílogo, del largo que los primeros capítulos; pero era mucha paja (escenitas que encontraba divertidas más que algo realmente importante).

El asunto es que, debido a que esto se está prolongando ridiculamente (lo reconozco), hare una revisión general de todo loq ue llevaba escrito y lo macheteare cual censurador de televisión abierta, intentando dejar lo más esencial del fic y quitando todos los sobrantes y rellenos.

Me disculpo por eso, pero me parece que es lo mejor que puedo hacer so quiero terminar este fic algún dia. Esto es anda un aviso de eso, eh, no quiero decir que voy a empuajr a todos los personajes extras al fondo de un barranco ni nada por el estilo; y nada más espero que disfruten lo que quede de la historia--hare mi mejor esfuerzo.

Ah, por cierto, ya de vuelta a este capítulo, es su personaje quien está soñando, ¿bien? Bien.

Oh, y algo de violencia y una cantidad minima de sangre; nada importante, por cierto, pero pensé que les advertiria. ^-^

**Aclaraciones:**

- Blah. --- Dialogo

"Blah." --- Stân. (No pregunten)

« Blah » --- Pensamientos, citas.

**

* * *

**

**Earthian Angels**

Sueños Extraños

« _Have I forgotten the dream_

_Or has the dream forgotten me?_

_But surely there was a dream_ »

**Atelier Iris III: Grand Phantasm**

_Es hora de abrir tus ojos._

Se esforzó por obedecer esa silenciosa petición, pero le resultaba imposible, era como si una intensa luz estuviera lacerando sus ojos, pero no sentía ninguna clase de calidez; solo una especie de aire pegajoso e iridiscente que le envolvía como una sabana mortuoria.

**_Abre_**_ tus ojos._

Esta vez la voz sonaba más insistente y, tal y como le había ordenado, sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, aunque la imagen estaba borrosa; volutas de gris se mezclaban con espirales de blanco que, a su vez, danzaban con ráfagas de negro. Pronto los colores comenzaron a unirse, girando en un torbellino de distintas sombras y matices. Ni siquiera se percato de que estaba cayendo hasta que su cuerpo hizo contacto con un aire frío que le servia de soporte; era como recostarse en una cama hecha de hielo. Se incorporo lentamente.

_Viniste..._

Sus pies rozaron el suelo; en una reacción impredecible, este se volvió de hielo, el cual se extendió por todas partes, encerrándole sin remedio en un cuarto helado y hermético; estalactitas y estalagmitas se formaron alrededor suyo, formando figuras fantásticas e irreales. Se rodeo el cuerpo con los brazos, buscando calor, mientras su respiración se entrecortaba y veía a su aliento convertirse en frío vaho.

_Deja de esconderte…_

Se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos, intentando acallar la molesta voz, - ¡No estoy escondiéndome!

El eco de su grito resonó a su alrededor, formando grietas en el hielo; por esas grietas algo parecido al petróleo comenzó a filtrarse en su prisión frígida. No, no era petróleo, ni brea, ni agua negra; era simplemente oscuridad en forma líquida. Una oscuridad que se arrastraba como un ente vivo y devoraba el hielo que, hasta ese momento, le había resguardado de su toque. Retrocedió, el miedo crecía en su interior, en contra de su voluntad, al mismo paso que el abismo reptante consumía su prisión.

_Deja de esconderte..._

Un haz luz brotó de su cuerpo.

Un resplandor como el de mil soles que hirió de muerte a la oscuridad, y entonces cayó en el vacío profundo que su propia luz había creado.

_Todo es un sueño... Una vez que dejas de creer, todo se desvanece..._

Seguía cayendo... girando en un abismo sin fondo, y un aterrador pensamiento logró colarse en su mente, ¿alguna vez dejaría de caer?

¿Qué pasaría entonces, cuando hubiera tocado el fondo?

Su mente emitió una señal de pánico y giró su cabeza bruscamente al sentir otra presencia junto a la suya; no, era más de una presencia... No tuvo tiempo de registrarlo del todo, porque la voz hablaba de nuevo.

_Las personas se esconden de los sueños... Ni siquiera saben que ellos mismos son un sueño..._

Casi con alivió se percato de que, al menos, ya no estaba cayendo; se encontraba flotando, ¿pero dónde? Miró hacia abajo.

Cuatro personas se encontraban arrodilladas alrededor de un altar; cuatro personas que no podía reconocer. Por más que se esforzaba no lograba distinguir los colores, ni las facciones, ¡nada! Todo era demasiado confuso.

_Y cuando empiezas a desvanecerte, ¿a dónde va tu cuerpo? ¿A dónde va tu corazón?_

Las cuatro siluetas miraron hacia arriba, sus ojos clavados en su persona... O, al menos, lo habrían estado de haber tenido ojos en esas cuencas vacías. Vio con horror como la piel se caía a pedazos, casi derritiéndose, formando un charco rosáceo a sus pies; de las espaldas de los esqueletos brotaron alas enormes hechas de hueso, en sus otrora cuencas vacías brillaban puntos de luz, cada uno poseía un color diferente.

Rojo

Amor. Cólera

Azul

Piedad. Sabiduría

Verde

Esperanza. Afecto

Blanco

Pureza. Fe

_No tienes alma... No tienes corazón..._

Tres de los cadáveres con alas se abalanzaron hacia donde estaba, cada uno portaba un arma distinta: un látigo, una espada, una lanza. El cuarto se quedo arrodillado mientras de sus cuencas brotaba sangre a borbotones y llenaba la parte delantera de su cráneo, dando la grotesca impresión de que estaba llorando.

Una ráfaga de viento ardiente sopló del oeste y una ventisca helada del este, ambas chocaron y todo el escenario que tenía en frente se desgarró como si se tratara de un papiro antiguo.

Y esta vez, en vez de encontrarse contemplando el vacío o de estar cayendo de nuevo, muy para su sorpresa estaba en frente de un lago, ¿donde lo había visto antes?

No lograba recordar...

Las luciérnagas inundaban la noche, confundiendo sus diminutos fuegos de oro con las plateadas estrellas. La hierba alta y lozana se movía suave y acompasadamente con la brisa nocturna, los sonidos de fondo -- insectos, algún pájaro que no podía reconocer y el murmullo del agua -- todo se mezclaba tan perfectamente que parecía irreal.

Pero no era nada comparado con la fantasmagórica silueta que tenía enfrente.

_Si continuas olvidando lo que es importante... nunca obtendrás lo que buscas._

Estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propio aire al ver de quien se trataba, los brazos translucidos de la figura tendidos con añoranza, como en espera de un abrazo que le había sido arrebatado, y la expresión de sus ojos era melancólica, casi triste, mientras le miraba.

Se había acercado hacia donde estaba la aparición, deseando creer que era verdadera, pero antes de poder tocarle sus ojos se agrandaron con horror. La boca del fantasma se había abierto en un grito silencioso, en el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón había ahora un agujero que derramaba oscuridad, y si miraba dentro de su pecho desgarrado podía ver una intensa luz que cambiaba continuamente de color. La figura transparente cayó al suelo y pareció hundirse en el hasta desaparecer; sus ojos se llenaron involuntariamente de lágrimas ante la perdida.

Escuchó unos pasos a su espalda y cuando se giro se encontró cara a cara con los demás miembros de su equipo que le miraban impasibles; sus bocas se movieron silenciosamente pero, en vez de palabras, brotó una cacofonía que comenzó a taladrar sus tímpanos; no eran voces lo que escuchaba, eran ruidos extraños, que subían y bajaban el tono y el volumen, torturándole lentamente. Se llevó las manos a los oídos y estuvo a punto de gritar, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo el escenario se resquebrajo como un espejo rompiéndose, dejándole de nuevo en la oscuridad que pugnaba por devorarle.

_No olvides que tu mayor fortaleza esta en ti..._

Esta vez se encontró empuñando su lanzador como si fuera un arma y al volverse a mirar sobre su hombro se encontró con su bestia bit, que le miraba fijamente. Ambos se colocaron espalda con espalda, preparándose para atacar, mientras las sombras que acechaban parecían cobrar forma humanoide con brillantes ojos amarillos y se acercaban lentamente.

Invocó su ataque más poderoso, mientras aquellas figuras de oscuridad caían destrozadas y se disolvían en pequeñas luces doradas.

Entonces una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo. El sentimiento entre estar y no estar, disolverse lenta e inminentemente...

« ¡No! »

Intento gritar pero su voz se rehusaba a pasar de sus labios, su vista comenzó a volverse borrosa. Su bestia bit le miraba con preocupación e intentaba alcanzarle, pero algo invisible lo impedía.

_Una vez que encuentres esa fuerza interna serás capaz de lograr muchos milagros..._

Antes de perderse entre la bruma que le consumía extendió una mano hacia su acompañante y alcanzo a divisar una imagen extraña... mejor dicho dos símbolos que intentaban sobreponerse el uno al otro, un círculo atravesado por un rayo y una estrella de siete puntas... Plata que cambia a oro, oro que se disuelve en plata... Sus ojos se cerraron.

« Yo... no lo entiendo... »

_No dejes de creer..._

Un grito desgarrador surgió de lo más profundo del abismo, uno que contenía todo el dolor, el terror y el sufrimiento que abarcaría una existencia de eones... Todo resumido en apenas una fracción de tiempo. Y luego...

Nada.

Se despertó, su respiración agitada y con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

«Un sueño,» se repitió con firmeza, «tan solo un sueño.»

Salió de la cama y comprobó que era apenas de madrugada, aun así los copos de nieve continuaban cayendo lentamente, se acomodo bajo las cobijas y volvió a dormir. Esta vez, no soñó.

**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**

Había una especie de sonido que martilleaba desde detrás de sus sienes cuando despertó—no, no; en realidad no estaba del todo despierta. Su piel se sentía demasiado suelta, sus músculos demasiado agarrotados, su cerebro demasiado entumecido; no podía ponerse en pie; no recordaba cómo hacerlo, no creía poder hacerlo con el piso dando vueltas, trazando círculos, cuadrados, rectángulos, paralelepípedos…

Aunque no podía estar segura de la figura con el cuarto tan,_ tan_ oscuro; el aire húmedo, rancio y pestilente se adhería a ella y le cerraba los poros. No había aire, no _p_o_dí_a re_sp_ir_a_r, necesitaba… _necesitaba…_

Algo que no era del todo un chillido se le escapo de la garganta cuando intento arrastrase hacia algún lugar que tuviese-donde hubiera… una corriente de aire, un rayo de luz, cualquier cosa que no perteneciera a ese maldito lugar. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, no podía ser mucho, pero ya no lo soportaba; tenía que _al_eja_rs_e, tenía que s_al_ir, _e_sc_ap_ar, _fuera_, **fuera**, _**fuera…**_

No alcanzo a registrar el chirrido metálico proveniente de algún lugar a su derecha, pero fue incapaz de ignorar el violento tirón en una de sus piernas, un alarido y se fue de bruces contra el suelo, llenándose la cara de raspones contra la piedra y sintiendo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a vomitar. No entendía que pasaba, así como no podía comprender el intercambio de palabras (sonidos bruscos y cortantes, articulaciones sin sentido) sobre su cabeza. Quería ponerse de pie, su primer instinto al ser atacada por la espalda era voltear y defenderse, pero… p_er_o…

Algo que podía haber sido acido fue derramado sobre su espalda y la piel siseó y punzó ante el contacto; otro sonido, algo infinitamente más anomalístico que su primera exclamación, reverbero desde la profundidad de sus pulmones, desgarrando su garganta y chocando con sus dientes a la hora de salir. Su cuerpo se torció y culebreó débilmente, bajo el fuerte agarre y peso de sus atacantes. Uno de ellos le estrelló la cabeza contra el suelo y el hedor que flotaba en el cuarto fue reemplazado por el sabor argentino y salado de su propia sangre que brotaba a borbotones de su boca. Casi intento gritar de nuevo; no lo logró, en lugar de ello por poco se atragantó.

… ¿en _dónde_ estaba su l_en_g_u_a?

**I have constant fear that something's always near**

El entrenamiento había mantenido a casi todos muy ocupados mientras nevaba, así que, casi sin darse cuenta había caído la tarde. La nevada había cesado hace rato, siendo remplazada por una fría llovizna que impedía que las personas salieran de sus casas; asimismo la gran mayoría de los equipos se habían refugiado dentro del estadio, donde se hallaban practicando cuando comenzó a nevar, mientras algunos pocos habían regresado al hostal, tal era el caso de los restantes miembros de los Wayward Souls y los Bladebreakers, quienes habían preferido no entrenar aquel día.

Rong se había esfumado.

Como por arte de magia, y su equipo se encontraba bastante alterado. Así, en tanto Cloud y Beirekêr discutían la situación, Kirei y Kakeru se mantenían a parte de la conversación, entreteniéndose en mirar por la ventana las gotas de lluvia que acribillaban la nieve recién caída, formando charcos de lodo. En ese momento el líder de los Bladebreakers paso por casualidad por allí, no tardo ni medio minuto en dar la vuelta y volver a subir las escaleras; Kakeru se acerco más a la chimenea y Kirei se arrebujo en el edredón que tenia encima, el castaño la miro de soslayo y luego volteo asegurándose de que nadie pudiese escucharlos, no quería a nadie entrometiéndose en la vida de sus amigos, además de si mismo.

- ¿Lo amas? - Preguntó finalmente, aunque bien conocía la respuesta.

Al cabo de un unos momentos de incómodo silencio ella se decidió a responder, - Supongo...

- Pero... bueno; mira yo sé que no soy nadie para decirte esto, pero... _está_ _mal_...

Sus ojos reflejaron el dolor y su voz era un grito contenido, - ¿Y crees que **no** lo sé? ¿Crees que **no sufro** cada noche pensando en lo que no podrá ser **nunca**? ¿Qué sabes de un amor prohibido? ¿Qué sabes de amar desde la oscuridad? ¿Qué sabes de amar y saber que **nunca **serás correspondido? Pero te diré una cosa: ¡No me importa! – Su voz subió de tono y continuo, aun intentando volver susurros sus gritos, - ¡No me importa condenarme por esto!

- Kirei...

- ¡Yo lo _amo_ y es lo único que me interesa!

Kakeru bajo la cabeza, - No lo dije con el afán de que te pusieras así... lo siento...

Kirei permaneció mirando las llamas, aquella demostración de ira nunca debió haber ocurrido. Nadie debía de saber si ella sufría o no, si estaba triste o no; ella no importaba en absoluto y su único deber era brindar ayuda a quien lo necesitara, no ser ella quien la recibía. Cerró los ojos, intentando apagar la llama de su furia, hundiéndola en el cieno que se había formado dentro de ella misma, cieno de ecos muertos, de sentimientos reprimidos, de deseos ocultos...

- No... No tienes de que disculparte...es mi culpa... yo... - Kirei comenzó a decir, pero sin tener la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse firme por más tiempo, se oculto en el regazo de Kakeru, cómo una niña pequeña que busca consuelo.

Kakeru volvió sus ojos a la ventana, parecía que ahora eran dos quienes lloraban...

**Fear of the dark, fear of the dark**

« ¡Fantaaaaaastico! » Tala resopló y, acto seguido, estornudó.

Se encontraba caminando, perdido, completamente solo, bajo la lluvia helada; le castañeaban los dientes y estaba casi seguro de que no saldría de esta sin tener que hacer un par de visitas al hospital. Mientras volvía a estornudar, sin darse cuenta, su pierna derecha se hundió hasta la rodilla en un profundo charco que se encontraba a un lado del camino. Estornudo otra vez.

« Suena muy bien: chico ruso de famoso equipo de beyluchadores se convierte en el primer caso médico de hipotermia, neumonía, pulmonía y fobia hacia la nieve. A la prensa le encantaría, » pensó con sarcasmo. Estaba acostumbrado a las heladas de Rusia y a las montañas ridículamente altas de nieve apilada; no a trampas mortales en forma de lagunas semi-congeladas disfrazadas de inocentes charcos y la mezcla insana de nieve y lluvia. Y nieve y lluvia. Y NIEVE Y LLUVIA TODO EL CONDENADO DÍA.

Una vez más, estornudó.

Y entonces divisó un edificio a la distancia. Casi soltó un alarido de alegría, y antes de que pudiera preguntarse a donde iba, ya había comenzado a correr hacia la estructura. Cuando llegó finalmente se dio cuenta de donde estaba y pudo orientarse un poco; se encontraba a menos de tres metros de la entrada de Terpsícore. Haciendo un rápido cálculo decidió que lo mejor seria entrar y esperar a que amainase la lluvia, porque en sus condiciones y con semejante clima tardaría mínimo otra media hora en llegar al beyestadio y casi dos horas en encontrar el hostal. Con aspecto decidido se sacudió un poco el agua y empujo la puerta.

Tala vio que el lugar estaba vacío... totalmente vació. Se despojo de su chamarra, que a estas alturas ya estaba completamente empapada y se acerco al escenario. Con la curiosidad dominando a su sentido común en ese momento, se asomo a la parte trasera y descubrió varios instrumentos que servirían, sin duda, como acompañamiento de las personas que se decidían a dar un espectáculo allí... Sus ojos se detuvieron en una balalaica y brillaron un poco, no esperaba encontrar un instrumento propio de su tierra natal en un lugar tan alejado y extraño como Nueva Zelanda, menos aun en esta especie de ciudad olvidada. Se acerco y tomo el instrumento musical, rasgando todas las cuerdas a la vez. Sonrió... Desde afuera se escucho como una alegre melodía brotaba de la Peña, las notas creando una armoniosa disonancia con la propia música que creaba la lluvia. Si alguien hubiese pasado por allí en ese momento, jamás se habría imaginado que el ejecutante era el mismísimo líder de los Demolition Boys, Tala Ivanov; el mismo que ahora tocaba alegremente la balalaika como si no hubiese hecho jamás otra cosa.

**I have a phobia that someone's always there...**

De vuelta en el hostal (¿no les encantan mis saltos de escenario?), escaleras arriba, en la habitación de los Bladebreakers se desarrollaba una escena antinatural. Kenny estaba sentado sobre la alfombra armando de nuevo los beyblades de sus compañeros, Max estaba tirado boca arriba en una de las literas de abajo con la cabeza en la orilla de la cama, viendo todo al revés; Rei estaba sentado con las piernas entrecruzadas en la otra litera intentando razonar con Kai, que se encontraba acostado con una almohada sobre su cara y con los brazos cruzados, en la litera que quedaba justo por encima de Max, y Tyson estaba sentado al lado del chino, atragantándose con una bolsa de frituras.

Rei suspiro y repitió, como por quincuagésima vez, - ¡Kai! Solo viste a Kirei junto a Kakeru... ¡No es como si hubiesen estado besándose!

Una serie de sonidos amortiguados vino de alguna parte debajo de la almohada que Kai tenía en la cara. Tyson casi se ahogo mientras intentaba acallar su risa.

Max, a quien la sangre ya se le había ido a la cabeza, se incorporo a medias, - Kai, ¿por qué le estas dando tanta importancia a esto?

Esta vez, Kai se quito la almohada de la cara, con tal violencia, que esta termino golpeando a Tyson.

Y ante esa, oh, madura y significativa respuesta; Tyson le dio una, oh, aun más madura y significativa contestación...

- ... Amargado.

* * *

Darkangel.- ... Bueno, no creo que ese pedacito haya clasificado como gore; no realmente. .___.

An-Nai.- Hmm. ¿Y tú sabes quién es la voz?

Darkangel.- ¡Claro que lo sé!

Shiroi.- ¿Lo sabes, Darkangel, lo sabes? ¬¬

Darkangel.- ... No. T-T

Todos.- -.-

Darkangel.- No se preocupen, es parte de mi plan mestro magistralmente orquestrado, eventualmente revelaré (se me ocurrirá) de quien es la voz. :3

Cita en negritas:

« Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have constant fear that something's always near  
Fear of the dark, fear of the dark  
I have a phobia that someone's always there... »  
Cradle of Filth, Fear of the dark

Ugh, está cosa no me deja centrar el texto...


	15. 14 Tan Yn Lyn

Así que estaba teniendo un mal día y pensé que me mejoraría el ánimo si subía esto y—

**No**, sé lo que están pensando y no funciona. Esta vez fue un caso especial. ¬¬

¿En dónde estaba? Ah, sí; bueno, entonces, aquí tienen ¡capítulo nuevo!

... Y qué capítulo, no estoy segura de que pasó aquí. ._.

Okay, ahora, esto es muy estúpido pero es una pregunta importante: ¿alguna vez vieron la serie de Digimon? (¡No me juzguen! _) Porque de allí se me quedó pegada la imagen de las alcantarillas, ¿okay? Solo que… cubiertas con lozas de color blanco… ¡Esto es importante, gente!

**Aclaraciones:**

—Blah. -—Dialogo

"Blah." -—Stân. (No pregunten)

« Blah » -—Pensamientos, citas.

* * *

**Earthian Angels**

Tan Yn Lyn (Debajo del Lago)

« _Cruelty has a human heart, _

_And Jealousy a human face; _

_Terror the human form divine, _

_And Secrecy the human dress. _»

**William Blake**

El primer sonido interesante que surgió en La Posada esa mañana no fue un grito; fue más bien, algo así como el graznido de un ganso siendo estrangulado más el inconfundible ruido de alguien atragantándose y escupiendo el jugo que intentara consumir segundos antes.

Los gritos vienen después, no se preocupen.

Así que volvamos con la primera víctima de la locura a punto de desatarse.

La mañana de nuestra víctima, a quien de ahora en adelante llamaremos 'víctima número uno', comenzó de manera usual: desayuno y la lectura del periódico local.

Y todo iba muy bien hasta que se topo con la columna de chismes—se rehusaba terminantemente a llamar a esa bola de prosa purpura y exageraciones 'artículo'— en la que alguna persona con demasiado tiempo e imaginación enfermiza se había dado a la tarea de crear una especie de "¿Quién está saliendo con quién en el nuevo torneo de Beyblade? ¡Basado en hechos reales! ¡Con _fotos_!" en la que todos los embarazosos momentos que había vivido en México—más específicamente, cuando los Beyluchadores, él incluido, hacían sus dramáticas entradas al estadio— habían sido retorcidos a más no poder.

De hecho, lo que casi ocasionaba que sacar un pulmón entre toses, había sido el interesantísimo artículo del pretzel de relaciones que supuestamente existía entre su equipo y que había sido dejada al descubierto cuando habían rodado por la alfombra roja.

Se trataba de Robert, por supuesto, ¿quién si no un Majestic iba a despertarse a las siete en punto de la mañana para desayunar pan tostado con un café de tostado italiano, un plato de rodajas de papaya arregladas artesanalmente en un plato de cerámica y un vaso de jugo de naranjas hidropónicas?

Así que, como era de esperarse del orgulloso líder de los Majestics, su primera acción fue incorporarse de un salto y aullar el nombre del idiota que había manchado para siempre el nombre de su familia:

—_¡Enrique!_

Obviamente, a esas horas, el grito retumbó como un cañonazo, ya no por todo el hotel, sino por media ciudad.

En la habitación de los Majestics, Enrique pegó un salto y aterrizó en el suelo; Oliver que usaba tapones en los oídos, y Johnny, a quien le importaba un rábano lo que aquejara a sus compañeros, no reaccionaron. Ni entonces ni cuando una bastante enojada Catra (todavía en pijama) abrió su puerta de una patada y le arrojo una almohada al rubio—justo en la cara—antes de vociferar:

—¡¿No pueden callarse? ¡Hay quien está tratando de dormir!

Hubo un momento de silencio, antes de que Johnny estallara en carcajadas y Kain entrara, recogiera el arma ofensora, y saliera del cuarto en un solo fluido movimiento.

—¿No podías aventarles tu almohada, tenía que ser la mía? —pregunto el muchacho, bastante irritado.

—Es un mensaje de parte del líder —contestó Catra sin pestañear siquiera.

—¿Quieres decir una especie de 'hazlo otra vez y dormirás con los peces'? —una todavía adormilada Cristal intervino en la conversación.

A nadie le sorprendió que Catra no respondiera.

—Perdón por despertarlos —se disculpó Robert, teniendo la decencia de mostrarse apenado cuando su pequeño berrinche ocasionó que una horda de malhumorados beyluchadores rivales bajaran las escaleras a desayunar en diversas etapas del proceso de despertarse.

—Ah, por favor, no se preocupe —contestó Sycke (que, como siempre, parecía haberse materializado de la nada) sin darle importancia al asunto mientras se servía su propio desayuno.

—Si, además siempre quise un reloj despertador que gritara el nombre de Enrique —añadió Cristal sarcásticamente.

—Yo noooo —gimió Youhualtecutli, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa—. Ya bastante malo es tener a Roncazauhqui en el cuarto y ahora ese infernal chillido…

—¡¿_CHILLIDO_? —chilló Robert, apabullado.

—No más, por favor…

—¿Y se puede saber a qué debemos el placer de tu ataque de histeria, o deberíamos tan solo ahorrarnos las explicaciones y arrojarte tomates podridos? —los interrumpió Anya antes de que se desatara una pelea.

No había terminado de hablar cuando el líder de los Majestics ya había embarrado el periódico en la cara de su 'archi-enemigo' rubio.

Enrique se le quedo mirando al artículo sin ninguna expresión.

—… No estamos en una relación ilícita.

—¡Eso ya lo sé, tarado!

—Espera, espera, espera, ¿_qué_? —Eso, sin duda, había captado la atención de Motoko—. ¡Déjame ver eso!

—¡Si, si, queremos ver eso! —intervino la igualmente interesada Kaola, arrebatándole el periódico a Enrique.

La sonrisa de Robert se volvió perversa.

—Adelante.

En cuanto ambas Kumai tuvieron tiempo de leer la columna de calumnias hubo una especie de sonido mezcla de gato escaldado con alguien a quien se le atoró una cuchara de plástico en la garganta.

—¡Kai! —exclamó Kaola entre carcajadas.

—Kai —confirmó Motoko con algo parecido a la incredulidad.

—¡Dejen de decir mi nombre!

Los gérmenes de Enrique tomaron un vuelo express a la cara de Hiwatari, cortesía de la mayor de ellas.

Aunque merece algo de crédito por no gritar la expresión del muchacho era la de alguien que iba a salir en una cacería humana.

—¡Hey, Kai! ¿Fraternizando con el enemigo? — La sonrisa de Tala era todo lo que el peli-bicolor necesitaba para renunciar a su autocontrol y soltarle un puñetazo a su ex compañero.

—¡Si! ¡Finalmente! —vitoreo Catra, alzando los brazos en señal de victoria, mientras su hermano refunfuñaba en el suelo.

—¡Pfft! ¡Fraternizando con el enemigo! —Tyson no habría podido controlar su risa ni aunque lo hubiera intentado.

—No es culpa mía que la persona que escribió esta estupidez no tenga nada mejor que hacer que crear rumores sin fundamento, Tyson; además, al menos mi nombre aparece en el diario. Incluso mencionan a Kenny y a Max, pero tú…

—¡¿Qué?

—¡Alguien está verde en este cuarto y creo que es Tyson! —cantó Yuzuriha, sin desperdiciar la oportunidad de burlarse de él.

—No sé de qué te quejas, no es como si fuera algo bueno salir en esa clase de… 'noticias' —fue el comentario de Akane.

Mikael se llevo una mano a la sien, exasperado.

—Actúen de acuerdo a su edad, ¿soy el _único_ adulto aquí?

—Si —comentó Yokoh desde su lugar a unos metros de los supuestos adultos, lo cual por supuesto le gano varias miradas poco amistosas.

Tyson bufó.

—No dirías eso si leyeras lo que dice de ti.

—No me importa lo que digan de mi en tanto no sea cierto —respondió Mudou filosóficamente.

—"Además, el líder del equipo Night Wish fue visto atacando a su actual pareja sentimental debido a un ataque de celos; esperamos que pronto resuelvan sus problemas y que no se desanimen por estar en equipos contrario" —leyó Kinomiya, con algo de satisfacción. Y, como si necesitara aclararlo, añadió:— Hablan de Ixbalenqué.

El muchacho enarcó las cejas, puso cara de poker, se lo pensó unos instantes y contestó:

—No me importa.

—¡Hombre! ¿Qué va a pensar tu equipo de ti? —lo instigó un poco más el peliazul, enfatizando su punto al agarrar el brazo de una desprevenida Lintu y sacudirla como si eso fuera a hacer que Mikael cambiara de opinión.

El resto de los Bladebreakers representaron lo mejor que pudieron el papel de 'grupo de personas que jamás en su vida habían visto a ese idiota', a sabiendas de que si Tyson era arrojado por una ventana o algo así era porque se lo merecía. Pero Lintu tan sólo lo miro desinteresadamente antes de darle su respuesta.

—Yo creo mi propia opinión. Desafortunadamente tú no puedes seguir mi ejemplo porque requiere de un cerebro. Y **quita tus manos de mí.**

Kinomiya retrocedió riendo nerviosamente; los Majestics y los Demolition Boys lo miraron preguntándose cómo demonios habían perdido contra semejante idiota (incluso Tala, aunque tenía la cara escondida en una bolsa con hielos).

Alexandra se cruzó de brazos y negó con la cabeza.

—Y pensar que todo esto se hubiera podido evitar si nuestros coordinadores hubieran hecho su trabajo y nos hubieran conseguido un transporte como los demás equipos…

—Bueno, al menos aparecimos en un medio de comunicación masivo, ya sabes, "cualquier publicidad es buena publicidad".

—No _ésta_ clase de publicidad, Pyro; _nunca_ ésta clase de publicidad… —masculló Kain, sentado en la mesa con la cabeza hundida entre los brazos y sintiéndose algo más que exasperado. Tenían muchas cosas mejores en que invertir su tiempo en lugar de tratar de sostener una discusión seria sobre algo que era un montón de delirios de una persona que se ganaba la vida exagerando cualquier cosa con tal de atraer lectores.

Delón se veía positivamente menos seguro de sí mismo ante tal argumento, pero aún así logró protestar:

—Err… al menos… ¿vimos la ciudad?

—¡Si! —Pyro no había estado preparado para el ataque de 'agarre de oso' de Izcozauhqui y se quedó sin aire—. ¡Tú sí que sabes buscarle el lado bueno a las cosas!

—No veo nada de positivo en haber sido arrastrados de un lado a otro por alguien que le dio la vuelta a la misma manzana tres veces antes de darse cuenta —señalo Destiny con una risa burlona.

—Eso no fue mi culpa —se defendió Izcozauhqui, apretando aún más a su presa.

—Si no sueltas a Pyro en este momento lo vas asfixiar, y entonces tendré que lanzarte a los cocodrilos o algo —lo amenazó Malena, un poco en broma—. Tenemos que entrenar para la siguiente ronda.

—¡Restriégamelo en mi cara!

—Eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo —comentó Mayáhuel—, y si no hubieras sido tan estúpido, nosotros también tendríamos algo que hacer además de perder el tiempo aquí leyendo los chismes.

—Si lo notas, varios de los que pasaron a la siguiente ronda están aquí 'leyendo los chismes' —comentó divertido Ixbalenqué.

—Eh, eso si no cuentas a —Youhualtecuhtli comenzó a enumerar con los dedos—: los Black Death, que imagino tienen un cuarto a prueba de ruido o algo; los Light Soldiers, que son unos amargados, codos, hijos de la tiznada que tienen su propia mansión; y a… —la voz se le quebró— los Wayward Souls…

Qué manera de matar el ambiente agradable que acababa de formarse.

Hubo un silencio incomodo—no, no, 'incomodo' no era la palabra correcta; era pesado y frustrante, todos sabían que había pasado (era un tanto difícil de ignorar después de la escenita que habían montado Cloud y Beirekêr; jamás se hubieran imaginado que el sempiternamente calmado líder de los Wayward Souls era capaz de alcanzar niveles tan altos de histeria, y el miedo, la desesperación, la sensación de estar perdidos casi palpable en Kakeru y Kirei no ayudaba en nada; el equipo se había hecho pedazos en una fracción de segundo), pero resultaba difícil hablar de ello.

¿Qué podían decir, después de todo?

—… Pero a diferencia suya tenemos mejores cosas que hacer —dijo entonces Lein como de pasada, proveyendo una salida a la atmosfera agria que se había asentado en el cuarto.

—¡Restriégamelo en mi cara! —repitió Izcozauhqui, aunque su voz había subido de un Mi a un Fa que tembló en un par de silabas; y apretó con más fuerza a Pyro, quien aún no había logrado escapar de él, lo cual le hizo bufar un poco y poner los ojos en blanco.

Y entonces algo llamó su atención. ¿No era ese _Kerberos _abandonado en la mesa?

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allí?

Pyro se zafó del agarre de Izcozauhqui y tomó el olvidado beyblade de Kumai, acto seguido recorrió la habitación con la mirada, intentando localizar a su compañera; sintió como si el montón de cubos de hielo de la bolsa de Tala cayeran dentro de su estomago cuando no la vio y se volvió hacia su equipo, su ansiedad creciendo a pesar de que trataba de controlarse.

_—¿En dónde está Kaola?_

La atmosfera de la que acababan de escapar volvió como un latigazo.

**... will you hurt me?**

Un paso a la izquierda.

Un paso a la derecha.

Otro paso a la derecha.

¡Correr hacia la izquierda!

_¡Aghh!_

Kaola se estaba cansando rápidamente de este pequeño juego con el gato endemoniado que le estaba bloqueando el camino en esos momentos; había escuchado como todos eso de que los gatos negros traen mala suerte, pero no que fueran una molestia constante. Apenas había comenzado a dirigirse al hotel (después de todo, la conversación se había vuelto considerablemente menos divertida después de que le habían quitado el periódico) cuando el animal se había cruzado en su camino y no la dejaba avanzar.

Era como si estuviera decidido a no dejarla poner pie en el bosque; ya se imaginaba al gato pidiéndole una lata de atún como peaje…

—¡Aja!

Cuando, al más puro Eyeshield 21, logró pasar al gato se dio cuenta de que quizás el gato sabía algo que ella no y que hubiera sido una buena idea hacerle caso y regresar por donde había venido. El bosque—este no era el bosque al que se había acostumbrado, todo el lugar parecía haber cambiado; el paso adelante había sido el clavado y era como abrir los ojos bajo el agua, todo era igual y conocido, pero distorsionado, sofocante y, al menos allí, amenazador.

Consideró la posibilidad de disculparse con el gato y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el crujido de las hojas y ramas a un lado de ella la interrumpió, casi de inmediato sintió como se le erizaba el cabello. Los gruñidos que siguieron después no ayudaron en nada.

Instintivamente su mano buscó su lanzador y su beyblade—al menos tendría tiempo suficiente de escapar si lograba crear una distracción…

O no.

¡¿En dónde estaba Kerberos?

Miro de reojo al gato, que lanzó otro siseo antes de darle la espalda y echarse a correr. Con una maldición en la punta de la lengua Kaola lo siguió, si no por otra cosa, porque le parecía la opción más viable en ese momento.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de estar tocando el suelo. Tan solo podía sentir la adrenalina empujándola más allá de lo que había creído que eran sus límites, los estruendosos golpeteos de la sangre en sus orejas y los músculos de sus piernas a punto de desgarrarse o romperse o provocarse un… algo, que no importaba que pudiera curarse con pomada y reposo, porque si las cosas seguían su curso iba a resultar fatal para ella.

Lo más seguro es que sean las… cosas… que atacaron a los Nightwish la última vez; lo cual no es ningún consuelo, después de todo, terminaron en el hospital con heridas que solo de milagro no los sacaron del torneo. Kaola no quería ser la siguiente.

El suelo aun estaba húmedo y lodoso por la lluvia y la nieve, y a pesar de haber alcanzado a recuperar el equilibrio a manotazos un par de veces que había estado a punto de caer, como dicen, la tercera es la vencida. Ni siquiera alcanzo a meter bien las manos, sus únicos pensamiento centrados en encontrar apoyo y levantarse lo más rápido posible, así que había optado por arriesgarse a tener algunos raspones en la cara y en las rodillas con tal de apuntalar bien sus palmas en el suelo e impulsarse en una maroma que hacía una hora antes no había sabido que podía ejecutar. Al parecer estas situaciones de vida o muerte si que sacaban el lado escondido de las personas.

Pero no tuvo demasiado tiempo para regocijarse acerca de su recién descubierta habilidad gimnastica porque cada vez sus atacantes se oían más cerca, se sentían más cerca, con una presencia ominosa y salvaje y se le estaba acabando el aire… El gato giro la cabeza para mirarla, casi haciéndola sonreír. Sentía los pulmones a punto de reventar y las piernas amenazaban con doblarse bajo su peso, gritando presas de un dolor al que no se podía permitir sucumbir, pero todavía no podía detenerse.

La idea de que iba a morir en lugar de ser capaz de escapar casi la hizo trastabillar de nuevo, sin embargo no tuvo que preocuparse por la posible caída. El gato se había detenido abruptamente y si sus reflejos hubieran sido un poco más lentos probablemente se hubiera ido de cara contra la altísima pared justo frente a ella.

Había permanecido escondida por los arboles, además de que estaba parcialmente cubierta por nieve y plantas trepadoras que habían creado la ilusión de un camino continuo lleno de vegetación, como el que había estado siguiendo. Con razón no la había visto antes. El gato agitó la cola en un movimiento ansioso y la muchacha vio como se le erizaban los pelos del lomo. Curioso, que un gato estuviera tratando de protegerla; lo triste era que no tenía esperanzas en contra de sus perseguidores, si eran lo que ella creía que eran.

Kaola olió más que sintió al primer atacante cuando este se acercó; casi tuvo que maldecir y clavo las uñas en la solida pared con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz para contener cualquier demostración de miedo. Al menos no les daría esa satisfacción. Lo que fuese que estuviera tras ella hedía como un perro en un día lluvioso, excepto que peor, no era sangre el otro olor que atacaba sus sentidos… era algo putrefacto, profano… De pronto estaba feliz de no haber tenido tiempo de desayunar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió la ¿garra? ¿pata? cerrándose alrededor de su cuello y luego… luego…

(No estaba loca; estaba segura de que no estaba loca—podría jurar… No estaba loca. No, no, no, no.)

La cosa _habló_.

—Bueno, bueno... —la voz gutural y el extraño acento hacían difícil entender las palabras, pero ya no había duda alguna de que no eran simples bestias. —Parece que tenemos algo de carne fresca.

Se inclinó hacia ella, casi reposando un hocico sobre el hombro de la chica, el tufo de su aliento hizo que la bilis le subiera a la garganta; todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y un hilillo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de sus labios, se había lastimado pero no iba a gritar.

Por dios que no iba a gritar.

—_Hola, carne_.

Irracionalmente, Kaola se preguntó si el gato que la había acompañado hasta entonces había conseguido escapar.

(Ella no lo sabía, pero así fue.)

**If you do, I will fear you,**

Una persona desaparecida era un suceso horrible, un trágico y lamentable accidente, pero, aún así, solo coincidencia y mala suerte.

¿Dos?

Era hora de jugar "_Clue:_ ¿Quién es el culpable?"

Y Pyro tenía una idea bastante buena al respecto.

Aunque sería una mentira decir que a Stân lo sorprendió el montón de papeles que se estrellaron sobre la mesa frente a él mientras intentaba desayunar (un menú completamente hedonista compuesto por huevos estrellados, salchichas, tocino y hot-cakes con miel en cantidades suficientes para tapar todas sus arterias de golpe, y un café tan negro como su conciencia). Lentamente alzó los ojos hasta encontrarse con los del muchacho; no tardó en notar al resto de su equipo detrás de él.

—¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

—¿Por qué me diste esto? —Fue lo primero que salió de la boca de Pyro, y luego—: ¿_Qué_ es esto?

—¿Hm? Que gracioso que lo menciones, yo mismo me lo estaba preguntando…

—¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! ¡Casi nos _matan_ por esta cosa! ¡¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por una estúpida profecía que en primer lugar no tiene ningún sentido, y en segundo lugar _no tiene ningún sentido_!

—Ah, contrólate, Temis, estás dando un mal ejemplo, —lo riño Stân como si se tratara de un niño—. Tan solo quería ser servicial, creí que una pizca de turismo ocultista para conocer el folklor local les haría su estancia más entretenida y pensé que esto los ayudaría. Ya sabes, como en Las Pistas de Blue.

El cerebro de Pyro hizo un alto total ante esa declaración tan estúpida.

Así que no es difícil de imaginar la sensación de satisfacción que sintió Alexandra cuando estrelló con fuerza las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa, consiguiendo que el muchacho saltara en su asiento y centrando eficazmente su atención en ella.

—No sé qué parte juegas en todo esto, Helldoors, no sé si tienes contactos con el mercado negro de órganos, o si de verdad estas _tan loco_ como para tratar de asegurarte la victoria de un torneo usando medios tan bajos; pero sé que tienes algo que ver con estas desapariciones, ¡y voy a averiguarlo!

… Stân no se veía muy impresionado. Se limitó a beber un sorbo de café, pasarse la lengua por los labios y luego apoyó la cara contra la palma de su mano, mirando a los Dark Elite como si fueran un grupo de vendedores de enciclopedias.

—Vaya… ¡Lo dicen como si fuera todo culpa mía! – Algo pareció brillar como el filo de una navaja en sus ojos, cuando continuó—. De hecho, están tan ocupados vigilando al 'sospechoso habitual número uno' que ni siquiera se dan cuenta que el grupo de serie navideña ha estado actuando muy raro —lentamente, algo parecido al entendimiento comenzó a alterar las expresiones de sus inquisidores—. ¿Oh? ¿No lo había notado—la forma en que nos evitan y se ponen nerviosos en un cuarto lleno de gente con todo el derecho de exigir respuestas?

Las palabras de Stân eran como una lluvia de mana, pronunciadas con la inflexión necesaria para escucharse como verdades; del tipo que cae como una espada sobre el cuello del infractor.

—No creo que estén muertas, no; los animalitos del bosque que conocimos gracias a los Nightwish no parecían preocuparse mucho por ocultar los cadáveres, y aunque las hubieran devorado y triturado hasta los huesos, aún así hubiéramos sido capaces de encontrar alguna prueba.

Una súbita y terrible realización de los hechos, de qué, a pesar de lo mucho que quisieran negar sus acusaciones, estas no podían ser más ciertas; el mundo estaba desbordándose de la misma malicia que teñía su voz y esa sonrisa como el brillo de una hoz.

—Pero, ¿y si sus atacantes fueron humanos? _Ah._ Eso cambia todo; sólo una persona seria capaz de idear y poner en práctica atrocidades que van más allá de la comprensión de una simple bestia—inteligente, tal vez, pero nada más que un animal al fin y al cabo.

El silencio a su alrededor se había convertido en una capa de plomo sobre toda su audiencia; en algún momento los Gothic Lights habían entrado desprevenidos al cuarto, sin esperar el embate violento de sus palabras y habían sido arrastrados por el discurso, dejando que la red que había tejido el integrante de la Muerte Negra los rodeara tan completamente como a los Dark Elite.

—Es… una aseveración muy fuerte la que estás haciendo; encima de que no tienes prueba alguna… —Este tipo de situaciones no eran su fuerte, pero la sonrisa de Mona Lisa de Anya era un arma formidable. Su instinto, una parte de ella misma en la que había aprendido a confiar, le decía que aun si lo que ese hombre decía era cierto, debía de tener algún motivo oculto para revelar tanta información.

Algo en todo eso le olía a trampa y no estaba dispuesta a caer en ella; mucho menos dejar que sus compañeros lo hicieran.

Stân alzo las cejas, en un falso gesto de sorpresa.

—No, supongo que tienes razón, todo lo que he dicho son suposiciones mías. Sin embargo, esta vez te diré una verdad, así que atesórala: ni yo ni mi equipo somos responsables de la desaparición de ninguna de las dos contendientes.

Kain frunció el entrecejo ante tal declaración y se limitó a observar con atención como el resto de su equipo, que hasta entonces habían permanecido juntos y tensos como las cuerdas de un violín se relajaba un poco, aunque podía saber, por la forma en que todos conservaban su posición (una media luna defensiva, notó vagamente) que no habían olvidado lo que los había traído allí… ni lo que habían escuchado.

Intercambiaron miradas rápidamente; era cierto que la otra profecía estaba en posesión de Pyro de la Dark Elite, pero claramente podían ver que no era ni el momento ni el lugar para pedírsela. Además, puede que su equipo no hubiese sido afectado, pero si lo que decía Stân tenía la más mínima pizca de verdad (y algo les decía que así era), entonces lo mejor que podían hacer era sostener una larga charla con los Light Soldier; si no para otra cosa, para averiguar la verdad.

Casi sin hacer ruido dejaron la habitación de la misma manera en que habían entrado y se prepararon para lo peor.

Malena aspiro entrecortadamente; podía ver la línea tambalearse de un lado a otro, esa luz que no existía culebreaba, desviándose del punto al que hasta el momento siempre parecía apuntar hacia otro completamente distinto, y si debía tomar eso como indicación, algo malo, realmente malo, iba a suceder; o, más bien dicho, algo terrible ya había comenzado y tenía que hacer algo para detenerlo. Porque esa era la voluntad de esa estúpida alucinación en el suelo y si no hacia algo se iba a volver todavía más loca, tan solo lo sabía.

—Ehh… —No, mal hecho; ella era la líder de ese equipo, ¡tenía que actuar con decisión! – Ajem. Así que, si le dijera que tengo un presentimiento acerca de donde esta Kaola, vendrían conmigo… ¿Verdad?

Wow, que manera de sonar segura de sí misma, era toda una femme fatale.

—No, —fue la respuesta seca de Anya.

—¡NO! Ni loco, —dijo alborotado Pyro.

Alexandra y Cristal no respondieron nada, no sentían que un tajante 'no' fuese educado para con su líder.

—¡Ack! ¡_Por favor_! ¡Estoy completamente segura de esto!

—Entonces di que sabes dónde está, no digas que tienes un 'presentimiento' —la amonestó Cristal de forma amistosa—. Eres la líder, ¿no es así?

—Err… ¿sí?

—¡Dilo con convicción! – resonó el resto de su equipo a coro.

—Muy bien, muy bien, entonces… ¡vamos!

Era una locura, y lo saben, en cuanto salen del hotel, tras una pista que puede no existir; pero Malena se mueve como si tuviera una brújula y si hay esperanzas de encontrar a su compañera perdida no tardaran en seguir a su líder.

Stân los miro alejarse mientras tomaba otro sorbo del café que a estas alturas ya se había enfriado.

—Hm. Parece que tenían prisa, —comentó, mientras se encogía de hombros, sonriendo como si se tratara de un chiste que solo él entendía.

Y luego comenzó a reírse.

Y se rió y se rió y se rió…

**If you don't I will despise you.**

Unos dedos delgados se extendieron entre la oscuridad; hacia el lugar donde las sombras eran más profundas, como si intentaran, sin ningún éxito, alcanzar algo.

Si hubiese habido alguna luz—incluso una pequeña rendija que dejara pasar los rayos del astro que se mostrase en esos momentos—se podría notar los restos de sangre bajo las uñas y los aros en carne viva bajo los grilletes de metal en sus muñecas, que empeoraban a cada movimiento inútil que hacía.

El pánico inicial había pasado; dejando su orgullo herido y una gélida y fangosa sensación de haber sido… ¿qué? ¿Traicionada?

Algo pulsó con un dolor sordo detrás de sus costillas rotas.

Si, 'traicionada' era una palabra que le servía tanto como cualquier otra en esos momentos.

Sus ojos comenzaban a ajustarse a la oscuridad, pupilas dilatándose, aunque en realidad no había mucho que contemplar en el cuarto. Pero la oscuridad no la molestaba; en situaciones como estas, era un aliado reconfortante.

Y lo que debías de temer era la luz.

Entonces lo escuchó.

—Abre la puerta, Dustinnian.

Ah, _claro_ que se había echado la sal.

El chirrido metálico no provocó la reacción de la ultima vez, afortunadamente; no quería otro baño de agua bendita, gracias. Una vez era más que suficiente. Al menos para ella.

Había _sido_ divertido—de una manera un tanto mórbida y masoquista, okay—pero…

Bueno, no tenía un 'pero' en mente; dicha mente no funcionaba muy bien, aunque estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo al ignorar al bastardo que se había sentado delante de ella dirigiéndole una mirada de psicólogo reformador. Del tipo de 'tú estás mal, yo estoy bien, ¡pero puedo ayudarte a que estés bien también! Ayúda_me_ a ayudar_te_…'

—En nombre del Vaticano—

Por supuesto.

—voy a hacerte unas preguntas. Necesito que las respondas honestamente y cuando todo esto acabe serás libre de marcharte sin—

Hubo un ruidito chistoso en ese momento, que no estaba convencida del todo que proviniera de su interlocutor; algo como un suspiro, pero en reversa, como inhalar rápido… y había sonado casi, _casi_, como si quisiera transmitir algún tipo de emoción humana.

Oh, sí; ese pequeño baño le había dañado el cerebro.

Mhhmh.

—más daños.

Y se oye un poquito arrepentido; hey, él sabe qué clase de dolor causa esa cosa. Debe de haberlo experimentado regularmente, aunque a ninguno le está permitido conservar las cicatrices.

—¿Rong?

Una reacción sensible hubiera sido preguntar de que se le acusaba, otra hubiera sido mentir (regla de oro de los abogados: si no pueden probarlo, niégalo, niégalo, niégalo~); en una situación desesperada, rogar por clemencia funcionaba igual de bien.

Goldier comenzaba a marearse por la mezcla de olores desagradables que había en el cuarto (y si, el agua bendita apestaba como whisky barato para él) y solo quería salir de allí, _lomásrápidoposibleporfavor,grcs_.

Rong parpadeó.

Y entonces lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás prorrumpiendo en carcajadas atroces; un sonido horrible que hizo que algo en el pecho de su captor temblara por un instante.

Y se rió y se rió y se rió…

**To be feared, to be despised,**

Cuando recuperó la conciencia lo primero que Kaola notó fue el hecho de que nadie se había molestado en intentar atarla o nada por el estilo; lo segundo que notó explico un poco tal comportamiento: se encontraba en el centro de un círculo hecho por las cosas que la habían capturado, cerrando todas las posibles rutas de escape.

Su respiración se le atoró en la garganta, viéndolos tan de cerca. Criaturas semejantes a una mezcla de gato y reptil, con bocas repletas de colmillos afilados por sobre los cuales resbalaba una lengua bífida; el cuerpo, musculoso y flexible estaba recubierto por un corto pelaje de las distintas tonalidades del barro: verde, pajizo, negro, rojizo, amarillento, pero siempre barro. Sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados, ya que en ese momento todos sus captores se encontraban despatarrados en el suelo, aparentemente durmiendo.

Kaola respiró hondo.

« Muy bien, cálmate... esto es solo... un... horrendamente real sueño y... ¡OH DIOS MIO, UNO SE MOVIO! »

Se llevo una mano a la boca, tratando de regular su respiración y evitar un ataque de pánico; seguramente su equipo había notado su desaparición, seguramente debían de haber comenzado a buscarla, seguramente hallarían la manera de sacarla de este enredo.

No tenía idea de cómo iban a pasar por encima de esos monstruos, pero creía en ellos.

Claro, porque ninguna de las otras alternativas resultaba agradable.

**these are your choices.**

—Alguien puede por favor decirme ¿a _dónde_ vamos?

—Creo que nuestros planes de "rescatar a Kaola" no han cambiado en los últimos cinco minutos, Pyro —respondió Anya, algo más que un poco irritada.

—¡No me refiero a eso!

—Uhm… no creo que este sea el momento adecuado para pelear —intervino Yuzuriha—. ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—¡Eso mismo me gustaría saber!

—Pues eso no es lo que preguntaste.

Alexandra se llevo las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo venir una jaqueca.

Fantástico. Realmente fantástico. Aquí estaban, en plena noche, en una misión de rescate, y sus propios compañeros ya estaban echándose las manos al cuello.

La noche estaba oscura y nublada, todavía con vestigios de la nevada, y allí estaban ellos, en medio de un bosque negro como boca de lobo —Malena, Alexandra, Yuzuriha, Anya, y Pyro —, todos avanzando entre los árboles muertos que se alzaban en la oscuridad.

Y el asqueroso bosque y la asquerosa noche parecían saturados de una amenaza acechante. Y no veían, y no sabían exactamente a dónde se dirigían ni que iban a hacer cuando llegaran allí y ni siquiera si la pista que seguían era buena o falsa. Lo único que podían hacer era seguir a su líder y esperar que no fueran a ser atacados o se congelaran en medio de la nada.

Y allí—

… había un gato sentado sobre la línea. No a un lado, no cerca, si no, literalmente, _sobr_e la línea.

Malena se detuvo en seco, casi provocando que Anya chocara con ella, y miró al gato.

Sólo… lo miró.

Dicen que si miras largo rato al abismo, el abismo también te mira.

Eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

Malena agarró la manga de Anya y señaló al gato.

—No estoy alucinando, ¿verdad? ¿Esa cosa esta de verdad ahí?

—… Si. ¿Tiene eso algo de raro?

El gato movió la cola y Malena habría podido jurar que le sonrió.

—No. Nada raro, solo confirmaba… Ehm, ven, gatito, gatito…

—¡Malena, no te acerques!

Yuzuriha se plantó frente a su líder, lista para lanzar su beyblade.

—¿Qué-?

—¿**Qué diablos es eso?**

"Eso" estaba cerca del gato, con los ojos prendidos en ellos, y, aunque inmóvil, parecía listo a echárseles encima a la menor provocación.

—¿_Uumm-nuus_?

Hubo un gruñido seguido de la pregunta, y luego una sombra que se desprendía del suelo y se incorporaba lenta y trabajosamente, pero con una gracia innegable a pesar de los crujidos de hueso contra hueso; eso y el olor de la sangre fue lo que les hicieron darse cuenta de que estaba herido. Para cuando se irguió en su totalidad frene a ellos no pudieron esconder su sorpresa.

Si el hombre hubiera descendido de los felinos, entonces este sería el eslabón perdido.

—¿_Uuum-aAAa-nuus_? —Repitió la criatura, con los ojos febriles y brillantes.

—¿Acaba de decir 'humanos'? —Inquirió nervioso Pyro, mirando a sus compañeras.

—Eso… eso creo. Si, uhm… ¿qué sugieren que hagamos?

—Lider, quizás no sea la mejor de las ideas pero… —Yuzuriha tomó aire y bajo su lanzador—. Pero… si existe la más mínima posibilidad de que tenga información…

—¿_Uum-aa-nuus_? ¿…_Koomuu laa uutr-aa_?

Si hubieran volteado más rápido alguien se hubiera torcido el cuello.

—¿'La otra'? ¿Acaba de decir 'la otra', verdad? ¿Está hablando de Kaola?

—Eso no lo sabemos, Yuzuriha—la cortó Anya tajantemente.

—¡Pero podría! —Insistió ella.

—Podría, pero no hay manera de saber—

—¡Basta! —Ambas guardaron silencio ante el inesperado grito de Malena—. Este no es el momento ni el lugar. ¡Y-y tú…! —Se dirigió hacia… lo que fuera esa cosa—. ¡Si sabes en donde esta Kaola más vale que nos digas o… o… te lastimaremos!

Es mejor ignorar el hecho de que el mouse que utilizaba como lanzador no lucia muy amenazador.

—¿Quiere decir, más de lo que ya esta lastimado…? —Murmuro Pyro.

—Lo que yo quiero saber es si habla en serio, —fue lo que dijo Alexandra, seriamente dudándolo.

—…_laa uuttra. ¡Laa uuttraaaa_! —La criatura optó por llamar la atención de Malena cerrando una de sus… manos (al menos le hacía sentir mejor pensar que eran manos) alrededor de su muñeca—. _¿Peeer eellaa? ¿Lleevuuu peer ellaa? _

—Esta debe ser la versión Resident Evil de Lassie.

—Hay tantas cosas mal en esa frase, Delón—comentó Anya con deliberada calma—; que no sé por dónde empezar.

—Alto, momento —interrumpió Alexandra con creciente intranquilidad—; no están… quiero decir-no vamos a seguirlo, ¿o sí? ¡Tendríamos que estar completamente dementes, completamente locos…

—…fuera de nuestros cabales, con graves trastornos mentales! ¡No puedo creer que lo siguiéramos! ¡No puedo creer que bajáramos por una coladera, una **coladera**!

Y luego, como si quisiera afirmar su punto, Evans le pegó una patada a la pared de las alcantarillas.

—¡_Una_ _coladera_!

Así estaban las cosas; habían seguido a su 'guía' hasta una de las coladeras que conducían a las entrañas del drenaje de la ciudad, las cuales, a pesar de su sorprendente buen estado, no dejaban de ser unas alcantarillas, como no dejaba de hacerles notar su 'protestadora oficial'. Aunque, a decir verdad, ninguno de ellos estaba muy complacido con la situación.

—Juro que si nos salen ratas gigantes o arañas patonas lo primero que voy a hacer cuando regrese es patear el trasero de Brooklyn —masculló Yuzuriha bajo su aliento.

—Todo esto es culpa suya —Pyro asintió con la cabeza, utilizando su lanzador-espada para apartar unas cuantas telarañas del camino.

Anya dejo escapar una carcajada cristalina.

—Pobre chico, a veces creo que no sabe ni dónde tiene la cabeza.

Yuzuriha parpadeó y luego se acerco a Pyro para cuchichear:

—¿Estamos hablando del mismo Brooklyn, verdad; el que nada más nos ve y nos mira como si estuviera planeando como arrastrarnos a su sótano lleno de instrumentos de tortura?

—Eso creo.

—No parece, ¿verdad?

—Ni un tantito.

—Bueno, al menos aquí adentro no hace tanto frio.

—Sólo tú, Malena, buscarías el lado positivo de esta situación —la aludida le sonrió a Anya—. Pero no me vas a negar que sigue siendo antihigiénico.

—A-ah…

Alexandra miro hacia el canal de agua sucia que corría al lado suyo y del que solo estaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros.

—_Absolutamente_ antigénico.

—Si atrapamos un virus horrible por estar aquí abajo al primero al que voy a infectar es a Brooklyn —masculló Yuzuriha.

—Y entonces sí que tendremos nuestro casting de Resident Evil, ¿no, Lassie?

Sus compañeras hicieron muecas ante el poco usual apodo que le había dado Pyro a su guía; aunque a la criatura no parecía importarle mucho, ya que se limitaba a ignorar a Pyro, casi de la misma manera en que un gato de verdad lo haría.

En ese momento 'Lassie' saltó hacia el lado contrario del que habían estado caminando, escabulléndose por un agujero en la pared que parecía conducir hacia una especie de caverna.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras los Dark Elite contemplaban dicho agujero con incredulidad.

—Oh, grandioso, como si las alcantarillas no fueran suficiente —fue el elocuente comentario de Alexandra—. ¿Cómo vamos a cruzar?

—Erm…

—Oh, yo me encargo~ —respondió Anya casi en un ronroneo, desenvolviendo el látigo que usaba como lanzador con un gesto que provoco que sus compañeros retrocedieran un poco.

Le tomo un par de maniobras a la Indiana Jones, pero Anya logró transportar a los miembros de su equipo el lado en donde se encontraba la abertura y, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que les aguardaba dentro (porque ya era muy tarde para eso), se adentraron a lo que parecía ser una galería de piedra caliza subterránea, llena de estalactitas y estalagmitas; avanzaron despacio, siguiendo el rastro de sangre que les había dejado su 'guía' hasta que encontraron al mismo, acurrucado contra una enorme roca, respirando con dificultad. Sin atreverse a respirar siquiera más fuerte de lo estrictamente necesario, los Dark Elite se fueron acercando hasta quedar también ocultos, de espaldas a la roca.

Y entonces Yuzuriha asomó la cabeza y vio a Kaola, en medio de un circulo de… Bueno, a comparación, si 'Lassie' le hacía honor a su nombre, las cosas que rodeaban a su compañera parecían más como un montón de 'Cujo's.

Kinomiya ya había separado los labios y el primer fonema estaba a punto de salir de entre ellos cuando Anya le tapo la boca con una mano, le paso un brazo por la cintura y se impulso hacia atrás, girando en el momento justo para quedar de espaldas contra la pared.

—¡¿Estás loca? —susurró viciosamente—. ¿_Qué estabas pensando_?

—¡La tienen atrapada!

—¡Pero si nos atrapan a nosotros también de nada servirá!

—... Buen punto.

—Entonces, ¿qué sugieren? —Preguntó Pyro que se comentaba a sentir bastante alterado—. ¿Los tomamos por sorpresa?

—¿Y qué, nos echamos cinco de esos monstruos cada uno? —Espetó Alexandra burlonamente.

—No sería lo ideal, pero si no hay más opciones…

—No —la nota de finalidad en la voz de Malena los sorprendió a todos; ese era un 'no' categorico y no abierto a discusión—, les estoy prohibiendo que se arriesguen; vamos a recuperar a Kaola y a salir corriendo como si Brooklyn hubiera conseguido una sierra eléctrica y nos estuviera persiguiendo con ella. Nadie va a pelear a menos que sea total y absolutamente necesario. Nuestra prioridad es que todos los integrantes equipo salgan de aquí en una sola pieza.

—Ah, ahora sí que sonaste como la líder —comentó Anya con una sonrisa gélida, pero genuina, en sus labios—. Muy bien, ¿cuál es el plan?

Malena respiró hondo y miró a su equipo; que extraño era, se dijo, pensar que hace menos de un mes ni siquiera sabía que los demás existían y ahora aquí estaban, en una situación completamente inverosímil.

—Anya y yo vamos a crear una distracción con la ayuda de Lykatas e Isis; en cuanto vean que tienen oportunidad de acercarse a Kaola, Alexandra, Yuzuriha y Pyro se encargaran de llegar hasta ella, devuélvanle a Kerberos por si las cosas se ponen feas, y estén listos para correr como nunca lo habían hecho en sus vidas.

Hubo una serie de asentimientos en tanto se mostraban de acuerdo con el plan; después de eso, Yuzuriha se acercó a Pyro hasta quedar detrás de él y le sonrió nerviosamente cuando el muchacho se volteo para mirarla.

—Sí parece que están a punto de comerme, tomas mi lugar, ¿okay?

—No.

—¡No seas malo!

—No te preocupes —le dijo Alexandra con una sonrisa confiada—, no suelo dejar que maten a mis amigos. ¿Listos?

Anya y Malena se prepararon para lanzar sus beyblades en tanto sus otros tres compañeros se alistaban para sortear lo más rápido posible al montón de… cosas a las que tendrían que buscarle un nombre… No se percataron de que prácticamente se había olvidado de su propia 'cosa sin nombre' hasta que la escucharon gruñir; Evans fue la primera en voltear, tan sólo para ver como este se había agazapado como si también se estuviera preparando para algo, sólo que lo que iba a hacer era-

La señal. La criatura saltó por encima de sus cabezas con un rugido espantoso y cayó en medio de los desprevenidos enemigos, todo zarpas, colmillos y desgarrones. Era todo lo que ellos necesitaban.

—¡Ahora!

El restallido de un látigo cortando el aire resonó incluso por encima de la pelea.

—¡Lykatas!

—¡Isis!

Hubo una explosión de fuego, rocas voladas en pedazos y nubes de polvo, y entonces los tres echaron a correr, dando tropezones, esquivando animales y fragmentos de la caverna que se desmoronaba. Finalmente, mientras que sus compañeras dispersaban la atención de las bestias, Delón esquivo un zarpazo de uno de los animales y rodó por el suelo hasta llegar a donde se encontraba Kaola.

—¡Pyro!

—Ah, hola Kumai; creo que esto es tuyo —de su bolsillo sacó el beyblade que la muchacha había olvidado.

Kaola lo tomó entre sus manos, casi solemnemente.

—Gracias, ahora si no te importa…

—Oh, sí, ¡Malena, hora de irnos!

Su líder asintió con la cabeza y en un momento ella y Anya se habían unido a ellos dos, esperando tan sólo que Alexandra y Yuzuriha les abrieran un camino para salir con ayuda de Ngila y Yue. De una manera que no debería de haberles sorprendido, lo primero que Kaola pregunto fue:

—¡¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?

Malena le sonrió.

—Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no?

—¡Ja ja! Okay, entonces, será mejor que salgamos de aquí antes que sea demasiado tarde.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Es hora de irnos!

—¡Malena! —Esa era la voz de Alexandra—. ¡Acaban de bloquear la salida, necesitamos encontrar otra!

—¡¿HUH?

—Oh-oh, eso no es bueno —murmuró Pyro—. ¡Lassie, oye, Lassie! ¿Hay algún otro modo de salir de aquí?

Kaola alzó las cejas y miró a su líder con cara de confusión.

—¿_Lassie?_

—Es una larga historia, te contamos luego.

Si 'Lassie' resultaba ser el monstruo-pero-no-tanto-como-los-otros que se encontraba causando una masacre entre las otras cosas, entonces no quería ni imaginarse que clase explicación le iban a dar sus compañeros; debía admitir que era una escena magnifica, casi surreal, ver al casi felino, casi humano sobre una pila de cadáveres, con las zarpas chorreando casi tanta sangre como el resto de su cuerpo, con trozos de carne y pelambre aún atorados en ellas. Era aún más impactante cuando volteaba a mirarte con esos grandes ojos de gato y abria el hocico, mostrando un par de hileras de colmillos que realmente no le gustaría contemplar de cerca-

—¡GnaaaA-daAaa! —fue lo que salió en un rugido.

—¡¿Nada?

'Lassie' soltó una especie de bufido exasperado y, en la expresión más humana que le había visto, puso los ojos en blanco por un segundo; la criatura saltó, saliendo de la refriega que se había formado en torno a él, y corrió hacia Pyro con una expresión determinada en su rostro. Cuando llegó hasta donde el muchacho estaba lo alzó en vilo sosteniéndolo por la chaqueta militar que portaba y lo lanzó hacia la el agua.

—¡_GNAADAA_!

«Nada.»

—¡Esa laguna tiene que estar conectada con el lago de la superficie; tenemos que salir por ahí!

Anya miró dicha laguna con total incredulidad (notando apenas el 'splash' que había hecho Pyro).

—Oh, tienes que estar bromeando.

—¿Te parece que este es el momento adecuado para bromear?

La chica escogió no contestarle a Alexandra y, con una expresión de que casi preferiría quedarse a enfrentar a los monstruos detrás de ellos, se arrojó al agua. Su líder no tardo en seguirla, arrojando una mirada preocupada a sus otras tres compañeras.

Kaola negó con la cabeza.

—Recuérdenme no volver a ser secuestrada nunca —les dijo y luego, en una nota completamente diferente, agarró impulso y saltó con el grito de—: ¡Bala de cañón!

(Y pretendió no escuchar la sarta de palabras altisonantes que profirió Alexandra al ser salpicada antes de que la siguiera junto con Yuzuriha.)

Anya fue la primera en emerger (aparentemente Pyro se había perdido en el camino), tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y creando un chapoteo estruendoso al golpear desesperadamente el agua en un esfuerzo por salir de ella; la orilla el lago, afortunadamente, no estaba muy lejos.

Uno a uno fueron saliendo sus compañeros; al final Alexandra salió arrastrando consigo a Kaola que parecía haber tragado algo de agua, si la manera en que tosía era indicación alguna; Evans la remolcó hasta la orilla, donde sus compañeros las ayudaron a salir del agua, antes de dejarse caer al suelo otra vez.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunto débilmente Malena.

—Estoy fantástica... —mintió Kaola con la cara hundida en el pasto húmedo.

—No eres buena mintiendo; ¿qué hay del resto de ustedes?

—Oh, sigo dolorosamente con los vivos, —gruño Alexandra medio incorporándose sobre sus codos; luego dio un rápido vistazo alrededor, asegurándose que el resto de sus compañeros estuvieran ahí—. Creo que se puede decir lo mismo de los demás, aunque no sé cómo se sientan...

—¿Qué cómo me siento? A ver... _¡MAL!_ —Gritó enojadísimo Pyro, tratando de incorporarse, pero quedando apoyado sobre las manos y las rodillas—. ¡Primero esa loca de los tzitzime me ataca con sus jarras y ahora casi nos ahogamos y es plena noche y voy a morir congelado, o de una neumonía o algo! ¡El agua me odia, me **odia**!

Anya tosió discretamente para interrumpir.

—Bueno, no sé si el agua te odia (-¡claro que me odia!-), pero si nos quedamos aquí, empapados, tal vez tengas razón y tengamos que salir del torneo por cuestiones de salud. –Y luego, en una voz que verdaderamente denotaba lo exhausta que se sentía, añadió casi con brutal honestidad—: Así que larguémonos de aquí, ¿quieren?

—Pensé que no ibas a sugerirlo nunca —suspiró Yuzuriha.

* * *

Así que, ¿valió la pena la espera, aunque sea un poco?

¡De verdad me esforcé! D:

Hmm… me siento un poco Mary-Sueista después de esa parte del calabozo… Er… ¿lo siento? Estaba tentada a incluir algo más de tortura pero creo que eso los aburriría rápido. Ya habrá tiempo de desmembramientos, sangre, y violencia sin sentido descrita gráficamente más adelante.

Lightdevil.—Well, well it seems that we have some fresh meat... Hello, meat. D

Darkangel.—¡Sacado del videojuego de Neopets: 'The Darkest Faerie'! … No sé porque lo jugamos, no sé porque todavía tengo ganas de jugarlo…

Eh, y sólo para que lo sepan, esa última parte fue escrita mientras tenía un algodón empapado en brandy metido en la boca (es que me están saliendo mis muelas del juicio), así que, ya saben…

En fin, ahora les tocó a los Dark Elite ser el centro de atención; el capítulo siguiente se centrará más en los Gothic Lights. Así que, Gothic Lights que todavía leen esto, si tienen ideas, peticiones, sugerencias o algo que quieran incluir, ¡este es el momento (por favor)! Uhm… Los Nightwish que todavía leen esto, tengan un poco de paciencia; la buena noticia es, ¡ya vamos por la mitad!

… *grillos*

Por cierto, el título viene de la canción de 'Tan yn Llyn' es interpretada por el grupo galés folk Plethynla. :D

En otras noticias, estaba buscando AMV's de Beyblade para ver si me devolvían mi inspiración… y vi uno que no debería de haber visto… y ahora quedé traumada para siempre. =_=

Quiero decir, ¿_Ming Ming_? ¿Qué diablos? .

« ... will you hurt me?

If you do, I will fear you,

If you don't I will despise you.

To be feared, to be despised,

these are your choices. »

Margaret Atwood, Circe / Mud Poems


End file.
